Shadowhunters Continued Eternal Love
by AurorLight29132
Summary: My fav ship is Clace and I wasn't really content with their ending. I wrote this as a way for me to get closure. Hope all you Shadowhunters out there enjoy! Remember be honest but be nice! Please review too!
1. Love Is Never Forgotten

Hope you enjoy my fellow Shadowhunters!

Clary's soft hand grazed Jace's cheek. He looked upon her in wonder. Almost to afraid to hope. "What do you think they are?" he replied to her unanswered question about the runes tattooed across his body. She looked at him curiously. "It's as if I'm trying to see through a cloud, as if I'm trying to remember a dream. I know you're on the other side but-" he cut her off when she felt his hand brush her cheek. unbeknownst to her she had been crying. "You're crying." He said to her. She wiped her tears gently. "I feel happy. But I don't know why. My heart feels like it's screaming for me to hear it. It's pulling me towards you." She looked into his eyes and realized she couldn't stop smiling. Her heart knew why but her head was slower. "Can you close your eyes for a moment." She asked him and he shut them. His beautiful blonde lashes brushing his cheek. The spontaneity in her rose from somewhere deep within and she reached up. He felt her breathe on his face before she hesitated a moment. Then when she did kiss him when she captured his lips with hers she felt like this was right. Behind her closed eyelids she felt like she saw an explosion of colors. Making her want to reach out and grab them as if to paint a masterpiece as memory after memory flooded back to her. Pandemonium, the ravener demon, the institute, the Dumort, the wolves, her friends and Jace. The greenhouse, a bone city, their first kiss. Everything came back and was Jace. From him saving her from the lakes poison to her saving him at the lake. Losing him to Lilith and him finding her in Paris. Being corrupted by the twinning rune and being saved when Jace plunged the sword into her heart. How many times had she lost him and gotten him back now? All she knew was now she felt right with his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. Him holding her so close it's as if he wanted them to be one. And she knew that right now she wanted nothing more than that as well. To have him and for them to never be parted again. But there lips did separate and she took in a deep breath of cold air as he stared smiling at her. Seeing the love in her eyes she had for him. Something he was unsure he'd ever see again. Her pink tinged cheeks and slightly swollen lips. Little did she know at that moment his heart was crying out too. She kissed him quickly over and over laughing. She never thought she could feel so happy. He took her hand they walked out into the street. Holding hands and walking in silence down the sidewalk. Once they got to the park they sat on a bench and he finally spoke. "I prayed every night for the angels to bring you back to me. I told them our love was stronger than anything they could have done" She smiled at him almost sadly. Knowing how much he must have suffered this past year, whilst she was unaware of any of it. Unable to comfort him, be there for him. But then again if she was, his suffering would never have been in the first place. "From the moment I woke up till the time I went to sleep, every second I thought of you. Then at night I would dream of you. You walking through the institute doors, running into my arms. Telling me you remember and we could spend the rest of our lives together. Or that you'd wake me up in the dream, and I'd ask if it was real and you'd promise it was. The happiness I'd feel till I really woke up." His eyes held unshed tears "Izzy, Simon, they all told me to move on. That you'd want me to be happy. I think the only one who truly understood was Alec. He understood why I could never forget you. Perhaps because as my Parabati he felt what I was feeling in a way. All those days I watched you. It was the first time in my life I wanted to be a mundane. Just so you'd see me. So I could be next to you. I felt as if I'd had done anything for it." When he finally he stopped she spoke. "I used to dream, my emotions would come as if in a blur within them. I couldn't make sense of it. I felt so many things but these feelings also felt disconnected from me. But there where some nights a dreamt of you." She said with a smile. Jace raised his eyebrows "Of me?" she continued "I would see a man with tattoos covering his bare chest. Along with so many scars and blemishes, so stunning. I remembered hair like gold I knew must be softer than silk. With pure white wings. I had never seen someone so beautiful. My mind forgot you but my heart never did. When I'd wake up my hands itched for a brush, a pencil. I longed to draw you, to capture your image so that it may never fade from my memory but still it did all to quickly. Those days I felt sorrow. I never knew why, just that my heart ached. But when I saw you again in my sleep, I was so happy. Each time I saw you the only emotion that came to me was overwhelming love. In my dreams I knew but awake I did not. But tonight when I saw you, the emptiness I felt during those days of forgotten dreams. The feeling like something was missing. It all vanished. You were always my home." At that Jace couldn't help but kiss her again. Half hoping that this wasn't another dream. He wouldn't wake up with a broken heart. But somehow he knew it had to be real. The hand running through Clary's flaming soft hair, the sweet taste of her lips on his. The look in her emerald eyes when she said she remembered him, loved him. This happiness, this love couldn't be anything but real. After that they walked hand in hand through the park as he recounted the past years events. "The High Warlock of Alicante" Clary said with a slight smirk. "The discrimination towards and between Downworlders lessening thanks to the efforts made by everyone. The Clave has come so far." Clary said in amazement "And Alec the Inquisitor." She paused to laugh "It's so wonderful" Then Jace continued "Izzy took his place as head of The Institute." Clary cut him off "What about Simon? Are they still" Jace smiled "Yeah, They actually seem rather perfect together. I've been training him." Clary looked at Jace curiously "Training? He's a vampire." she reminded Jace "And yet still is so easily able to get his ass kicked." They laughed together at Jace's remark. Before either of them knew it they were at her door. Clary didn't feel much like going back to the art gala. He kissed her but when he made to pull away she put her hands on the back of his neck. She didn't want this to be a goodbye. So took hand and lead her up to her apartment. When they walked in their lips never broke apart. They got to her room and the part of her mind that would normally hesitate and say things were going to fast wasn't anywhere to be found. But she did stop. "Tonight can you please just hold me. I just want to feel your arms around me after so long." Jace smiled softly secretly he wanted that too. Just to hold her. Hold her so tightly to make sure she would never disappear from him again. So she changed and he stripped down to his boxers and they laid down. She put her head on his chest and he put his arms around her locking her to him so that she may never escape. She ran the tips of her fingers along his bare chest. Tracing the runes, the scars. Perfection in every way, wondering if she'd ever see them on herself again. And although she knew she could find out if he'd just give her a blade, a stele, he didn't. She thought a part of him knew she was too scared of disappointment. She could see him, she remembered everything. But was she Nephilim again? Her life now was everything she ever wanted as a mundane. But she would give it up in a heartbeat to be a Shadowhunter again. From feeling a brush to a stele. Her stele, her runes, were they still gone from her? She put the thought, the questions away from her. She just focused on the feeling of his arms around her. Jace himself she could see already had his eyes closed. He looked so beautiful. This moment was so perfect. So she finally closed her eyes as well. And Jace drifting off to sleep for the first time in what seemed like an eternity didn't fear waking up. Because he knew she'd still be there. She'd always be there. His Clary, his light, his love...

So should there be a chapter two? What are you're thoughts? I tried to mirror the Clace from the books with show aspects. Be honest but be nice = )

(Tell me if you think I should right Clace M)

(Any Harry Potter fans should check out How It All Began)


	2. Who Am I?

Chapter 2 Who Am I?

Hey Shadowhunters! Here's Chapter 2! Oh and stupid me didn't title Chapter 1 it was "Love Is Never Forgotten"

The next morning when Jace awoke his arms stretched across an empty bed. He kept his eyes closed, so that maybe he could fall back asleep. Fall back into the wonderful dream he had been having. Him and Clary together again. He didn't want to wake up, not just yet. Then he heart a sound, a humming. His eyes fluttered open blinking in the morning light shining through the windows. He found the source of the sweet music. Clary was next to the bed facing him. With a canvas in front of her. She had earphones in per usual when she worked. Most likely she didn't want to wake him but unaware he could hear her. He didn't really mind at all. Because it meant that he wasn't dreaming. Last night did happen. He didn't move, just watched her secretly like he had been painfully doing this past year. Watching from the shadows. The angels punished Clary. But Jace felt he was dealt a reprimand too. He had to live without her. He wished sometimes they could trade places. His memories were to painful to bare. But they were together now and looking at her. No make up on, all natural nothing special. This was how he liked her. The morning sun on her curls made it look like flames cascaded around her body. The brightness made her eyes almost change color, look lighter. Almost a sea-foam green color with flecks if emerald. Clary was so beautiful. She looked down at him and he saw she was little surprised he was awake.

"How long have you been watching me exactly." Clary asked looking playfully irked. "Not long, I just didn't feel like getting up. If I did you'd lose your model." He smirked "I see your arrogance hasn't lessened this past year." She teased him "Yeah well I don't think that's something that is ever going to happen" Jace said matter of factly as he sat up. "Anyway I wasn't drawing you sleeping" She corrected him "Can I see?" He asked as he began to move down the bed. "It's my dream. The one of you I'd see sometimes. I remember it now." Clary really was amazing. Capturing his visage in such exquisite detail and having him bare out stretched angelic wings. Each feather looking perfect. Jace thought he himself looked completely angelic in it. "Seeing this, it's not going to lessen my ego much." He laughed slightly "She ran her hand just above the canvas surface. "I just wanted to sketch it whilst I could. Just in case..." Clary stared at the artwork with an expression of somberness in her eyes. Jace looked down. He knew she wanted to make sure, if she should forget him again. She'd still have this.

That's when something caught his eye. "What's that" he pointing to a spot right beneath his heart on the drawing. It was a rune "You would know better than me. I remember the old runes but not any ones I've never seen. I can't read them anymore." She frowned then. "Except I haven't seen this one either." He looked at what she drew and each rune on the drawing was on him. Except for that one. "I don't recognize this rune." She knew where he was going "Jace please" she told him "But if isn't a Gray Book rune. If you created it, you know what that could mean." She saw he was getting excited "I'm just drawing what I saw. I don't even know what it means." She pleaded with him to understand and not to jump to conclusions. Jace began again "The Angels decided not to send you anymore runes. The only other explanation is that you-" "No I didn't." She cut him off. She looked at him sadly and he was surprised by the tone in her voice. "I'm not a Shadowhunter. I checked as soon as I woke up." And she was telling the truth.

When Clary woke up a few hours ago she slowly got out of bed so as not to wake Jace. She was afraid but her curiosity got the better of her. She went to his discarded clothes and found his Steele. She wanted to do this without Jace. She couldn't bare to see the possible disappointment in his eyes. When she tried to use the Steele it didn't light. She knew it was useless but she then reached for a Seraph Blade anyway. Hoping it would work but knowing it wouldn't. The emotions that overcame her were much sadness and much more anger towards the angels. She cried slightly but refused to do nothing and let them run her life. So she began to draw what she remembered from her dream of Jace. It was her way of telling them she will never let them take him away from her again. So she poured her heart out into the image. Hoping if she ever forgot again this would lead her back to him. Thinking back to her dreams. Jace's outstretched wings. Each of his runes lit up gold. This unknown one shining more than the others. She didn't put much thought into it at that moment. The thoughts that did run through her mind were of herself. Who was she, what was she? She was made mundane by the angels. She was no longer a part of the Shadowworld but had the sight again. Clary felt as if she was an anomaly. Like she herself was wrong because this situation was completely out of the norm. And even though she knew she should be grateful she remembered. Which she was very much so. She still knew she had one foot in each world and it made no sense.

Clary then looked at Jace in pity as she recounted the past few hours events. It was clear he was upset, so she just held him. "I'm sorry" She said "You have nothing to apologize for. I should have been there for that." Jace repleid stroking her hair. Jace felt he should have been awake to console her. Then said "But that still leaves us with this rune. This angels didn't send it. You didn't make it. And I can't read it either." Clary looked at it. "It feels somehow important, like it's meant to be there. Try it, see what it does." And so Jace took his Steele but couldn't draw the rune. Like every rune Clary created or was sent, only she could use them. Except now she wasn't able to create or use runes at all. Clary then drew the rune again on a separate piece of paper. "Take it to the institute. You'll most likely find more answers there than from me." She then handed the paper to Jace. "Being here, you'll just be pulled into my boring mundane life." Clary laughed slightly forlornly. Jace then put his hand on her cheek. "Nothing about you is boring. No matter what you are, you will always be amazing."

After that they decided they were both getting quite hungry. So Clary went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Jace wasn't a hopeless cook but she had grown used to doing it. Also she remembered what he liked. She made waffles for him. She had become quite adept with her new waffle iron and for 20 minutes tried to make his favorite breakfast. Making sure that batter had a hint of cinnamon and orange rinds. Jace busied himself with the coffee. They both drank black, though hers had just a touch of sugar. Jace was very surprised when he saw what she prepared. Clary put a jar of yellow liquid on the table. Syrup maybe? "I know you love mango. I made it myself when I got the iron. Not sure why exactly. I never really cared for mango." She said as she topped off her stack with a sliced strawberry and his with a couple slices of mango. Then brought some strawberry syrup for herself. Personally Jace thought she was crazy. Mango's were the best in his opinion.

As they ate they spoke about the oddness that surrounded Clary. How she could see through the glamor. Perhaps Jace's love theory was right? Clary knew she loved him more than anything. She would always love him and that she never truly forgot him. Even now just across the table she still felt drawn to him. Jace was still too far away. She wanted him in her arms. He was right there and she still missed him. Only a couple feet apart and still too far. Then she remembered what she said to him earlier. About checking the rune at the Institute. "Don't tell them." she said quickly. "Don't tell who what?" Jace asked confused. "The others, don't tell them I remember. I could still forget again, and I don't want them to get their hopes up for nothing." Jace took her hand then "Nothing? Clary this is hardly nothing. Everyone would be ecstatic to hear that you're back, And You are not going to forget." "But Jace I'm not back. I don't know what I am and neither do you." She looked down and the doubt on her face was clear. He then held her hand tighter "I won't lose you again and I'm not going anywhere." With a half smile she said "You swear on the angel?" Apparently not though. It seemed she wasn't the only one who was angry. "No, because they took you away from me in the first place and I will never let them take you away from me again." He said as he stared deeply into her eyes. He said it matter of factly. Like it was set in stone that she would stay by his side forever and no one and nothing would prevent that from happening. Which is what she always wanted anyway.

After breakfast they both dressed. Jace deglamoured so that he and Clary could walk down the street hand in hand. Without really noticing the whole time they were walking he had be leading her towards the institute. Clary stood firm when she realized this and held his hand pulling him back a bit. "Jace I think we should make sure this is definite first. Besides as a mundane I'm not allowed in the institute." Jace sighed then took her phone and called himself. "Just in case anything happens. Call me." Jace looked worried. She supposed it was because he thought if he wasn't next to her she'd forget. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and hung onto him. "How about this I will call you every two hours." She kissed his cheek. "You make it sound like I'm paranoid." Jace said, she laughed "Because you are, but don't worry. I'm a little anxious as well. Don't worry even if I forget, I will always come back to you. Because I will always love you." He then smiled and kissed her. "Alright, I won't tell anyone promise. I'll get started on the rune. But I will see you tonight." He said seriously "And I need to go and see how the gala played out without me." And so they separated with lies told on both sides.

When Jace stepped into the institute he headed towards the library. If it was such an important angelic rune it should be in certain texts even if it wasn't in the Gray Book. Just then someone walked through the door. It was Izzy and she looked furious. "Where were you!?" Jace thought to himself he should have been expecting this and prepared an excuse. But with everything that happened it didn't really cross his mind. "Izzy I'm not a child or some rookie Shadowhunter. I can take care of myself." He said hoping to appease her anger. "I know that but as your sister I deserve to know if your ok. I had no idea where you were and you weren't answering your phone either. Jace you are probably the best Shadowhunter I know. But you aren't invincible. I thought you were attacked and had no back up." Even though Izzy was angry she also had a relieved look on her face. "I'm fine Izzy, really." She then walked closer moving behind him to look at the books. "What are you doing?" Jace kept turning the pages as he spoke. "Looking up a rune." He then handed her the picture of the rune Clary drew. "Have you checked the Gray Book?" Izzy asked. So Jace answered "I know the Gray book enough to know that, that rune isn't in it." "Where did you get this?" Izzy said looking at the rune curiously. "A friend." Becoming suspicious Izzy repeated his words back to him. "A friend?" She said raising her eyebrows "Yeah, why?" She then put on hand on the table and leaned on it trying to get his attention. Jace only a Shadowhunter could have drawn this and I know all your Shadowhunter friends. Grabbing the picture back he said "Well then maybe it wasn't a Shadowhunter." then stood to put away the book he was looking at. "Jace what's going on. What aren't you telling me." Izzy asked in confusion. Wondering what secret her brother was keeping from her. Resigning himself to do what he probably shouldn't but knew he eventually would. Even if was against Clary's wishes. "Clary, it's from Clary."

Clary walked down the street to Hunter's Moon. She never really planned on going back to the showcase. Clary went inside and didn't really see anyone she recognized. She was about to head to the bartender and ask when she saw a brochure in the window. She took one and as she look through it smiled. A restaurant for the downworld. Then something caught her eye on the menu "Fairchild Burrata Salad". Clary then left the Hunter's Moon heading for this new diner "Taki's". When she got there she had to catch her breath. She had been running slightly. Looking through the window Clary knew she was right. There at the bar he sat. Her best friend. Simon Lewis. Clary went in slowly. She stood behind him and took a breath. She was slightly nervous. Then she tapped on his shoulder and thought of the million things she'd wanted to say to him as he turned to face her.

So that's Chapter 2. I liked Chapter 1 more but hey what did you think?

Please review! Be honest but be nice! = )

See you in Chapter 3 Shadowhunters!


	3. Long Time

Hey Shadowhunters! Here is Chapter 3!

I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter like chapter one that was Clace centered.

This is for my Sizzy fans.

Chapter 3 - Long Time

Simon sat at the bar of the new diner having a few shots of 0-. Maia's new endeavor was really coming together. At the moment though she was still in the middle of finding help. So she was the owner/part-time bartender. Which he liked. If Simon was going to bare his soul to anyone better it be a friend. Maia and him were currently discussing his future gigs at the Hunter's Moon. Maia thought about perhaps an open mic-night at Taki's but ultimately decided against it. Taki's wasn't mean to be like some bar. She was serious about it and wanted a fresh start. "So how's the pack doing miss alpha." Simon asked teasingly. "Good, I'm actually thinking of letting Bat take over as bartender here. His current job isn't offering much money-wise. I told him the pay here would be better. And I could use the help." Maia replied. "As long as I still the 0- friends discount." Simon joked, though was still serious. Maia then smiled at him. "Of course. Speaking of, I have to go to the back. Last blood bag." So, Simon sat there waiting. He was contemplating his next music set. Simon had gotten a lot of good feedback for his new work. He would sing them to Izzy. Simon remembered singing the latest one to her the other night. How she wrapped her arms around him from behind as he would in her words "Serenade" her. Finding it so romantic. In a way Izzy had become his muse. Being around her was like nothing before to Simon. A part of him still couldn't believe how she was his. Anyone could see Isabelle Lightwood was way out of his league. But she loved him anyway. Lost in his thoughts Simon only just noticed the scent the passed by his nose. He looked left and right. Then perhaps on instinct he whirled around fast and seriously considered the possibility he had drunk spiked blood. Hallucinations like this didn't just happen. Simon just stared speechless. He was at a loss for words, how could she be here? But no matter how many times he blinked and shook his head she wouldn't disappear. That red hair those green eyes, that beautiful smile he looked forward to everyday for 13 years. It was Clary, his best friend. "Hello Simon".

"What do you mean it was Clary, Jace." Izzy looked stern. "As I said. I got the rune from her. It was her I was with last night." Jace said. Izzy just shook her head. "You broke Covenant Law Jace. It's forbidden tell mundanes about the Shadowworld. I understand you miss Clary, we all do. But what you did has grounds for deruning. You could become excommunicated." Izzy herself was torn. Maybe it was worth the risk to get Clary back. Jace wasn't the only one who missed her. But no, no matter how much she missed Clary. Izzy wouldn't risk the consequences. She couldn't ever imagine being deruned. However she understood why Jace would take such risks. Jace stopped moving about the room and looked her in the eyes completely serious. "I didn't tell her. She remembered." Jace told Izzy hoping she'd believe him. It was the truth after all. "Jace we both know that's not possible." Izzy said sadly looking down. Jace didn't argue. Just continued with the events of the past night. "But it is the truth." Jace thought back. "I was at Clary's showcase. Then suddenly she saw me. I was glamoured but still. She saw me. I ran away at first. But being her she didn't stop and came after me. She knew my name Iz. She knew me. Then after we kissed-" Izzy then cut him off "You kissed her?" Izzy said surprised raising her eyebrows. Jace just continued "It was like it unlocked something in Clary. Her memories came back." "But how is that possible." Izzy said after he finished. "I don't know either. Clary shouldn't be capable of remembering. Or seeing through glamor. But she did." Jace then showed Izzy the paper with the rune again. "This rune is from Clary as well. She claims she didn't make it. I'm not entirely sure I believe her." Izzy continued to stare at the rune. "Clary wouldn't lie Jace. If she isn't a Shadowhunter then obviously she couldn't have created it. She isn't right? Or did that change too?" Izzy asked hopefully. "No...no she checked. She said she saw it in a dream. However if the angels refused to send her anymore runes how else could she have seen an angelic rune?" Jace said not really asking. More implying that Clary must have been this runes creator. Then Jace went on to say "I'm also unable to use it. Just like Clary's other runes. Only she can use them." After learning all this Izzy finally spoke. "But even Clary herself doesn't know what it means in this case correct? She is also incapable of using a steele to prove that only she is able to use it." Jace was getting annoyed at this. Izzy was starting to sound like Clary. Clary not being a Shadowhunter anymore clearly still held true but he still chose to stay in denial. Not that she was a Shadowhunter again. Only that she must have something to do with the Shadowworld. "You sound like Clary. Do you have any idea how much I wish she was a part of our world still." Jace said frustrated. "Of course I do. Jace I miss Clary too. Only days before she left..." Izzy paused for a moment. "Only days before she left, she asked to be my Parabati." Jace was taken aback by this. The Parabati bond was the most sacred thing among Nephilim. The joining of two Shadowhunters for life. Izzy always said she never wanted one. Jace was curious about her response. Did she actually agree to Clary's proposition? "I told her that I was going to ask her myself." That surprised him even more. The sadness that showed in Izzy's eyes was clear to see. "Iz I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Jace felt stupid at that moment. He couldn't imagine if someone took Alec away from him prior to their Parabati ceremony. "I didn't tell anyone because I thought it didn't matter anymore. But the feeling of losing a sister never left me." Izzy then took a deep breath then spoke again. "If Clary does remember I think we should bring her here. We need too find out how she can see into the Shadowworld and how she regained her memories." Jace half chuckled "Good luck. She doesn't want to come to the Institute." At that Izzy felt a little insulted then asked "Why? If Clary actually remembers doesn't she want to see her friends again?" Izzy asked curiously. "She is afraid she might forget again. Clary doesn't want anyone to get hurt if they should get their hopes up and she forgot again." Still little did Jace know that didn't quite hold true for everyone. Some people you just couldn't stay away from...

Simon turned around faster then she expected. Clary could see his eyes were huge in shock and his jaw hit the ground. It was the first time she saw her best friend truly speechless. The one who doesn't stop talking. Her presence clearly surprised him greatly but she thought it was time to prove she was real. "Simon!" Simon picked his jaw up off the floor blinked a few times and shook his. "Clary?" Simon moved his hand and put it on her shoulder. She was real. Clary his best friend was really here. "Clary do you know me?" Simon asked. "Of course I know. You're Simon Lewis my best friend." Simon then threw himself on her nearly knocking her back. Clary was surprised at first then wrapped her arms around him all the same. Simon didn't care if he might be crushing Clary beneath his vampire strength. He was just so happy to see her that nothing else mattered. However perhaps it wouldn't be very smart to kill the best friend you just got back. So he eased up. "How? You forgot? You were gone year. Are you a Shadowhunter? Did Magnus do something? What happened?" 'Yep this was her Simon' Clary thought. Her rambling, always overexcited and perfect best friend Simon. "I don't know how. I wasn't going to tell anyone. Not even you. I looked for you. Just to see you. How you were. Then suddenly I found myself coming into this place. I guess that the part of me that remembered you just couldn't stay away." Clary smiled up at him. Simon felt so overjoyed at that moment then paused. "What do you mean you weren't going to see me. I'm your best friend, didn't you miss me?" Simon asked a little sadly. Perhaps Clary had not gotten all her memories back. If Clary didn't remember completely, it would be understandable that she didn't miss him and much as Simon miss her. "Of course I missed you. So much Simon." Clary then looked down. "Simon how would you or anyone feel if I claimed I remembered then forgot again the next day? I know how much Jace suffered. The small piece of hope and happiness you would get from me remembering would shatter if I forgot again. Thinking you got me back only to have you lose me again? It would be like throwing salt into an already open wound." Clary then looked up into eyes. "I couldn't bare if you or any my friends continued to suffer and I stayed ignorant. Unable to share your pain." Simon sighed giving a half smile and shook his head slightly. "I would choose just one day with you over never seeing you again." Clary smiled and hugged him again resting her head on his chest. She never truly realized how much she missed Simon till this moment. How much she loved the boy she grew up with. Her rock, the one who was always there for her. "Come on, let's talk about your new life as a mundane." Simon said pointing to a bar stool. They both sat down "Compared to you my life is probably extremely boring. So what has Simon Lewis been up to?" Simon opened his mouth to speak but Clary cut in quickly. "Ah ah...I rather know what you have Izzy have been up to." Clary then smirked. Simon blushed. Funny how even as a vampire he could blush. What he really wanted to know is how she remembered. However knowing Clary, his best friend. She wasn't going to let this go. So Simon caved and told her about the past year with Izzy.

"I don't know really. Being with Izzy is just unbelievable. I keep wondering how it's even possible she looked at me twice." Clary then looked annoying as if she was going to scold him. "Simon Lewis you are a great guy. I always knew any girl would count themselves the luckiest person in the world to be with you." He smiled at Clary. "When I'm with her it's different. Different than you and me I mean. Maia too. All those years I was in love with you. I felt so betrayed when we broke up. It wasn't exactly the ideal way of splitting with someone." Simon and Clary both remembered the terrible circumstances that led to their break up. A part of Clary still felt guilty. However the queen of all people along with Jace of course taught her that you can't deny your heart. "Maia and I got close in the wake of that. It really was nice. It was like we were defying the Shadowworld. A vampire and a werewolf. I really did like her. However I never felt in love with her. I knew Maia didn't love me either. Don't get me wrong, we liked each other a lot. But we drifted apart. After she left it was like Isabelle just appeared." Simon looked at like he was saying a light shined on him in the moment he and Isabelle became closer. "Izzy was there for me so much. When I went through the ritual to remove the mark of cain she saved my life. I felt like fire was coursing through my veins. I thought I was going to die. She relapsed for me. I can't imagine what it would take for someone to do that. But she didn't think twice. Izzy knew the consequences and decided my life mattered more. When Heidi took Rebecca and my mom hostage she came to save us. She consoled me and helped me get my spirit back when I had to erase my moms memories. Her thinking I was dead. I don't know what I hated more. Knowing I'd never see her again. Or hearing her fall apart over my supposed death." Clary then smiled. Thinking what a great and selfless person Isabelle is. Simon continued "Then with a push from Becky well. I guess I realized there was a reason I found solace in her. We became closer to the point where she saved my life again when Glorious shattered. From then on it felt like a magnet was pulling me towards her. Granted I never thought she would burst into flamed the first time we kissed." Simon and Clary chuckled at that. "Even though you were gone the past year with Izzy felt like a dream." How she would come to his shows. Go on actual dates. She even beat him on his Xbox Then remembered the beginning though. "After you were gone my heart broke. I had lost my best friend. You were there for me my whole life. You became like family to me. Izzy saw how upset I was. She pulled away a little. Thinking maybe I needed to be alone. I told her she couldn't be more wrong..."

A few days after Clary's departure...

Simon stared out his window with his guitar on his lap. When did he become one of those heartbreak songwriters? Great songs came from the heart. But he preferred to not have any reminder of his pain. He missed Clary so much. The type of hurt he felt right now is the type he would normally turn to Clary to get comfort from. Simon then heard a knock on his door. Placing his guitar back on the stand he opened the door to see Isabelle. That was something else he wished Clary was there for. All he wanted to do was tell her how this new relationship was going. How nervous he was about it. Izzy smiled at him. "Ok you are going to explain to me how in the world these are supposed to be vampires." She was holding a set of dvds Nosferatu the Vampyre, Bram Stroker's Dracula, Van Helsing and for some reason Twilight. She walked in "I don't care what you say I've never met one single vampire that sparkles. Not even a daylighter." Simon laughed and couldn't agree more about that one. "Ok maybe but the rest of those are classics. A 100% accurate vampire encyclopedia." Izzy put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow. Simon then amended his comment. "Ok maybe not completely accurate, but they are the best vampire movies of all time." Izzy put then dvds down on the couch end table then wrapped her arms around him. "So are you my Dracula or my Jonathan Harker?" Izzy said playfully looking nothing like a damsel in distress when she stared into his eyes like that. She had a bag with her, Simon assumed she kept the dvds there. She pulled out a pack of unpoped corn, a bottle of water and yes garlic. This time it was Simon's turn to raise his eyes as he smirked "What is that for?" Izzy then shrugged. "What? I came prepared." They both laughed at Izzy's joke. They sat and watched. Izzy criticized them all even if she did secretly enjoy them. She even threw some popcorn at Dracula. She particularly liked Van Helsing but had a lot to complain about when Anna died. "Oh come on it's so not fair. He kills Dracula then his girlfriend dies? Because he killed her too. It's too sad." Simon just laughed at all her critiques though he did agree. He didn't like the bittersweet ending of Van Helsing either. "They say a bad ending can ruin a great movie." he told her. Izzy then pushed him on the couch and climbed on him. "What if I was the vampire." Simon looked at her with lust filled eyes. "You can bite me anywhere you want." At that Izzy kissed him though she was slightly giggling on the inside at his remark. Simon attempted to flip her over so he could take the lead but he accidentally fell and hit his head on the coffee table. At this Izzy did laugh. Simon rubbed his head not finding it as funny. When he got up however he bumped into the chair he was sitting on earlier before she came in and his lyrics scattered on the floor. Izzy intrigued took one of the sheets. She knew how good his music was so she was eager to see his work first hand. But it wasn't exactly what she expected. The words held so much sorrow. Izzy couldn't imagine the person she was with now is the same person who wrote this. She looked up at him and began to stand. Izzy then felt as if she was being intrusive. "Simon if you need time, I understand. I miss her too. If you need to be alone I'm ok with that. I would much rather be there for you. But you don't need to pretend like this." Izzy wasn't angry she just felt, was it pity? No sorrow, a shared sadness and Simon saw she was turning to her bag. He was afraid she was about to leave. Simon then grabbed her wrist. "No!...No, being with you. It's the first time in days I've actually felt happy again. You helped me forget how upset I was. Being with you, it's the first time I laughed. Even smiled since that night. Izzy please believe me. I want you here, with me." Izzy was a little surprised by this though it didn't show on her face. She was so moved by his sincerity. She turned back to him and kissed him fiercely. "I get to play Dracula" Izzy said after taking a nip at his bottom lip. Simon chuckled and kissed her again.

Clary's smile was huge at this whole story. "I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as her ever again." Clary just shook her head with that smile still on her face and held Simon so tight. "I'm so happy for you. I just wish I was there to hear all about it from Izzy." Clary was happy that at least Simon found some comfort after her absence. Clary then looked at the time. "Hold on a sec. I need to call Jace." Simon looked at her curiously. "Why? Is he playing the overprotective boyfriend?" Clary sighed. "No, he's just worried I might forget again. I promised I'd call to tell him I still remember."

Hope all you Shadowhunters out there enjoyed!

There is chapter 3? What did you think? Better than 2? I thought so.

Let's be honest. We really didn't get enough Sizzy in the show. It was too rushed in my opinion. What about you?

My apologies to any movie fans. Just thinking what Izzy might say.

I was also thinking "Hey it takes me about a week to write a new chapter. I could post every Monday night. Like a new Shadowhunters ep." XD

The angels so know I haven't been getting my weekly Shadowhunter fix.

Half jk but what are you're thoughts on that idea? Should I do it?

Oh and also I MIGHT do a one shot or sneak in here the story of Sizzy's first "I love you" yes or no?

Please review! Be honest but be nice!


	4. The Lost Guardian and The Lost Sister

Hey Shadowhunters!

Slay any demons lately?

Take the time to read the following before or after the chapter please.

So I decided to go with my silly idea of every Monday. But I will also post Thursdays too. I only wish my writing was as good as a real episode.

More days in between means more content. I like writing long chapters. The time helps me think of more things I can add to each chapter.

Also should I get writers block I don't want to rush or force it and write a boring chapter. You hardworking Shadowhunters don't deserve that.

I can also spellcheck and fix grammatical errors better because I would proofread more.

As for those requesting paragraphs. Working on it. I can't auto double space the paragraphs on here. I also tend lose track of how much I write. I'll split

paragraphs.

I didn't get much feedback for chapter 3. Though I myself enjoyed how the Sizzy content turned out.

If you have any critiques about a chapter, please don't hesitate to say why you dislike them.

Your reviews, requests, answers to my questions and yes even judgements help me make this story all the better for YOU. = )

Just Be Honest But Be Nice = )

I really can't do more than twice a week since I don't post chapters that aren't at least over 2500 words. I know still not much.

If I don't post on my schedule it's due to writers block. I'd rather be late posting a good chapter than punctual and post a bad one. So just follow the story I

suppose. = )

Now if you finished reading all that...Here's chapter 4! Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Chapter 4 - The Lost Guardian and The Lost Sister

Clary sat at the bar as and listened as her phone continuously rang. She saw Maia come from the back.

The case that held blood in her hands slipping slightly as she looked at Clary very much surprised. Maia put the case down at the other end of the bar and

walked swiftly over to Clary and Simon. Clary supposed she was going to get the "How's? When? Who did it? And What happened?" Which she just honestly

didn't know. So when Maia came she politely excused herself even though she could have stayed and spoken on the phone right there. Unfortunately this left

Simon to deal with all those questions. Clary hoped he would understand. Then She heard Jace's voice. "Hello, Clary?" Jace sounded a little panicked although he

shouldn't be. Clearly this phone call meant she did remember him. However Jace was still to anxious about the whole situation. "Jace, relax." Jace then at the

Institute asked her "Would come home now? I have a surprise for you." Clary was intrigued and eager to find out what Jace had up his sleeve. But if she left

now she could be home in about 20 minutes and she wanted to spend more time with Simon. Clary couldn't tell Jace that or he'd ask why she saw Simon and

not Izzy. Why she lied. Truthfully Clary wasn't lying. She didn't plan to see him. But she supposed you never know how much you truly miss someone till you

see them. Now that Maia appeared that complicated matters even more. So ultimately she came to the decision she'd tell Jace tonight. However still going to the

Institute was still a bad idea. No matter how much it hurt. As a mundane, she didn't belong there. They probably wouldn't even let her inside, regardless of what

Jace might say. Clary looked over to the bar. Towards Simon. As for right now Clary just wanted to stay a little longer. They still had so much to share. Even if

she was unable provide any answers. Plus she thought she owed Maia an explanation too. "How about 45 minutes. I can be home then" Clary told Jace.

After they hung up Jace turned to Izzy. "Send a fire message to Magnus. tell him what's happened maybe

he can work out why all this occurred." Jace then walked over to the door and put on his jacket. Izzy following him said "What will Magnus be able to do help in

this situation? Don't you think the Clave would be more useful in getting answers?" Jace then turned back to Izzy. "Maybe, maybe they could help more. But

Magnus has lived hundreds of years more than them. Plus I think Clary was right. However for the wrong reasons." Izzy was confused by what he meant. "Right

about what?" Izzy asked. "The Clave shouldn't know of Clary's return. Normally any mundane wouldn't even be allowed in the Institute." Izzy then crossed her

arms. "As long as I am head of this Institute Clary will always be granted access." Izzy said it as if Jace should know this already. "However Clary shouldn't even

be able to see it. Like you and me the higher-ups won't understand. They tend not to like answers that elude them and they will jump to some ridiculous

arbitrary conclusion." Izzy thought to herself Jace was probably right. So Izzy agreed saying "Alright, I'll keep it to myself. However you can't expect Magnus to

keep it from Alec and Alec as Inquisitor-" "Will be put in a difficult situation." Jace cut her off. They both knew Alec would be torn between his friendship with

Clary and his loyalties to the Clave. "Even if Alec is Inquisitor he deserves to know. He cares about Clary as well and he missed her too." Jace thought about

Alec. His parabati. The one person he swore to always be honest with. Jace didn't know if he'd regret it. All he knew, was he couldn't betray Alec's trust. "I never

asked you to tell Magnus to keep this between us. I'll get Clary here, tonight. Just make sure no one outside the four of us knows." Izzy then started to leave for

her room to get her steele so she could send the fire message. "Keep this this too. Maybe you can find out what it is." Jace said holding out the paper with the

rune on it. Though he didn't really expect Izzy to get any more answers than he did. Izzy took it then Jace thought of something. "Izzy will you do me a favor?"

Hanging up the phone Clary went back to the bar only to see Maia grilling Simon. Perhaps she should have left

now instead? She thought with a slight laugh. Maia saw her coming and just stared. "Clary...How?" Maia looked truly confused. Clary was happy due to

the lack of questions. Questions in which she still had yet to find answers too. "I'm not entirely sure either. Neither is Jace." Clary made an annoyed and

confused like face as she crossed her arms. "It's not just my memories that returned. Though that shouldn't be possible either. I saw him. I saw through the

glamor rune. Unlocking the memories that were hidden from me is one thing. I think that happened because after seeing Jace. Looking at him gave me a sense

of deja vu. That feeling that I was forgetting something. Or trying to remember a dream. However defying Shadowhunter abilities, that's abnormal for any

mundane." Maia shrugged "So you're still a mundane." She didn't say it as a question. More like a sad truth. Simon then put his hand on Clary's which she had

rested on the bar. "We'll figure this out. I'm just happy I got my best friend back." What Clary really wanted to say at the moment was that he'd never lose her

again. Just like Jace said to her, just like the way she had wanted to it say back. However you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. So instead Clary hugged

him and said "Bye Simon, nice seeing you Maia" "Yea" Maia said then Simon quickly replied "We are going to hang out later." smirking at her. Clary smiled and

left to walk out into the cold night air.

Clary neared her apartment and saw Jace waiting outside in his usual shadowhunter black. That reminded her of

how much she missed her gear. Having to hide her weapons in Izzy's gorgeous dresses whilst teaching she taught Clary how to fight in 5 inch heels.

Speaking of Izzy, Jace saw what he pulled out of his pocket. "I asked Izzy if you could borrow this." Jace said as he showed her Izzy's bracelet. The one that

warned her of the presence of demons. "So you can always be safe." Clary smiled at this gift from both Jace and Izzy. She held out her wrist and Clary placed it

on her. Clary was so touched she wasn't even annoyed by Jace's broken promise when she asked "You told her?" Jace hoping he wasn't in too much trouble just

said "Izzy caught me researching that rune. I couldn't lie to her because she missed you as well. Clary she wants to see you. Tonight." Clary was a little

surprised at that last line. "What? Right now?" she asked confused. "Yes, she was hurt by your refusal to see her. As well as told me that she would never deny

you access inside the Institute." Clary just smiled at the thought of Isabelle. "I saw Simon." Jace raised his eyebrows in question. "When?" he asked "I never

really went back to the gallery. I just wanted to check on him from afar but I ended up speaking with him at that new diner of Maia's. He was also annoyed with

my hesitation to see my friends." Clary let out a half laugh and shook her head at her clear ignorant idea of keeping this a secret. Even if she still did worry of

hurting those she loved. "As he should be." Jace said agreeing with Simon. "So, please?" Clary sighed then smiled "Alright let's go."

Clary and Jace arrived at the Institute. The place that used to look to her like just and old abandoned church. How she

longed to be a part of that world again. To be Shadowhunter. To be able to call this place her home. Clary found herself thinking of why she was deruned. Did

the punishment fit the crime? She saved the Shadowworld. Even the mundane world. She supposed angels knew no mercy. They were only spiteful. Well Raziel

was. Ithuriel was different. How she missed her angel. Though he was always so far away she felt like he always watched over her. The connection they shared

made her care for him. As he clearly through the kindness he showed, cared for her. When Ithuriel died, right before her eyes. Clary felt so hurt. Astonished at

the being capable of killing an angel. Mixed with the feeling that she had lost an elder brother. Ithuriel felt like her personal guardian angel. Lost to her, forever.

Clary often found herself wondering, in the moments of her grief. Where did angels go in death? Normally people go to heaven. Or maybe even hell if such a

place existed for certain sinners. However angels already belonged in heaven. People don't die and return home. Perhaps the angels had a different final resting

place. She hoped it was peaceful. Peaceful and not lonely, since she never heard of another angel ever dying. She couldn't bare it if her beloved angel suffered.

The only angel who if was still alive, she wouldn't be angry with. Because in her heart she knew, he would fight for her. Try to stop the punishment bestowed.

Jace walked into the Institute first. He wanted to check if anyone was around. He still planned to sneak her inside. Towards

the library. Jace knew Izzy might still be there studying the rune. though she most likely hasn't gotten very far. He was still convinced of it's nonexistence. Clary

walked through the doors. Nothing had changed and all she though was how could she have possibly forgotten all of this? it seemed to amazing not to recall.

Clary entered the library and at hearing the noise Izzy looked up. Izzy immediately stood and went over to her hugging her tightly. Clary held her close. Izzy felt

like she might cry. She felt like her sister had been returned to her. "Izzy you're going to have to let me go sometime." Clary said with a laugh. "No." Izzy said

firmly as she held Clary tighter. Izzy was afraid if she let go, Clary would slip away again. "Isabelle, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." At least not yet...Izzy

finally let her go and she had a huge smile on her face. "You really do remember?" Izzy already knew this to be true. However she wanted, needed Clary to say

it. She had to make sure. "Yes, I promise." Then Izzy furrowed her eyebrows in slight annoyance. "A letter? That is all you leave us? Do you have any idea how

much that hurt everyone. Did you not even think of Jace? Or me? We didn't even get to say goodbye." Izzy was growing more frustrated as her words came out.

Tears welled up in her eyes that she refused to let fall because of the strong pride she always had. But Clary could see how hurt she was. Jace as well. His sister

had clearly been holding back on how upset she was. "I didn't know how to say goodbye to any of you. I thought it would be to hard. We were all so happy with

the wedding underway. How could I spoil that." Izzy shook her head "Do you have any idea how upset Alec and Magnus were. Magnus watched you grow up

Clary. You know you meant a lot to him." Isabelle said as if Clary should have taken that into account when she left. "Of course I know. I care about them too.

That's why I couldn't ruin their day. Please try to understand." At that moment Jace stepped in. "Izzy you're not the only one upset about not getting a proper

goodbye." Jace too disliked receiving merely a letter. "But we both know that it isn't really Clary you are truly angry with." Izzy then looked down "I'm sorry."

Isabelle took a deep breath and smiled. She apologized to Clary quietly and felt much better. As if a weight had been lifted

off of her shoulders. Isabelle then spoke. "I suppose that all came out because I never truly vented, to anyone this past year. I didn't even tell Simon how upset

I was." Clary found that odd. "Why not? If anyone, except for Jace would understand. It would be Simon." Izzy sighed then spoke. exactly. "Simon was so

heartbroken after losing you. Just like Jace was. I couldn't share how I felt with them. I needed to be strong. I did everything I could so Simon would find a way

to be happy after the loss of you. The last thing either of them needed was me asking for a shoulder to cry on. Or help in consoling me. I needed to do that for

them." Jace got annoyed. "You should have told us how you were feeling. Izzy we all suffered yes. However we are also all a family and we need to be there for

each other." Izzy gave a half smile. Jace was right. It was wrong to try and carry the weight of those she loved when she was hurting about the same thing. She

should have shared their pain. Perhaps it would have eased her own. Isabelle then looked at Clary and smiled. "I supposed I just missed you so much. I feel like

there is so much I want to say but I can't choose a single one." So Jace spoke for her. "Let's start with Magnus. I thought he'd be here by now. Given the

circumstances." Isabelle answered ."I sent the fire message when you left. However told him to show up..." Izzy looked at the time. "Right around now

actually." Jace looked at her curiously. "Given what this is about you'd think he would rush over." Isabelle didn't quite meet Jace's eyes in that moment. "Jace

the both of you had yet to arrive. So I left it to be a surprise. For him, and for Alec." Just then the three of them heard a portal open behind them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

So did I fix the paragraphs enough?

Some of you might not like how the characters speak.

I said earlier I want to mirror the personalities of those in the books. Whilst mixing in their personalities from the show.

I really hope all you Shadowhunters liked this one. If you did please review!

Your thoughts are greatly appreciated for any writer. Since all we really want is to know we made others happy with our work. = )

Be honest but be nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	5. Please Read

I'm really trying with the paragraphs. It looked good when I wrote it. I'm being Dr. Frankenstein here. Trial and error lol

Next time I will try writing like this instead of forcing double spaces. Just posted this so some of you don't go "Ugh this is too hard" or "She's just not getting it." and stop reading. Hopefully this post turned out looking like a good paragraph. Just testing here. So Shadowhunters, please just have some patience. = ) As an I'm sorry I'll post chapter 5 Saturday instead of Monday. Again, don't give up on me too quickly lol After Saturday I will go back to my intended schedule though

Now fingers crossed this turned out well. How I miss my Word processor...lol


	6. Chapter 5 Tea and Biscuits

Hey Shadowhunters!

To avoid confusion this is chapter 5 not 6. Since the previous was a author's note.

I'm praying this formatting satisfies everyone.

This early upload is my I'm sorry. gift to you for the horrendous formatting of chapter 4.

I personally don't think I did Magnus justice in this chapter.

His flamboyant and unique character was somewhat difficult for me to grasp.

So I will expect the bad reviews on that. Just Honest But Be Nice = )

Hope you like it!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 5 - Tea and Biscuits

Magnus and Alec stepped through the portal. They both had smiles on their faces. Clary wondered

if they came from some sort of date. They looked so happy. It is exactly what she always wanted. She wanted even more after she met Jace. Being with Simon she assumed that feeling never left her. However she could tell the difference now. The way she loved them both was different. Even if back then she did not want to admit it. She was so happy that all of her friends found their loves. Clary then noticed Magnus turning away from his conversation with Alec. Unlike Izzy who knew, Magnus didn't. His reaction was sure to be anything but negative. However Clary still had tingles of anticipation. Of excitement. The same goosebumps she had when she saw Simon, who was also unaware of her return. However unlike Simon, Magnus did not flood Clary with questions after he accepted the fact that he was not hallucinating. It was like it had happened in slow motion. Magnus who was always extravagant. Who always had something to say about everything stunned speechless. She thought with a small laugh. That was also very much like how Simon reacted prior his interrogation. Clary had the feeling she would get a lot of that reaction moving forward. Then she heard him ask as if in question, as if Magnus did not quite believe it. "Biscuit?" Clary smiled and half ran over to him hugging him tightly. She had missed him so much. Him and Alec.

Magnus thought the wine he drank at dinner was getting to him. Even if his constitution as a warlock

was higher than any normal person. He just hugged his biscuit greatly confused. Magnus looked as fabulous as ever. She could tell he had been using some body glitter. Not very surprising. That was her Magnus. He always had to shine. Then there was Alec, all handsome in his Shadowhunter black. Opposites really did attract and Magnus and Alec have been soulmates since they first met. Speaking of Alec, he stood next to Magnus and with his jaw dropped too. A part of her enjoyed the stunned looks on others faces. The surprise of her not just being in their presence again. But remembering. Remembering who they were. Learning she had returned to them. That they had returned to her... With each person, the feeling of happiness brought by the the sight of a friend would grow. Clary's smile would become even greater. It seemed like each time she saw one of her friends again she wanted to cry. Because slowly her family was being returned to her. And the more she would be convinced there was no way possible she could ever forget again. That no Angelic interference would ever change that. Would ever take away her family again. Because that is what it was like as a mundane. Thinking all her family was gone, and her loneliness was always apparent. Always felt...However being around these people now. Jace, Isabelle, Magnus, Alec and Simon who wasn't even here. Clary remembered, she always had a family and that she was never truly alone.

Magnus finally let her go and looked at the three of them. "So, do any of you care to explain?" Alec

Alec however was just looking at Jace. Then he spoke "Yes Jace, can you explain?" Jace looked a little insulted and shook his head as he quickly glanced at Izzy. "I didn't do anything." Alec sighed but ultimately believed him. "Magnus we were hoping you could shed some light on this." Magnus looked at Clary. "You are going to need to explain from the beginning. None of you know how Clary remembered. So let's start with when." So Clary and Jace began their story of the night they met again. "But she didn't just remember. I was at one of her shows...and she saw me." Both Alec and Magnus looked confused. "Clary saw through my glamour." At that both Alec and Magnus were taken back. Clary then finally spoke. "When I saw Jace my memories slowly came back. Like ripples in water. But it wasn't long before it felt like my memories came back within waves. It felt like I was trying to remember a dream. Or wake up from." The dream of her mundane life. Clary thought. "Then it felt like I continuously asked myself how in the world could I forget." Isabelle then spoke up. "Magnus is there anything you can do to perhaps find out how all this could have happened. Do you have any possible answers?"

Magnus then shrugged with a chuckle. "Clary remembered after seeing you? Makes you wonder if that

is all it would have taken to begin with." Jace got a little annoyed with that statement. But he couldn't deny it. That did cross his mind. If he deglamoured. If Clary had just seen him once would she have remembered? Would he have been exempt from the pain he had been forced to endure. Might this whole year have never happened. Magnus then sighed "I'm old Jace. Even as a warlock I've learned much about shadowhunters. I'd like nothing more to say that the angels do not comprehend human emotions. They do not know what love truly is. But that is most likely untrue. It became even more clear during this past year." Magnus then looked at Clary. "The punishment handed down to you wasn't just the removal of you're angelic powers. It was the removal of the ones you loved from your life. I'm willing to bet they knew that seeing Jace would awaken something within you. If not memories then at least some emotion. As cheesy as that may sound. Love is love, beautiful and complicated, exciting yet terrifyingly amazing. If one can forget love, they can also remember it. Love like that can not be completely erased, by any sort of magic. Be it Angelic" Magnus looked at Clary. "Or demonic" He then said looking at Jace. Then Magnus continued. "They were probably counting on you not having the sight to prevent that. Prevent you from regaining some sort of memory. Or prevent the spark that seeing Jace would light within you. So the real question is. How did you, a mundane. Become capable of seeing through glamour."

Clary turned to Jace. "That actually makes sense. My dreams, How could I have dreams if a part

of me didn't remember." Alec turned to Clary looking confused. "Wait, what dreams?" So Clary explained. "I would often have dreams, of Jace. I'd just see him. I told Jace when I saw him all I would feel, is love. But as soon as I woke up I would forget. Forget what I saw and the dream entirely. I'd be left with a feeling of emptiness the rest of that day." At that moment Izzy took the paper that held the rune Clary saw from the top of the desk. "Jace said Clary would see this. However neither of them knew what it meant." Clary explained more "I would see Jace with every rune, every scar normally on his body. But that one which was stood out the most was on him as well." Izzy followed saying "As a mundane, Clary couldn't have created it, but Jace said that she would see it on him in her dreams." Jace then spoke. Alec took the paper and examined it. "It's not a Gray Book rune." He then said with his eyebrows furrowed in question. Or was it confusion? "Well I suppose we figured how she remembered. But the glamour and rune which are of great significance have yet to be answered." Alec stated afterwards what might have been the obvious. "This is looking more and more like a Clave problem." As Alec said that Jace cut in. "Except I don't want the rest of the Clave to know. They might not understand. The Claves elders, or fanatics. The course they would take after discovering this might not be in Clary's best interest. Clary is technically a mundane." The last line left a bitter taste in his mouth. However he continued on. "What would the Clave think of a mundane being able to see into the shadowworld?" Jace didn't say it as a question, more as a fact. Alec knew Jace was right, even if he was the Inquisitor. Magnus thought to himself. "There might be someone in the Clave we can turn towards. Someone we can trust with this knowledge." Clary looked at Magnus in curiosity. Was there really someone amongst the Clave that can be so trusted with this? That can go against Clave and help her? Magnus answered her unspoken question. "Brother Zachariah."

Jace looked at Magnus as if he was crazy. "We have no idea what anyone might say about this

and you want to take her to the Silent City?" Then Clary herself cut in. "Wait, as a mundane I wouldn't even be allowed to enter. The runic power would kill me." Magnus shrugged then added. "Yes and it wouldn't bode well for me either. However who said you needed to meet there?" Clary then thought of what this particular Silent Brother might be able to do. "I'm not a Shadowhunter how could a Silent Brother possibly help me?" Clary said in the tone of not someone who was asking a question. More like stating the obvious. "We don't know what you are Biscuit. You right now are an enigma. Alec is right. We need answers, nephilim answers. No warlock can answer the question of why you were able to see through glamour or the meaning of this mysterious rune." Magnus said looking at the paper with the rune on it. Jace was worried. Neither he nor Clary feared the them. However this time was different. In this situation it had to do with Clary's safety. Going to a Silent Brother of all people to seek answers to a question they may not take too kindly to. If she was still a shadowhunter Jace would be more confident in Brother Zachariah's reaction towards her. "Brother Zachariah can be trusted. He has always been a dear friend of mine." Magnus said to reassure Jace. Jace had to admit, Brother Zachariah was different. He always seemed more human than the others. And it wasn't his outward appearance the spoke of that. It was himself personally. Jace often wondered why that was. Perhaps Magnus was right. What they needed right now was answers they may only be able to get from the Silent City. And there is only one Silent Brother they can trust with their questions.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alright Shadowhunters, so the reason why this is short.

One Short time frame. I said before more days means more content.

Two I wanted to separate the Zachariah chapter and the Magnus chapter.

Mostly because I believe they will have two different takes on Clary's return.

And I wanted both of them to have a sole focus.

Such as a Magnus and Clary chapter and a Zachariah and Clary chapter.

Also I want it to be known whilst I write during the day I'm most comfortable writing in the middle of

the night. So if I say Monday, It could be Tuesday 2am because before sunrise I just don't think the

next day has begun. So it's still Monday night to me.

Sorry but I'm a night owl Shadowhunters. It is the best time to hunt demons after all lol

Anyway I hope you enjoy this.

Please tell me if you liked or disliked the way I attempted to capture Magnus.

I want to know if should change his characterization.

Oh and for the angels sake! PLEASE tell me I did well on the chapters finally. I'm getting mixed

responses. Well I suppose you never can satisfy everyone. -_-

Please Review! Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you near the Silent City Shadowhunters!


	7. Chapter 6 One On One Part One

Morning Shadowhunters!

Man hunting demons

Writing all night

Really wears you out

Thank the angel for my Stamina rune

Read before chapter this time please.

Firstly

I want to amend my previous statement.

I can't always promise over 2500 words.

But I can 2000.

I refuse to force 500 words worth of bad storytelling.

Secondly

Anyway, if I made these to chapters one

Which I originally intended to do

It would have been over 4200 words

Holy Hera!

Or should I say by the angel? XD

However we're not their biggest fans at the moment are we?

I had half a mind not to split this between two chapters.

It fit better as one to me.

But decided against it.

So I split the chapter equally.

Posting two chapters.

But still really it is meant to be one long thing.

My gift for Saturday's short chapter.

I finished these now.

After writing all Saturday night, Sunday and all Sunday night.

I just couldn't wait to post them.

However waited for today.

That way you wouldn't have to wait all the way till Thursday.

Now I know you thought you were going to see Brother Zachariah today.

However I had something else in mind.

Reviews help me know if there is anything you dislike.

For instance...

This chapter was changed because of a guests comment.

I do listen you know lol

And I'm glad I did too...

I absolutely loved writing this (these technically) chapters.

So if I think of them as one.

It would have been be my fav AFTER chapter one.

I hope you all love them as well.

So Please review! = )

Tell me if you felt as I did about them.

Be Honest But Be Nice = )

Enjoy Shadowhunters!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 6 - One On One Part One

Clary wanted to change before seeing Brother Zachariah so she went with Izzy.

Izzy held her hand and Clary assumed she was being led towards Izzy's room. Clary remembered Isabelle's fabulous wardrobe. Clary couldn't deny she missed Isabelle clothes. However Clary also remembered where Izzy's room was, and that was not the way Isabelle was taking her. Instead she was going to...Clary stood in the door frame shocked. "None of us had the heart to change it after you left..." Isabelle said as they stood just outside her room. Clary walked into what was her room slowly. Everything was the same. The bed sheets, the clothes in the closet, her canvas, the models she would use, her twin blades next to her gear and her steele. She walked quickly over to it as if it called to her. However she didn't dare touch it. The sadness that struck Clary in the wake of realizing she was unable to use Jace's steele hurt more than enough. Holding her own and having nothing occur. Clary didn't think she could face that pain. So she just sat on her bed and looked at it. Her fingers itched take hold of it. Clary always felt that her steele was an extension of herself. Being in it's presence like this turned out to be true torture. Clary only then realized a single tear had fell when she felt the drop on her hand. However unlike the night of her reunion with Jace, these were tears of sorrow. It was the first time she thought forgetting was a mercy. Because remembering...Jace was right, remembering hurt far too much.

Clary felt the bed dip next to her. Izzy sat by her side and put her hand on Clary's

shoulder. She turned her head to look at Izzy and then quickly held her close. Clary buried her face in Izzy's neck. She didn't know if she was crying from happiness or sadness anymore. Happy she got her friend back. Sad because she was still a mundane. Perhaps it was both. Izzy herself decided to no longer cry in silence. To mourn alone, making her feel the pain all the more. So when she rested her head on Clary's shoulder Isabelle was grateful of the fact that she was wearing waterproof mascara. Because she finally let out all she felt. However her feelings were more centered towards happiness. Because to her it didn't matter if Clary was a mundane. It just mattered that she had her sister back. They finally pulled away from each other and they both laughed a bit wiping their tears. Izzy brushed one of Clary's curls out of her face. "I just can't believe you're really here." Izzy took a deep breath. "I've missed you, we all missed you a lot. I thought I would never speak with you again and it hurt so much. Both Simon and I told Jace not to watch you. To move on. I was such a hypocrite. When you first disappeared I watched you for a few days. I felt like I needed to make sure you were ok. Like I needed to protect you." Clary smiled. "You have no idea how much I missed you. You are one of my best friends. And I would have been the luckiest person in the world to have you as my parabati." Clary frowned and Izzy looked down both momentarily. Then they smiled at each other once again. "Honestly what I'm dying to know about is how you and my other best friend are getting along." Isabelle knew that Clary was referring to Simon. Izzy looked down again but this time it was to hide her blush. She giggled slightly. Izzy of all people, giggling. Clary smiled widely at this.

"It has been really amazing between us. Being with him is the only time I have

truly forgotten your absence." Clary smiled and remembered Simon saying somewhat the same. "How serious are the both of you?" Izzy bit her lip as her smile overtook her entire face. "This is why I've been needing a girl friend." Izzy said laughing. "A few months after you left we hit the "I love you" part of our relationship." Clary's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped a bit. "Oh my god Izzy that's amazing." Izzy continued. "Yes and you were the first person I wanted to tell. To talk about this with. But I couldn't. You were gone. And I couldn't tell Jace, he was too hurt. It would be completely tactless for me to turn to him. Would be awful for me to rub that in his face. So I decided to tell Magnus. Alec was busy being Inquisitor. Even if he wasn't I think Magnus was the next best thing to you. He is more well..." Izzy thought for a moment. "Yea, Magnus really is just amazing." Clary finished for her. "So am I going to get the story?" Izzy then raised her eyebrows. "Story?" Clary pursed her lips "The story of how it happened. Who said it first?" Izzy bit her lip again. However this time it was because she had become incredibly shy. She tried to hide her reddened face as she looked down. "I did..." Clary leaned forwards raising Isabelle's chin with her hand. "Well? what did he say?" And so Izzy began the story of her and Simon's precious moment.

"It happened a day following a hunt that went wrong. It was supposed to be just

a fairly simple ordinary hunt. However it went horribly wrong. We we had gotten word that a colony of vermithrall demons had formed within the sewers. We were terribly misinformed. When we got the the sewers entrance. Before even going down we ran into 3 Achaieral demons. Which was odd because they usually work alone. Bad luck, but still not a big deal. They weren't exactly greater demons. We took them down easy. But something odd happened. Just when I thought mine was down it regenerated. Perhaps I was wrong in my assumption that it had died. Or perhaps it was just playing dead." Izzy looked disappointed in herself momentarily. Then looked Clary in the eye and spoke again. "I got cocky. Let my guard down. My back was turned when it attacked. Before I even knew it I drenched in blood. It took me a moment to realize it was my own. I was in too much shock to even comprehend the pain. I remember screaming. It's fangs on the right side of me stomach. Whilst it's talons dug themselves into my legs. It wouldn't let me go. It clung to me and it took both Jace and Alec to bring it down." Clary then spoke. "Izzy you are a great shadowhunter. It wasn't egotistical to think you had won. Because that is what you always do, win." Isabelle continued her story. "Jace activated my Iratze however that only stopped the bleeding. I was shuddering part of my body still torn. I couldn't be moved. Alec called Magnus, told him what happened. He showed up quickly and portaled me to the Institute. Medics surrounded me as Jace, Alec and Magnus were thrown out of the room. I fell into a coma. My parents came and made the decision for the Silent Brothers to try and heal me. Their superior abilities would help with my wounds..."

"So? What happened? They must have succeeded because Clearly you are alive."

Isabelle went on to say. "They were successful. Whatever they did my wounds healed. Slowly but still. They said it was only a matter time till I woke on my own. That right then my body put me to sleep so as to focus on healing my injuries. To regain my strength. I woke up 24 hours later, the next day. Simon was at the Institute. No one had left during that whole time." Clary got slightly ticked. "Of course no one left! You nearly died!" Isabelle smiled and chuckled. "At the news of my waking Simon rushed into the infirmary. His speed was quick even for a vampire. I spoke with mom and dad. They were so terrified. Even after reassuring everyone that I was alright. I asked to speak with Simon alone. My parents still didn't want to leave. Neither did Jace and Alec. However I needed to speak with Simon. He had yet to say anything or even approach that close. He still looked so distraught. I needed to calm him. Simon looked down at me. In his eyes I could see to him, I was so fragile. You can imagine I didn't much like that." No, proud Isabelle would hate anyone looking down on her. Even if she nearly died just a day before. "Simon took my hand."

"Hey, are you alright?" Izzy asked looking up towards Simon. Simon thought perhaps

she injured her head as well. "I'm not the one who almost died." Simon said frowning at her. "No, but you look like you are on the brink of a panic attack." Isabelle chuckled slightly and quickly stopped when she felt pain. "If my heart did beat I'm pretty sure I would have had a heart attack." Isabelle then smiled up at Simon in slight pity. He had been so worried. The waiting must have torn him apart inside. Much like the others. When they first came in he stood back. Still in shock. The relief most likely overwhelmed him. "I'm alright I promise." Simon felt guilt for some reason. "If I had been there." Isabelle cut him off. "You aren't a shadowhunter. Who knows if your presence would have even made a difference. I'm a shadowhunter. I know, we all know, that in the end we are all going to die bloody. It's only a matter of time. There aren't many shadowhunters that are blessed with old age. We accept that fact." Simon looked down at her sadly and it was the first time he truly felt his immortality. How will it feel when Isabelle, when everyone was gone. And only he remained. He wondered if these same thoughts ran through Magnus's mind as well. "This was the first hunt that I ever regretted. Not because I was going to die. Only that I felt as if I had unfinished business. I realized what it was right before I blacked out. And hoped I would wake again." Simon then curious asked. "What was this unfinished business you had left to do?" Izzy smiled up at him. "I couldn't die before telling you. That I love you." Simon looked at her shocked. "I think I only just realized it in that moment. Because what might have been my last living thought, was of you. Your smile, your laugh. How much I'd miss you, wherever I may end up in death. And how you had to know how much you mean to me." Simon just kissed her. The kiss was gentle, he knew he had to hold back. However right now all he wanted was to be all over her. Simon broke their kiss and lightly rested his forehead atop hers and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you too."

Clary was screaming on the inside. How romantic. Terrible of course, but still.

"Being on the brink of death. Telling your lover with your last breath you love them. That kind of thing only happens in movies. Clary hugged Isabelle so tightly. "That is so amazing. I'am very much grateful you survived." Isabelle smiled and hugged her back. "I know. It felt like we truly became one in that moment." Clary was grateful of this story. It rid her mind of her sadness from earlier. Izzy then stood "Well let's get you dressed. Clary looked within her old wardrobe. She didn't feel much like wearing black. It reminded her to much of being a shadowhunter. So Clary opted for blue jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt that had a v neck. Clary wore her hair down per usual. Isabelle who could make a garbage bag look sexy wore a tight black dressed which was very generous towards her cleavage and healed boots. Clary saw Izzy' Angelic Power rune on her chest and glanced at her own arm. She then sighed internally then said "I'm going to go talk to Jace. he seemed rather nervous about our meeting." So Clary left the room and very quickly walked right into Alec. "I was just about to come see you. I wanted to talk." He said to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What did you think Shadowhunters?

Before anyone mentions Heavenly Fire.

Yes I read TMI like 100 times.

I know how the Sizzy I love you really happened

But changes had to be made to fit the show and story.

Personally I thought the original I love you was hilarious.

Drunk Simon XD

Anyone who actually read it.

Tell me which version you like better.

I'd love to know which you prefer.

Trust me I won't be surprised if all of you say the original.

Still I'd really like to know.

Your thoughts mean a lot.

I put much research into this chapter.

I started writing and just couldn't stop.

Sometimes words just flow.

Other than these seeming better as one chapter to me.

I wanted to keep it as one so any reviews would be for one chapter also.

Like if you read them in one chapter.

Perhaps that chapter would have gotten more reviews.

I guess I'll never know = (

So please review! = )

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )


	8. Chapter 7 One One One Part Two

Hey Shadowhunters!

Here is part two!

Enjoy!

Please review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 7 - One On One Part Two

Alec pulled Clary into the corner of the hallway. Then spoke "I just wanted to

say how happy I was to see you again." He paused for a moment then spoke again. "I suppose I didn't really say much before because what happened was just so unbelievable. It made a few things more clear though." Clary then wondered. "Made what clear?" So Alec explained. "For a year now Jace has been drowning in sorrow. Suddenly he felt, well I felt. So happy. It didn't make sense. I intended on asking him the reason I was feeling this. Clary you have to understand after you left Jace's misery nearly consumed him and no one understood how he felt more than me because only I could feel him. It hurt twice as much for me because I very quickly realized the impact your leaving had on myself." Clary laughed at Alec's words. Thinking of their beginning and then of how far they had come. "I missed you a great deal as well. And even though I had just gotten married. Even though this his current moment in my life should be filled with happiness. I couldn't help my own feelings of sorrow. And I knew they were mine, not Jace's." Alec stopped to take a breath. "The one who made me realize this was Magnus. Because of how much he missed you as well. It was him I would complain to in my frustration and sadness towards this whole situation. Because he felt as I did." Alec remembered how much he would say he hated the Angels decision to de-rune Clary. And not just de-rune her but remove her memories of all of her friends. Of her family. It just didn't seem fair. "There were times I even felt guilty. Perhaps it was my fault. Mine and Magnus's fault you didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Magnus told me I shouldn't feel that way. How much you loved both of us. And how you wouldn't have wanted to disrupt the wedding."

The day after the wedding. Alec was lying back in bed next to Magnus. "I know

what you're thinking." Magnus started. "It wouldn't have changed anything Alexander." Alec's guilt was weighing on him. "We would have been able to at least say goodbye." Magnus sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "Do you think Clary would have wanted that? There is a reason she never made us aware of this." Magnus then turned to Alec. "Clary wanted us to be happy. At least for that day." Alec turned his head to look Magnus in the eye. Then Alec spoke. "I know you miss her too. Don't hide those types of things from me. I want you to be able to share your pain with me." Alec knew Magnus sometimes had trouble showing his weak side. "Yes I do. I've known her since she was a child. In a way Clary felt like a younger sister to me. Jocelyn called on me repeatedly to take her memories. To protect her. It's going to being strange, her no longer being here. You're right Alexander I am hurting. But it is you that helps me through my pain. Just as I will always be here to help you through yours. I know that the pain you are feeling from Jace is so great it feels as if it can engulf oceans. However, my sweet sweet boy. I know she was you're friend as well. Her loss effects you twice as much." Clary then placed a hand on his cheek. "And he was right. But he was wrong too. I'm not sure my decision to not say goodbye would have changed whether you were getting married or not. What could you or anyone have done. Alec the hardest part about leaving is saying goodbye. And I just didn't know how, couldn't bring myself, to do it."

"If it wasn't for you I may have never met Magnus. Felt this love. I would probably

still be under the guise of the perfect son." Clary remembered Alec's life before Magnus. How tense he was. His secret from his parent's that for some stupid reason was a big deal within the Clave. "None of us could comprehend or accept the angels punishment. Using your Alliance rune, you brought Shadowhunters and downworlders together in a way no one thought possible. We weren't the only ones in the Clave to think what happened to you was unjust." Alec was voicing Clary's thoughts. Her Necromancy rune was crossing the line yes. But her Alliance rune? So she spoke "I thought that as well. Alec, with your attempts for a shadowhunter and downworld council. That is what I had in mind when I was creating the rune. I was thinking of Magnus and I was thinking of you." Alec responded to her by saying. "I really did miss you so much. Your kindness. Your brutal honesty. How happy you made my brother. Prior to being Inquisitor, when I was still head of the New York Institute. I tried to find some way to get you back. However nothing crossed my mind. The old me would have either not gone against the rules. Or say I was doing this for my brother. But the me now thought damn the Clave. I even told Izzy that. Because I wanted my friend back. No matter how selfish it seemed." Clary then hugged Alec. "I truly hope that is something I will never forget." Clary couldn't deny she had become closer to Alec in this moment. If it was the other way around, she with have gone against the Clave as well. Because she missed Alec, just as much as he missed her. Alec and Clary separated. Given that Alec had stopped speaking she assumed their conversation was over "Where is Jace?" Clary asked. "I think he is still in the library." Alec said answering her question. So she left to find him.

Clary was almost near the library door when she felt a tap on her shoulder from

behind. She turned to see Magnus and he pulled her into and empty bedroom. "Magnus?" Clary didn't get the chance to say anything more because next thing she knew she was being crushed under Magnus's weight as he held her tightly. "Do you intend on letting me come up for air?" Clary queried. "No." Magnus said firmly. So Clary hugged him. When he finally did stop hugging her. "You odd, odd, amazing child. Here I am searching allover the Shadowworld" Magnus accentuated this by walking about the room. Then continued "For a way to bring you back and you end up doing it on your own." Clary laughed "Well I wouldn't quite say-" But Magnus cut her off. "It's as if you try to be strange." Clary was curious and laughed a bit. "But what about your love theory. I mean if that is really all it would have took why didn't you tell Jace-" Magnus answered Clary before she could finished her question. "Because of Alec." Magnus then explained further.

"Oh Alec was sooo worried about me." Magnus explained how Alec warned him.

"Magnus doing this. The Clave might not like it. It's against the law to endanger mundanes by telling them about the shadowworld." Magnus just looked at Alec. "And exactly what do they plan on doing to me. De-rune me? Oh wait, I'm not a shadowhunter. Take away my magic? Hold on I forgot. The Clave are also out of heavenly fire serum." Alec looked at him annoyed. As Magnus picked up another book held his hand over it. Alec watched as the pages sped by as Magnus read it under a minute. Magnus spoke as if he wasn't listening and mocking the Clave. "I want my biscuit back. Besides, after what I did for Alicante they wouldn't dare throw me into the Gard. So if you assume I'am terrified of execution you are gravely mistaken." Alec became annoyed. "I'm terrified. Magnus I can't lose you." Alec had heard enough so he spoke up. "And you can deny it all you want you don't want to die either. No matter how old you are I know there is a part of you that still feels it is far too early for you to die." Magnus found it hard to admit to himself that Alec's truth. He knew Alec was right. However he would not say it aloud. "Some people are worth dying for." Alec walked up to Magnus and took his hands. "I know you miss her. But I can't have you putting yourself in this kind of danger." Magnus smiled and kissed his husband. "You truly are kind Alexander." Magnus sighed then started again in his sing song voice. "You know the Clave has always had too many rules. I remember the days before the accords. Before 1872 the attempts were just pitiful. 33 tries before the downworlders and shadowhunters finally got it right. Ragnor signed but I was still hesitant in my belief that shadowhunters could change. Of course I came around though." Then he finally got serious as he looked out the stained glass window. "During the ninth accords signing I was there as a witness. I'm sure you had heard of what happened." Magnus looked at Alec. "Many downworlders and shadowhunters were slaughtered during Valentine's attack. If it wasn't for Jocelyn and Luke far more downworlders, as well as shadowhunters. Would have been murdered by the Circle. I owe it to Jocelyn to find a way to spare her daughter from this fate."

"I would also often talk with Isabelle. She would rant from dawn till dusk about

wrong you being deruned was." Magnus said as he laughed. "And how the removal of your memories was even more ridiculous." Magnus paused. "However it was then I realized there may have been a certain reason for that." Clary wondered what Magnus was getting at. "When the Clave derunes a shadowhunter, they don't erase their memories. My guess was the angels did that out of spite. Your punishment wasn't merely being made a mundane. But losing the ones you held dear." Clary thought back to how as a mundane she always assumed she had no family. That she was all alone in the world. Clary thought of how cruel the angels were. "They angels made sure Jace was removed from your life because he would have been a trigger. They of course wouldn't want that. And they knew Jace couldn't break Covenant law." Magnus was right. What could Jace do that wouldn't end up with him being thrown in the Gard?

"Sometime after that I had become the High warlock of Alicante. I used my new

position to gather more information on the Clave's bylaws." Clary was a little surprised, so she asked. "You kept searching even if it was against Alec's wishes?" Magnus replied by saying. "I made sure Alec was unaware of it." Clary thought about what Alec had said. About Alec's own attempts to bring her back. Neither Magnus nor Alec knew the truth about the others actions. Clary found this amusing, however kept their secrets. Magnus continued in a less than serious tone of voice. "But yes yes. A part of me didn't care. I watched you grow up. Did you honestly think I was going to give up so easily. As I said, I wanted you back. Even if you couldn't be a shadowhunter again. Speaking of, what are you wearing?" Clary looked down. "What am I supposed to wear? Gear?" Clary was of course speaking sarcastically. Pfft Magnus thought and snapped his fingers turning her blue shirt green. "Much better for your eyes biscuit. You may not be a shadowhunter. But that doesn't mean you can't look beautiful. Of course with you and me it doesn't really matter what we wear, now does it?" Clary laughed at this and hugged Magnus once more. She really did miss him so much. Not his magical powers. But his magical personality. His huge extravagant self. Clary always thought Magnus could outshine any star. "Trust me when I say I will do everything in my power so as to never lose you again." Magnus said to her. When Clary let him go she bid Magnus farewell as she went to find Jace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Even though I posted twice I will still post on Thursday.

Hope you loved these chapters as much as I did.

Nocturnal me hopes to wake up to reviews!

So please review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

NOW next time I will see you near the Silent City!


	9. Chapter 8 Do I Know You?

Hey Shadowhunters!

Why is it every time I love a chapter

In any of my stories

Other people don't?

Like I don't get as many reviews

As I thought said chapter deserved

Instead my non favs get more reviews.

Seriously not the first time this happened.

Example - 6 and 7

Ah well, to each is own lol

However no reviews to me means dislikes

So please at least say what you didn't like it

That way I don't repeat whatever bothered you

Enjoy!

Please Review! = )

Be Honest But Be nice!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 8 - Do I know You?

Clary walked into the library only to find that he wasn't there.

Remembering her way around the Institute she went in search of Jace's room. Clary saw Jace sitting on his piano bench. He seemed lost in thought as he tapped his fingers on the keys. His mind so distant, Jace didn't even hear Clary coming in. "Hey." Clary said as she came to lean back on the piano. "Are you still worried about how the meeting with Brother Zachariah will take place?" Jace looked up at her. "Yes, and no. I was thinking of all those times I watched you when you were still unaware of me." Clary frowned. She moved to sit on his lap. "I'm aware now. Jace I'm here for you. Talk to me." Jace was shy about what he wanted to ask her. "Did you ever meet someone else?" This Clary was not expecting. The all confident Jace doubting himself. Granted she was completely oblivious to his existence at the time, but still. "No, I didn't why?" So Jace told her what he had been wanting to. "I saw you a few times. With a guy. Tall, fair hair, usually wears a blazer." Clary laughed to herself. "Really?" She asked "I know you have a thing for blondes." Jace just said in a joking manner. "He was my TA. Honestly this past year. I found it hard to open my heart up to anyone. I suppose that's why expressed my feelings through my art. It seemed like an easier outlet." Clary smiled at him. "No guys turned my heads. Any ones my friends found attractive I always thought seemed to be lacking. Now I know why. They weren't you." Clary paused then started again. "What about you?"

"As I said before. I couldn't move on. Even if I was told repeatedly

to do so." Jace thought back to the days of people telling him that Clary would have wanted him to be happy. That he should move on. And of how he never could. Never would. Never would let himself forget her, no matter how much it hurt. "I was told over and over to find someone else. That you wouldn't want me to remain miserable. But there is no one else in this world but you Clary. I knew that the second I met you." Clary then kissed him. "They say shadowhunters love only once. And they love fiercely. Stronger than any mundane love. Perhaps it's the angelic blood that runs through our veins. Or the fact that your first love is always your strongest. And not many shadowhunters live long enough to find another love as strong as that. All I do know is. I could live forever, and I would never find another love." Clary was moved by Jace's words and Jace smirked adding. "Granted that did add to my year long frustration." Frustration? Clary thought, then a half second later it clicked and she blushed. "Well you men are much weaker when it comes to such deprivation." Clary said jokingly mocking him. "Excuse me?" Jace said taking the jab. "If your impatience was driving you so mad, you should have just said so." Clary then looked at him with lust filled eyes. Because she knew how he felt as well.

Clary got off his lap and took his hand leading leading him

backwards towards the bed. When the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed Clary gently fell back. Still on her back she moved up the bed. Clary had sultry look in her eyes that screamed to him that she was silently saying. 'Come hither'. So Jace got on the bed and climbed atop her. Jace kissed Clary as if he had been holding his breath the past year, and she was the air he needed to breathe. Clary reached her hand under his shirt, along his firm chest. As she lifted it above him. Clary always admired how beautiful Jace was. However Jace didn't let her stare long. He dipped is head into her neck nipped at the soft skin. Clary closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Jace held her hips caressing Clary's side up to her stomach as he slowly removed her shirt. He peppered kisses down her chest. Jace's kiss was more sensual the sexual this time. He reached under her and unhooked her bra but stopped suddenly and pulled back."

Jace quickly pulled back from Clary when he felt a burning

on his torso. He hissed slightly and looked down. Jace saw what the burning really was, right beneath his heart. Clary wondered what caused Jace to withdraw. Truthfully Jace's hesitation was causing Clary's own frustration. She opened her eyes intending to ask what was wrong. However then she saw what gave him pause. Jace was looking down and Clary was looking up. They both saw with astonished eyes a rune burning on his torso. It was the rune Clary had seen time and time again in her dreams. The rune was lit up gold. Jace could feel why it's burning was strong enough to stop him. Feel how powerful it was. For some reason Clary could feel it too. Clary, who was no longer nephilim. Who wasn't a shadowhunter. Could feel the power emanating from it. And even if Clary was. Few runes shared effects. Silencing, Tracking or Anti-Tracking. Regardless, it was affecting her. The only rune that would affect a mundane. Which Clary was currently. Would be perhaps a glamour rune. Granted that also seemed to be lacking in power as of late. However as quick as it came it faded. It's light went out. Just like the runic mark itself, it's power also faded. The normal black of a rune didn't remain. Instead it's immense power left an angry pink scar. No, more like a brand.

Clary and Jace just stared at each other. Both of them

still in shock. Jace remembered seeing it on Clary's canvas. Clary remembered it from her dreams. It hit them both differently, yet in a way the same. Clary seeing it in reality amazed her. Jace actually seeing it on him, became more curious as to what it was it meant. However both of remembering it's strength were desperate to know what it really did. Reluctantly Jace got off her. Clary hooked her bra then put on her shirt. Jace however left his off. Clary very much didn't mind. She was enjoying the view. Even if this wasn't the time for that. Jace thought to himself he needed a ice cold shower. However Clary and Jace were also both thinking the same thing. Aside from the same feeling of regret and need. They thought they needed to tell the others. Make them aware of what had occurred. Well, maybe not exactly how it occurred Jace thought.

Alec and Magnus were speaking when Jace came into

the library. His face showed eagerness. Jace however he waited to speak. Clary then walked in with Isabelle. Alec was about to say that he and Magnus were searching for him and Clary. However Jace spoke first, his voice exuding a calmness he didn't feel. "The rune that Clary saw. It appeared." Alec looked surprised. "What?" So Jace explained further. "I felt it burn onto me." Alec looked doubtful. "Runes don't burn themselves on a shadowhunter." Clary then spoke up. "I know it's unbelievable, but it's true." Clary paused then began again. "It appeared on Jace then quickly as it came it faded. However it left this." Clary gently touched the spot near the rune. Jace was finding it hard to hide what her touch was doing to him. It wasn't he normal black footprint of a rune. The other's saw the brand, in the shape of the rune. Jace could still feel it's sting on his body.

Magnus then asked "Exactly how did this rune appear."

Jace decided to omit the truth. "Clary and I were talking about what we would say to Brother Zachariah." Clary cut him off. "We were going to have sex." All three of the others looked taken aback. Izzy and Alec also looked a little uncomfortable. Clary supposed because after how many hundred years. Magnus was difficult to embarrass or make uneasy. "Because of course this is the time." Alec said sarcastically annoyed. Alec wasn't the only one annoyed. Jace didn't exactly want to advertise his and Clary's intimacy. Truthfully neither did Clary. However she had her reasons for telling Magnus this particular piece of information. If Clary remembered because she loved Jace. Perhaps there was a reason the rune appeared exactly when they were being intimate. However neither Alec nor Magnus had something to say on what the rune meant. So Clary explained in more detail. When it appeared on Jace, he wasn't the only one to feel it. Clary looked at Jace. then spoke again. "I felt this rush. Unbelievable power like..." "Like what?" Alec asked at her pause. Clary looked at the brand. She felt as if she was in a trance. The same trance she would fall into each time a rune was sent to her. The one's Clary didn't create. The one's that were gifted, gifted from Ithuriel.

Clary came back to reality and looked around the room.

Four sets of eyes were on her. All of them holding curiosity and a little concern. Given that she completely blacked out whilst still awake probably gave them reason to worry. Clary opened her mouth to speak but didn't know where to begin. Clary didn't know what was annoying her more. The fact that they still didn't know what the rune meant. Or the feeling that she should know. To Clary it felt almost as if it was merely bad handwriting. That she would know what it means. If only it was written with more clarity. But how could she explain that to Jace? How could Clary tell Jace she knew yet didn't know. It was nonsensical. However she wanted answers. And the only way to get them, was through transparency.

Clary began. "I don't know why. However for some reason,

I feel like I should know this rune." Clary thought what none of the others didn't want to hear. What Clary herself, was finding hard to admit. Even if she knew it to be true. Not being a shadowhunter, means she would not be able to read any runes. Clary tried to explain what she meant further. "More than should. It feels like do know it." Clary herself was finding her own words to be dizzying. The others just looked at her with much confusion. Then realized her and Jace would have to explain this a third time. To Brother Zachariah. Granted Clary definitely would hold back on some of the details in that conversation. Jace sighed and shook his head saying. "What is going on?" Magnus then half answered him. "Like I said before, enigma." Izzy finally lent her voice. "Why are you only feeling this way now? You've seen it multiple times." Clary tried to answer her. "I don't know. I think seeing it in person, helped me to get a better idea of what it was." Clary paused then said. "Even if I still don't know what it is." Alec cut in. "Still, Clary isn't a shadowhunter." When Alec said it, it didn't sound like a question. But that is what it felt like to himself. Jace's thoughts circled back to the reasons he did not want to tell the Clave.

To Clary's dismay, Jace put his shirt back on. The five

of them decided they had delayed long enough. Magnus already sent Brother Zachariah a fire message for them to meet. Magnus and the other chose a place less conspicuous. Since they were more hiding from the other Silent Brothers, than the mundanes. They decided on the pier next to the hudson. Magnus portaled them from the institute to the riverside. Clary looked out onto the water. Countless questions were running through her mind. The last time Clary felt this unsure, was when she first met Jace. Funnily enough even the insanity of those past events seemed more clear when she was experiencing them. Than this does now. And this time she already knew of the shadowworld. Clary felt Jace take her hand. His touch grounded her. Help ease her. This was the affect Jace always seemed to have on her. Clary knew Jace felt the same. If her heart, or Jace's was in turmoil. All they needed was the other. Because they always calmed each other. Because each time Clary was worried, scared or doubtful. Jace's courage, strength and love. Helped Clary find herself again.

"Clarissa Fairchild." Clary heard within her mind the

voice of Brother Zachariah. Clary turned around to see him. Clary often wondered the story behind Brother Zachariah more human like appearance. However Clary could never bring herself to ask, because she felt it would rude. Brother Zachariah seemed much less shocked, than everyone Clary had come across so far. Perhaps his many years as a Silent Brother granted him the wisdom to not start at what may seem unsettling. Clary hoped to herself, finally she may get answers...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So Shadowhunters.

What did you think?

I could have made this longer.

But changed my mind.

Instead saving what I planned to write here

For chapter 9

Anyway, if you dislike anything

Like I'm assuming you did in 6 and 7

Please, please tell me

Better yet

Just say what you disliked

Or bothered you

In 6 and 7 as well

I don't want to repeat any mistakes

So please review

Expecting critiques but that's ok

Just Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	10. Chapter 9 The Touch Of An Angel

Hey Shadowhunters!

I put so much research in each story

But sometimes you just can't find answers

The only explanation I could find

Was that given in the books

Even if it wasn't in the show

I tried to delicately mix both book and show info

Not completely change the show

See if you can find the part

That I'm talking about

Enjoy!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 9 - The Touch Of An Angel

Clary only just realized that Brother Zachariah called her Fairchild

and not Fray. Clary being a mundane, means she no longer bears a shadowhunter surname. Clary looked at Brother Zachariah. She felt as if he already knew what she was thinking. As well as what she going to say. Probably because Zachariah was a Silent Brother. A part of her thought. Or perhaps she was merely that transparent. However that feeling that Brother Zachariah knew, became even more apparent when he spoke. And it wasn't because he answered the unasked question of her name. It was because he didn't. "All the answers you seek do not not lie with me. However I will provide what I can." Jace decided to start with the most recent. Raising his shirt he showed Brother Zachariah the remains of the rune that scorched him. "How did I get this?" Examining the rune Brother Zachariah answered. "The only time a rune leaves such a scar, is if it was written by an Angel." Jace was surprised by this. "You're saying an angel put this on me?" Brother Zachariah followed by saying. "That brand will never leave you Jace Herondale. You should also consider yourself lucky." To not show disrespect Jace hid his sarcasm. But could not hide the condescending tone in his voice. Given his current opinion of the angels. "Why? Because I was touched by an Angel?" Brother Zachariah corrected him. "Because you did not suffer more from the pain that brand brought." Jace wondered what Brother Zachariah was talking about. "Angels are powerful creatures. A touch from one, would leave anyone. Even shadowhunters, with our angelic blood, in agony. You Jace, and purity of blood you hold. Saved you, from this fate."

"Do you know what it says?" Clary asked hopefully. "As I said

earlier. I will be unable to answer all your questions." Clary was disappointed. "Why did I see it on Jace in my dreams prior to my memories return?" Brother Zachariah thought for a moment. "A shadowhunter who shares a connection to an angel will be able to communicate with them. Much like you did Clary Fairchild." Again with the Fairchild. Clary thought. Brother Zachariah continued. "I would like to amend my previous statement. Only you were capable of reading and drawing the runes given to you from the angels. Which only leads me to assume. The answer to your question remains with someone much closer than you think. "Clary?" Jace asked Brother Zachariah. "But she isn't a shadowhunter anymore." he then said bewildered. "Clary was deruned by the angels themselves. But not even they can change the very blood within her veins." Then Jace went on to ask. "How did Clary see through my glamour?" Brother Zachariah answered by saying. "Only an Angel can undo what another angel has done. If Clary could see through your glamour it is because an angel wanted her to be able to do so." Each one of them looked confused. The angels didn't want Clary to be a shadowhunter. They wanted her out of the shadowworld. So why? "You don't think it was Raziel?" Alec asked "Angels don't have mercy. They are unforgiving. They are the soldiers of god in heaven. As we are the warriors of Angels on earth." That's when Clary stepped forward. "How did I remember?" Brother Zachariah looked at Magnus. "I believe that question, has already been answered."

Clary thought to herself a question she had been waiting to

to ask. But always assumed no one would have answers to. However Brother Zachariah was a Silent Brother. Perhaps he would know. So Clary took a chance in asking "Where do angels go when they die?" Brother Zachariah answered her without any doubt in his voice. "I would assume they would return to heaven." Confused Clary asked. "But if they died how would they could back to heaven." Brother Zachariah answered her question with a question of his own. "Why is it that demons only return to their home dimensions after they are slain." Clary could tell Brother Zachariah wasn't really asking. More making a point. So she waited for him to elaborate. "As shadowhunters it is our duty to kill demons. However even if we rid this world of them. They will never truly die. They will always, only return home." Brother Zachariah paused then started again. "That is perhaps the only way in which angels and demons are the same. As celestial beings, angels cannot die. If they are killed in this realm. Their life essence will return to heaven. And they will begin again." Begin again? What did that mean Clary wondered.

And so Clary said "Ithuriel died, if what you're saying is true."

Brother Zachariah knew Clary's question. And answered before she could ask it. "Mortal death is different from angelic death. We can only assume, like demons, when angels are sent back they are weakened." Magnus then remembered Lilith's words. About how the Mark of Cain weakened her all be it for a limited time. That is when when Clary thought something she decided was better said aloud. "Was that's why I was deruned so easily? Ithuriel, he would have given me amnesty. Forgiven me and seen what I had to do was right. If he returned to heaven in weaker. Ithuriel wouldn't have been able to stand against the other angels and ask for my pardon." Thoughts were coming in waves through her mind. "Even if Ithuriel was weaker. Could it be he who sent the rune?" Brother Zachariah spoke. "You know why memories of Jace returned within your dreams." Love, Clary thought. Brother Zachariah went on "The angel Ithuriel could have used your dreams as a way to send you the runes image." Brother Zachariah then said. "You saw through Jace's glamour because of Ithuriel. And Ithuriel was the Angel whom branded Jace with the rune. He is the one who used the dreams you saw of Jace to send you the rune. And he expects you to find the answers on your own. Just like you always did. Angels cannot interfere within the matters of mortals. The connection shared between the three of you. Clary and Jace. Are the exception. Your shared blood allowed the both of you to communicate with Ithuriel. Just as it saved Jace from the pain of an Ithuriel's angelic touch. Ithuriel still affected Clary regardless of her being made a mundane."

After everything that was slowly making sense Clary

misunderstood something again. "But I'm not a shadowhunter. Why send me a rune when I can't even use it? I can't even read it." Brother Zachariah merely said "It was the angels will." He paused then continued. "I do not know why these were the actions he took. However Ithuriel is all knowing. He would never do anything without cause. Ithuriel himself put the rune on Jace. Because Ithuriel knew Jace wouldn't suffer because he shared blood with Ithuriel already. He put the rune on Jace, because he knew you would not be able to. Why Ithuriel sent the rune to you then, is still a mystery." Brother Zachariah then looked at Clary kindly. "However I have no doubt in Ithuriel's belief. That you will be the one to read it. Nephilim or not. As much as you have faith in him, Ithuriel has faith in you..." Clary stepped forward and looked in Brother Zachariah's as if she was begging him for an answer. "I know I'm not a shadowhunter. However if what you're saying is true. Am I really only a mundane with the sight?" Brother Zachariah smiled. A genuine smile. He could sense her inner turmoil. "I would never attempt to but the word "only" and "Clary Fairchild" together." Again not really an answer. But then again perhaps he didn't have one. And rather than tell her that, he chose to tell her something that would upset her less. Then another question came to mind. "Why do you keep calling me Fairchild? I'm not a shadowhunter anymore." Brother Zachariah thought for a moment. "Amazing isn't?" As Brother Zachariah looked towards the sky Clary asked. "What is?" Brother Zachariah seemed to be admiring the stars as he said to her. "How, no matter the various events that may take place. Nothing truly remains lost." Perhaps infinite wisdom made you speak in riddles Clary thought. As Brother Zachariah gave her another non-answer. Then he looked down at her. And by the look she saw in Brother Zachariah's eyes. Clary knew this conversation had come to a close.

Before leaving, Brother Zachariah gave them his confidence.

Clary's sudden unexplainable reappearance into the shadowworld would be kept secret. Clary leaned a crossed railing. Looking out towards the river. She saw the lights of manhattan on the other side. Clary felt as if she was left with more questions than answers now. Sure, they got some of answers they wanted. However the things they learned made her all the more curious. Clary dreamt of Jace, because she loved him. Truthfully she already knew that much. Ithuriel, brilliant as he is. Used those dreams as a gateway to send her a rune. Ithuriel bothered to send her, a mundane, a rune. Why? And if what Brother Zachariah said was correct. Ithuriel also suspects said mundane, Clary herself. Will be able to read it. Ithuriel wanted that. However Ithuriel knew if she couldn't see Jace. Then she wouldn't be able to retain the memory of the dream. So he returned her sight. The other angels can and might erase her memories again. Ithuriel being currently weak. The other angels might find a way to prevent Ithuriel's message from coming through a second time. Even if the angels couldn't prevent her dreams. Because you can never erase love. That's why Ithuriel branded it on Jace. So that it will always be apparent. So that his message would always remain. Should she ever forget again.

Clary felt someone come up behind her she didn't have

to turn around to know it was Jace. She turned around. Clary rested her head on his chest and held onto him. Whilst he put his arms around her and rested his chin gently on her head. The others stayed behind. Clary needed Jace, and just Jace at the moment. "Ithuriel knows I'm a mundane. How can I read it? He expects to much of me." Jace lifted his head and Clary looked up into his eyes. "Is it that Ithuriel expects to much? Or that you expect to little?" Clary looked at Jace confused. "I always knew you were special. I felt it when we first met." Clary looked at him, touched by his words. "Can you honestly tell me that your opinion of yourself hasn't change since your memory returned?" Clary frowned, because she knew Jace was right. Since Clary's memory returned. Since she remembered her being made mundane. Clary kept herself under the assumption that she was virtually useless. "Only and Clary Fairchild" Clary thought. Perhaps those words did belong together. However in Jace's mind Clary could see, they clearly did not. No, not to Jace...

Jace looked deeply within her eyes. Trying to find the

correct words to comfort her. "I don't care if you're a shadowhunter, a mundane, or anything in between. There isn't a part of me that will ever stop loving you, for who you are. Not what you are." Jace didn't know how his words touched her. How much they meant to her. So Clary kissed him hoping to convey all her emotions. All her feelings into that kiss. Magnus opened a portal to take them back to the Institute. However Jace and Clary stayed behind. They walked along the riverside hand in hand. Clary smiled at the ground. Jace really did give her the strength she needed. Jace held her hand more tightly. As if to make Clary aware of his presence. So Clary looked up at him smiling, waiting for him to speak first. "Do you have any idea, what the rune might mean?" Jace asked her. Clary frowned internally at his inquiry. She was hoping that question would come later rather than sooner. Truthfully, when Clary thought about the rune. Tried to find the meaning. A familiar feeling came to her. She felt it in the library as well. However now Clary knew when she had felt this way before. It was the same feeling from the other night. When she reunited with Jace. That feeling of fog surrounding her. Where Jace was hidden within it. Clary's memory just out of reach. The feeling that Clary knew and didn't know at the same time. Redundancy at it's finest. She smiled and laughed. Clary hugged Jace and and rather than looking up into his eyes. Clary looked at the stars. If she were honest. The shine of the stars themselves could not rival the light in Jace's eyes. Nothing seemed bright enough, to be capable of doing so. "The only thing I know right now. Is I am not, figuring out that rune tonight."

Jace heard a beeping and checked his communicator. The

Angelic Power rune had shown. Clary remembered that meant there was a demon to fight. Jace kissed Clary and they agreed she would go back to her apartment. Even though where Clary really wanted to return to was her room back at the Institute. Actually, Clary supposed her greatest wish was the she was following Jace as he ran into battle. That she herself could fight too. Clary pulled out her phone to call Simon. Then inwardly cursed herself. She no longer had his number. Clary was so used to Simon always being there. She didn't think to ask for his number at Taki's. So Clary decided to just walk along the water. The strong scent of it came, as the wind blew it towards her. Clary heard a splash, and felt cool water sprinkle her cheek. She smiled momentarily. However then Clary felt a pulsing at her wrist. She knew what it meant. But looked down anyway. The spelled jewel on the electrum bracelet glowed. Clary then felt something grab her ankle. The next thing she knew she submerged in water...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Forget the outro

Just read the absurdly long AN

PLEASE

Author's Note

Let me address Ithuriel before any negative reviews are given. Even if I love all the actors and the show itself. I like the storyline of the books more. My fav books are 3 and 6. I searched the TMI universe for info on where angels go after death. However found nothing. So I backtracked to the books. Those of you who read book 3 know following Ithuriel's, Jace and Clary saw "white dust" shoot up into the sky. Raziel later in only so many words gave the impression he had spoken with Ithuriel. When Raziel spoke with Valentine. Neither of those things happened in the show. So instead of light. I used essence. Something virtually invisible. I didn't want to put the words spirit and angel together. Because who knew if angels even had spirits? They are also supposed to bleed gold. However that is another thing the show didn't do. I did the best I could to not overwrite the show. Whilst still giving a books answer. I hoped it satisfied you all.

To Daddy's HQxx and anyone else who wants Clary to get her powers back. It is my story. Yes I will choose it's ending. However your opinions are taken into account. Example, I don't know how many of you DON'T want Clary to get her powers back. Some of you might not like me going that much against the show. You can never satisfy everyone. No matter how much you wish everyone could be happy. I could leave it to a vote. Just say in the reviews. Do you want Clary to be a shadowhunter. Yes or No? I can't say I will definitely go with the majority rule. Again my fanfiction, my story. However I will try to make as many of you happy as I can.

So please say in the review.

Will Clary be a shadowhunter?  
Yes or No?

Oh and please review this chapter!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you next time Shadowhunters!


	11. Chapter 10 An Island Of Fire

Hey Shadowhunters!

I was so busy today

I half thought to delay the post

Hope you like this chapter

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 10 - An Island Of Fire

Clary could no longer see the surface as she

felt herself being pulled deeper and deeper within the water. Clary looked down to see what had hold of her. However the rivers darkness in the blanket of night blinded her, even from seeing the short distance from her eyes to her leg. But Clary could feel its grip was tight. It didn't plan on letting her go. Most unfortunate seeing as she was reaching her capacity for how long she could hold her breath. Maybe Clary's training as a Shadowhunter helped but she wasn't panicking as a normal mundane would. Clawing at the water to reach the surface. Or fighting uselessly against what grasped her leg. Because she knew she would be unable to free herself. The struggle would only weaken her more. Still, even though Clary caught her second wind. It was only a matter of time before she instinctively tried to breathe. And she would drown. Right now Clary was maintaining her discipline as a shadowhunter to not give in and let that happen. Still, you can't suffocate yourself. No one is that strong of mind. This was the perfect example of why being a mundane was terrible. Because there was a rune that would help her in this situation. It wouldn't give her gills, but it would lessen the strain on her lungs. At least that's what Clary thought. She had never used the Breathing Under Duress rune. Perhaps it gave you the ability to hold your breath longer. Either way, she was sinking faster and deeper in the water. And Clary knew she would soon fade into a different darkness. It was only a matter of time.

However at the moment there was still one thing

Clary did see. Perhaps the only thing in the water that was alight. It was the bracelet. Isabelle's bracelet still glowed within the water. That's when an idea struck Clary. Her strength was waning. But she forced herself to reach down. However instead of trying to take hold of the claw the gripped her, like an ordinary person would. Clary touched her bracelet to the demons hand. She heard bubbles and felt herself being freed. The electrum on the bracelet burned the demon forcing it to let go. But Clary, although being freed. Found she was too deep to get back to the surface. She wasn't even sure if the demon would stay gone. Clary felt arms grab her around the waist. Since her eyes had already closed. She assumed it was the demon. If Clary wasn't drifting so much, she would have noticed Isabelle's bracelet had stopped pulsing. Instead of feeling herself being pulled even deeper into the water she was being rushed to the surface at a swift speed. When Clary broke the surface it took her lungs less than half second to reach for air. Clary was gasping and coughing. Not coughing up water. She just felt as if she couldn't catch her breath. She held it so long. Now that oxygen was available to her. Clary was finding it hard to breathe again. Only then did Clary notice through her labored gasps she was moving again. She felt as if she was flying on the surface of the water. Suddenly she noticed herself stop. Clary felt herself being placed on rocks. Wet rocks.

Clary opened her eyes and realized she was staring

up at the night sky. She turned her head and saw what looked like silk beaded with pearls within the water. Clary's eyes traveled upwards and saw one of the most beautiful women she had ever come across. She was almost as pale as the moon itself. Her hair was light purple and it fell long down her shoulders and it looked as if pearls were sewn into it. Then she saw as she looked down the woman's body she had a shimmering silver tail. In the moons light each scale shone a different color. A mermaid. Clary had never seen one before. She looked into it's crystalline light blue eyes. The woman, the mermaid, didn't smile. Perhaps she was waiting for Clary's gratitude. So Clary gave it. It's not like she wasn't going to thank the mermaid for saving her life. Things were just happening very slowly and quickly currently. She had been nearly killed and then saved by a mermaid of all things. Clary had only just gotten back to herself. "Thank you, for saving me." The mermaid smiled, when she opened her mouth to speak Clary noticed sharp teeth with her mouth. Who knew behind those lilac colored lips, would be a shark like incisors.

Clary was finding this silence awkward so she went

on to introducing herself. "My name is-" "Clary". She was cut off by the mermaid who had finally spoken. "I know who you are." Clary noticed when the mermaid spoke it's voice was almost melodious. As if she were singing. It reminded her of Ithuriel's voice. Not his screams of agony, but when she saw him strong. Perhaps this is what they meant by sirens luring sailors to their death in old folk tales. Their ships would crash open the shore's rocks because they were all hypnotized by the sirens song. Clary couldn't blame them. Her voice was mesmerizing. But Clary still kept focus. "My name is Arabella." The mermaid said to her. "Why did you save me? How did you know to?" The mermaid, Arabella was now laying on the beach next to Clary. the lower half of her body still in the ocean. Her hair splayed out across the sand. She looked almost as if she was tanning from the moonlight. "A piskie." Clary was confused. "A what?" Clary asked? "A piskie saw you leave that new downworlder restaurant. That you somehow remembered the shadowworld." Clary was then curious. "Why would a pixie tell a mermaid-" Arabella rolled her eyes "Piskie not pixie." she paused then explained. "Piskie's are faeries who were exiled from the seelie realm. They now live in the mundane world. One saw you leaving a downworlder restaurant and told the king. He found it suspicious. Then he told the rest of the fey to watch out for you."

Hold on Clary thought. King? Now she was really

confused. "King? What happened to the Seelie Queen?" Not that she was the Seelie Queens greatest fan. Still, Clary wondered why a change in monarchy? But Clary of course had departed from the shadowworld before she had been made aware of the Seelie Queen's death. "Jonathan Morgenstern killed her." Clary sat up quickly at this. "Jonathan, my brother?" She asked. "When your brother killed our beloved Queen, many of us were frightened. With no leader, we were lost. Our current king helped guide us. So we fey decided he shall be our new leader." Arabella paused then smiled and said "King Meliorn". Clary was right now feeling what Simon, Magnus and Alec probably were when they saw her. Pure and utter shock. "Meliorn was made king?" So Arabella continued. "Upon our Queens death the fey folk were in disarray. King Meliorn whom was a noble seelie knight took charge. Helped bring calm." Good on Meliorn apparently. Ok now things made somewhat more sense. Clary thought, then said. "So you made him king." That was understandable, still...

"Why would the King of the Fair Folk tell

the fey to look out for me?" Clary asked Arabella. "I believe he felt indebted to you." Arabella paused at Clary's wondering look. "Indebted to you for taking the revenge so many of us desired. You killed your brother. It is unlike the Fair Folk to involve ourselves with the matters of nephilim. However upon hearing of your departure from the shadowworld some of us. Our king included, found your punishment unjust." Clary was happy to hear that. Until Arabella continued to say. "At the same time many of us thought you deserved your punishment. To pay for your brothers actions. Then there were fey who were angry at your leaving for a completely different reason. We wanted to kill you ourselves, for your brothers crimes against the fey. He killed our beloved Queen. Justice must be taken." Clary was slightly annoyed at this, but didn't show it because she was still grateful to the mermaid. "Justice was taken, I killed him." Arabella just looked at Clary. "But _we_ didn't, we of course would have been unable to." This time it was Clary who just looked. "What was your stance?" Clary asked. "Nothing" Arabella said the continued. "As mermaids we try my best to not involve myself with the world above. We take pleasure in the freedom the sea provides." Then why take orders from the king? Clary thought. "But you listened to Meliorn." Clary said "He is our King, we will always remain loyal to him."

"So King Meliorn ordered the piskies who live outside

the realm to watch for anything suspicious. Upon learning of your return he told us to keep an eye on you. Which is why I'm here. Mermaids prefer fresh, clean water you know? I wouldn't be here if it weren't per the kings request." Clary looked at her. "You saved me from drowning." Arabella then said. "I could have saved you from the demon." She smiled showing her sharp teeth. Clary could tell that despite her beauty, Arabella could probably be as vicious as the shark her teeth resembled. "I wouldn't have been able to kill it but releasing it's grasp would have been easy enough. However I had only just arrived to see you free yourself." Clary responded to this by saying "I couldn't swim up. I was too deep, but you brought me to the surface so quickly. Then before a realized it, I was here." Arabella smiled as if impressed with herself. "The speed we could swim at would astonish you." It was clear Arabella took pride in every part of herself. From her unbelievable beauty to her fangs, as well as the apparent pace at which she could travel. Perhaps mermaids were egotistical because Arabella was just lying there, making no attempt to conceal her upper half. She was showing herself off, Clary thought to herself. Arabella's "pride" in herself was making Clary blush. Normally Clary would look away, out of respect. But she thought that might be offensive to a mermaid. They wanted to be adored, praised.

"It had to have been a kappa. A water

demon, they kill by pulling their victims underwater." Apparently it wasn't just people she remembered. Clary recalled the demons she had learned about. Ridiculous, Clary thought. She had a shadowhunters knowledge without being an actual shadowhunter. Clary then noticed Arabella was slowly going back into the water. She was leaving Clary. "Wait!" Clary called out to her. "Where am I?" Arabella smiled. Only her head and shoulders now visible. "Fire Island." Clary thought for a moment. "Long Island? You're leaving me in Long Island? I live nowhere near here." With a laugh Arabella said. "You shouldn't complain about how people save you." And with that she left. The last thing Clary saw was the shine of her silver tail fin sink beneath the water. Clary thought calmly about her options. She didn't have her phone. She purposely dropped it when she was grabbed, hoping someone could GPS track it. Even if she kept it with her, the water would have ruined it. Clary never believed the whole "water proof" sales pitch of phones. If Clary didn't know any better. She would assume Arabella left her there out of spite. Or perhaps for her own personal humor.

Jace arrived at Clary's apartment. He knew Clary

wouldn't bother leaving him a key outside. She knew he could just use the unlocking rune. So Jace pulled out his steele, opened the door and went inside locking it behind him. The lights were out. Jace assumed Clary had already gone to bed. It was late, and he hadn't come straight to her place after fighting. He had to shower. So Jace decided to surprise her in bed. However when he went in the room it was empty. Clary's bed was still made. It hadn't been slept in. Perhaps she hadn't even gotten back yet. So Jace took out his phone and decided to call her. After his second attempt with no answer he had started to get worried. So Jace took hold of a paint brush next to one of Clary's canvas's and activated his tracking rune. Annoyed Jace called Alec. "Hey, are you still in New York?" "Magnus and I were just about to leave." Alec replied. "I'm heading back towards the Institute, wait for me." Alec was confused. "Why?" Alec asked. "I'll explained later." So Jace left the apartment with Clary's brush.

Jace walked through the Institute doors and saw

Alec waiting for him. "I can't find Clary. I tried calling but she wouldn't answer her phone, and I couldn't track her." Jace showed Alec the brush. Alec took Jace's hand as they tried to track Clary together. Jace was getting frustrated, even their Parabati tracking was proving fruitless. Alec, seeing Jace's irritation attempted to ease it by saying. "If Clary is still at the pier, then the water would interfere with the tracking." That was understandable. But why would Clary still be there? She said she intended on going back home. Jace and Alec headed towards Isabelle's room. Magnus had told him they he would be there speaking with her. Magnus being Isabelle's confidant this past year, she had quite a bit to say.

"I know, I saw it with my own eyes, but

still... I still find it hard to believe." Isabelle said to Magnus. "I never thought I'd speak with her again. Magnus what if Jace is right to be afraid. Couldn't the angels just erase her memory again?" If Isabelle were anyone else, he would tell them to go speak to a therapist, not himself. However Isabelle was not just anyone. Not even just Magnus's friend. She was technically his sister-in-law. So Magnus tried his best to comfort her. "You know Clary reminds me of Santa Claus in a way." Izzy just looked at him confused and wondered what he was getting at. Magnus explained. "She shows up, spreads happiness, then vanishes. But one thing stays certain, she always comes back." Izzy smiled and sighed. "More like cupid" Izzy thought aloud. Because it was true. What were the chances Alec would have met Magnus? Maybe not impossible, but still. Then there was Simon, even if there was a chance Alec and Magnus may have met. Perhaps if the Institute needed the High Warlock of Brooklyn. It was Clary who brought Simon to her. It was also Clary who helped her mother and Luke get reacquainted. Jace was right in what he said to Isabelle once. About how Clary brought so many people together. It was completely unfair the romance Clary herself had, had been broken. "No, she's definitely cupid." Izzy said laughing. "Well doesn't love bring the greatest source of happiness." Magnus asked rhetorically as he smirked. "Yes, but it can also produce the greatest source of pain." Isabelle said. Alec and Jace then walked in the room.

"Magnus we need you to portal us back to

the pier." Jace said quickly. A part of him was very worried. Because it wasn't just water that could block tracking. You can't track someone, if their dead... Curious Magnus, looking at Alec asked. "Are we not going back to Alicante?" Alec responded faster this time grabbing Jace forearm attempting to silently say. Calm down. "We are having trouble locating Clary." Magnus was slightly annoyed. Normally he wouldn't mind. But right now Magnus had hoped to go back Alicante and give Alec a real reason to be happy. But of course something had to come up. So Magnus opened a portal to the pier where they were. "She's not here" Alec said. They were right next to the water. If Clary was somewhere along the pier the rune wouldn't work. So he decided to call her. They all heard a ringing and walked over to what was Clary's phone on the floor. "She could have dropped it." Izzy said, trying to remain optimistic. Jace picked up the phone. He saw Clary had missed calls, all from him.

So they all just continued to search the area.

Jace's panic growing greater. However Jace thought jumping to the conclusions that something might have happened to Clary, wasn't conducive to a successful mission. But maybe when you love someone, you always tended to worry more. That's why Valentine always told him love was weakness. He said once you bring yourself to care for someone, you become vulnerable. It was Clary whom taught him Valentine was wrong. That love wasn't weakness. If anything it was the opposite. It gave you the strength. Ever since he met Clary, Jace always felt they were stronger together. After checking the entire pier they all came to conclusion Clary was no longer there. So if she wasn't near water, was she really in danger after all? Jace thought. "I could try a locator spell." Magnus spell. "I can't say it will work but we are getting nowhere." Whatever Magnus was planning to do got interrupted by a ringing. Clary's phone, it rang. There was no id "Answer it" Magnus said to Jace after he third ring whilst looking at him as if he were dim for hesitating. "It's a phone not an atomic bomb." So Jace answered.

Clary walked along the beach. There was something a

little frightening and whilst enjoyable about being there. Being all alone, at night, on a beach far from home, with nothing to defend herself with. Yes Clary was scared. However the oceans breeze. The moon, which was close to full tonight gave made the waters surface shimmer. If it was clouded over, she knew the water would only look black. It also gave her more some brightness to light her way, that way she wasn't in total darkness. Still, she was in Long Island and she lived in Manhattan. Also speaking of the wind, whilst she loved taking in a deep breath of the oceans salty air. Being soaked as she was, she was very cold. Clary was sure she would wake up with a cold tomorrow. Another thing she missed about being a shadowhunter. Clary was pretty sure an Iratze would be able to take care of the common cold. Speaking of cold she started to shiver and missed her Heat rune. Once Clary was away from the rocks and the reeds she started to walk up. To get away from the water and maybe ask to borrow a phone. Though how would she find someone out here at this hour she didn't know. Clary doubted she'd run into any psychos. However even she did, her shadowhunter powers may be gone. But she still knew how to kick ass. Even if she was less durable, weak, slow and out of practice. Jace was right, Clary thought. She thought so little of herself. Upon self reflection Clary knew she was still a good fighter. However doubts still crept in. They came from the part of her who longed to be nephilim again. Either way none of that would help her current predicament.

Walking through the sand up the beach was like

dragging her feet through mud. If it weren't for the leg exercise's she used to do. She was sure her muscles be would straining more. Clary had no idea how to get to the main road, if there was one. So she just kept walking. Even if she found a road, Clary didn't feel much like hitching a ride. She lacked the trust required to get in a strangers car. Luckily however she saw a pay phone. Clary smiled and ran to it. Damn, she thought. Of course she needed coins. Clary pulled out her wallet, all her dollars were soaked and useless. But her quarters were just wet, still usable. So she put them in, but wait. Who to call? Simons number and Jace's number which used to know by heart escaped her. However Clary did know one thing. If Jace couldn't find Clary then he would look for her. She could only hope, that he started at the pier. If he couldn't track her with a rune because of the water. He may try to track her phone. Which is why she dropped it. So Clary called her self, she was desperate for someone to answer. Clary didn't have enough coins for a second call, and what she had now, only gave her a few minutes. After what felt like an eternity there was an answer. It was Jace, just like she knew it would be.

"It's Clary." Jace said to the others. Isabelle asked

"What happened? Where is she?" Jace himself was going to ask the same. "Clary why didn't you return home?" Clary cut Jace off before he could say anymore. "I don't have time. I'm on a pay phone. Jace I'm somewhere near Fire Island beach, it's in Long Island." Jace was beyond confused, "Why in the name of the angel are you in Long Island?" "Long Island?" Izzy echoed Jace's curious voice. "I'm going to need more specifics if I'm to open a portal." Magnus said to Jace. "Fire Island." Jace quickly said. "That's 31 miles worth of sand, give me more." Hearing Magnus's voice, Clary looked around. She saw the light house still a ways away "Tell him to portal to the lighthouse, I'm still a little far from it. But I'll head there." So Jace passed along Clary's message and Magnus opened a portal. Unfortunately once he stepped in, the phone call was cut.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So did you like it?

Nothing that exciting I know

Questions

Should I post an unfinished chapter

Or be late and post a full one

I also forgot to ask something Monday

What did you think of Brother Zachariah?

I really want to know if you think I got his character

So please tell me

Did I write him well?

Did I write Arabella well?

How did you like the Meliorn twist?

I was wondering what happened after the Queen died

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )


	12. Chapter 11 Becoming One

Hey Shadowhunters!

Hope you like this chapter!

To me it's rather long

Also anyone uninterested in M

Well you can just skip it = P = )

Keep in mind this is my first time writing M

So I won't be surprised if I get bad reviews

Just don't be too hard on me

Tell me what you thought of the beginning too

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 11 - Becoming One

Jace, Alec, Izzy and Magnus arrived through the portal.

Jace looked around but Clary was nowhere to be found. The lighthouse gave the area some brightness. But further beyond that, it was just dark. So Jace took out his witchlight rune stone. Izzy did the same whilst Magnus conjured what Jace could only assume was a blue flame. The angelic light made the way forward more clear for him and the others. "Wait." Alec said before they could walk further. They turned back to look at him, he had yet to take out his own witchlight. "Maybe we should stay here. Or at least one of us should. If Clary is heading here, we may find her yes. But we could also miss her." Izzy looked at Jace. "Well? What do you want to do?" Jace at that moment wanted to be in 2 places at once. Alec was right, Jace knew he should wait here but he wanted to look for her as well. It wasn't like Jace to sit back and do nothing. He never had any patience to begin with. "I'm going to look for her, Alec you stay. I know you won't let me down." Magnus stayed back with Alec and Izzy and Jace kept moving forward. "Splitting up wouldn't be a good move, I can hardly see anything past these damn reeds." Isabelle said to Jace. "You're right, we need to get into a more open area." Jace said agreeing with Isabelle so they headed down the beach towards the water. Once they reached a more open place their eyes scanned the area and the moved further up the beach. Heading for the path one would take to the lighthouse. Away from the water but also apart from the reeds that were blocking their path.

Clary saw the lighthouse, she knew Jace and the

others must be there by now. However she was still too far, so she picked up her pace doing her best to quickly get to her goal. All Clary could think of was how cold she was. How could she not be at least a little dry yet? The winds from the ocean made it worse. Clary felt as if she jumped into a pool then trying to dry off by taking an ice bath. She couldn't stop her shaking. It was odd as well, because it was beautiful temperature during the day as of late. It was then Clary noticed her hands had stopped shaking, it was her chest that was quivering. Turns out she was less cold than she had originally assumed, her nerves were just shot. She needed to calm herself. The thing was, in all Clary's years of being a shadowhunter or mundane, she had never felt so vulnerable. If she had her steele she would feel much more secure. Clary was becoming more level headed as she took a deep breath to ease the tension within herself. She realized the lighthouse wasn't as faraway as she once had thought. Probably only another 5 to 10 minutes away...

Jace and Izzy were far enough away from the

lighthouse, that there witchlight was needed. He held it out to light his way and thought he saw movement, or perhaps the shadows were just dancing. Jace turned to tell Izzy what he saw, or what he thought he saw. But when Jace turned his head, his foot hit a rock and he rather ungracefully fell dropping his witchlight. Izzy looked at Jace and tried not to laugh, it was unlike Jace to be so ruffled. Izzy gripped her witchlight harder strengthening it's light. Jace searched around in the sand, his hand found something but it was just a stone washed ashore. It appeared to be smooth, probably the work of the water. He straightened, standing up. "I can't find it." Jace huffed very much annoyed. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "I can look for it later, Clary is priority." So Isabelle kept her witchlight bright to offset Jace's lost one.

Clary was close to the lighthouse now, but saw

another smaller light further from it. But closer to her than the lighthouse, so she decided to change course. Clary walked faster, if Jace was here then that could only be, witchlight, angelic light. It was Jace it had to be, so Clary ran. When she was close enough she could see hidden within the light were two figures, still they were hard to make out in the brightness. So she stopped a moment, she thought of calling out but then the light dimmed. Clary saw a few yards away were Izzy and Jace. She was so happy she just sprinted for him and she saw he was doing the same. They nearly crashed into one another when they reached each other. Jace kissed her then looked at her. "Why are you all wet?" Jace asked before taking off his leather jacket and putting it over her shoulders. Clary was very grateful for this. She held the jacket close to her, she could smell Jace's scent on it. It made her smile, she remembered his scent, she was happy it hadn't changed. It smelt lemony and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Clary felt Jace take her hand as they walked back to the lighthouse.

"What happened? I thought you were going home,

how did you end up in Long Island of all places." Clary sighed, how to explain her rather eventful night. She knew one thing, she didn't want to have to do it more than once. So Clary told Jace. "I'll explain when we meet with the others, it's a rather long story." Jace laughed. "What?" Clary asked "You can't stay out of trouble can you?" Izzy looked at him and taking Clary's defense said. "You're one to talk, your recklessness astounds me." Clary smiled, how she missed everyone. She felt her foot tap something and she looked down. It looked like... Clary bent over to get a closer look and reached for what she saw.

Clary hand met a jagged stone. Clary almost

thought she saw it flicker. She blinked and shook her head as she stood straight. "That my witchlight, you found it!" Jace said. Clary smirked. "You're welcome." Clary held it out to him but Jace thought of a different way to thank her. So he leaned in kissed her, but when he did he felt something. The rune was burning him again, and just like before they could both feel it's overwhelming power. Clary saw behind her eyelids a very large brightness. Jace saw it partially as well but was more focused on the runes pain currently. However Jace wasn't the only one who started to feel pain. The witchlight Clary was holding started to burn, she was forced to drop it. That's when Jace pulled back Clary, the runes pain had stopped then as well. They opened their eyes and it appeared the source of the light was gone. Clary looked at Izzy thinking perhaps the light came from her as she shook her hand then blew on it. Jace put his hand on his side over the rune.

"Sorry, I dropped it." Clary said to Jace. But

this time Jace was able to see it in Izzy's witchlight. He picked it up and added to the light to find there way back. Clary was looking at her hand, Jace looked too. It looked red, less than a first degree burn but still painful. "How did you get that?" Jace asked. Clary looked at her hand in wonder. "I don't know, it wasn't there before." Just a second ago she was fine, they both found it odd. Jace by instinct started to reach for his steele, however realized it would be of no use because obviously he was unable to use it. "Magnus could probably heal it." Jace said. Clary found it a little too quite, then realized why. Isabelle hadn't spoken in a while. "Izzy?" Clary turned to look at Isabelle who was just dumbstruck. Clary was curious. "Izzy what's wrong." Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "Seriously what's wrong? Did neither of you see that." "See what?" Jace asked. "Jace your witchlight was so bright it burned Clary's hand." Jace and Clary were definitely confused now. "My witchlight?" Jace asked. "That light didn't come from you?" Clary asked. Isabelle shook her head. Clary was just exhausted, this was far too much for one night. The truth was she just wanted to sleep, rather than get her hopes up and be let down again.

Jace on the other hand thought differently. He

believed if the witchlight stone lit it had to mean something. Clary knew Jace thought this without him even having to vocalize it. And maybe it did mean something, but those questions could be saved for a reasonable hour as well. Clary imagined bakers waking to open their shops at what she always thought was an ungodly hour, she wanted to go to sleep and wake up a week later. Rather than discuss this between the three of them, Isabelle like Clary decided to wait so the others heard to even if this new story wasn't as long. It wasn't much longer till they reached the lighthouse. Clary saw Magnus and Alec and smiled. She went to hug them both but Magnus held up his hand then snapped his fingers drying her. Clary was still slightly damp. Then Magnus hugged her. "You have terrible tendency of getting in trouble Biscuit." Magnus said, Clary knew he was being humorous but yeah, it was true. "Open a portal to the Institute please." Alec asked Magnus. When they stepped in the portal Clary realized they were in the library again. Apparently this is where they intended to hide her for the time being.

Clary held her hand out to Magnus. "Magnus

can you please-" Magnus held his hand out over her hand and in a flash of blue light she saw her hand was healed. New skin appearing where the skin irritated was. "Thanks" Clary said. Magnus smiled and winked. Clary explained her story first. Starting with the kappa, then the mermaid, then the beach. "So a demon attacked you." Jace said to Clary. "I've walked along that pier numerous times. Why now?" Clary asked. Alec spoke up. "Demons don't need a reason, they attack just to kill." Clary knew this still... "But you have to admit it is a little abnormal." That's when Izzy stepped in with her story. It was shorter but still very interesting in her opinion. "So the light we saw came from Jace's witchlight, that's why it burnt my hand?" Clary asked. "Yes." Izzy said. "Not only that I felt the rune burn again." Jace mentioned.

"If the witchlight lit whilst Clary was holding

it, then that could mean." Clary knew where Jace was going. So she did the only thing she could to prove him wrong. Even if it was perhaps slightly cruel. Clary took his steele into her hands, nothing happened. "Jace I'm sorry, but you're wrong. I can't explain what happened, but somehow I can feel it. I'm not a shadowhunter." The look on Jace's face was close to the look of a child whom was told Santa wasn't real. He didn't want it to be true. Jace reluctantly accepted the truth however but still defiantly said. "How do you explain the witchlight then?" Alec took Jace's defense somewhat. "He's right, a witchlight should light in a mundane's hands." Then it was Izzy who gave her thoughts. "If Jace's rune was burning that could have been the cause. Witchlight holds angelic light, if Ithuriel placed the rune on Jace, it may have activated the stone." That didn't really seem so far fetched of a theory.

"Jace can you please take me home." Clary

asked Jace. Truthfully Jace wanted her to stay at the Institute, it was safer. "Are you sure you won't stay here?" Jace asked. "I don't belong here." Clary said with a frown. "I'm the head of this Institute, you're always welcome here Clary." Isabelle said. If Clary was honest with herself, the truth was being at the Institute just hurt too much. It reminded her she was no longer a shadowhunter. Everything about about the Institute was a constant reminder of who she no longer was, and it broke her heart. "I'd rather go home, please." Clary said. So Jace decided he'd walk her home. He didn't feel like taking any chances again. But first Clary asked to speak with Izzy alone. So the rest of them exited the library. Magnus she saw, opened a portal. Most likely so he and Alec could head back to Alicante. Before they left though she went to say something to Alec. "I forgot to tell you, tell you both really. Congratulations, for being made Inquisitor," Clary said looking and Alec. "And being made High Warlock of Alicante of all places." She smiled at them both. She hugged them goodbye. Magnus poked her nose and laughed slightly saying "Stay out of trouble." Whilst Alec said to her. "If you ever need anything..." Clary sort of finished for him, "I know..."

So Clary was left in the room with Izzy.

"Izzy your bracelet, it saved me." Izzy was slightly surprised. "Really? How?" Clary explained further. "The electrum on the bracelet, it made the demon let go." Isabelle was so happy that she in a way protected one of her best friends. Clary was about to take it off to return it to her. Now that Jace was with her, she didn't really need it. Isabelle put her hand on top of Clary's who's was on the bracelet. "Keep it, at least until your safety is secured." They hugged each other tightly. Clary then left and and met Jace who was outside the Institute doors. "You know it seems every time we try to get close some angelic interference occurs." Jace smirked but was completely serious, and annoyed. Clary held his hand as they walked to her apartment. Clary stopped walking and stepped in front of him, a not so innocent look in her eyes. "Poor you, you must be so sad. It's my fault really, I'm the one who should cheer you up when your _feeling_ _blue_." Jace knew what she was hinting at. It was very much unlike Clary to say such a thing, words like that usually came from him. Well the old him. At the promise of what he thought Jace picked up the pace. They reached her apartment in five minutes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once they went inside Jace shut the door

locking it quickly. He then kissed Clary so fiercely she thought she would fall over. Clary was no longer tired, she was wide awake now. Jace was like a drug she desperately needed. She threw off his jacket and Jace kissed her again walking Clary backwards to her room and once they entered Jace stripped Clary of what she had on. Clary fell back on the bed and he climbed on top of her. Clary ran her hand under his shirt feeling his chest, his taut muscles. She felt him shiver under her touch. Clary raised the shirt he had on over his head and tossed it aside. Jace looked at her, all she had was a white padded bra on and plain white cotton panties. However to him she was so beautiful, so seductive in this one moment. He kissed her again and then slowly started kissing down her neck. Clary moved her hand downwards unbuttoning his leather pants. She reached within his boxers and gripped his rigid appendage. Jace shuddered and raised his eyes to Clary's. Clary could tell by Jace's firmness how eager he was. She stroked him once and he grit his teeth closing his eyes tight. Jace removed the rest of his clothing as they were being rather confining. He then reached around Clary and unclasped her bra, he continued to brush light kisses down her chest till he reached her nipple. Jace nipped at it. He ran his hands down her body hooking his fingers under the fabric of her panties slowly sliding them off. Then Jace ran his hands back up her leg and his fingers met her heat and he slipped one inside. Clary gasped, Jace was happy to see Clary was so wet for him. He added another finger then another as his thumb played with her nub making Clary whimper.

Jace continued to tease her until Clary pulled

him up. She had, had enough of his torture. Clary pulled his lips down atop hers and kiss him hard then reached down and gripped him hard guiding him to her entrance. Jace took over and impaled her. Jace felt as if he a drowning man just granted air after an eternity. Nothing ever felt as good as Clary. After the amount of time apart, he was anything but gentle. Clary closed her eyes and had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. But it also didn't matter how much time had passed, Jace still knew Clary's body. Every bit that excited her, where she was post sensitive. How whispering in her ears gave her chills, how she'd rather feel a little pain when it came to her nipples. And that one part within her that would make her unable to hold back. Jace was determined to make her come undone beneath him. So he shifted his hips grabbing ahold of her legs and hit her special spot. Clary couldn't keep from screaming out in pleasure. Jace loved that noise, he drank in her screams. It showed him how amazing he was, how much she loved what he was doing to her. Jace leaned over her and pinched her nipple and bit her earlobe. Clary's tight velvet warmth made him growl, every part of him was in agony with ecstasy. Clary felt her peak coming, but knew Jace wasn't done with her, so she tried to hold back. Jace whispered in her ear "Don't hold back, let me see you fall apart Clary." Clary raked her nails so hard down Jace's back she thought he'd bleed then let out a loud scream and it seemed as if her vision went white. Jace slowed to let her come back to herself.

Clary opened her eyes again and smiled, she

grabbed Jace by the shoulders, hooking her legs around him and flipped them taking control. Clary looked down at Jace and ground her herself down onto him. Jace gripped her hips and lifted himself upwards but Clary grabbed his hands and pinned them to the bed above if head. Clary smirked at him, leaning over him looking him in the eyes. She rolled herself on him repeatedly. Just when he was about to go over the edge Clary eased her movements. She did this over and over and the pleasant torture was driving him mad. Clary knew exactly when Jace was close and when to stop. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat and Jace was panting heavily. "Clary" Jace breathed out her name. He was begging Clary to stop her exquisite torture, to grant him release. It was leaving him frantic with need. So Clary letting him go sat back and started to jump up on him slamming down over continuously. Jace gripped her hips hard and arched his back so much he thought it would break. Jace moaned loudly and shuddered as he reached his climax. Clary felt him pulse and swell within her and she cried out as she felt the earth shatter once again. Clary fell forwards onto him then moved to lay down next to him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jace turned his head looking at Clary who

closed her eyes. He thanked the angels specifically Ithuriel for not interrupting them, Jace didn't think he good take it. Jace heard Clary's breathing slow, she had fallen asleep and he soon drifted off as well. Jace woke up feeling a small tickle on his chest. He opened his eyes, his vision still slightly blurry. He leaned his head down, Clary was tracing the foreign rune gently with her fingers. Clary was resting her head on him, his arm around her. Jace could feel her breasts pressed against his chest and their legs intertwined. Clary always felt comfortable this way, Jace was better than any pillow. Clary could feel Jace pull her closer to him so she looked up to him, he was smiling down at her. Clary was afraid given the time that had passed there would be awkwardness between them. But no, being with Jace felt as always had perfect. Like it was what she was missing for so long. Jace felt the same. Jace refused to move on from Clary, he would not be with another girl. It was completely opposite of his character, but for the past year he had been celibate. A part of Jace felt like if he did look for another girl, he would be betraying Clary, cheating on her.

"Morning." Clary whispered to Jace. Jace replied

the same in his gruff sleep laden voice, "Morning". Jace laid his head back on the pillow and sighed. It was the first time he had felt so content in a while, he could stay like this forever, with his arms around Clary. Jace heard birds outside, that could only mean it was still early. He looked at a clock that he was in her bedroom, it was just after eight. Jace wondered what woke Clary given that it had been only four to five hours give or take since they had fallen asleep. Clary still laying on his chest, her arm around him now that she had stopped touching the rune. At the moment it continued to look completely unrecognizable. Apparently the only time Clary had the slightest inkling of what it was, were those times it activated. Even then she found it too out of reach to decipher correctly. Last nights events, well the ones on the beach frustrated Clary all the more. She didn't know which of it annoyed her more. Obviously the attack, but then there was being stranding on the beach, the rune burned Jace again, not to mention the witchlight lit in her hands. That last part should not even be possible. Clary was happy to be rested now though, she felt better.

Jace was always a morning person, even if

sometimes he stayed out all night hunting. He remembered being told numerous times to get some more sleep, so his strength doesn't falter. Clary on the other hand didn't do early. Sure she'd wake up early when she needed to, but sleeping was much rather her thing. Clary was a night owl. Perhaps thats what made her life as a shadowhunter, when she was one that is, easy. Both Clary and Jace felt as if they could stay like that forever. They wanted to, but then Jace's phone rang. They both knew ignoring calls when you're a shadowhunter could have consequences. Something important or bad may have happened. Jace's pants were closer to Clary, so reluctantly she got off him and reached over to his pants getting his phone from the pocket. She saw the caller id and was a tad surprised, Clary answered the call. "Simon?" Clary asked. Because the id on the phone was Simon's. Jace and him must have gotten closer this past year than Jace had originally let on. "Clary? Why do you have Jace's phone..." Simon stopped talking. He pretty much figured out why Clary would have Jace's phone at this hour. Jace had forgotten he and Simon were training that day. "I'll hand it to Jace".

Clary offered the phone to Jace and he took

it. He could see the bewildered look upon her face. So before taking the call Jace answered her unasked question. "We are supposed to meet today to train." Jace told her, then put the phone to his head. "Simon" Jace said, less like in question and more like he was just letting Simon know he was there. "I called to ask to postpone our training." Jace was slightly annoyed. "Why?" Jace asked. "I didn't just call to ask that, I wanted Clary's new number. I assumed you had it. She's my best friend, I wanted to spend some time with her." Truthfully Jace wanted to use today to spend some time with her as well. Jace looked at Clary and realized he couldn't be selfish. Clary probably missed her best friend as well. Even though Jace didn't want to part from her, he knew he'd see her soon later. So reluctantly Jace said..."Alright, but next time you come to train at the Institute you're making up for the time you missed." Simon knew Jace was going to be hard on him. And if he were postponing their training for anything else but Clary, well and Izzy. Simon would have have regrets, but right now he didn't. So Jace handed the phone back to Clary who was curious, and Simon asked for her number.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Note

This was my first time writing M so take that into consideration, please be kind with your critiques. I always intended to add it to a fic or book of mine, however some people are just better at it than others. If you Shadowhunters didn't like it I won't attempt it again. I'll stick to what I'm good at, there are always other way to imply sex. Even if I get slammed with negative reviews it's not like I'll stop writing the normal storyline anyway. Still, please try to be gentle with your thoughts. Since I am out of my comfort zone. But hey you have to try everything once lol

Also I've accepted no matter how much I proof read, there will always be spelling or grammatical errors.

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but it's getting a little late. So I'll save the rest for Thursday. Not to mention I'm not feeling to well. = (

If the Thursday post is late it would be because my Macbook is being serviced. I think there's something wrong with it. Another reason I'm posting this late.

I've also decided any review I want to reply to. But cant because it's from a guest, I'll do it at the end of the chapter. I love all of your reviews, don't take offense if I don't mention or message you. I love all you Shadowhunters equally = )

So this is to youtuber Anne. First I just have to say I laughed when you said the others were "hasty". Not because I wasn't laughing at other writers, but more like "I posted chapter one that night. How was that not hasty?" lol Also, thanks for mentioning the thought I put into it. I am rather big on specifics and correct details. Lastly, your review meant so much to me. As a writer all I want to do is make others happy. Knowing you really like my story, well the best way I can explain it is. Reading reviews like yours, gives me the same feeling you, me or anyone would get when a new chapter of a story they love comes out. Just like I would read the chapters over and over, I do the same with all your reviews. Mostly to boost my spirit when reviews for a chapter are on the low side. They mean so much to me. So to you and everyone else, thanks... = ) Also that last sentence of yours gave me a lot of reassurance.

Other than the M did you like it?

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Thursday Shadowhunters...maybe

Also... tomorrow is my Birthday! XD 26 lol

I think 8 or more June birthdays in my family wow


	13. Chapter 12 Coincidence?

Hey Shadowhunters!

Remember what I said about typos?

Well in my previous AN I said

"Not that I wasn't laughing at other writers"

I meant "Was"

I wouldn't laugh at a fanfic writer

Published authors with bad books maybe

But not fanfic writers

Also book callback

Can you find it?

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 12 - Coincidence?

Clary hung up the phone after giving Simon her

new number. They had decided she would meet him at his place later. However it was still early, Clary didn't feel much like getting out of bed yet. So she laid back down on the bed, Jace was grateful for that. He still felt like holding her, so he hugged her tightly against him as she once again rested against him. However this time Clary was looking up at him, Jace smiled as he tilted his head downwards. "What are you thinking about?" Jace asked. Jace guessed what she would say. Something about the rune, how she had yet to uncover it's meaning or how frustrated it made her. "I'm just so happy we're together again." Clary said. Jace didn't show his surprise, instead he agreed with her. "I know, it feels as if I had just gotten back a part of myself that had been woefully taken from me." Clary looked up at him with what Jace could only describe as a mixture of both sadness and pity then said. "I'm sorry you suffered so much, I hate knowing you were so sad. I feel almost guilty" Jace gave a smile that spoke of melancholy. "Don't be, it's not as if it was ever your fault." Clary then leaned up to kissed him. Jace's soft lips touched hers and the kiss was more sweet than seductive.

Clary made coffee for them. She always thought

it typical for a hard strong guy to drink black. That they would prefer a bitter taste, rather than three creams and four sugars. Simon found her coffee order odd to, he assumed she'd have more of a sweet tooth. But no, she liked black too, only a dash of sugar. Clary could hear rummaging behind her, all her kitchen cabinets were open. Jace had evidently been looking for something. Clary saw in his hands eggs, butter and milk in his hands. On the kitchen countertop she saw baking powder, salt, sugar, flour, two bowls and a wooden spoon. She also saw the measuring spoons she had bought. On the stove she saw a skillet, spatula and some spray pam. It didn't take a genius to know Jace was planning on making pancakes. Clary only hoped he was better than his sister. Even if Izzy and him aren't related. Actually she hoped he was better than herself. Clary tried to make pancakes a couple times, let's just say she was better with waffles. The two times Clary attempted to make them she was forced to opened her windows because of the blackened stench. That is when she bought air freshener for the kitchen.

Whilst the coffee was brewing Clary decided to

help Jace, till it came to the stove of course. Even though he insisted she just sit down. Maybe because she made the food last time? If he knew her previous disasters that would most likely be the reason. Clary still didn't listen anyway. When he measured everything he showed how she should stir. But Clary already knew how to do that because she made waffles. They were easier, her waffle iron had a timer. Only a true fool could burn them. When Clary was about to pour the pancake into the warm skillet Jace stopped her. He showed her how to make sure they were somewhat the same size. Their batter was fairly large. Once the first one was cooking Clary went to sit down. She had best stay out of the way she thought. However Jace had other plans. He grabbed her wrist before she could get to far, his eyes not leaving the pan. "Where do you think you're going?" Jace asked smirking. "To set the table." Clary answered him. Jace shook his head and handed her the spatula.

Jace could tell by Clary's frightened expression.

Clary looked like she was holding a rather venomous snake. That she was nervous. So he moved aside place her in front of the stove. Clary shook her head. "Maybe I should go-" But then felt Jace come behind her. His left arm around her waist whilst his right met hers. Jace held onto Clary's hand which was holding the spatula. Clary was finding another reason to be nervous...Jace told her to focus on the stove. That when she was afraid it would burn to lower the heat. Clary could feel his heart beating against her back. Clary wanted to lay her head back on his shoulder, kiss him. But Jace was more focused on the pancakes. They were almost done, so Clary went to set the table.

Clary put their coffee and syrup down on her

walnut kitchen table. Clary loved her table and it's matching chairs. Even if it was just an apartment, and not a house, she felt it had a more rustic look. The thing with her apartment is it wasn't just one type. Clary had a marble kitchen lay out. Her living room more modern. A blue cloth sectional with orange, purple, green and yellow with white stripes. The day she bought the couch she got into a heated discussion with the sales clerk. The woman could not understand Clary's point of view. You see Clary didn't want the baby blue cushions the couch had. She told the lady choosing just one color was unfair to the others. It was bad enough they didn't sell a multicolor couch. You see Clary did not have a favorite color, she couldn't choose. Clary also had a glass coffee table and flat screen. It was only a few months ago the place was covered with plastic and paint tape. Clary painted the walls herself. She chose flowers, all different kinds and colors. When she first got the apartment, it was just white. It gave her a headache. Even though her walls were done here and there were paints, brushes, pencils,canvases and models. Clary wasn't really neat when it came to her art.

Clary and Jace sat eating there breakfast.

Clary was astonished with how good the food turned out. Light, fluffy, she wondered where Jace learned how to cook this well. She couldn't imagine that being one of Valentines many lessons, she also couldn't possibly think Izzy taught him. "Where did you learn how to cook this well?" Clary asked. "I taught myself. I had to mess up a couple dozen times. But I finally got it right, just like you." Jace winked. Clary didn't really look Jace in the eye. "How could you tell?" Clary asked. "You asked to help. But when the batter was ready you turned to leave. Your shoulders were tense, you really wanted to be away from the stove. When I placed you in front of it, your whole body went stiff. You only relaxed when you felt me behind you." Clary had on a mischievous smile. "Actually it was when you got behind me that I really started to feel nervous." The funny thing was, Clary never felt so domesticated. With her mom of course, but not with Jace. However seeing him now. Clary could see herself settled down with Jace. Every morning like this, didn't seem so bad.

Jace started to annoy Clary when it came to

clean up. In the end she had to punch Jace for him to finally give in and let her do the dishes, well run the dishwasher. Clary was aiming for his face but Jace dodged and scolded her for trying to damage such perfection. About an hour later they both left. Jace headed for the Institute and Clary for Simon's apartment Clary was able to recall now where it was. She didn't even need the sight to see it. Clary decided not to take a cab to his place. It was so beautiful outside, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Plus, she needed time to think. Clary never told Jace why she was up so early. She dreamt of the rune. Clary didn't think the message was from Ithuriel. It was more likely the fact that the rune was on her mind so much. It must have seeped into her subconscious as well. That really did annoy her. Clary was hoping to find some peace in her sleep. However if she thought about it, her dreams were always a door to angels she couldn't shut.

"What is the rune?" People could ask her that

till they were blue in the face. Clary didn't know, and their constant inquiring wasn't going to change anything. Her dreams didn't help either. All she saw was the rune. As if her mind was telling her to solve it already. And who knew, maybe if Clary was a shadowhunter again then she would be able to read it. The others couldn't, but they weren't like Clary. She had a connection with runes that were on a whole other level. Being a shadowhunter again, what a wonderful yet impossible thing that would be. The only thing Clary knew about this rune is that it was powerful. When it activates it burns Jace, a normal rune wouldn't do that. Not even one of her creation. When it wasn't activated it just looked like a brand. No special feeling came from it. So Clary decided to put it from her mind for now. After walking for another twenty minutes, she was in front of Simon's apartment. She decided to wear denim capri's and a short sleeved purple shirt. Jace took his jacket back.

Clary knocked on the door and was unsurprised

when it was Isabelle who answered. She herself looked as if she were about to leave as well. So they just said their goodbyes as Izzy walked out the door. Simon was sitting on the couch, Clary was surprised to see on the coffee table two cups of ice coffee. Clary could tell they weren't both Izzy's because they were both about half full. Plus ones color was a bit off. It wouldn't make sense to start drinking another if one isn't finished. So Clary raised her eyes in question at Simon. So he explained to her. "I can handle most liquids, as long as they have blood in them. It's great because I missed coffee. Food still makes me sick though." Clary sat down on the couch. "Coffee?" Simon asked. "No, I already had two cups." Simon thought they could stay in and watch their favorite movies. But Clary firmly rejected idea. "It is a beautiful day outside daylighter. We are going to enjoy the sun." So they decided to take a walk through Central Park. Clary thought it would be a perfect place for a date with Jace.

Simon was having a small dilemma. He was

always so used to calling Clary "Fray" when she was a mundane. And she was that now, but it didn't feel right. So Simon didn't take up his old nickname yet. "What's wrong?" Simon asked. Clary looked up at him as they walked. "What makes you think anything is wrong?" Simon tilted his head to the side. "I know you." Simon said. "I can tell when you're feeling insecure." Clary did not find herself transparent in that moment. No matter how much time had passed, Simon was still her best friend. He always saw right through her and was someone she could always trust. So Clary told him everything. Her dreams, the rune burning, what Brother Zachariah said, the demon and all the events on the beach. "Are you saying all that happened in one night?" Clary nodded rolling her eyes. "It was a weeks worth of things. I was monumentally tired after everything. By the time Jace found me on the beach the meeting with Brother Zachariah seemed so long ago."

They continued to walk and Simon did not

know if he agreed or disagreed with Alec. The attack was rather random. But Alec was right, demons don't need a reason to kill. However at the same time, she did walk on that pier quite a few times. Could it really be coincidence that it just happened now? That her remembering really had nothing to do with it? Clary wondered if he thought that way so she asked him "Do you think it was just chance it happened that night? That remembering the shadowworld didn't matter?" Simon thought about it more. "I could say that wouldn't make a difference. A demon is a demon. They kill and don't need a reason to do so. But something seems off to me." Clary somewhat agreed. "I have a feeling Jace felt the same." Simon then looked at her. "What do you think?" Clary thought for a moment and looked down to her white sneakers then up to the cloudless sky. "If I said it didn't seem like mere chance to me. Would that be wrong?" Simon smiled. "You can think what you want." They got ice cream at a stand then around noon headed to Taki's for lunch. Clary felt somewhat uncomfortable there, she was a mundane. But that feeling went away when she saw the menu...

Fairchild Burrata Salad. Perhaps she wasn't

so out of place after all. Maybe a small part of her always remained. Not just in the hearts of those she loved. Clary smiled and obviously ordered that. Clary saw Maia wasn't at the bar, Simon noticed that too. "Given that Maia owns the place it makes sense Bat took the job." Clary looked at the other items on the menu and chuckled at some of them. Particularly the seelie options. Clary asked Simon about his music. "Well I've still been doing gigs at the Hunter's Moon. You should hear my new stuff, Izzy really likes it." Clary remembered him singing to her. Having her be the judge of his music, she missed those times. So after a couple hours of just talking they headed back to Simons apartment around three.

Simon was right, his new music was good.

"Adequate." Clary said. Simons jaw dropped. "What do you mean adequate? This song took me weeks to perfect, Izzy loved it! You know you were always so judgmental. Like that time you didn't like the band name me and Maureen chose." Clary rolled her eyes. "Simon it was Champagne Enema." Simon was annoyed "It was a statement, unique. No one would have a name like that." Clary muttered under her breath. "For a reason." Then she huffed. "Enough! Simon you're song was wonderful." Simon sat down on his couch. "Must you always tease me." Simon asked. Clary sat down next to him. "Of course, it's far too easy. How am I to resist?." Clary and Simon played video games after that. Clary beat him per usual. "You need to choose a better character. He's is too weak." Clary said. "No he isn't, he just needs a level up." Simon and Clary continued this argument till they decided to agree to disagree.

Before Clary knew it, it was seven. Simon's

phone rang and they both knew it was Jace. Night was falling, so they left Simons apartment. Simon headed for the Institute and Clary headed home. It was another beautiful night. The city lights drowned out most of the stars. But some were still visible. Clary was only a couple blocks from Simons place, she decided to take her time because it was so nice outside. But then something happened, something that confirmed her suspicions from earlier. Izzy's bracelet started pulsing, blinking red again. The sun was officially set. Clary didn't waste time running home, instead she turned around. She thought maybe if she caught up with Simon he could help her. Depending on the demon he may be strong enough to kill it. Regardless he would have a better chance than her. Clary didn't know what or how it happened, but she was lost. How was that possible, all she had to do was turn around and run two or three blocks. However Clary had no idea where she was, only that it just kept getting dark till she saw it.

Simon wouldn't be enough to kill this demon.

His speed may give him a chance to get away but thats all. Elapid demons were huge, so Clary just ran. She knew she could never outrun it though. The demons multiple legs made it incredibly fast. Clary felt a claw slash her back and she fell to her knees sure that she was bleeding. One knee scuffed from hitting the cement. Clary looked over her shoulder and saw its snake like head coming at her. It bit her neck like a vampire and Clary could almost feel the venom entering her. When the demon pulled back Clary was surprised to find it didn't finish her off. It vanished most likely sure the poison would do the job. Clary tried to get up but couldn't and moved to fall on her back instead of her face. The back of her shirt was wet, she must have been bleeding a lot. The venom was making Clary twitch. As if she were being torn apart from within, but she was too weak to scream. Whatever illusion she was in started to fade. Clary could see the night sky again, the stars, However then everything went black...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Note -

So I got advice from a fav author of mine to get a beta. I posted on the forum. But seeing how little, if not no replies there were to posts months before me. I'm not that hopeful. Unless any of you Shadowhunters know any? As for my Macbook, Geek Squad couldn't help me. They said to bring it to Apple, which is farther from my house than Best Buy. Annoying, but tedious need. Lastly, Tuesday was so beautiful and sunny. Not a cloud in the sky on my Birthday yay!

I know this chapter was rather slow

Nothing big really happened

At least in the beginning

But if post each major event too quickly

Then well, the story would be over fast

How did you like my description of Clary's apartment?

I thought to myself

We know basically what everything looks like

Except her new place

So do you think it was appropriate for her?

Or was it a waste of a paragraph?

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!

That is if Apple doesn't keep my Macbook


	14. Chapter 13 Save Me

Hey Shadowhunters!

Long chapter

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 13 - Save Me

Simon was taking his time walking to the

Institute. He was not in any rush to be pounded on by Jace. Vampiric healing or not, Jace does not hold back. Simon didn't think Jace knew what mercy technically was. And given that he bailed out on today's earlier session. Jace most likely had something special planned for Simon. Simon sighed, he supposed that also meant he wouldn't be able to see Izzy after. Simon could already see it, the outcome of the conversation. Usually at the end of their session, if Izzy had a free night. Him and Jace would part and he would spend time with her. But he could see Jace's reply right now "Are you going to see Izzy tonight?" Then Simon thought to himself, he'd probably be so gullible as to believe Jace would let him. Yup, Jace would wait till Simon was hopeful then he would probably say. "No you're not." Ah well, it was worth it. Simon smiled to himself thinking how wonderful it was to have his best friend back.

Simon paused, he smelt blood a lot of it. So

he looked around then turned. It was coming from behind him, then his brows furrowed. He knew this blood. Simon ran back and stopped in front of his apartment. Then he saw Clary on the corner. He sped towards her faster than he thought he was able. She must have been trying to get to him. Guilt came down on him hard. Clary was lying in blood, the only thing that gave him the slightest relief was that he could still hear her heartbeat. Simon immediately called Jace. "You're late." Simon heard Jace say. There was no time, how could he convey to Jace everything when he himself did not know? "Call Magnus, tell him to portal to my apartment." Simon was frantic so Jace asked curiously. "Why?" Simon knew Jace would not accept "Just do it!" So he told Jace what he could. "Clary, there's so much blood." So Jace agreed to call Magnus but he was coming as well.

Jace felt like his heart and stopped he was

terrified. So Jace sent Magnus a vague fire message, Clary was hurt. Because truthfully he did not know the specifics. Isabelle came up behind him out of breath. "Simon messaged me, Magnus?" Jace felt like Magnus was taking forever. But less than a minute after he sent the message, a portal opened. Magnus and Alec stepped through then another portal opened. Most likely leading to Simon's apartment. The four of them stepped through. No one was in front of the apartment. But Jace was sure Simon told him to portal there. "There!" Alec yelled pointing to the corner. Jace saw Simon was on his knees over Clary. He was so focused her he didn't even hear the portal open. "Simon!" Jace yelled and ran to him.

Jace crashed onto his knees looking over

Clary who's movements have ceased. But given that Simon had yet to completely look mad with grief he supposed Clary was still alive. "What happened?" Jace asked. "I don't know, I just found her like this." Alec then spoke. "No visible frontal wounds. The bleeding must be coming from behind her." They all agreed that she should not be moved. However they had to get to the wound. So Simon and Jace slowly sat Clary up. The back of her shirt was torn to shreds. Jace looked at Clary face. His eyes traveled downwards then he noticed punctures within the side of her neck. Jace took ahold of Clary's chin and very gently turned her head. "Venom." Jace stated. Then Magnus gave some troubling news. "The most important thing now is to stop the bleeding, but even if I did. Finding an antidote to demonic poisoning for a mundane even if it were possible will take time that she doesn't have."

Both Jace and Simon could see Clary becoming

paler. Be it from the blood loss or from the poison it did not matter because neither were good. The wound was turning even more yellow. Magnus was right, they were pressed for time. Simon stood then and looked over the scene. "What if I sucked the venom out?" "No!" Isabelle shouted. "Simon even if you are a vampire. The venom will effect you as well." She told him. "Then I won't swallow it." Simon said. Then it was Magnus who spoke. "Brilliant idea, and if Clary hadn't lost so much blood it would have possibly had a chance of working. But Simon, I don't think she could survive losing anymore blood even though I stopped the bleeding now." Jace closed his eyes tightly. "Do it." Jace said. "Jace." Magnus warned. "Jace are you sure about this?" Alec asked. "It's the only way to remove the venom. We just have to hope Clary will survive."

Simon got on his knees again. He looked at

the bite. Then Simon noticed the venom wasn't spreading around the what he assumed was a bite. It looked more like it was traveling downwards, towards Clary's heart. Simon sank his fangs into Clary's neck next to the venomous bite. Simon kept having to suck out the venom then spit it out. It reminded him of the poisonous snakes he saw on Animal Planet. And what you should do should you ever get bit. Magnus behind Clary worked on closing her wounds. Jace could see the slashing to her back slowly tightening. But Clary still wasn't showing any signs of waking. "It could be the venom that is the reason why she is still unconscious." Izzy suggested. "Or the massive blood loss." Magnus still at work countered. Jace scowled "Not helpful." Jace retorted to Magnus.

Jace and Magnus were having much trouble

seeing eye to eye. "I told you not to let Simon attempt to do it. If Clary dies it may has well have been your fault." Jace became angry at Magnus's statement. And retorted "There was no other way to remove the venom in time." Magnus fired back. "Think rationally Jace, Clary's not a shadowhunter anymore. You can't save her with runes." Rationally? Who said he was being irrational? "I am being rational. And realistically the only way to remove the venom quickly would be manually. So what do runes have anything to do with it?" Jace asked "So you weren't thinking in the worst case scenario you would draw a Blood Replacement rune on her?" "Enough!" Isabelle's voice broke their argument before Jace could deny Magnus's assumptions. "Magnus stop." Alec said. "Clary might die, you two shouldn't be at each others throats. You should be fighting to keep her alive." Isabelle said practically sobbing. "Izzy's right, we cant let ourselves get distracted buy squabbles. We are just all on edge because of what is at stake." Alec said gently laying a hand on Magnus's shoulder.

Jace and Magnus looked at each other for

a moment then Magnus went to focus on Clary's back. Jace just looked and Clary, Simon blocking the view to the wound in her neck. However then Simon pulled back. "Her bloods clean." Simon said. Jace looked and he was right. The bite marks were still there, the ones from Simon now visible as well. But the tell telltale signs a venom were gone. Simon moved behind Clary to look at her back. Her wounds were healing well, but Clary was pale. Magnus decided not to heal her completely but just about enough then turned to Simon. "Take her to the hospital, tell Catarina what happened and to get her a blood transfusion. She can take care of Clary." So Simon took Clary in his arms and ran to the hospital leaving Jace, Alec, Izzy and Magnus alone.

Magnus felt worn a little. He had to stop

the bleeding and slowly close the wound. Focus was needed and his bout with Jace was not helpful. Luckily it did not distract him from what he needed to do. But Jace was wrong, Clary was going to need a blood transfusion. She was already surrounded by blood when they arrived. Simon's plan on how to remove the venom was smart, but it only drained Clary more. Magnus had almost lost faith. There was a point where he didn't know what would end her first. The venom or the large loss of blood. Magnus stood and so did Jace. Jace was covered in Clary's blood because he had been holding her. One thing Magnus was sure of though, is that they were all thinking the same thing. What did this to her and perhaps more importantly, why?

Alec didn't ask Magnus to open a portal

to the hospital. He could tell Magnus was tired. Even though he knew Magnus would do it because he was eager to know Clary's situation as well. Alec walked over to Magnus and took his hand. "Magnus Relax, you've done enough." Magnus just smiled gratefully at his husband. "Thank you Alexander, but I'm fine." Alec looked at him sternly. "No you're not, now rest." Magnus wanted to be defiant but decided not to. "I'm going on ahead" "Me too" Jace said followed by Izzy. "Magnus and I will meet you there." Alec said. "If I get my strength back quick enough we'll portal. I just need a moment." Alec was annoyed with his husband. Prideful Magnus would never admit weakness. Even if it meant wearing himself out.

Simon at the hospital ran to meet Catarina.

"There was a demon attack. She lost a lot of blood." Simon said. Catarina being a professional decided to save her show her surprise about seeing Clary for later. "She needs a blood transfusion." Catarina turned leading Simon and he quickly followed. "Put her on the gurney." Catarina said. "She has slashes on her back. Magnus treated her." Simon sat Clary down instead of laying her. Catarina shouted something to another nurse about getting Clary about starting a blood transfusion. Then Catarina came to look at Clary's back. "Magnus did well." Catarina then slowly ran her hands down Clary's back. The wounds healed faster. Whether it be because of Magnus efforts or as a nurse Catarina was clearly more skilled. Clary was luckily healing quickly, the wounds were closing. So Catarina laid Clary down.

Clary was moved to a room, now lying

down on a most likely uncomfortable hospital bed. Catarina was still fussing over her, making sure she was alright. "How did you know her blood type?" Simon asked. It was in the system. Simon wondered why that would be. Catarina stood "From the time she was treated for breaking her arm." Then Simon remembered one of their summer camping trips with Luke and Jocelyn. Him and Clary were really young eight or nine maybe? They decided to climb the trees, Clary fell. They went home as fast as they could. Luke and Jocelyn brought her here. Even thought Simon could have sworn the closest hospital was a couple miles back. Simon supposed he should be grateful to the two of them now.

Jace and Izzy got to the hospital they

were glamoured. Jace was having trouble thinking clearly so Izzy suggested a glamour. If they weren't family, someone might not let them see Clary. They went to the front desk. A woman was at reception, Izzy went behind her whilst Jace walked away. He tipped over what looked like a tray of instruments. The nurse stood and Izzy got to work on her computer. Izzy found Clary's name and room number then sent the info the Alec. When they got to the room Jace and Izzy saw Simon sitting next to Clary who was lying in bed still asleep. Catarina was standing over her. "She's going to be fine." Catarina saw Jace was worried. Most likely because Jace was covered in more blood than Simon. "You would be surprised how much there is in the human body" looking over Clary's chart. "But she lost so much." Jace said. To which Catarina replied. "And how much you'd have to lose to die."

Izzy supposed she wouldn't be showing

that to anyone else. It probably had something like "Demonic attack" on it. "Clary's paleness isn't solely from the blood loss. The demons venom also had a part to play. The wounds on her back are healing well and the color should return to her soon." Catarina informed them. "Why is she still unconscious." Izzy answered Jace question without even knowing if she was right. "Because she needs to heal on her own.". Simon and Jace remembered the Silent Brother's saying that when Izzy was hurt. "Isabelle not wrong. Except Clary just need some more help in doing so. She will wake in time. I know it's hard but you must have patience." Patience, Jace thought. He had never been one to actually have that as a virtue.

Catarina had left about five minutes

ago. Jace had taken Simons place at Clary's bedside. Simon and Izzy sat in two other seats. Jace held her hand, even thought he was reassured he was so worried. Jace still felt as if he was going to lose Clary. He had never seen her so weak. Magnus then walked in with Alec. Magnus looked stronger than he was than when Jace last saw him. Magnus conjured two rather comfortable looking cushioned chairs. "Izzy told us where Clary's room was," Magnus said as he and Alec sat. "Well?" Alec asked wondering if anyone planned on telling him what was going on. "How is Clary? Will she be alright?" Simon told him what Catarina said. "Catarina said something along the lines of her blood loss not being as serious as we had assumed. That you did well in closing her wounds. Catarina finished for you and set up a blood transfusion. Now it's only a matter of time."

"Am I the only one thinking this can't

just be chance." Alec said. It sounded a little like what Jace was saying before. How the attack on the pier could not have been coincidence. Alec's original statement was demons were demons, they are killers. One thing was clear now though. These past couple incidents were not coincidence, someone was after Clary. Simon then looked at Alec "Couple incidents?" Alec answered Simons question. "Clary was attacked last night by another demon." Simon was slightly annoyed with this. "And she just decided not to tell me? I'm her best friend." "Which is why she most likely did not want to worry you." Magnus said trying to ease Simons anger. "Biscuit always had a way of getting into trouble. She probably wanted to protect you from the anxiety that comes with being her friend." Magnus laughed.

"Clary is a mundane why would anyone

want her dead." Simon asked. Then Izzy said "Moreover how could have someone found out about her remembering? The only people who know are right here." Jace pondering Izzy's words added. "Everyone except for Brother Zachariah". Magnus came to the defense of the Silent Brother. "Whom I trust completely. Brother Zachariah would never betray us." Magnus was right of course. But they were short on possible answers. Alec then voiced his own opinion. "Someone somehow found out about Clary remembering and didn't like it." Izzy sighed, this was far to much tension than she wanted. So she stood and moved over to Simon. As much as Simon loved being all over Izzy he didn't think this was the correct time. But Izzy didn't kiss him. She just sat on his lap and gave him a look that said. "Hold me or I'll kill you." Then she spoke. "But the question is who and how." "The seelie's know." Jace reminded them. "We are not going to accuse an entire downworld faction of attempted murder." Alec said. "Mutual trust takes time to reestablish. I won't damage the progress we have made."

Jace watched Clary sleep, a look of

worry across his features. Jace had always been so brave. Him showing fear was a rare thing. But Clary getting hurt left him feeling very vulnerable. Jace missed it when she could fight back. Jace would always worry about her, shadowhunter or not. But at least if she was a shadowhunter his nerves wouldn't be shot each time they parted. Jace supposed if none of this were happening, he wouldn't take their separation badly. In fact Jace was actually confident Clary could defend herself. Sure she wasn't a shadowhunter, her abilities were gone. But perhaps with her memory returned so was all the training she did. Because you don't need powers to know how to kick ass. Izzy said that to him once, but Jace couldn't quite remember why. He was probably being an ass or something of that nature.

Clary's eyes opened. She had to blink

a few times. The bright light above her hurt her eyes. Unless that was "The" light, Clary got the feeling she wasn't dead. So once her eyes adjusted she turned her head to the left. Magnus and Alec were sitting down by a door. Her eyes traveled the room and landed on Jace on her right. She just felt that he was holding her hand. Behind Jace Clary saw Izzy and Simon sitting by the window. "Why am I not dead." Clary asked. Morbid thoughts yes, but she did have good reason for asking. It is not as if she were expecting to survive her ordeal. Clary knew demons, knew no mundane would be able to live through what she had just experienced. A shadowhunter yes. An Iratze for the venom and slash. Then one or two Blood Replacement runes. Then again if she were a shadowhunter, it would be dead before even attempting to strike her.

Clary then saw the machines next to

her and concluded that she must be at a hospital. Then Clary realized she was laying down on her back. And surprisingly enough, there was no pain. "What happened?" Clary asked. Her voice was horse and her mouth felt dry for some reason. Jace opened his mouth to speak but Clary cut him off. She knew what happened already so instead she asked. "How am I alive?" "Simon found you." Jace said and Clary looked over at Simon. "I don't know if you realized it. But you were attack right in front of my apartment." Simon then explained further. "I smelt your blood, there was a lot of it." Jace took over the story. "Then he called me and I sent Magnus a fire message to portal to the Institute then immediately to Simons." Clary's eyes moved to Magnus. "Magnus healed your wounds as best he could." Jace told her. Clary smiled at Magnus silently thanking him, Magnus nodded in understanding and gave a face that said "I know I'm wonderful.". Clary put her hand to her neck, the puncture marks where the demons fangs went in were gone. If they were at Catarina's hospital she could probably guess how that happened. But how did she survive the venom? "How did I survive the venoms toxins?" Clary asked. "Simon came up with idea of removing the vampiric way." Izzy said smiled then she winked and huddled closer to Simon. "Then Simon brought you here once we were sure your blood was clean." Jace said. Clary looked at Simon and Magnus. "Thank you for saving my life." Clary joked.

Alright everything made sense Clary

supposed. Well save for one thing. Clary closed her eyes. "Why does this keep happening." Magnus could see Clary's distress...there wasn't any. Because Clary looked more annoyed than worried. Which was very much like her. Because it was only Clary's hair that was fiery. If someone was trying to kill her Clary would probably get pissed off rather hide in a corner and cower. Magnus couldn't help but chuckle at Clary's defiant look because he knew she was itching to kill whoever was trying to kill her. So Magnus jokingly scolded her. "I specifically mentioned not getting into trouble." Clary rolled her eyes. "You're right, I'm sorry. Next time I'll tell the demon you said that." Clary smirked.

"Clary what do you remember?" Jace

asked. "I was walking home. I was only a couple blocks away from Simons apartment. I went slowly because it was such a beautiful night. Then I felt a very negative aura and everything started to go dark. I turned and ran, perhaps Simon could help. He could either maybe fight off whatever it was, or get us out of there. But then I saw it and realized Simon would most likely have to do the latter. It was an Elapid demon. I felt it slashing my back and fell forward onto my knees. When I turned my head to look back at it, I felt its fangs sinking into my neck." Jace raised his eyebrows. "Why would an Elapid demon be after Clary?" Simon asked. "Why would any demon be after Clary, she's a mundane." Alec said replying to Simon.

So the five of them discussed possible

reasons for this string of attacks. Ranging from theories such as "Perhaps someone doesn't like her remembering." to "Maybe an angel did it? Since they wanted her gone." Each was more ridiculous than the last. And all Clary really wanted to do was grab a steele, a blade, anything and stab the demon through the heart. Lying there helpless, it hurt almost as much as the claws the tore at her back. Mundane or not Clary was a fighter, and she hated doing nothing. Hated leaving other people to protect her when she knew she could protect herself. Because Clary knew where this conversation was headed.

"One of us needs to stay with Clary."

Just as she assumed. they would all suggest someone to watch over her. "I want to do it." Both Simon and Jace said at the same time. This wasn't surprising. "You can't be there all the time." Simon argued. "Well you can't kill demons." Jace shot back. They went back and forth at who would be better. Truthfully it had to be one of them. Alec was Inquisitor, Magnus High Warlock of Alicante and Izzy was head of the Institute. If Jace taught Simon to fight then Simon would be a good choice because Jace can't be at her every beck and call. He was the Institutes best soldier. However depending on the demon, a vampire may not be enough. Some demons can only be slain by seraph blades.

So Clary came up with what she

thought was a reasonable solution. "Jace can watch me" Simon opened his mouth most likely to protest but Clary raised her hand. "And whenever he may get called away Simon can take over." Jace and Simon looked at each other. "Agreed?" Clary said sternly because all this drama was giving her a headache. Simon rolled his eyes and Jace huffed. Then they both relented and said "Agreed.". "I have to get back to Alicante before people start to notice my constant disappearances." Alec said. Magnus opened a portal then kissed Clary's forehead. "Stay out of trouble?" Clary asked assuming he'd say that. But instead Magnus said. "Why bother, you never listen to me anyway." Magnus joked then smiled sweetly and so did Alec. "Feel better Clary. I'll make inquiries as to why this is happening." Alec said softly.

Clary looked over at the remaining

three. "So much for mundane normalcy" Simon said as he chuckled a bit. Izzy lightly tapped him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes then looked at Clary and said. "Simon is right though. Less than seventy-two hours into your memories returning and twice you were nearly killed." Clary frowned. "People keep saving me." Jace raised an eyebrow. "Are we not supposed to?" Clary sighed. "I just wish I could save myself." Jace didn't say anything to that statement, because he wished it as well...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What did you think?

I'm no doctor

So feel free to correct me

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Thursday Shadowhunters!


	15. Chapter 14 Central Date

Hey Shadowhunters!

Sorry this is late

Truthfully I'm just writing this whole thing today

I've been so busy these last two days

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 14 - Central Date

Clary was about to be discharged. So she

took off the hospital gown she had been laying in. Just before Magnus left he had conjured her new clothes. Jeans, sneakers and a bright pink shirt. He gave a smirk. Clary respected all colors but pink was just too girly, not really like her. But having nothing else she changed. Simon and Isabelle had left. Only Jace was there watching her, he wouldn't take his eyes off her. Clary felt as if she were under a magnifying glass. It was annoying. "You don't have to scrutinize my every movement. I'm fine, and if anything happens you're right here." Clary said to Jace. But Jace wasn't hearing any of it. Twice he almost lost her. Actually come to think of it, more than twice. Jace lost count of the numerous times they were forcibly separated. Jace was going to make sure his eyes were constantly trained on her.

This is going to get old really fast. Clary

thought to herself. "Doesn't it bother you being stuck as my babysitter?" Clary asked Jace. "This was your idea." Said Jace as he stood from his seat. "And I'm not your babysitter I'm your bodyguard." Clary rolled her eyes. "Except I was unaware of how annoying it would be." Jace frowned at her. "Is it so annoying to have me around? Especially after the past year?" Clary sighed and put her hand on Jace's cheek. "Of course not, you could never be bothersome to me. I love you." Clary lowered her hand and looked down. "I'm annoyed with myself. I hate that I'm such a liability. People are going out of their way to protect me but I don't feel protected. I feel like a burden." Jace hugged Clary. "It's not forever, we will figure out who or what is doing this and stop them." Jace reassured her. "I'll still be a mundane though." Clary said sadly. So Jace said. "And I will still always love you."

Jace could see the toll this was taking on

Clary. She most likely thought the constant dangers she had reluctantly gotten herself into was annoying everyone. That them watching over her would be a waste of their time. However Clary couldn't be more wrong. They all loved her and would do anything to protect her. But Jace truly could not imagine what it must be like to be a mundane. Jace contemplated it on the days where his despair was truly high. Those were the days he would wake up from dreams of Clary. Sure he would dream of her every night but these dreams. The dreams in which she promised he was not dreaming, and she truly had returned to him. Those dreams were the most painful. As time went on the last two or three months Jace really thought about it. Considered it, considered deruning. Jace could not stand the thought of being mundane yes. But if he had Clary it would not matter. If he had her, well that was all he needed.

Clary turned to leave the room but Jace

took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. He was not sure how to make Clary understand so he just looked her in the eyes and tried his best to convey to her his sincerity. "You could never be a burden to me, or anyone." Clary opened her mouth to reply, maybe argue. Jace didn't know but he did not give her the chance either. He squeezed her shoulders gently and spoke again. "You think I was the only one two miss you? Clary why do you think we all want to protect you?" Jace huffed at her bewildered look. "Because we all love you. I lost you, it was the worst pain I had ever felt. But I wasn't the only one. Now that we all have gotten you back. Do you think there is one person among us who would hesitate to lay down our lives so we aren't parted again?"

It was a kind of wake up call for Clary.

Perhaps she could never truly understand what the others felt because she had not felt it. To Clary it was like she woke up from a year long dream. To Jace and the others, well specifically Jace. It must have been a year long nightmare. "I know, I can't imagine what you went through. But can you imagine white I'm going through? Jace it would destroy you to feel this vulnerable, you would hate yourself." Jace smirked. "I could never hate such perfection." Clary couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she tapped Jace on the shoulder. But Jace did hear what she was trying to say. But all he could do now was try his best to comfort her.

Jace put his arms around her and rested

his chin lightly on her head. Clary was so small but she fit perfectly in his arms. He inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. "Even if you were a shadowhunter, I would always watch over you." Clary supposed that's what love was. Clary would always strive to protect Jace even though he was the strongest person she knew. They left the hospital with the assurance that Clary was fine by Catarina. Every part of her was healed, but Clary didn't feel like going home. Jace didn't want her to go home either. Jace wanted to bring Clary to the Institute and lock her up there. But then again that might be a tad overboard. But it was the last place a demon would find her given that demons can't enter the Institute. So he decided to voice this to Clary, because he knew she didn't want to stay in the Institute.

They walked slowly down the street

aimlessly. It was another beautiful day. "I want you to come back to the Institute." Jace said matter of factly. Jace was prepared for Clary to argue and decided he would not take no for an answer. "Alright." Clary said sighing slightly. Jace was confused. His fiery, stubborn little redhead. His Clary wouldn't give in so easily. "Really? Just like that? No arguing or me having to throw you over my shoulder?" Clary laughed. "Jace I understand the only way I can really stay safe is if I stay at most likely the safest place in New York. Where a demon is least likely to appear. Besides if you dared to ever throw me over your shoulder you would greatly regret it." Clary smiled turning around. She started walking backwards. Clary took ahold of his hands, remembering their ice skating date that was unfortunately cut short.

Speaking of dates. "I want to take you

somewhere." Clary said. Clary turned back to the street and let go of one of his hands but held onto the other and pulled him forward. Clary was thinking of the thoughts that crossed her mind when she was with Simon the previous day. Jace smiled and just went along with her, he missed Clary's unpredictability. So he followed her and found himself in front of Central Park. "Central Park, the perfect date place. It would be more romantic at night-" Clary was cut off by Jace. "I don't care. As long as you're the one I'm with, any place would be perfect." Clary smiled and kissed his cheek. Clary knew some of the most romantic places though.

Clary took them to Bow Bridge. It was

a great view, looking out over the water. Jace missed seeing Clary in her shadowhunter black. Having her by his side in the darkness. But he couldn't deny how beautiful she looked in the sun. Each part of her seemed alive. The only thing that burned brighter than the star that was the sun was Clary hair. Clary watched people on the boats go by. Clary imagined if she had a normal boyfriend it would be nice if they went out on the lake. But Clary knew that would bore Jace. Perhaps in winter they could go skating on it thought. Skating on the lake. Late at night, they could spot the stars, it would be beautiful. Hopefully whatever was trying to kill her would be dead by then.

They walked slowly over the bridge

and took in the sights. the flowers. Jace looked around, it wasn't masculine, but it was beautiful. The bright green trees and hills. Jace was also aware of a museum here. It may not be his thing, but Jace knew Clary would love going there. And if she was happy then so was he. "There are a few places in this park that really triggered my memory sometimes. Well by that I mean, it sometimes felt like I had seen it somewhere before. So I kept returning in hopes that I would know why I kept feeling that way." Jace curious asked. "What were they?" Clary had smiled. "Well first were the beautiful gardens. It reminded me of the Institutes greenhouse." Jace got the feeling she was hinting that she wanted to go there. "But most of all...Well that's a surprise."

Clary took them deeper into the park

walking quickly. "It would annoy me a lot because I could have sworn I saw it before. Because I did, well not exactly the same thing. I saw it in Idris, Alicante more specifically. It was in the Hall of Accords. I noticed it when I got my Angelic Power Rune." Clary remembered how much that hurt. Clary stopped to catch her breath. "Close your eyes." Jace tilted his head skeptical. "Do it." Clary demanded. So Jace did as she said. Clary took his other hand again and slowly led him for about five minutes. He was getting rather impatient. "Alright, open." Jace stood in front of a beautiful bronze angel fountain. "The Bethesda Fountain. Also known as The Angel of the Waters." Clary stared up at it then turned her head to Jace. "Now tell me, what does that remind you of?" Jace kissed her. "The golden Mermaid Fountain in the Hall of Accords." Clary sat on the fountains edge and looked up at it. "I would stare at this fountain for what seemed hours and wonder where I had seen it before." Jace sat down next to Clary and laid his hand on hers. She looked in his eyes.

Clary was starting to get hungry. She

hadn't eaten the hospital food provided so her last meal was the previous afternoons. It was at Taki's with Simon." So she decided first to go to the Boathouse Restaurant. Normally you needed a reservation. But Clary had a special contact there. She once had an art show there at night. Jace remembered it, he had secretly been there. The interior was beautiful but Clary wanted it at night for a reason. She loved how the lamps that hung down from the ceiling reflected on the water, it was almost poetic. Like the moonlight on the oceans shimmering surface. Clary made sure they were sat outside. She winked at Jace then asked. "Want to split an appetizer?" Jace laughed. "Creamy Burrata?" Jace said. They looked over the water and Clary decided she did not want to discuss these past few days events. So instead she asked something that had been on her mind for a while.

"How is Luke?" Jace was expecting that

question. So he purposely to a bite to ponder, to make her wait for a response. "Is he still with Maryse?" Now Clary was getting impatient. So Jace caved. "They are still together, in fact they live together now." Clary was a little surprised. "Really?" This was interesting. Jace explained further. "After Luke regained his shadowhunter abilities he stayed at the Institute for a few months. But after he got serious with mom they both got a small manor house in Alicante. Truthfully I don't think Luke could stand being in New York without you." Jace didn't mean to make Clary feel guilty. But it was the truth, and he didn't want to lie to her.

They ordered their mains. Jace went

for the Boathouse Burger. Clary requested the chicken salad sans the mango. Then it started..."If you were hungry enough you would probably love them." Their plates were set down. Clary took one of his fries. "Well next time I'm on the brink of starvation I'll make sure the first thing I eat again is a mango." Jace scowled at her. Clary wasn't taking him seriously. "Let's come back here, when things calm down. We can go to the Met, maybe rent a boat." Clary's eyes lit up. "A museum?" Clary had been there before. The galleries at the Met were amazing and it had been a while since her last visit. Actually the last time she did go was a few months before she ever met Jace. Clary went with her mother.

"You wouldn't be bored with that?"

Clary asked. Because art galleries didn't seem like Jace's thing. Even if he attended hers. "If I went to a museum alone I would probably be bored out of my mind. But being with you, I could never get bored." Clary put her right elbow on the table and her chin on in hand. "And the boating? Going on an actual normal date?" Clary looked at Jace skeptically not thinking he would agree. Jace sighed. "I'll even row." Clary was so touched by Jace's offer. She took her head off her hand the took ahold of his hand. Maybe Jace was more romantic than she remembered. It wasn't like him to plan romantic mundane dates. So Clary decided to make an effort as well.

Clary hailed the waiter over. "Excuse

me but I believe this salad came with mango." The waiter checked his book. "Yes, but this order was requested without the pickled mango." Clary shook her head. "No I believe what I said was I wanted fresh mango instead." The waiter looked at his book. "But-" Clary crossed her arms. "The customer is always right correct? I would like my fresh mango please." The waiter not knowing how to argue with the tiny but fierce redhead merely said "Of course ma'am" Then he walked away confused and slightly afraid of her. Jace smiled and Clary was glad the she was able to make him happy. Clary ate the mango and smiled. "You still don't like them do you." Jace said to her. Clary swallowed and laughed "I'm sorry." Jace leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Thanks for trying."

Sometime later they returned to the

Institute. Jace brought Clary to her room. If they wanted to keep her hidden then this would be the ideal place to hide her. Clary knew this but still she told Jace. "I'd much rather stay in your room." To which Jace replied. "I know, me too. But it's too easy for you to be seen there even if I make sure everyone respects my privacy." Clary didn't think they wanted her to stay there for the same reasons. For Clary staying in a room full of memories of her old self was painful. Where as Jace most likely just wanted to spend more time intimately or not with her. Jace put his hands on her shoulders and look her in the eyes. "This is the last place someone would look because they wouldn't expect you to be here. In your own room." So Clary sat on her bed and looked at her steele. She had been to afraid to touch it before and still was.

Clary staring at the steele on her

bedside table said. "After my memory returned I understood why I felt that way about the fountain. How I felt as if I had seen it before. I recalled what I was trying to remember but couldn't. The fountain in Alicante." Clary sighed and Jace saw she looked sad so he sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "This room is one large reminder of who I was and who I no longer am. It hurts to be in here." Jace frowned then held her close. "I know, but it's the safest place for now. Once everything has settled, once we're sure the knowledge of your return can be trusted with others. Then you can leave, but please till then try to bare it." Clary rolled her eyes and sadly smiled. Clary leaned up to kiss him. "You are lucky that you have absconded with my heart Jace Herondale." Jace returned her kiss then said. "The real thief is you." Be Clary truly did steal his heart a long time ago.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note -

Silly me wrote that Simon found out about Clary's attack two ways. I'm such a dummy with typos. Let me amend my mistake by saying Clary told Simon everything but the attack in chapter twelve. Oh and Clary's sectional, my line was "A blue cloth sectional with orange, purple, green and yellow (also red forgot to add) with white stripes." Yeah well the end of that sentence was "white striped CUSHIONS" The couch is just blue. Hence her not wanting it's standard baby blue cushions. Writing this chapter I realized, I really don't take advantage of Central Parks beauty enough lol

Even if you think this was cheesy

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	16. Chapter 15 Dragons And Vermin

Hey Shadowhunters!

Sheesh I get it

No one was interested in a Clace date

Ah well I tried

Perhaps this chapter will be more to your liking

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 15 - Dragons And Vermin

With Clary securely in the Institute Jace

felt he could leave her alone within the room. It would be the last place anyone would look. Clary looked around and saw her dual kindjals crossed above her bed. It looked as if they were placed there to honor her memory. Clary reached up and took ahold of the shorter one. The one belonging to her mother. Clary remembered the day she chose them as her signature weapon. Of how they both called out to her, the light and the dark. Clary momentarily thought of Luke then realized, it was the day the first of Lilith's disciple's attacked her. That was when Clary discovered her true weapon was any blade, it was her steele. Because it had saved her on numerous occasions. And as much as Clary depended on her dual kindjals. As much as they came to feel like a part of her. How battling with them have come to be more efficient. Clary still found herself most comfortable with a steele.

Clary looked at her steele once more, then

looked at the blade in her hand. She took notice of the runes on them. If Clary was honest with herself she wished someone would draw one on her. But she never admitted this aloud. For just two reasons. The first, Jace would not hesitate to do it. He may very well risk turning her into a forsaken. Because Jace so desperately wanted her to be a shadowhunter again. Just as Clary did herself. The second, was Clary knew no matter how much Jace wanted her to be a shadowhunter again. He would never take such a risk. Jace would not risk Clary turning forsaken. He could never be that selfish. That was redundant to say yes. But Clary didn't know which was true. But what she did know for certain. Was the outcome of her asking would most definitely be one of those.

Clary dropped the blade on her bed and

took up one of her old sketch books. Then she walked over to a canvas and grabbed a piece of charcoal. Clary knew Jace insisted she stay hidden there within her room. But staying in this one place was suffocating. It was never like her to hide from an enemy, even though she was helpless to do anything about it. So she snuck out of her room. Clary watched every corner so she could make sure to avoid being seen. Then Clary finally made her way to the place she had been meaning to get to, the Institutes greenhouse. Clary sat down on the bench, she remembered her speaking with Jonathan here. When he was still glamoured as Sebastian.

Clary sighed, Jonathan had helped her

around that time. When she had lost the ability to use her runes. If only she could have helped him more. Clary searched for a blank page on her sketch pad. As Clary was looking she saw the old pictures she drew. The ones of her nightmares. The ones of her brother, of Jonathan. Even now she was still guilt ridden for being unable to save him. Once Clary found a blank page, she didn't draw flowers or any of the other beautiful things in the greenhouse. Clary just liked being there because it seemed peaceful. Clary took the piece of charcoal in her hand and started drawing the rune. The rune that eluded her. Because apparently it was her duty to decipher it.

It felt good to draw it, almost cathartic.

Seeing it after Clary herself had drawn it made her feel less anxious than if she had seen it in a dream. Because it made Clary feel like she created it, even though she knew she did not. What was bothering Clary now most of all was that everyone depended on her to understand it, but she did not. All that was known to Clary about the rune. Was its immense power, and the certainty of it's importance. Unaware though of why she thought that but nevertheless knew it to be true. Clary heard footsteps, someone was coming. She thought perhaps she could escape behind one of the larger plants. Clary was small enough so that she could remain hidden. However it was to late, she was caught.

Underhill stood in shock, or perhaps

confusion. It was clear he did not know what to say. He of course was unaware of Clary's unexpected return. Clary felt the same state of surprise as him though. Clary quickly stood, she was searching through her mind for a plausible explanation. She wished someone was here to help, Clary was meant to be a secret. If any of her friends heard of Underhill's discovery that she had unexpectedly returned, the first person to be faulted for this mistake was Clary herself. Which would be unfortunate, but the scolding she would receive would be given rightfully so. Before things escalated Clary supposed she should give Underhill the best explanation she was able.

"Underhill." Clary started but didn't get

a chance to finish her sentence. "Clary?" Underhill asked cutting her off. Underhill had spoken before Clary was given explain what he was seeing. Then again that would take a while given that Clary herself had only come across the answers to such questions only recently. "How are you here?" Underhill asked her. "Did Jace?" Clary knew what he was going to assume. So she quickly corrected him. "No! Jace didn't tell me anything, I remembered." So of course Underhill asked "How?" Clary found it cheesy to say it was "love". So instead Clary told him. "I'm not entirely sure myself. I saw Jace once, and I somehow recalled everything I had forgotten." Underhill then asked what Clary knew he was going to. "Are you a shadowhunter?" Clary then sighed. "No, I'm not."

Jace was speaking with Isabelle. Well,

more like arguing. They were having a disagreement on how to move forward with the knowledge of Clary's return. They both agreed it should be kept secret but had other opinions as well. Isabelle thought it best to find out and capture who was after Clary. That it would be the best way to protect her. Jace thought their main focus should be on the rune. Isabelle and the others didn't understand its power so perhaps that's why they were not as serious about finding an answer as he was. The truth was both of those things should be done. But Jace kept forgetting the one to ultimately understand the rune, would be Clary. So perhaps the best course of action now, was to find out why Clary was constantly under attack.

Jace caved and agreed with Isabelle. He

went to go tell Clary how they planned to move proceed. But when Jace entered her room she was no where to be found. Jace thought himself foolish, of course Clary would not stay put. It was unlike her to remain in one place, he just hoped she had not left the Institute. Jace took ahold of the kindjal blade he saw on the bed and drew a tracking rune on it. Clary was still in the Institute, Jace left her room and could sense where the blade was pulling him. She was in the greenhouse. Jace stepped back into her room and placed the blade on her dresser then headed for the greenhouse. However the sight that met him was most unfavorable. Clary was face to face with Underhill, most likely searching for a way to explain what he was seeing.

Clary saw Jace walk into the greenhouse

behind Underhill. Her eyes begged him for help because she did not know what to say. Jace was frustrated with Clary but took over so as the remove the pressure placed on her. "Underhill I can explain." Hearing Jace's voice Underhill then turned around. "Explain how you told a mundane about the shadowworld?" Underhill was getting more and more suspicious but he was right to do so. "There is a reason the law states mundanes must not be told of the shadowworld. It would endanger them. I would think you would have more consideration of that when it came to Clary." Clary got the feeling that Underhill went too far. Because Jace seemed no longer angry with her but with Underhill. Underhill was right of course, however he was wrong too. Jace didn't tell her anything.

Jace strode up to Underhill and told

him without doubt. "I will find who was responsible for Clary's return. Till then, it is not my fault." Underhill took a step back and instead of starting a fight, decided to wait for the two of them to speak. Jace stubborn, crossed his arms and looked away. Leaving Clary to explain the past few days events. It was easier than Clary thought it would be. Perhaps Jace being next to her gave her the security she felt was lacking if left alone. Clary explained the alley, the meeting at the Institute then what had happened the previous night. Jace turned his head to Clary, he looked at her curiously and she knew why. Clary had left out Brother Zachariah's part in this story. She didn't want him to create any problems for him when he had helped so much. Clary had also left out the rune.

Underhill slowly absorbed all the

information he was given. What bothered Jace most of all now was could Underhill be trusted? They were comrades yes, but still. This secret was being kept terribly. Underhill sighed. "I'm going to pretend I never came here." Then he left the greenhouse. Clary and Jace watched him go. Clary's anxiousness was clear on her face. Jace was doing better at hiding his, even though it was there. Clary sat down on the bench again, she wanted to make herself comfortable and prepare for the scolding that was coming towards her. "Why are you here Clary?" Clary rolled her eyes. "Jace I'm in the Institute." Clary didn't know why she was even bothering to fight back. She was in the wrong and couldn't deny that. Even though she wanted to.

Like a child being reprimanded Clary

just sat there. She looked away. "What if that had been someone else. Someone who was not keen on keeping secrets like this from the Clave. Not everyone would turn a blind eye." Clary knew this of course but still, looking up at Jace she said. "Jace you cant keep me locked in a room like a caged bird." Clary huffed. "I'm sorry I left, I shouldn't have. But I hate this hiding, I want to fight." Jace just closed his eyes and thought to himself. But you can't. "How about me and you spar then?" Clary raised both her eyebrows. "Really?" Clearly she was excited, that was his Clary. "I understand you must have gotten rusty this past year-" Clary stood and walked up to him pressing her body against his. She reached up till there faces met. Their lips barely touching as she spoke against his mouth, teasing him. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

So Clary changed into her old training

gear. The ones in her old room. Black spandex shorts and a spandex purple crop top, she then saw her old white sneakers. Clary knew that she could no longer use her blades. The runes on the daggers would no longer light for her. But if she was going to spar with Jace. The feeling that remained by using these, made Clary sure they were correct weapons to train with. Because they still felt like a part of her, they still felt right. So Clary grabbed the one on the wall and searched for the one that was on the bed, unsure how it made its way to her dresser. Clary tied her hair in a pony tail and set off for the training room. Making sure to avoid any of the eyes that may lurk behind one of the many corridors. When Clary got there Jace was ready, and as always he looked so smug. She got the feeling he only wore low fitting sweats for a reason. Perhaps Jace forgot that it was not only Clary's runes that gave her strength.

Jace saw Clary holding the dual kindjals.

He was happy that the weapons she chose were her old ones. The runes on it were unable to activate because she was a mundane. Meaning they would not kill demons. However the Clary he knew would never be disheartened by that. Those daggers were her weapons, she would never give them up. Which is why he was already waiting for her with two swords in hand. Jace knew her weapon of choice would be those. Clary was surprised he already had two seraph blades. Was she really that predictable? However Jace was predictable too, Clary knew he would hold back. Not because he thought she was weak. But because Jace knew Clary could no longer use an Iratze. "Don't hold back." Clary said firmly, then went on the attack.

Clary raised her right arm over her

head and heard the sound of clashing adamas as Jace and her blades met. For about ten minutes they fought around the training room. None of them giving an inch as they parried back and forth. Their blades moved almost as if in a dance. It seemed they were meeting each other almost intentionally. Clary smiled when she saw the sparks fly, when she saw the beads of sweat begin to form on Jace's bare chest. It was rather distracting however. What she didn't like though was that she was overtaking Jace. Clary swung down once hard using her left arm slashing his forearm "I said don't hold back!" Jace looked at his left arm, saw the blood. Clary had made sure to cut Jace's dominant arm. And he could tell she was getting annoyed with his going easy on her. So Jace moved forward and took a swing at her midsection but Clary cleverly dodged, feeling the brush of air that came from his swift slice. Jace instead then aimed for Clary's feet but she jumped, as he knew she would. Jace swung down and Clary did a front split holding her blades crossed above her to halt Jace's attack. Clary raised herself up and lunged forward with her right arm towards Jace's center. But Jace blocked with both his blades forcing her dagger downwards.

Jace's blades were crossed, just like

how Clary's were before as he kept her bent over. Clary looked over her shoulder, Jace was smirking down at her. So Clary dropped both her daggers and elbowed him in the chin knocking him backwards as she did a backflip. Clary put her fists up and Jace dropped his blades. Clary was eager, she attacked but Jace took hold of her. This position seemed familiar, Jace held her like this at the lake. When she was poisoned from the water, when he healed her. However Clary was not as out of it as she was back then. Clary kicked upwards not forwards. Her foot connected with Jace head which he was resting on her shoulder. Jace let her go and she quickly turned to face him resisting the urge to knee him in the gut. All of this seemed to be happened so quickly, they were both out of breath.

Jace laughed, Clary felt insulted. "Why

are you laughing?" Clary asked. "I shouldn't have gone easy on you." Clary smirked. "Well you do have masochistic tendencies. That's why it is sometimes difficult to keep you alive on a hunt. Because you have no problem with risking your life." Jace knew Clary was right. But he just couldn't hit her, Clary couldn't heal like she used to. So they continued to go hand to hand till Clary found her pressed to the mat with Jace's full weight on her. But instead of tapping out, Clary firmly took ahold of him with her legs. Wrapping them around his waist and flipped them. Clary and Jace both smiled as she straddled him. This position brought back much better memories.

Clary pressed her crotch down on his,

Jace hissed clenching his teeth. It would not be pretty smart to have sex in the middle of the training room though. Even though of both their adrenaline's were high at the moment. Regardless just at that moment Izzy walked in. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of what she had just walked in on. "Am I interrupting something?" Jace sat up. "Unfortunately not." Isabelle then told them why she had come. "There is a horde of vetis demons encircling the skies of the west village. Alicante already authorized a portal, most of the Institute is going including Alec." Jace quickly got up, moved to get his shirt and gear. But then he hesitated. Izzy thought she knew why. "Simon will be here in five minutes." Jace reassured said "Let's go."

Clary knew vetis demons were not

exactly easy so she kissed Jace and told him. "Don't you dare die." Jace and Izzy left leaving Clary alone in the training room. She looked down and saw her kindjals on the floor. That same feeling she had on the pier returned, loneliness. Along with the feeling that she wished she could run off and battle too. Clary then heard footsteps behind her, she saw Simon. Clary smiled "I hear Jace has been training you." Simon huffed annoyed. "I'm still on wooden sticks." Simon admitted. Clary walked over to the wall and retrieved a pair. "Let me see what you have learned." So then it was him and Clary that went toe to toe, though she was forcing him back. Clary smiled, if she could not fight at least she could still train and condition her body. That way she would not be so vulnerable.

When they both had enough Clary

pardoned herself to the rest room. Clary felt like she desperately needed a shower, she was covered in sweat. So first she washed her face with cold water in the sink. But then she a noise, an alarm. Clary ran out of the bathroom and the Institute was flashing red, there was an intruder. Clary went to look for Simon in the training room. She would most likely find him quickly. Simon knew what the alarm meant, so he would be on his way to her. Clary was running and when she turned the corner she crashed right into him. Simon was unfazed, his vampire strength holding him steady. "What's going on?" Simon asked. Clary didn't think this was the time to roll her eyes but still. "An intruder" Clary replied to him. "Obviously" Simon said, but who. "Simon I don't think the who matters, only the what."

Simon was there to protect her but

the problem was most of the other shadowhunters left to fight the vetis demons. Simon ran to the weapons room. Clary went back to the training room and picked up her dual kindjals. The runes may not kill demons but at least she could try to fight off whoever or whatever was here. Simon himself grabbed a longsword. Even thought this wasn't the moment, he smiled. Finally he may get the chance to fight with a blade. Clary and Simon headed for the main control room, it was empty. She knew some shadowhunters remained, but where were they? Either people were not in the Institute or they went to get weapons of their own. Because Clary knew the shadowhunters here would not hide from any threat.

Clary and Simon walked slowly into the

control room. Clary was not a shadowhunter, but something about the aura of this room felt odd. It sounded as if noises were coming from the walls, creaking. Clary very slowly looked up then her jaw dropped. Was she still allowed to use the term "By the angel?" Clary gasped and instead softly said "Oh God..." Forty jet black eyes stared down at her. "Simon move!" Clary pushed them apart then jumped out of the way as one by one the five demons landed on the floor. Clary held her blades up as three advanced on her and two on Simon. "Clary what are these things!?" Simon shouted to her. "Kuri demons! Giant spiders!" Clary answered him. Simon cringed as he slashed at one, "I hate spiders."

Time for a quick lesson in demonology

Clary thought to herself. She needed to warn Simon of a kuri's ability. "Each arm has a pincer!" Clary yelled as she slashed off one arm and was covered in ichor. Then she rolled to dodge. "And there fangs are poisonous!" Simon jumped to move out of the demons reach and searched for it's mouth. "It doesn't have fangs!" That was an even more disgusting part of them. Clary accented each word with a strike at one of the demons. "Their. Fangs. Are. In. Their. Eyes!" Simon cut off two arms and got a closer look "Ugh gross." Just so Simon was clear he asked her jumping out of reach of a dark eyes bite and slamming on top of one of their holo-boards. "So eight pincered arms and eight poisonous FANGED eyes?" Clary called over to him as she was forced back up the stairs. "Yes!" Simon saw one arm coming down at him so he rolled off and the sharp tip of the arm cracked the screen. Then Simon stabbed one of it's eyes.

Clary was looking down at the two

demons attacking Simon. The worry threw off her concentration and an arm came down and slash her shoulder knocking her to the ground. Clary though would not let go of her kindjals and forced one into the demon even though she knew it would do no good. Clary only hoped she could wound it enough to get it to back off. It worked but there were still the other two advancing on her. So Clary grabbed the railing and jumped over it landing hard down on the floor. Clary held out her blades to fight but was not prepared yet. She could see one was about to jump on her and she would not get the chance to move in time but then a dagger came flying through the air and landed in it's center. The demon turned to dust. A seraph blade! Clary turned and she saw Underhill. He had already killed the two kuri that were on Simon.

Simon ran to her and she towards him.

Clary hugged him and looked to Underhill "Thanks." She said. "Get out of here." He told them. Clary argued. "We can't just leave you alone." Underhill not taking hid eyes off the demons said. "The remaining shadowhunters took care of the other five. Back up is coming for me, you need to leave." Clary was taken aback. "Other five? Are you saying ten demons were able to enter the Institute?" Underhill looked uncertain. "We are still unclear as to how it was even possible. Or how many there are. All we are aware of is they seemed to be hiding in the dark corners of the Institute. Remain on your guard." Clary nodded then took Simons hand as they ran. Clary however began to slow down, because a realization had come to her.

Simon was talking to her, yelling and

she felt him pulling her arm, but Clary blocked him out. She ignored him, the alarm, the lights, the demons. Everything, because a small discovery came to her. "The demons, they were only a distraction." Clary said softly to herself. Simon looked at her, "The kuri?" Simon asked. "One hell of a distraction if you ask me." Clary stopped and grabbed his arm. "No, the ones in the city. Someone summoned that large group of vetis demons in an attempt to empty the Institute." Simon was confused. "Why would they do that?" Clary closed her eyes and shook her head frustrated. "So no one would be here to protect me." Clary sighed "They knew I was here, safe. In a place where it should be impossible for a demon to enter. The only way to lure the other shadowhunters out is with a large scale attack. And they all took the bait."

Alright things were making more

sense now. Simon ran his hand over his face. "Someone is trying very hard to kill you." Clary scowled at Simon's remark. They started to run again aimlessly. Clary then led the both of them to her room. Once they came in she did a quick scan, her room was empty. Simon closed the door behind them and for all the use it would do, locked it. Clary pointed to the dresser and Simon pushed it in front of the door. "Explain something to me." Simon said. "What?" Clary asked. "What the hell has teeth for eyes." Clary rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Not the time Simon. We can only hope they won't search here." Simon looked around. He had followed Clary but only just realized where they were.

"Why would you lead us back to your

room." Simon asked slightly worried. Thinking this was not the smartest place to hide. And just as Jace had said. "Because it's the most obvious place." Clary repeated his words calmly. Hiding in her own room would not be very smart, perhaps that is why it was the best place. Because if whoever was leading these hell spawns knew Clary. They would know how intelligent she was and would never be stupid enough to take refuge in her own room. But would they themselves be smart enough to see through the con? The con of her being hidden in plain sight. Either way things seemed to quite down, the sounds of fighting lessened.

Clary walked forward and put her ear

to the door. Leaning over the dresser, then she leaned back. Clary whispered just in case someone or something heard her. "I don't know if the demons will or will not look in here. But the other shadowhunters won't. At least, all but Underhill." Simon ran his hand through his hair frustrated, much like Jace does. He then sat on her bed. "Someone is trying to kill me." Clary repeated his words to him and took a seat next to him. Simon with his brows furrowed, looked at her and replied. "If they try any harder they will succeed.". Clary did not admit it but she got the feeling Simon was right. Then Simon put his arm around her shoulders. "But we won't let them." He said smiling. Forever the optimist, Clary thought and smiled. The thing was, Clary was starting to not care about the "who". But the "why", why would someone so desperately want her dead?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Reply to comments - Thank you to Priscelle and Jace Roun for being the only ones to comment on 14. For indulging my hopeless romantic self and enjoying the cheesiness and making the Clary/Magnus comparison. I'm glad you enjoyed it. My guilty pleasure is Hallmark Christmas movies (or anything specifically royalty/rich and normal girl like ones) Prince and pauper = ) So yeah, hopeless...lol Oh and also don't laugh, my other guilty pleasure is Barbie movies! lol

Author's Note -

I was going to upload this right about now. Because it seemed as if no one liked 14, I thought I'd upload 15 early. Then I heard a ding literally right then and saw 14 got a second comment. I decided to wait to see if someone else would comment instead of upload early. See the thing with early uploads is, well I just don't like doing it. This was only a day before so it might not be too bad. But I don't want to change my schedule. Sometimes a love a chapter and can't wait to post, but don't. Perhaps I'll add more, but the main reason is. If I say, uploaded a chapter on Saturday that was meant for Monday, I still would wait for Thursday for the next upload. I wanted the uploads at specific days for a reason. Monday/Thursday or Tuesday/Friday etc... Point is I wouldn't want to make you guys wait longer. Because that would be the outcome of uploading early. In other words uploading this today (Sunday), then making you wait till Thursday.

Also I get no one liked the Clace romance. But this fic was supposed to be about them. I did a lot of research on Central Park too. How I ended up with another storyline is beyond me lol

Writing the scene with the kuri demons was specifically hard. I have severe entomophobia.

Anyway

Was this chapter more exciting for you?

Was going to write more

But I'll leave that for 16

Since this was the longest chapter so far

4,550 words

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Thursday Shadowhunters!


	17. Chapter 16 Not Anymore

Hey Shadowhunters!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 16 - Not Anymore

Jace held his seraph blade alight. He was

next to Izzy and many of the Institute's shadowhunters watching the skies whilst he was facing the ground. Alec had already shot down many of them and Jace finished the job. However what he saw then shocked him, they were vanishing. Jace looked upwards, one by one they disappeared as if they had never come. Izzy walked to up to him from behind, she was holding her staff. "What's happening?" She asked confused. Jace was still looking up at the sky where he had watched them Izzy then spoke again "It makes no sense." He then turned his head to her, Izzy looked troubled. Jace had a peculiar feeling as well, almost eerie. It was good the demons left, of course. But the why was leaving him with an uncomfortably ominous feeling. "I don't know either. Let's go back to the Institute."

Clary, sitting down next to Simon looked

down at her clothes. They were splattered with ichor. A part of her found it gross, another found it oddly satisfying. It was indescribable how good it felt to fight demons again. Even if she really was of no use, Clary couldn't kill them. She looked over at Simon, he was covered in ichor too. So she pointed that out. "Your clothes." Clary said. Simon looked down. "Oh, I guess I didn't really notice." Clary got up and moved to her dresser, Simon looked away. As Clary chose a long sleeved purple shirt and blue jeans. "You can where something of Jace's" Simon raised an eyebrow. "You mean he has something other than tight shirts and leather pants." he said with a slight chuckle. Simon couldn't see it but Clary rolled her eyes. Then again Simon wasn't so far off.

Clary leaned against the wall. She was

becoming impatient. "What can you hear?" Clary asked Simon. So he concentrated, there were not many voices. Because there were not many shadowhunters currently. He caught snippets. One man asked "How many were on the lower level." "Another five." he heard a woman reply. "I dispatched five as well in the control room." That he understood as Underhill. From what Simon was gathering each floor had five demons, maybe? Simon heard another woman speak then louder, more confident. "It makes a total of twenty so far as I see." The woman who spoke earlier asked the question they all even Simon and Clary wanted to know. "How did that many get in? The Institute is completely warded, it is virtually impossible for a demon to enter." So how did they? Simon wondered.

Simon relayed everything to Clary. "She's

right." Clary said. "What we need to focus on now is the wards." Clary walked up to Simon. "Simon this is important, if someone or something was able to break through the Claves warding. Then this may not be only this Institute that is in trouble." Simon curious asked. "You others may be targeted?" Clary thought for a moment. But she didn't have to think that long. "No actually, I don't." The only thing Clary was worried about with the other Institute's was their ability to keep out demons. That their wards may also be as easily breached. "I don't think they will get attacked. I'm more worried about if their protection will or not be able to hold. It bothers me because it should not have been so easy for demons to enter. So I'm worried about the future safety of the other Institute's."

Simon was annoyed with Clary about

this. "The future safety of other Institute's" Simon quoted her. "Think of yourself and this Institute." Clary sighed "The other Institutes are most likely safe because I chose to take refuge here. I really believe that the demons in the city were only a distraction. Send who knows how many dragons into the skies over manhattan. Then infest the Institute with twenty or so spiders. Jace-" Clary stopped talking then she remembered "Oh my god Jace doesn't even know yet. No one does, the entire force sent out. Even Alec, the inquisitor." Simon spoke up. "Well we can't very well call them, their fighting." Simon was right of course but still. Clary desperately needed to talk to Jace, he needed to know.

Jace, Izzy, Alec and the rest of the

shadowhunters who went out to fight arrived back at the institute. Jace saw the damage cause by the recent demon attack. The one in which he knew nothing about, he saw Underhill not far from him. "What happened here?" Underhill explained to Jace as best he could because it was still unclear to him. Demons, there were about perhaps more than twenty, somehow entered the Institute. Jace paled "Clary? Is Clary alright?" Underhill reassured Jace before he became panicked. "Last I saw her she was running off with the vampire Simon. I took care of the demons here whilst Clary and Simon ran. I haven't seen them since, I don't even know if she's still in the Institute."

Underhill did a good job in reassuring

Jace, until that last sentence. "I'm going to check Clary's room. If Clary's not there I can at least use something of hers there to track her. Coming?" Isabelle was about to say yes and follow Jace then hesitated. "I'm heading to the lower levels. The shadowhunters there are most likely examining the wards all throughout the Institute. I'm going to start there and see if I can find anything. Call me if you find Clary." Izzy then left him and headed for the elevator. Jace headed towards another elevator, but to go upwards instead. Jace walked towards Clary's room and saw the damage on this floor as well. He forgot to ask Underhill which demon it was that attacked the Institute.

Reaching Clary's door he attempt to

enter, the door was locked. Jace used an unlocking rune then tried the door again but it would not budge, almost as if it were stuck. Simon and Clary heard the door rattling. They didn't know who it was so they didn't open it. Nor did they say anything in a foolish attempt to trick whoever was out there. Jace knocked on the door "Clary?" Clary's tension eased as she sighed with relief. Simon got up and moved the dresser. Jace came in and Clary threw herself on him. Jace was a little surprised but held her very tightly all the same. Hearing about the attack worried Jace greatly. But having Clary in his arms calmed him as she always did.

Clary could tell something was bothering

Jace. Perhaps he had already been told. "What happened?" Jace asked. Clary filled in the blanks. "About a half hour after you left the Institute demons attacked. They were kuri demons. From what I gathered from Underhill there were more." Clary moved from worried to serious. "What disturbed me most is how they entered." Jace put his hands on her shoulders and looked her up and down. "And you're ok?" Jace let go when he saw Clary's annoyed face. Clary was a little insulted. She wasn't a shadowhunter anymore but she could still fight. But she had reasons to keep her actions during the attack from Jace. "Me and Simon went to hide, five attacked and Underhill came and killed them. Jace he saved my life." Jace thought perhaps Underhill finding out was not such a bad thing after all.

Clary tried to capture Jace's attention

again. "Jace I think the vetis you fought in the city were only a distraction." Jace furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" Clary told Jace her theory. "The attack on the city nearly emptied the Institute. The same moment you and so many of the others leave, the Institute is attacked? Jace I don't think the city was ever a target. It was me, someone knew I was here. They knew this would be the safest place for me. And there was no way they could get passed so many other shadowhunters." Jace remembered how the vetis demons were not really attacking. How feebly they fought back. And how they vanished inexplicably.

"The vetis me Izzy, Alec and the others

were fighting. They seemed pretty tame for demons. They never came down from the skies, never attacked the mundanes and hardly fought back. Then without notice they all vanished, as if they had never come." Clary thought and something came to her attention. "The extermination of the demons here may have coincided with the demons in the city vanishing. If they were in fact a decoy, why remain when the real threat has been diminished." Clary had a point Jace thought. "Who would go through all that trouble?" Simon asked. "The who doesn't matter as much anymore." Jace said and Clary smiled. She and Jace thought the same. For now at least, they needed to start focusing on the why.

"Where are Izzy and the others?" Simon

asked realizing his girlfriend wasn't here. Him and Clary were just so busy with the earlier, they focused more on staying alive than anything else. Then Jace came and the discussion of the demons started. Simon did begin to worry though. If she wasn't here, where was was she? He whipped his head towards Jace. "Is Izzy ok? Did anything happen?" Simon asked Jace. Simon realized he most likely felt the same worry Jace was currently feeling. "Izzy is fine." Jace told Simon. "She went to check the wards, whilst Alec returned to Alicante." Simon stood from the bed and walked over to Jace and Clary and without hesitation said. "Someone is trying to kill my best friend, I want to know who."

Jace crossed his arms and firmly said. "I

want to know why." Clary could tell this was going to escalate. They both cared about her. They both had the same goal, to protect her. Just different ways of going about it. Before things went further she intervened. Clary put a hand on each chest and pushed the apart. "Both are important, we do need to figure out the who." Clary said looking at Simon, but then continued to say softly. "However I'm a mundane, these constant attempts at murder is abnormal. Not to mention it is getting annoying." Simon thought it over and Clary was right. If she was a shadowhunter it might not be so out of the ordinary, but Clary is a mundane.

Clary then to reassure Simon further

"Besides the why will most likely lead to the who and vice versa." Simon shrugged, that was probably true. "The only problem now is where do we start." Jace asked. "We should look at the people we know first." Clary said. So Jace started to list the names "Izzy, Alec Magnus-" "Maia" Simon said cutting him off. Jace continued "and Brother Zachariah." "Underhill only just found out. So he can't be very well be a suspect. And I can not imagine any of our friends betraying us." Clary said. "What about the seelie's. You said that the mermaid mentioned some of them harboring a grudge against you." Jace asked Clary. But Clary only shook her head.

"Jace whoever the culprit may be, I

don't think accusing an entire downworld faction would be wise. From what you told me peace has finally been stabilized between the downworld and the shadowhunters. We can't betray that trust by jumping to conclusions." Clary told Jace, because it was true. Such accusations would only lead the seelie's into believing the shadowhunters did not trust them. After everything they worked for, they couldn't let that happen. "Besides with Meliorn being king, and him not holding any ill will himself. A seelie wouldn't really take independent action, well most of the time I assume." Jace and Simon knew Clary was implying Kaelie's actions. Jace knew Clary was right. If he had any wishes of continued peace with the downworld, he could not have much less voice such assumptions.

"Then we are back where we started."

Simon said sighing. "Someone else knows, someone we are unaware of." said Jace. Clary leaned against the dresser she and Jace were still next to. "And I'm to patiently wait here till you find that person." Clary stated unable to hide the bitterness in her tone. Clearly showing her defiance towards that idea. Clary was trying to desperately not to cross her arms. She didn't want to look like a rebellious child. However could not doubt that she was feeling like. Simon walked over to Clary and put his hand on shoulder. Clary was getting sick of people doing that, she wasn't a hand rack. Simon got the feeling that he may be able to tame her frustration more than Jace. Because Jace seemed almost overprotective. Simon wanted to keep her safe but Jace wasn't holding back. He supposed this was normal though.

"Clary what can you do to protect

yourself? You saw tonight how easy it would be to kill you if a demon caught you off guard." Simon said and Clary thought of Underhill saving her. Jace took a moment to understand Simons words. "You fought?" Jace asked. Clary sighed and avoided Jace's eyes, her lie caught. "Yes." Jace then looked at Simon angrily. "And you let her?" Simon didn't act as if he was guilty even if a part of him felt that way. "Yes, the demons came after us. We had to fight back" "No you didn't" Jace argued. Clary turned her head back to Jace. "That isn't exactly true." Jace turned his head to her? "What?" Jace upset she disagreed with him. Clary shook her head at Jace. "Not you, Simon." Clary looked at Simon then back to Jace. "When we heard the alarm, me and Simon went to get weapons. We didn't hide. Then we went looking for the intruders." Clary paused then continued. "We did have a choice wether or not to fight."

Jace rounded on Simon. He was

obviously angry. "You damn hypocrite." Jace said. "Excuse me?" Simon replied offended. He took his hand from Clary's shoulder and stood up to Jace. "How am I a hypocrite." "What can you do to protect yourself." Jace reiterated Simon's words. "You were supposed to protect her. Make up your mind vampire. Not five minutes ago you were trying to convince her not to fight. Now Clary is telling me that the both of you willingly took place in the attack." Clary took Simons defense. And everything seemed to happen so quickly. Both, trying to make the other understand. "Jace it was instinct, I'm not helpless I can fight!" Clary said. "No you could die!" Jace countered. "It's who I am!" Clary shouted. "No it's not! Not anymore!" As soon as Jace said it he regretted it. He knew he had gone to far. "Clary..." Jace attempted to apologize but Clary stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her before he got the chance. Jace saw she had tears in her eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Reply to comments - Thanks for all those who reassured me that the Clace date was good. I was feeling down about it.

To Jace Roun and anyone else wondering about the characters. I only make them if I need to. With The Mortal Instruments being such a vast universe I don't find it necessary. It's a pain, but I have been reading each demon and seelie profile/description to find the right ones for the story. Even Arabella the mermaid was a real character. Except I made up her appearance. From what happened at the ninth accords to the banishing of the piskies. Their banishment to the mundane world made it convenient for my story. I looked through the various seelie's and demons to see which I should use in the story. The elapid demons were in City of Lost Souls. Kuri demons were in City of Ashes. I didn't remember this till I saw the reference. The only thing I created so far, was Meliorn becoming the Seelie king. Also to Jace Roun and anyone else wondering this, I said in the story that Clary still has angel blood. It's how she still has angelic dreams. I even wrote that Brother Zachariah said "Clary was deruned by the angels themselves. But not even they can change the very blood within her veins." I wrote Brother Zachariah said that Clary, Jace and Ithuriel are still connected. In chapter 9 The Touch Of An Angel. Just a side note, I love long reviews.

Thank you to randi. heide. romsaas for saying my story is incredible. That was really sweet and made me very happy.

Also thank you to everyone who for reviewed every or almost every chapter so far. And thanks h20lgd for loving her apt.

Lastly I love all your reviews that saying my story is great and you guys like/love it. Even any judgements. And I would reply to each review if I could. That's why I mostly only answer questions. So I just really want to say now, I appreciate every single one of you Shadowhunters, and your reviews warm my heart.

Ok so sorry if that was long

Any who-dall-ka-doodle XD

Did you like this chapter?

Not much action I know

Please Review anyway!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	18. Chapter 17 Undeserving

Hey Shadowhunters!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 17 - Undeserving

Clary stormed out of her room, her emotions

mixed. She was caught between sorrow and anger. Clary heard crack the of shattered mirrors under her shoes as she walked briskly. Clary had no real destination. If demons could get in, then obviously the Institute was not the impenetrable fortress they thought it to be. It was not completely safe, but Clary could not deny it most likely still was the safest place. There are countless shadowhunters here. The capability to protect her here was easier than anywhere else. She stormed out of her room yes, but she was still rational enough not to leave the Institute. She just could not take anymore of the tension between the three of them. And Jace...Clary just shook her head.

Clary walked faster and faster recklessly, not

being careful as to make sure she was not spotted. She could hardly see where she was going anyway, her vision was blurred by unshed tears. Suddenly she came to a stop. Clary did not realize she had been walking so fast that she needed a moment to catch her breath. she bent over to stretch putting her hands on her knees. Clary blinked once and saw a teardrop fall on a piece of broken glass. She then straightened to see where her feet had taken her. She looked down after realizing where she was and let out a half chuckle, of course she'd end up here. Clary knocked and there was no answer. Turning the door knob Clary entered the room.

Clary sighed then went over to sit on the bed,

evidently Izzy wasn't back yet. Even distracted by her sorrow, her mind still remembered the Institute's layout. She unconsciously went to seek comfort in one of her closest friends. Unfortunately, Izzy was still examining the wards. Deciding to wait, Clary laid back and closed her eyes. She was emotionally exhausted. Lying on the edge of the bed, her feet still grounded, Clary tried not to think of what Jace said. "Not anymore." Ugh those words sounded venomous. Truthfully Jace could have been wearing the largest smile and spoke so cheerfully. Those words would still leave a bad taste in her mouth. Mostly, because they were true.

Jace was left with Simon in Clary's room. Simon

looked at Jace scornfully. "Smart." He said to Jace. Jace did not want to hear those words, he already knew he screwed up. Jace turned to leave, to look for Clary. "I don't think she wants to see you right now." Simon said predicting where Jace was heading. Jace ignored Simon and closed the door behind him. Even if Clary wanted to avoid him, he had to try and fix what he had done. Apologize for what he had said. Why had he even said it? It was one of those times you speak before you think. Jace hated her no longer being a shadowhunter, yet he was stupid enough to throw that in her face. The worst part was, Jace knew he shouldn't have said it. But he still thought it.

Jace hated himself for hurting Clary of

course. But he still thought he was right. It should not have come out that way however. It was the arguing that made it sound so terrible. The real way he would go about saying those thoughts would most likely have a pillow to soften the blow, not sound so harsh. If someone shouted at him about Clary no longer being a shadowhunter, he would most likely punch them. Jace didn't think Clary would leave the Institute. She may be hurting but she's not stupid. Jace thought she would be somewhat angry at least. Clary never backed down when she had a disagreement with someone, she was too stubborn. But he saw the look in her eyes when he spoke, it was shock. Clary just walking away, basically conceding the argument. Jace could tell he really upset her. He was trying to forget the tears he saw.

As Jace was walking he realized in his rush

to make amends with Clary, he did not think to take anything of hers to track her. First he thought he would head to the greenhouse, perhaps she had taken refuge there. When Jace reached the ground floor and entered the greenhouse. Clary not being there made Jace worry perhaps she did leave. Jace turned around to go back to Clary's room to retrieve something to track her, when he ran into Underhill near the elevators. "Jace?" Underhill looked behind him. "Why are you here?" Jace thought he should have prepared an answer. "I was looking for..." Then realized he didn't need to lie, Underhill already knew. "Isabelle is still checking the wards." Underhill assumed. Then it crossed Jace's mind, of course Isabelle. Jace was incredibly thick tonight. "Thanks." Jace said and took off leaving Underhill confused.

Clary was looking up at the ceiling admiring

the crown molding. She turned her head to look out the stain glass window. It truly was beautiful here, she missed it. Clary heard the turn of the door knob. Isabelle walked in to just catch Clary sitting up. "Clary" Clary was glad it was Isabelle instead of Jace, she still needed time to cool off. "Can we talk?" Clary asked. Isabelle could tell something was wrong. She came and sat on the bed next to Clary and didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue. Clary took Isabelle's silence as a sign to talk. "I was arguing with Jace and Simon. He was angry that me and Simon had taken place in the fight, that we didn't run."

Clary sighed. "I just couldn't do nothing."

Isabelle took this to mean Clary was upset she was no longer a shadowhunter. Of course Izzy understood this, Izzy hated it too. "Clary" Izzy paused then moved closer and held Clary. "You are still my sister, I promise." Clary hugged Izzy back and was so touched by those words. But that was not why she was here. Clary pulled back. "Jace was mad, I guess I should have expected that. I stupidly told him..." Clary paused. Izzy curious asked "Told him what?" Clary looked down at her hand on the bed then saw Izzy place hers atop it. She looked up at Izzy and told her what she had said to Jace. And what he had said to her. "And Jace, he said..."

"That jerk! How dare he! You would think

he would have more consideration for your feelings." Izzy went on and on pacing about the room. Clary thought that she should have seen this coming. If she had she might have thought twice about going to Izzy with her problems. "Izzy, stop." Izzy huffed then dropped down on the bed. Then she turned to Clary and Clary saw Isabelle had piercing eyes in that moment. "And you just left?" Clary raised her eyebrows? "What?" She asked in confusion. "Clary I will always be here for you. But you just took that!?" Clary rubbed one hand over her face and looked away. Then she looked at Izzy, hard at first then her gaze softened. "What would my argument have been? To speak with more empathy? Jace was right, I'm not a shadowhunter. I'm useless."

Clary and Izzy heard the door open.

Clary looked up and Izzy turned around. Jace was standing in the doorway. "Clary." Clary was not surprised Jace had found her. There were only so many places she could hide. "Jace get out. Now." Obviously Clary had told Izzy what had happened. However Jace ignored Isabelle, she would be too hard to get through. and focused on Clary. It was her he needed to make amends with. "We were talking and you just decided to leave?" Jace asked. Clary thought this an odd way to apologize. "Jace, get out." Izzy said again angrily. "Not until I speak to Clary." Isabelle turned her head to Clary. "Fine" Clary replied then said. "Speak" So Jace then was the one who started ranting.

"You are not a shadowhunter. You can't

do anything. You can't kill demons, you can't fight, you're weak. And this cryptic rune that you are supposed to be capable of solving. You can't even do that can you. You're just someone who needs babysitting. You have target on your back that is now endangering shadowhunters and mundanes alike. You are just a burden." Clary and Izzy were both shocked. Never had either of them heard Jace speak like that, much less to her. Izzy jaw dropped, Clary started crying. Jace's words broke her heart but there were tears of frustration as well. She did not know if she was sad or angry. But you can be both, can't you? Clary got up and silently walked over to Jace. She looked him fiercely in the eyes and slapped him.

"I'm not useless! I can fight! I may

not be a shadowhunter, but I remember everything. I remember the runes, I remember the training, I remember every demon I sent back to hell, I remember the all sacrifices I have made. I remember killing my own brother, The only family I had left to save everyone else! And I do not deserve to be a mundane!" Clary shoved him hard out of the room, against the wall in the hall knocking him slightly off balance. Then she let out one last wail as fell to her knees and sat on the floor. Jace bent down to hold her and she clung to him like he was her life line. Weeping loudly as tears of frustration continuously fell. This was what Clary really needed. Drawing the rune that tormented her or having a heated sparing match. Not even fighting off a demon infestation. She just needed to cry. Let out all the anger and sadness she had been pushing further and further down.

All this time, since her memory

returned. Clary thought she had dealt with her punishment, that she had no regrets. What a foolish assumption. The truth was, no matter his flaws. Clary ended up having to kill her brother to save everyone. She saved the shadowworld as well as the mundane world. But her inability to save Jonathan tormented her. After how much she had lost, and everything she had done. The actions she took to save everyone, knowing she would have to make the sacrifice of losing everyone she loved. Her selflessness, how dare the angels punish her for it. How dare they make her a mundane! This feeling like she wanted to just scream, scream and cry and just fight. It would not stop, Clary felt herself break. Clary's loud weeping turned into silent sobs as she hid herself in Jace's chest.

Isabelle looked on, seeing how Clary

held Jace. Felt her own tears fall along with Clary's, the pity consuming her. Isabelle left the room in search of Simon. Closing the door behind her. Clary and Jace could take hers for now. Jace was crying slightly as well. His heart broke from the one he loved. And also, because almost everything she said was true. After about another ten minutes Clary was just sniffling. Clary's sobs were small whimpers now, she was laying her head on Jace's chest. Her red eyes were open, staring into nothingness. But then she closed them and took a deep breath. Now that she had let everything out, she started to feel the beginnings of pain on her knees that came from being on them too long.

Clary took her head off of Jace's chest

and looked up into his eyes. Jace looked into Clary's emerald eyes, they seemed somehow lighter. Or perhaps it was just Clary who seemed that way. They seemed to be searching for something in him. Jace opened his mouth to apologize. He was prepared to grovel and beg for her forgiveness. "Clary I'm-" "Don't" Clary cut him off. "It's ok" Clary stood shakily and Jace took her hand leading her over to the bed. "I really am so sorry." Clary gave a sorrowful smile. "I know. You told me what I needed to hear. To bring out my true feelings." Clary paused. "I thought I was mad at you, because of what you said. And I was." Clary gave Jace a look thought told him he was not off the hook just yet. "But not just you."

Clary went on "I've been wanting

to say that for days. I wanted to say it a year ago." she laughed sarcastically. "I just kept everything inside and accepted my fate. Or at least I thought I accepted it." Clary sighed. "What I said in your room, it was wrong." Clary looked at Jace. "No, you were right...mostly, I'm not a shadowhunter." Jace kissed Clary. "But you were right too. I just couldn't see it." Jace hugged Clary. "You aren't a shadowhunter, but I have been so stupid to think you feel that way. In you heart you still feel this is what you are." Clary let him go and looked away. "I suppose we're alike in thinking that way. I have been so angry. And what you said just now, it pushed me over the edge. I finally said what I have been wanting to. Only difference, I didn't want to say it to you." Clary had not realized how much she hated the angels for doing this to her. Well, all except Ithuriel.

Jace was not wrong in what he said

to Clary in her room. But everything he said then and now. Even if most of it was true, should not have come out that way. He said it because Clary was stubborn, she would not give up. There was a part of Clary that would never stop wanting to hunt. Jace said it because Clary putting her life in danger only meant one thing to him. She had grieved, and mourned the loss of her abilities. However Clary only acted like she ultimately acknowledged the loss, because she assumed she did. She never let out all the rage she was feeling, she kept it bottled up. She needed to scream, to let everything she was feeling out. The true thoughts, she kept deep within. Hidden, even from herself. And Jace would willingly be her punching bag, as long as it helped her.

"Jace I need to fight. There is this

part of me that is saying I'm not done yet." Clary implored. "Clary you can't kill demons, you know what don't you?" Jace looked at Clary hoping to see understanding in her eyes. She conceded and with a sigh said "I know." Jace kiss her forehead. "You came back for a reason, I believe you are meant to be here." Clary looked at him and Jace saw her sorrowful eyes. "How can you be so sure?" She asked. "Because you are not useless, and you could never be a burden." Clary was going to reply but Jace spoke again. "And because someone is going out of there way to kill you. No normal mundane would warrant such drastic actions." Clary smiled. She supposed that was some form of flattery. That should not normally make someone happy, but it did her.

Isabelle was walking to Clary's room,

perhaps Simon was still in there. But decided to go the ops center first. She wanted to check on the investigation into how the Institute's demonic warding was breached. Why the warding throughout the Institute did not work. Isabelle found herself with a lack of answers when she went to the sublevels. Speaking with one of her comrades "I couldn't find anything below." Isabelle said then asked "Did you throughly check the runes on walls and adamas?" The other shadowhunter replied. "Yes, and luckily we were more successful. However what we did find made little sense. I thought it better to tell you first before telling the others."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I know this chapter was more emotional

But in the last episode

And in my story

I realized Clary was upset about her punishment

But Clary is fierce

She never really screamed

Told them how she truly felt anger wise

I know she still cried

But in this chapter she wasn't crying out of sorrow

She was crying out of anger and frustration

This chapter was to show Clary's hate for the angels

But like I said

All except Ithuriel

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Thursday Shadowhunters!


	19. Read Please

Authors Note -

I know many of you will be upset to see this is an AN and not a chapter, so please just read. To all of my American Shadowhunters, Happy 4th of July! Enjoyed the street fireworks from my window last night. Also troubling note, I'm hitting a wall and as I suspected writers block is creeping up on me. I said early on it was bound to happen, especially if this story grew in length. I also said I would rather upload late with a good chapter than on time with a forced one. So if I don't upload Monday you know why. But I will try to get through this rut this weekend. I uploaded this AN so you know why I'm not uploading more chapters. I might have to edit my schedule because I will try to get the chapter up as soon as I can. Which means I will One Change my days accordingly e.g. Tuesday/Friday or Two If I got over my block keep my normal schedule. I'm not sure at this point, I know the ending but the middle continues to edlude me. = (

Lastly this is about the previous chapter.

This is to anyone who thought Jace was harsh in the previous chapter. I understand that it was completely out of character for Jace. I myself thought he was being too hard on Clary. So first off, remember he said later on she was not useless nor a burden, because he never meant that. Clary said that only some of what he said was true, not everything. Because all the harsh things he said was just to get her to open up, he didn't mean it. Second, that chapter was not about Jace being a teddybear. It was him needing to be hard on her so she could say what she has yet to. Personally, Clary just "accepting" her fate pissed me off. I wanted to create a way in which Clary would let out how she truly feels about the angels. Clary is fierce, she's strong and I don't see her as some weepy girl, even as a mundane. Her just crying, to me that is out of character. Plus this is also me venting to the showrunners.

I hope to see you Monday Shadowhunters


	20. Chapter 18 Compromised

Hey Shadowhunters!

Hope you like this chapter

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 18 - Compromised

Clary and Jace laid down on Izzy's bed.

They weren't speaking, just lying on their sides, looking into each others eyes. Clary smiled then finally spoke. "Are you worried?" Jace curiously asked. "About what?" Clary moved to lie on her back and laughed. "All the murder attempts." Jace rolled his eyes. "If what you said is really true and the attack on the city was merely a decoy to draw us away from the Institute, then this has gotten more serious. Somehow they were able to get past the demonic warding, they were able to break through our adamas walls." It was disturbing, every shadowhunter stronghold. The Silent City, The Iron Citadel even the demon towers in Alicante. Every shadowhunter depend upon the runes and wards, on the knowledge that those things keep them safe.

Magnus was looking in the mirror, he was

always a firm believer you could never have enough glitter. But he didn't want his head to look like a disco ball either. Alec walked in "How did it go?" asked Magnus. "Uncomfortably easy, I don't like how they just backed off. It's suspicious that they would just come and go, especially since they hardly fought back." Alec moved to his wardrobe to change out of his gear. Magnus saw what Alec was doing in the mirror and smiled. Seeing Alec's deliciously firm chest Magnus got up to move closer to him. "Maybe you don't get dressed so quickly." Magnus kissed Alec then laughed kissing down his neck, however Magnus stopped when Alec moved back a little.

A fire message came to Alec. Magnus

rolled his eyes frustrated. Alec was annoyed to, he was greatly enjoying the feeling of Magnus's gentle kisses. "It's Izzy, she wants us to check the wards on the demon towers." Alec paused then it was clear to Magnus something was wrong because of the worried look on Alec's face. "Demons attacked the Institute, a lot of them evidently. They were able to get inside, past the wards." Magnus was shocked. "How is that possible?" he asked. "I don't know, the last time a demon entered the Institute it was in that mundane corpse, riding in like a Trojan horse." Alec thought about the circumstances that occurred then and how long it took for his guilt to wain.

Alec quickly put on his shirt. "That is

why they demons in the city were barely a nuisance. The goal all along was the Institute, draw the shadowhunters out of it then attack when it was most vulnerable." Alec was frustrated and felt so stupid. "You should go, make sure everyone is safe." Alec looked at Magnus "Izzy told us to check the wards." Alec told him. "I can do that alone." Magnus reasoned then said "If demons entered the Institute-" "If demons entered the Institute then as Inquisitor I need to make sure the rest of Alicante is safe." Alec said cutting him off. He was trying to convince himself more than Magnus. Though truthfully he desperately wanted to go and make sure his family was alright. But he was Inquisitor, that meant he had the responsibility to watch over all shadowhunters. Besides, Izzy would have told him of any casualties.

Magnus and Alec left their home to

and went to Angel Square. "Let's examine the southern tower first, it's the one closest to the Gard. We should make sure their wards are still stable." Alec suggested than Magnus continued for him. "From there we should head east and check the one near the Iron Citadel." Alec huffed. "We can check the eastern tower but we can't enter the Citadel, it's forbidden for men to enter." Magnus rolled his eyes. "I suppose my feminine self wouldn't be welcome either?" Alec looked at Magnus and raised an eyebrow. "No." Then Alec went on to say. "We should send a team there to make sure they have not been compromised. Then we should go and secure the western tower near Brocelind Plains, then to the northern tower which is also to close to Brocelind Plains leading into Brocelind forest which leads towards Lake Lyn." Alec paused as he and Magnus headed for the Gard "Once all four towers are secure I'm heading to the Institute."

Izzy swore her fellow shadowhunter to

secrecy then turned around and headed back from where she had come, Jace and Clary had to know what she had found out. Whilst she was walking Izzy ran the information over in her mind. But no matter how much she went over it, it still seemed nonsensical. When Izzy got out of the elevator on the floor to her room she bumped into Simon clearly heading there as well. Simon smiled "Hey" Izzy became momentarily distracted and replied "Hi" "I was just coming to see if you were free." Then Simon leaned down and kissed her, Izzy could see he was going to take this further and she desperately wanted to oblige, however this unfortunately was not the moment.

Isabelle took ahold of Simons wrist

when she felt his hand graze her hip and head upwards. She reluctantly pushed him away and said "I need to speak with Jace and Clary." She did not really have time to explain further, he would know once Jace and Clary did. So letting go of his wrist she took his hand and dragged him behind her. Simon smirked and used his other hand to smack her ass. Isabelle squeaked and turned around momentarily scowling, however when she faced forward she was smiling and giddy throughout this turmoil atmosphere. As they walked toward Izzy's room Simon smelled something, he stopped walking and Izzy turned around curious. "I smell blood, Jace's blood."

Izzy became worried but when they

neared her room she knew why Simon smelt Jace's blood, it was on the wall outside her room. Evidently Clary pushed Jace so hard when his back collided with the portrait outside her room, it cracked the glass. Izzy opened the door and saw them both laying on the bed Clary and Jace both sat up, Jace turned to see who it was. Neither of them could say get out, it was Izzy's room after all so they both silently decided to leave. Clary and Jace both moved to stand but Isabelle spoke before they could. "I know how demons got into the Institute." Izzy paused then explained further. "We were all under the impression the demons broke through our wards, but we were wrong. Jace someone took the demonic warding down, from within."

Jace was stunned so Simon asked

what Jace did not. "How?" "It isn't impossible, our wards hold because of the runes throughout the Institute and the adamas within the walls." Isabelle told Simon. Jace continued for her. "Isabelle's right, the right runes in correct places can undo the wards." Clary interrupted Jace. "But it had to be place by a shadowhunter, by-" Clary was about to say 'One of us' but caught herself. "By one of you." Clary said awkwardly. "Wait are you telling the person behind all these demon attacks could actually be someone on your side?" "It seems possible at this point." Jace replied. Jace's outward appearance seemed calm but his inner rage burned, he was ready to kill whoever dared to harm Clary.

Something came to Izzy's mind.

"Jace, you know you're bleeding don't you?" This was hardly the time Jace thought, besides he had no idea what she was talking about. Clary's eyes traveled down Jace's back and she saw a slight tear in his shirt a little blood soaked the area. She brought her hand to her mouth and a drop of guilt came to her. Clearly the wound wasn't large, Jace appeared not to have even feel it. Regardless Izzy offered to activate his Iratze, she reached for her steele but couldn't find it. "What's wrong?" Clary asked. "I can't find it." "Well when did you see it last?" Simon asked her. Izzy thought. "We entered the Institute, I put an Iratze on my arm. I know I put it back on my gear. I saw Clary then went downstairs when I left my room."

Izzy continued to say "After I found

out about the wards I intended on telling Alec to come back to New York." Izzy paused then looked at Simon. "I became distracted." Jace smirked and gave a half chuckle saying "Of course vampire, always causing trouble." "Jace." Clary scolded him. Izzy still wondering said. "I could have sworn I had it on me, perhaps I dropped it somewhere." She guessed. "If you dropped it in the Institute then it's bound to turn up." Clary pointed out. "It doesn't matter." Jace said then took out his own steele Iratze and healed himself. "I'll send the message." With that Jace sent Alec a vague fire message, telling him to return to New York. However Alec's reply was not what Jace had expected.

Alec explained the paradox of the

demon towers, he suspected Magnus already knew. His age being the source of his vast knowledge. "They say the angels gave us the towers, along with the City of Alicante. It's protection is absolute because demon blood is needed to take them down but demon blood cannot enter the city." Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes. "The Clave trusts their wards too much, there will always be a way to bring them down. Because they are so confident they lack the countermeasures necessary. That was more clear than ever during the uprising." Magnus was right of course. The Clave, especially then, was stubborn.

Another fire message came to Alec

and he caught it. Him and Magnus were currently checking the western tower. "It's from Jace." Alec paused and looked confused so Magnus asked. "What's wrong? What does it say?" Alec continued and became even more confused as he went on. "He said that Izzy wants me to return as soon as I can." Alec and Magnus looked at each other bewildered. "Didn't Izzy say to stay in Alicante?" Magnus wondered. "Perhaps something changed." Alec suggested. Perhaps someone was hurt. "Make me a portal to New York then stay here and finish the checks." Magnus just shrugged and obliged, he was curious as well.

Alec showing up at the Institute was

a surprise to the other shadowhunters, especially given that he was now the Inquisitor. "Sir" said Underhill. "I'm looking for my sister, where is Isabelle Lightwood." Another shadowhunter answered, the one who informed Isabelle about the wards. "Last I saw her she was going upstairs to speak with Jace." Alec entered the elevator and headed for Jace's room, but when he got there it was empty. So then he headed for Isabelle's room and saw the crowd gathered. "Alec." Izzy said. "I don't even know how to explain what happened, demons entered the Institute." Izzy was stunned at the lack of surprise on Alec's face. So she just went on. "I'm sorry, but it was me who asked Jace not to tell you. I knew you would worry too much and we suffered no casualties."

This is where Alec decided to express

his earlier confusion. "But you already did tell me." Izzy wondered what her brother meant by that. "No I didn't." she told him. Alec pulled the fire message he got earlier from his pocket. "Yes you did, you told me to check the wards as well as the demon towers." Izzy became firm, serious, as did the others. "Alec I didn't send that." Alec was no longer curious but instead just asked. "How can you be so sure?" Jace stood and replied for Izzy. "Why do you think I sent the message?" Alec looked at Jace then back to Izzy when she said. "I lost my steele Alec, I haven't seen it since the end of the battle." This was worrisome, someone imitated Izzy. The real reason question though, was why?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note -

So who believes in Karma? I had my 4th backyard bbq Friday because my puppy is afraid of the fireworks. I woke up Saturday with 18 mosquito bites. It's cosmic punishment for not uploading isn't it? Anyway I hope this chapter is satisfactory, I wrote it with some difficulty. It is short because my block is not completely gone. This was a little forced, but not completely, if it was I would not have posted it. I didn't want to reveal how the demons got in so early. However I couldn't leave you shadowhunters waiting longer. I refused to put the story on a hiatus. So I hope this was adequate. For those curious I'm not changing my schedule. That is if I can think of something to write by Thursday.

I sincerely hope this was satisfactory

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Thursday Shadowhunters!


	21. Chapter 19 Alicante Calling

Kiss the block goodbye

I'm back Shadowhunters!

I know didn't upload yesterday

But that was because...

In the last 72 hrs

All I got was 6 hrs of sleep

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 19 - Alicante Calling

Alec did not know if he should be

more wondering or more worried. Jace then spoke "Unfortunately there are only few we can exclude from suspicion." Clary knew Jace tended to get carried away when it came to her so cutting him off, she made the list. "Anyone close to us, friends, family. They can't be put to blame. I can't believe anyone of the people we care for, who care about us, could possibly doing this." Then Izzy added. "Neither can the Silent Brothers nor the Iron sisters. The Silent Brothers rarely leave the Silent City and I never heard of an Iron Sister has ever having left the Citadel since joining the order. Plus I can not imagine any them being capable of something like this."

"We know Underhill only just found

out so it can't be him either." Clary mentioned to Alec but then asked. "How can you be so sure it wasn't him?" "Because he was surprised to see me." Clary said. Alec shook his head. "He could have been lying." Clary decided to defend Underhill. "No, he seemed genuinely stunned. There was no tells." Clary looked to Jace for support but didn't know if she would find it. "Jace you were there, the face Underhiil gave when seeing me. Was that the look of someone who contrived a premeditated kill?" And just as she thought Jace, always overprotective said. "His shock may have come from seeing you alive." Clary became angry and stood. "It's my life on the line and I say he's innocent end of discussion."

Jace didn't argue with Clary's final

decision. She was too stubborn and once Clary makes up her mind, convincing her to change is almost an impossibility. So Jace said what was on his mind earlier. "Still, this is disturbing. After learning about the attack Institute I thought about hiding Clary in Alicante. That it would be the best choice, because it is virtually impossible for demons to enter. Prior to learning that a shadowhunter is behind all of this, I thought Alicante may be the safest place. However now it may be the most dangerous place for her instead." Simon then asked. "You can still hide her there can't you?" Jace pursed his lips and shook his head at the vampires ignorance. "Whoever is after Clary somehow knows our movements, they would know if she was moved to Alicante." Simon argued this. "Or they want scare you into keeping her here to make it easier for them."

Clary didn't see the move as a bad

idea, but also saw Jace's point. A shadowhunter wanted her dead, being moved to a City of them...perhaps not very intelligent. Izzy voiced her thoughts on the matter. "Where would she stay anyway?" Izzy said raising her eyebrows, everyone looked at each other and Izzy rolled her eyes. So she went on. "She can't stay with Alec and Magnus, he's the Inquisitor, plus Magnus is High Warlock of Alicante. It's too easy for her to be seen. She can't stay at Lightwood manor nor with Luke if we still intend on keeping this from him." Clary sulked, how she missed her father. Clary was about to suggest they tell him when Jace said. "Herondale manor."

Jace looked as if he wasn't the

one who said it, he was just as surprised at the suggestion. "Herondale manor?" Alec repeated Jace's words. Jace attempted to justify his words. "Since Imogen-" What words should he use? Died? Was Killed? He looked at Clary, the one who helped him overcome his guilt. So he decided to use neither. "Since her, the manor has been left abandoned and it technically belongs to me. The manor borders Alicante and not even I have taken complete ownership of it." Jace knew he would be contradicting himself but if he was honest. "It has been left alone for over a year, no one would think to look there."

If Clary was honest with herself

she didn't want to stay there. It sounded beautiful from what she heard, but it was also huge and would probably seem creepy at night. Even if no demon could enter. Clary looked at Jace and somehow was not surprised to see him looking at her, perhaps he was wondering the same thing she was. Jace smiled when Clary looked towards him and became enraptured by her eyes. Jace only had one thought in mind, maybe the same one she did as well. Losing themselves within each others gaze, they both wondered. "Would it have been possible that one day. They both would have lived there together? And was it foolish to continue to hope?"

"I'll write to Magnus." Alec said

Magnus, who still busy checking the wards. Wait, Alec paused in his thoughts. "What is the point of having me and Magnus run around Alicante making sure the wards were safe and the towers still working?" Clary answered what she thought was the most feasible explanation. "Well since whoever it was had stolen Izzy's steele to send you that message. Perhaps it was to delay your coming here. First, keep you busy foolishly checking the wards" Clary paused then added "Sorry" Since she had just called him foolish. Then she went on "And second, if that didn't keep you in Alicante, keep you from coming to New York. At least the loss of her steele would delay Izzy."

Alec was confused, he didn't

know if what Clary had just said did or did not make sense. "But this is the Institute, there are countless other steele's I could have used to request him to come here. Just like I just did with Jace." Izzy said stating the obvious. Jace didn't say anything so Clary merely said. "Perhaps the delay was most important, keep Alec away as long as possible." At this though Jace did speak. "Why? Why would it be advantageous to someone else if he wasn't here." "Maybe because he's the Inquisitor." Izzy said shrugging. It seemed they were all clueless at this point. Alec took out his steele, he told Magnus to stop what he was doing and head for New York.

A portal opened in Izzy's room

Alec had told Magnus that was where everyone was. When he arrived Clary saw that they all intended on filling him in on what had happened. From the attack to the missing steele. Her head was pounding too much so she decided to leave the room. Jace saw Clary leaving the room and he followed her. He took her hand so as to stop her since she was walking quickly to escape this complex situation. Clary stopped and looked down at her hand then up at Jace, in her haste she had not even realized he was following her. "Going somewhere?" Jace asked just to make sure she was not planning on leaving the Institute.

"I was heading for the greenhouse."

Clary answered him and she was not lying. If she was to head for Alicante she wanted to have the sketchbook she had left there. Perhaps some of the others in her room as well, along with some clothes maybe. Besides what would the excuse for it being in there be? She supposed Jace would probably say something on the grounds that he was looking at her sketches. Since they all thought she was gone, they probably also assumed Jace was still hurting. Just thinking of the pain he went through made Clary feel wracked with guilt. No, more anger. The so called angels hurt him, and she despised them for that. She turned around and kissed him. By the forcefulness she was exuding he thought this was leading somewhere, but it wasn't.

Clary walked over to where she

was sitting earlier and picked up the sketchbook she had left behind. Clary remembered completely forgetting it was there because she was so eager to train again. Then the demons attacked the Institute. That coupled with the whole rogue shadowhunter thing her distractions went threefold. Clary only just remembered it was there when they thought of moving her again. If she was to be alone in an empty mansion, she needed something that brought her comfort. She would always lose herself in her art. Clary held the book to her chest. "Jace can you do me a favor please?" Jace looked curiously waiting for her request. "Can you get some of my other books, I would like to take them with me." Jace smiled and kissed her forehead.

Clary promised she would head

straight back to Izzy's room and wait for him. "I promise, besides who would attack with so many others around. And it's just down the hall, I'll be fine Jace. She kissed his cheek and saw him leave the greenhouse without her." However she bent the truth, only a little though she thought to herself to defend her conscious. Clary fully intended on going to Isabelle's room, but she wanted to stay in the greenhouse and take in its beauty momentarily. Clary only stayed a minute, she knew Jace would probably show up any second wondering why she wasn't right behind him. When she left the greenhouse and headed for the elevators she heard his voice.

As Clary thought, she was about

to be scolded. She looked around but didn't see Jace, yet still heard him calling her. "Clary!" Clary turned to the front doors, Jace was outside. But why? Clary went and opened the door a cool breeze hit her and she saw Jace standing there with a portal in front of him. "Jace what are you doing here? I thought you were headed upstairs." "I was, but the portal opened here." Jace simply replied. "But we were supposed to portal from Izzy's room. That's where Magnus is portaling us after all." Clary pointed out. "Don't ask me." Jace shrugged. "It was Alec's idea. He thought there would be less a chance of someone seeing you if we portaled outside."

That sounded even more confusing

to Clary. "But Magnus already portaled to Izzy's room anyway, how much suspicion could there be?" Clary pointed out the obvious. "It was you who risked going downstairs. So Alec thought the closer the portal was the easier it would be." That made more sense to Clary. She wished he had just said that to begin with. "Where are the others? Isabelle and Simon? Alec and Magnus as well?" Clary didn't want to leave all her friends behind and couldn't understand why they weren't here. "Isabelle decided to come later, she thought it wise to gather some of your things. Simon of course decided to stay behind with her." Jace gave his usual smirk.

"What about Alec?" Clary asked.

"He needed to speak with the other shadowhunters, he is Inquisitor after all. He wants to make sure the warding on the Institute is back up." Clary sighed. "Okay then I suppose we'll just wait for Magnus, he's most likely with Alec." "Magnus said to go one without him." Jace said to this. Clary was surprised at that. "But the portal, will he make another for the others?" she asked. "Magnus said he would do it later." Jace answered. "But we can't just leave outside in the middle of New York." Clary told him. "It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice." Jace said then continued. "Besides they are probably right behind us." But were they? Clary wondered.

Clary looked at Jace's hands. "I

thought you were going to get my sketchbooks?" Clary asked Jace wondering why he did not have them. "Izzy decided to pack them along with your other things." Jace reached out his hand. "Let's go Clary" In the doorway reached out her hand but froze. She could not move and wondered why. Maybe it was paranoia, but still. Clary closed her hand and paused in her movements deciding not to go forward just yet. "You're right, I wish they were coming with us. But like you said, the London Institute is much safer. I would be better protected there. Besides, you already told them of my return yesterday so that I may possibly go there. I just hope you're right about it." Clary said looking down.

"I'am" Jace said. "Whoever is after

you would not think to look there. I'll do all I can here to find some answers." Clary raised her head and she saw Jace smiling softly at her. She returned the smile then slammed the Institute doors. She ran to the elevator and pressed the button repeatedly. Once she was on the right floor Clary ran towards her room and ended up crashing into Jace knocking them both on the ground. Clary looked at the floor and saw the scattered sketchbooks then she threw herself on him and hugged him close. "Jace? It's you right?" Who was she kidding? A demon wouldn't tell the truth anyway. "Yes it's me, you were supposed to go to Izzy's room. Why are you here? Did Simon leave you to come alone?" Oh yeah, this was Jace. Crazily overprotective albeit loving, Jace.

"I just had a major parent trap

moment." Jace looked at her and saw someone who seemed to be mad. "Had a what?" Jace asked. Clary rolled her eyes, at Jace and to herself. Of course he wouldn't understand that reference. "Jace, someone or something is outside the Institute. A shapeshifter, he...he pretended to be you." Jace was confused. "Why?" Clary explained further whilst they both stood since they realized they were still on the floor. "There was a portal. Jace, he kept asking me to go with him. It's like he was ready, he knew I was being moved. He had excuses for why no one else was around at the ready. It's as if it was planned two steps in advance."

Clary and Jace moved to pick

up the sketchbooks one by one. Clary had dropped the one she was holding as well. They didn't speak on the way to Izzy's room on the off chance they may be overheard. When they walked into Izzy's room Clary saw them all talking there. He ran to her and gave her a tight hug. Clary hugged back smiling. "Hey, long time no see." She added laughing. Magnus let go and gave an annoyed but amused look. She was making fun of him. He was probably just worried. Clary came back to herself and she and Jace explained what had just happened. "It looked like Jace, acted like him, everything. It's like it was all premeditated." Clary explained to all of them.

"Yeah on top of that there was

a portal. So much for harmony amongst downworlders and shadowhunters." Jace added. "Someone has eyes and ears here, they knew Clary would be moved." Simon said. Izzy looked dubious. "No I don't think so." Simon looked at her and Izzy went on. "I suspect that the person after Clary knew once we found out the Institute was no longer safe we would want to move her. So they took that as a chance to take her." Then Alec brought up something that he was wondering. "Take, not kill. Why?" he wondered aloud. "Perhaps killing Clary is proving too difficult so they changed their plans." Izzy offered as an answer. "How did you tell the difference?" Simon asked Clary.

"Just certain things. I mean he

was convincing, but still. There was the rush to leave, the answer for everything. I mean I get premeditated but this was just too perfect. Also he didn't have my sketchbooks." Clary looked to Jace and the others saw what he was holding as well. Some of Clary's old sketchbooks. "Anyway the final thing that did it for me was when Jace said he was taking me to the London Institute to better protect me." Jace raised an eyebrow. "Why would he say that?" he asked "Because that's what I said." Clary answered him. "I told him I was headed there for safety, just as you had planned. He agreed, if that didn't convince me enough, though of course it did. I would still know it wasn't him." "How?" Asked Jace. "He so casually said he would return here. I knew there was no way you would part from me so easily." Jace and Clary smiled at each other sweetly.

"That's all well and good, but hasn't

anyone realized there is a demon outside the Institute. The wards are down, you guys need to do something." Simon mentioned. Clary heard Simon's words and he was right. It hadn't crossed anyones mind. Then again..."If it could get in so easily why not come inside?" She asked. "Subtlety, he wanted to gain your trust so you would go with him willingly." Alec said. "He could have done that from inside the Institute." replied Clary. "No he couldn't." Izzy cut in. "Once I was told the wards were down I made sure whoever found out about it got them back up immediately." Clary's looked at the others. "What do we do now?" Jace stepped forward. "Nothings changed, we head to Alicante, now."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I haven't slept in 2 days

So this better be good

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	22. Chapter 20 Love Birds

Hey Shadowhunters!

Did I say 2 days?

I meant 3

Book callback in this chapter

Can you find it?

M in this chapter

Skip if you want

Still out of my comfort zone too

So don't be too hard on me

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 20 - Love Birds

Clary stepped out of the portal with Jace,

Alec and Magnus. As head, Izzy stayed behind to stabilize everything that occurred at the Institute. The first thought that came to Clary's mind was 'why is always sunny here?' True she had always come to Alicante only a few times. However each time she was was there before night had fallen it was always clear skies. Still, whether it may be night or day. Alicante was the most beautiful city she had ever seen. Lowering her eyes from the sky she looked around her and spotted the manor. Just had Clary had originally thought it was huge and even more eerie now that it had been abandoned. She was just glad she did not have to stay there alone.

The low iron gates were attached to a

low wall that surrounded the manor. Clary noticed the gates were decorated with birds, most likely herons. They walked through the gates, Clary heard the crunch of gravel beneath her feet as she walked down the circular gravel drive. On both side of her were the wide front lawn. What she really found beautiful though was the central stone fountain, sure it was not working, but still. Past that was a wide staircase that lead up to the front door. Seeing the house now it was not as intimidating as she once thought it would be, even if it was still rather large. It was made of white and tawny stone, which Clary found odd. If Clary recalled correctly, herons were white and blue?

Walking through the doors Clary said

"Imogen lived here all alone?" She must have been so lonely Clary thought. "No she didn't." They all turned to Magnus, the one who had spoken. "What do you mean she didn't live here alone?" Alec asked Magnus. "Imogen didn't live here, she lived at the Inquisitors house. The last people to live here, were Stephen and Celine." Clary looked at Jace who seemed completely struck by this information. He was in the house his parents once lived in. It was dark inside despite it being day. All the curtains were closed. Then Clary noticed the witchlight's on the walls. Once they were lit she was able to take in the full interior of the house. At first Clary thought the house being lit up like this would bring attention to it. But then Clary remembered how far the manor was from everything.

Clary took Jace's hand and lead him into

the other room, all the furniture there was covered in dusty sheets. Clary wanted to speak with Jace privately. Clary laced her fingers with his and looked into his eyes. Clary imagined she was feeling what Jace had felt this past year. "If I stay here, I'm going to have to be confined to this house." Clary looked down and Jace hooked his finger under her chin and raised her head up. "I will come everyday." Clary shook her head. "How?" she asked. "This isn't New York, who knows when we will be able to see each other. I can't make portals, Magnus won't be your personal shuttle service." Clary wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. Jace kissed her head.

"I'm counting on Magnus to understand."

Jace paused then continued. "Either he will have pity and us, on our relationship. Perhaps imagine how he himself would feel in the same situation. Or recall how Alec felt this past year." Clary raised her head and looked at him still holding him close. "How Alec felt?" she said wondering what he meant by that. "I was completely broken this past year, Alec felt every moment and every ounce of my misery. The agony I felt, maybe Magnus will not want to see Alec go through that again." Clary sighed. They could only hope that would come to be true she thought. If the circumstances were not as they were she would stay alone. But since it was a shadowhunter after her, that may not be so wise. Perhaps it was for the better, she would be lonely here if no one was around.

"Either way I'm taking the first shift." Clary

heard Jace say. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I'm going to watch you first." Clary's jaw dropped. "Is that why Simon stayed behind with Izzy?" Jace nodded smiling. "Jace you're the Institute's best fighter." "Which is why I will stay with you during the day and Simon at night." Jace said cutting her off. "Besides, when I go back each night Magnus will portal me because Alec will head to New York as well. Another reason he won't mind taking me back and forth. That and of course he wants to keep you safe." Curious Clary asked. "Why would Alec go to New York?" Jace answered her by saying "Alec may be Inquisitor now, but that does not overrule our oath. Where he fights I fight and vice versa. Every night we both head back there." Clary looked doubtful. "Izzy already said she would inform Simon when I returned to New York so he could head to the Institute, that way Magnus could make him a portal here."

Clary looked at Jace skeptically. "That's

all well and good but you can't fight demons all night then watch me all day. Not even you are that strong. You need rest Jace or else you will crash and your fighting will suffer for it. Jace smirked and kissed her. "How can I rest when you give me so much stamina." Clary put a hand on his chest. May I remind you we aren't alone. They walked back into the large circular foyer. Clary saw a small table at the center of the room she hadn't noticed before. It had a glass vase atop it, it probably once was full of flowers. The double doors of the front entrance were closed as Alec and Magnus walked further into the manor examining it.

Each room here was large, Clary assumed

she and Jace had just come from the parlor. There was a staircase on her right and left leading to different wings of the manor probably. Then there was whatever room was behind Alec. That room like the parlor must almost have another door that lead beyond it. The bottom floor was a maze who knew what the second held. "Me and Magnus are going to head home." Alec said moving towards the door. Clary hugged them both goodbye and thanked Magnus for bringing her here. Magnus just kissed her forehead and said. "Whatever it takes to keep you safe biscuit." He smiled sweetly at her and left. They had decided to walk home.

Clary was left alone with Jace, she huffed.

"If I'm going to be imprisoned here I need to know the layout. So should you, it is yours after all." Since the was some old fashioned manor, Jace would know the interior better. This room was clearly the foyer, she walked back to where they came and this was the parlor. Clary took the sheets off the couches and spread the curtains opening the windows, letting light in. "What are you doing?" Jace asked, even though it was clearly obvious. "Letting some air in, this house definitely needs to breath, it is covered in dust." Clary grabbed his hand smiling and lead him through the glass door in the parlor. When she walked in her jaw dropped, she knew what this was. It was so beautiful, each side of the room had windows well except for the one to her right which seemed to be just a hallway.

This was a conservatory or a sun room.

Clary had never been in one but she could tell by the patio furniture and flower pots and beautiful ornate floor to ceiling windows. When she exited to the hall there was another staircase. Perhaps that lead to the second floor as well? Clary saw Jace walked from behind her through a door across the hall. She followed him and saw this room had books along it's shelves. She thought it was a library but when she saw where Jace was, she deduced it must have been a study. Jace was looking at the wooden desk, it seemed to be carved with herons on it. That seemed to be a motif here, herons were on the crown molding high above her as well.

Clary saw Jace was focused on something

on the desk. When she looked down she saw a steele, herons again. "He was left handed." said Jace. It took a second for Clary to comprehend what he said. Then she noticed the steele was on the left side of the desk. "Like me." Clary put her hand on Jace's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "How about we do the west wing later. Let's head upstairs and check out the bedrooms." They left the room and walked up the marble staircase they saw. It turned out all 6 huge amazing bedrooms had it's own bathroom. Then there was the main bedroom she was sure she could fit her entire apartment into. They also found a music room a piano was there and there were books of sheet music.

Neither Clary nor Jace felt like staying in

the main bedroom. So they took their favorite of the others. When she saw the sheets, the curtains, the dresser, the end tables even the swimmable bathtub not to mention the crown molding of the entire manor. Clary said to Jace "I think your father had taken bird lover to an extreme." Jace laughed at this. He grabbed her hand removing her from the bathroom, he pulled her against his chest and she became lost in his beautiful eyes. They were both so tired, but for some reason in his arms like this, she felt as if she was full of energy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jace leaned down and kissed Clary. He

nipped at her bottom lip and she moved to wrap her arms around his neck. She felt him slide his left hand up, under her shirt then moved to slip it beneath her bra. The other still around her waist holding her tightly against him. She gasped when she felt his thumb slightly brush across her nipple. Jace grinned against her lips and Clary remembered how he loved to tease her. She was only somewhat annoyed at this. However apparently Jace had forgotten, Clary knew how to make him fall apart too. She slid her hand down under his pants, she felt the fabric of his boxers. Clary kept herself from entering, keeping Jace from getting what he wanted. Instead she just ran her hand along his long shaft managing to excite him.

Clary was about to smile but Jace

kissed her passionately keeping her from doing so. Jace didn't know if he hated or loved when Clary did this him, it was exquisite torture. Jace bit her lip slightly harder showing her how frustrated he was and how much he wanted her. Jace let go of her breast to grab her and pulled it out of his pants with great regret. Clary backed up and sat on the bed then laid back. She was surprised at how comfortable the mattress was. Jace moved to climb on top of her as she moved up the bed laying her head on the pillow. Clary took off her shirt and in her eagerness ripped his off. Jace laughed at this as he skillfully unhooked her bra with one hand.

Jace kissed down her neck then pinched

her nipple. Clary let out a little squeak and wrapped her arms around him. Clary loved how he knew how to play her body like his own personal instrument. She slid her hand under his pants against except this time she went beneath his boxers and gripped him hard. Clary started to stroke him and Jace stopped the kisses he was gently leaving. He hid his face in her neck and it was not long before she heard him panting. Jace could not take anymore and slid his pants and boxers off. Clary took off her jeans and her panties, Jace took in her beautiful, luxurious curves. Clary smiled and gave a silent giggle but as excited as she was she still want to play with Jace. Clary flipped them so Jace was on his back.

Clary went the down the bed then

turned to face him, she prowled back up it with a lustful look. Like a lioness who had found her prey Clary took ahold of it. Jace was shocked at what he thought she might have been thinking. He opened his mouth to speak but instead let out moan as Clary swallowed him. Jace didn't care about stopping her anymore, he only knew he wanted more. His hips instinctively raising up to meet her luscious mouth. His fingers found there way into her hair and took hold of it. Clary ran her tongue up the sensitive vein then around the tip. All Jace could think was how amazing she was. However because of that it wasn't long before he was on the edge. Jace didn't want to finish in her mouth so he tried to pull her back up but Clary grabbed his hips and wouldn't let him go. She completely swallowed him and Jace couldn't hold back. Taking ahold of her head he held it hard against him and gave a loud groan. Clary moved to sit up on her knees when she let him go. Jace's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, his hard firm chest moving up and down.

Clary didn't let Jace calm down to much

however. When she heard his breaths start to even out she grabbed his softening member again. Jace tried to pull away a bit, he was most likely still sensitive, however Clary wouldn't let him go. She started to quickly stroke him and before he knew it, Jace was fully hard again. She then went back up the bed and whispered something in his ear. Jace quickly flipped them, she saw him smirking at her then he quickly thrust himself in her and she screamed and locked her legs around him as he buried himself completely within her. Jace pounded hard and each time he was deeply within her his pelvis would grind against her nub. It was complete ecstasy for them both. Clary raked her nails down Jace's, this only excited him more. He started to move faster and pound harder hitting that spot within her over and over. Clary bit his shoulder but could not hold back a shout of pure pleasure as she reached her climax when he thrust particularly hard once more. Jace gripped her thighs hard, knowing that his fingers would leave bruises. Jace kissed her then moaned out loud as he reach his peak once again. This time feeling like a blazing inferno compared to the earlier great flame.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jace slid out of her and fell to his back

on the bed. His eyes were closed as he was trying to even out his breaths. When he opened them and turned his head he saw Clary looking up at the ceiling. Jace smiled as they both enjoyed their post coital bliss. Even though he should stay awake, stay alert but could not help but fall into a peaceful sleep. Clary noticed Jace had fallen asleep and move to use his chest a pillow as she always did as she entangled their legs. Clary smiled then she herself had fallen asleep.

Clary opened her eyes and looked out

the window. It was close to dusk, close to when Jace would have to leave. She slowly got up so as not to wake him and just put on a shirt and panties leaving her pants and bra laying on the floor next to Jace's clothes. Clary had to repress a laugh at how Jace was going to explain his tattered shirt. She quickly used the bathroom then left the bedroom altogether to explore the second floor more. Witchlight lanterns along the walls. Clary saw a closed door, it looked different than the others on the second floor. Clary opened it then gasped, she put her hand to her heart and was almost brought to tears. Clary smiled then heard something behind her, Jace must have woken up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Changing my schedule after all

Tuesday and Friday

I will describe the rest of the manor

Whether people think it's a waste or not

Reading layouts in any book

Helps me visualize the story better

What about you?

Plus the manors interior sounds beautiful

Tell me if my M was ok

Still feel unconfident about it

Also silly chapter title I know lol

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Friday Shadowhunters!


	23. Chapter 21 Herondale Manor

Hey Shadowhunters!

Now I know people may think

That explaining the manors interior

Was a complete waste of a chapter

But I think it sounds beautiful

But hey that's just me

What about you?

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 21 - Herondale Manor

Jace came up behind Clary and wrapped

his arms around her waist. Clary smiled when she noticed he was only wearing boxers, his sexual appeal would not rest. Jace felt the same way, just seeing Clary's slender legs were enough to excite him. Jace nibbled on her neck the way he knew she liked. Clary smiled and leaned her head back on his shoulder. Jace never stopped being seductive to her just like to Jace, Clary always seemed to radiate her beauty. Clary put her hand and on his arm to get his attention, she wanted him to see what she had stumbled upon.

This was a big room right next to the

master bedroom. The top half of the walls had fine delicate wall paper baby blue and it looked like white herons were flying against a blue sky. The bottom half was striped baby blue and white. Trim between them that ran along the room looked like slightly lighter blue ribbon. Clary noticed there were birds on it as well, but they didn't look like the ones in the rest of the house. They were smaller but still looked similar, these were herons, just baby ones. As the ran along the ribbon the looked like the were flying along the room. The crowning molding was also baby herons and unlike the marble floor of most of the manor this had a soft white carpet.

There was a white wooden dresser carved

with herons, and so was the white wooden crib... It appeared that Clary had found Jace's would-be nursery. Clary noticed the mobile above the crib and walked to it. Crystalline herons hung from it every other heron was a clear blue. Above them were small stars, she touched one of them. These weren't glass, those small stars, were made of witchlight. Clary could imagine a baby Jace sleeping here, or looking up at these stars and reaching up his little hand trying to grab them. Because that's what Jace always did, he reached for the stars. The rest of the room was decked out like a normal nursery but full of way more stuff.

For instance, when Clary looked across

the room there was a bassinet ruffled baby blue and white. This also had the same witchlight stars as mobile as the crib. But instead of herons, it looked like miniature models of the mortal cup were hanging from it mixed with crystalline crescent moons. Clary noticed where the bassinet and crib were. They were each close to one of the three large windows, and the sun hit the crystal making it shine. Stuffed animals too, Clary was surprised to see there weren't just herons among them. There were horses, dogs, cute teddybears and more. Even stuffed shadowhunters, as well as shadowhunter dolls and figurines. Figurines of the mortal instruments and angels on the white shelves. Also toy seraph blades and steele's and a changing table. This was everything a rich baby shadowhunter would have. Clary turned to Jace, she felt a tear run down her cheek as she saw the look on his face. Clary walked over to him and held him tightly in her arms.

Perhaps taking this all in was proving to

be difficult for Jace, Clary thought. Because he didn't say anything, his eyes just kept scanning the room. He walked in and picked up one of the toys "She did all this, for me? If she loved me this much then why..." Jace stopped talking. He understood his mother was sick, understood her inner turmoil. However seeing this, Jace couldn't help but wonder why she would kill her own son? Or the path his life would have taken if he had grown up here, with his mother. But then, if he did. There was a good chance he would have never met Clary. Jace knew deep down losing her would feel worse than losing a family. Regardless it didn't matter, he had forgiven Celine long ago. He just never imagined he was once this loved, because not even Valentine showed him this much care.

Clary smiled at him. "Jace haven't you

noticed?" Jace looked at the room. "Noticed what?" Clary sighed and shook her head slightly. Boys were so blind sometimes, they needed things spelled out for them, like hooked on phonics spelled out. She bet he didn't even notice it downstairs either. "Jace your fathers study was the only room downstairs not covered in dust. And looking around here, this room seems to be the same." Jace jaw dropped at the realized. Clary was right, apparently both rooms were spotless. All the windows were open as well. "Imogen probably kept your fathers study clean. And I'm guessing when she found out about you, she did the same to this room." Clary frowned. However with Imogen gone, who will do it now? Then Clary had a light bulb moment. Since she was going to be staying here she could do it. She already felt like the whole house needed a serious dusting anyway.

Jace mustered up all his strength so

he wouldn't cry, he knew all this sentimentality was going to get to him. Clary, seeing the room now imagined this was what she would want her baby boys room to look like she walked over to the crib and gently touched one of the herons on the mobile. This may be one of the things she loved most about the room. beautiful crystal and little witchlight night lights. "So" Clary said as she sat down on a cushioned rocking chair. "What now?" Jace walked over and leaned on the windowsill looking out towards the setting sun. "I suppose I just wait for the portal." Clary smirked rocking back and forth. "Or you could play hooky tonight." Jace looked back at her "If only."

"Want to explore the rest of the manor?"

Clary asked Jace. Jace just shrugged as they left the room, but they left the door open this time. They went back the way they came and when they descended the staircase she saw a room across the hall from the study they were in. Clary opened the door and went it, she had never seen so many books in her life. They lined the walls and the shelves they were on also had carved herons. But the floor was marble and when Clary looked down it looked like blue herons were beneath her feet intertwined with white lilies. The many large windows in here were stained glass, the corners also decorated with blue herons. How stupid she felt, she thought thought the study was big but it was nothing compared to this. Looking at some of the books "Jace these are all first additions." Jace laughed. "Not all of them." Clary looked up and saw there were more witchlight along the walls in here, including 3 small witchlight chandeliers. Made sense, you had to see to read. It had a marble fire place on both the right and left walls.

They left and walked down the hall towards

the foyer. They found 2 large drawing rooms and they each had a walnut wood motif and both had a big marble fire place, like the master bedroom had. Herons were carved into the wooden walls here. And although it had been years since this house was lived in, the wooden floor didn't creak. Most of the floor was marble but these rooms and the study were wood. The conservatory had white tiles. "Are you sure this a manor and not a castle?" Jace had fun laughing at all the things she did not know going through the manor. There was a great hall which was bigger than the library, it had a witchlight chandelier. There was also a smaller servants hall. They both had fireplaces.

They ended up back in the foyer and went

through the door that was behind Alec. There was a long wooden table a ornate silk blue cloth running along the center, it had white heron sewn on it. It also had a candelabra on it. It was on a wooden floor. Then another witchlight chandelier, apparently this was a dining the room. The floor, table legs and chairs were carved with herons. So was the wooden china cabinet. Beyond that was what Jace described as family room it had beautiful decorated wall paper, witchlight along the wall. It seemed even rooms with chandeliers and fireplaces had witchlight on the walls. It had couch's, chairs, curtains on the multiple windows. It also had a white carpet with a white cradle and a baby swing. There were toys strewn everywhere, she felt like it would have been fun to play with baby Jace.

Past that was a morning room, Jace explained

this is where you would normally eat breakfast. Beyond that was a big kitchen all made of steel, this was probably once full of servants. Clary opened a door in the room, this was probably a pantry. The door beyond that lead to another long hallway, she crossed and opened the door. Oh my god Clary thought this room was the largest of all the rooms in the house. It was a ballroom, it had spiral marble staircases with banisters on both sides. They looked like the lead to the second floor because there was a wide hallway beyond it like an indoor balcony. The entire marble floor had a different heron design, more intricate.

There was a dais for a band, the room had

three huge chandeliers, one big one centered between the smaller, there were five huge floor to ceiling ornate windows. Then they saw they were't windows, they were glass doors, each leading to a wide circular terrace. Clary noticed the ballroom and biggest portraits of people on the walls she didn't recognize. These were probably Herondale's. Every room had them, she noticed Jace looking at the one of his father in the study. And of his parents above the largest fireplace in the master bedroom. Jace looked exactly like his father, but those beautiful eyes that she loved so much, those were his mothers. Clary wondered how she could have ever thought he was Valentine's son.

Clary ran out of the room and grabbed

Jace's hand dragging him into the room. How she would love to dance for hours with him here, beautiful music playing. She pulled him across the ballroom floor and opened the glass doors of one of the five terrace's, it was so beautiful here. Beneath the terrace was a small moat beneath that ran far on both sides, beyond that was a field. The sun had set, the stars were out and being out here with Jace was so incredibly romantic. Jace smiled at her, the moonlight made Clary skin glow, she was so mesmerizing in this moment. Jace took her in his arms and kissed her. His fingers tangling in her hair the other cupping her bottom. Clary put her hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer. Her breasts were pressed up against his bare chest, she felt him shudder.

The kiss became more passionate more

forceful, Clary wanted him again. Jace was insatiable and she could never get enough of him. Clary knew where this was heading and regretfully stopped it. He would have to leave soon. Clary moved to lean back on the balustrade "Jace, I have to admit. This place, seeing it now. I know it's huge, way more than we need. But it seems intimate as well, this isn't just a mansion. I can see a family living here just like your parents did. I can see us living here and I would love it if that came to be." Jace took Clary's hand. "I can see it too." Clary turned to look out at the field she was smiling happily but then she sighed slightly.

"But not like this." Clary said aloud. "This

isn't what I have in mind for a future here." Jace came up behind her and like upstairs he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, then her ears. This gave Clary chills and she couldn't help but smile, she leaned back against him. Her head rested on his shoulder and he kissed her cheek. "One day when this is all sorted, we might live here together. You being a mundane will not stop me from making that possible." Clary tilted her head further up and smiled at these words, Jace kissed her. All they could both think was how much they each loved the other. However their kiss which seemed to go on for an eternity but was only about a minute stopped when they heard footsteps.

They both turned around and Clary saw

Simon. "Found them!" Simon shouted, though he was not sure if Alec and Magnus could even hear him from where he was. Alec was right this place was huge. Simon thought to himself. He vamp sped his way to Clary since walking there normally might take forever given the size of the room. "Simon!" Clary shouted gleefully as she hugged him. Simon hugged her then quickly let go, he turned his head away. Clary saw Alec and Magnus walk in and they paused at seeing her. She wondered what was wrong with them, why they were acting so strange around her. Suddenly Jace stepped in front of her blocking her line of sight. Clary put a hand on his shoulder trying to move him but he would not budge. "Jace." She said annoyed.

Jace looked back and his eyes traveled

downward, Clary's eyes followed his wondering what he was looking at. She let out a horrified gasp and covered herself with her hands for all the good it did. She had yet to put any pants on. Clary closed her eyes hoping if she did not see them, they couldn't see her. Clary her Magnus's laugh and became peeved, he was enjoying her embarrassment. She opened her eyes. "Well, seems as if you two have been having fun." Magnus said with a smirk. Clary bit her lip to keep her anger in check. However Magnus had pity on her, he snapped is fingers and she felt jeans around her legs. Clary also noticed a black t-shirt and blac leath pants on Jace, she smiled despite herself.

Jace moved so Clary could see everyone.

"Ready to go?" Alec asked Jace. "Yeah, just have to get my gear." Jace looked down, and boots, he thought. Jace and Clary walked to one of the staircases in the ball room. The one near the east wing, she was sure the room they chose was there. When they got to the room Jace picked up his boots and gear, Clary leaned against the wall. "See you tomorrow?" she asked. Jace walked over to her and kissed her lips then her forehead. "Promise." Clary signed then wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him one more time, more intensely. This kiss made Jace want to stay "Just something to hold me over till you return." Clary said coyly. Jace raised an eyebrow. "Hold you over?" Jace said sarcastically.

Jace was holding Clary's hand, she was finding

it hard to keep up with him. Jace was walking back downstairs briskly, Clary would have thought he would go slower so they could be together longer. However Jace thought differently, the sooner he left the sooner he could return. Magnus had set up a portal in the ballroom, Alec was waiting for him. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Jace kissed her cheek. "Keep her safe this time." Jace said to Simon. Simon knew to take this more as a threat than a friendly favor. "I'll be fine." Clary reassured him. "Regardless, I put a barrier around the manor. It doesn't keep it out of sight however it's blood magic."

"What do you mean by blood magic?" Clary

asked. "Only people with certain blood can enter. My blood of course, by adding Alec's blood Isabelle can enter as well. And by adding yours Jace can be here too." Clary and Jace looked at each other. "We don't share blood." Clary said. "Of course you do, Ithuriel's blood." That was true, Clary and Jace both thought. They may not be siblings in the mortal sense, but they did share the same pure angelic blood. Clary paused for a moment then. "How did you get my blood?" Clary asked Magnus. "It got on my clothes when I was healing you." "And if I'm correct that's how Simon can enter as well. Because he has Jace's blood within him." Clary assumed. Simon smiled at this.

"Nothing can break blood magic, you are

virtually untouchable here. However remember what I said. You can still be seen, so I suggest you stay indoors, even if this place is not near the heart of Alicante." Jace brought Clary's hand to his lips then she closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead again. Clary was about to open her eyes but was caught by surprise a little when he placed a light kiss on her lips. He whispered in her ear "I love you." Clary felt weak in the knees at hearing those words. "I love you too." she replied to him when he pulled away and smiled at her. Sadly it was time for him to go. Jace and Alec walked through the portal and she saw it close behind them, Magnus stayed behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Reply to comments - Gabiotalunatica Why do I always leave cliffhangers? Come on shadowhunters, that's what makes it fun. XD

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Tuesday Shadowhunters!


	24. Chapter 22 Smoke And Shadows

Hey Shadowhunters!

You won't believe the weekend I had

Read the AN below

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 22 - Smoke And Shadows

Jace stepped out of the portal with Alec at his side.

He saw that he ended up in the weapons room. Izzy was waiting for them, she was geared up and looked impatient. "Anything big tonight?" Jace asked Izzy. "Normal patrol, central ops didn't detect any particular abnormalities." The three of them left the Institute so they could patrol Manhattan. Before they went out to hunt however Isabelle informed them she found out what the demon who tried to deceive Clary was. "I took a guess, du'sien. Typical shapeshifter, anyone could have hired it." Jace thought this reasonable. Then Alec asked. "Did you find him? Perhaps we can question him" Isabelle shook her head, unfortunately whilst we were busy transferring Clary it took that as a chance to escape.

Isabelle took down two demons in an alleyway it

was fairly easy. Staff still in hand she walked down the street to meet up with Jace and Alec but then she sensed a foul aura around her. She want to check her bracelet but then remembered Clary still had it. She looked around her and found nothing then her eyes drifted downwards and she jumped grabbing the street light. Izzy heaved herself up so she was standing on it and when she looked down she saw a number of iblis demons. Then hurried to inform Alec and Jace, she took out her phone. "Where are you?" She heard Alec say before she could even speak. "I found a horde of iblis, well more so they found me." "Where are you?" Alec asked with a serious tone in his voice.

Izzy informed them of her location so Alec and

Jace could come and back her up. Jace took up his blade and attacked whilst Alec shot as many as possible with his arrows. Once the ground was clear enough Izzy jumped down and joined the fray. They seemed endless. The three of them realized this fight couldn't continue on the sidewalk. Even if they couldn't be seen innocent mundanes could still get involved. An iblis, being made of smoke would mean mundanes can walk through them. But that doesn't mean it would be safe. Then something caught Alec's eye, he saw where the demons were coming from. "It's the sewers, they may have gathered down there!" Jace looked down and saw what looked like vapor coming from the metal grate that lead to the sewers.

"Fighting up here will get us nowhere, we have

to go down and kill them at the source." said Alec. That was all well and good but they couldn't fit through small entrance leading downward. Being made of smoke the iblis demons were about to go right through them. Anyone from afar who could see them would think what three of them were doing was a retreat. However the truth was they were running up the street keeping there eyes downward, they needed to find the entrance. The demons were right behind them, Alec stopped and fired off a few arrows. Jace stopped and waited for him then they both heard Izzy called, "I found it!" The both of them turned to look forward again but they didn't see her. Izzy had turned the corner so they rushed to catch up with her.

Izzy had found the entrance, but the it was

sealed. Jace thought to himself that if Clary was here she could most likely use her open rune. So he improvised, Jace activated both his strength rune and pulled. The only problem though wasn't the weight, it was nailed down. "The only way this could be worse is if it was welded shut." Jace said frustrated as he gave up trying to open it. Izzy huffed then said "We can't get down there, and they will be here any second." "Also the longer we take the more pour out." Alec pointed out. Then Jace noticed something "Stall, I'll be right back." Alec and Izzy looked confused. "Jace! Where are you going!" Alec shouted as Jace ran off.

Jace knew what he was looking for but was

unsure if he would find it here. Although it did seem to be the most likely place it would be. He broke the glass and was glad to hear the store didn't have an alarm. He gave a sigh of relief when he found what he was looking for. Jace grabbed it and quickly ran back to where Alec and Izzy were. When he got there the two of them were struck by what he was holding. Surprised, Alec asked "Is that a-" "Oh yeah" Jace cut Alec off, answering even before Alec could finish his question. Jace had taken a blowtorch from a nearby hardware store and was now attempted to force himself through into the sewers by melting the edges metal in his way.

Alec was about to suggest he and Izzy stall

but then he heard slamming then sound of metal crashing. Izzy had kicked down on the circular metal seal keeping them out and it fell to the floor of the sewer below. They all jumped down leaving the blowtorch behind. The three of them activated their night vision rune as they obviously had no flash lights. They walked towards where they had found Izzy before, the demons had to be there. Of course there was the large possibility that the demons would come up behind them as well so Izzy took the back and Alec the front. Alec had the bow after all. He could shoot them down from afar at first sight. Iblis demons were more stupid than strong, maybe that's why they attacked in groups. Pooling what little brain cells they had may get them somewhere.

Alec who was leading them stopped short at

the faint noise up ahead. "Jace, we need to talk when we get back to the Institute." Jace, curious was about to ask Izzy why when he heard both Alec and Izzy warn. "In front!" "Behind!" Jace was in the center and moved to help Alec as there were more demons there. It seemed like like he was facing just a mass of smoke and amongst them were burning yellow eyes. As Izzy move to kill them with her staff, Alec with an arrow and Jace with his blade. It always felt weird killing these demons. They were smoke so when he strike you couldn't really feel much, yet still they would dissipate. Jace and he assumed the others as well figured this was because they were struck with adamas and electrum. Unless they already knew this to be true, in fact they probably did. Izzy was weapons master and Alec probably found out somehow.

The pathway in front of Jace looked clear. He

and Alec successfully managed to kill them all. "I'm going to check up ahead." Alec said to him. "Be careful" Jace warned him, though he always had complete faith in both Alec and Isabelle. As Jace turned to help Izzy he saw Izzy strike down the last of the demons. Isabelle and Jace heard Alec scream and they rushed to see what had happened. He was on the floor holding his right arm, he had dropped his bow. Jace and Izzy saw what attacked him and it wasn't an iblis demon, it was an elapid. Jace couldn't help but think that this may be the same one that had attacked Clary. Unless it, like the most recent one, also ran back to their employers.

Izzy moved to help Alec, it was clear he was

in much pain. He was gripping his right forearm and it seemed as if the skin on there was burning off. Alec was too weak to preform his own Iratze so Izzy had done it for him. First she ripped his shirt and carefully removed any of the demons blood that remained on him, careful not to touch it. She moved to quickly throw his shirt into the sewer as it had already started to burn. Elapid blood was like acid, it burned anything it touched. After placing the Iratze the blistering stopped, the redness faded. Alec's arm stopped shaking and he moved to steady himself. Alec took ahold of his bow and slowly stood, ready to fight again.

"Why did you attack so recklessly? You know

how difficult killing an elapid can be. The only thing their blood can't burn is adamas and electrum because of the demon killing properties they possess." Alec was annoyed that Isabelle scolded him. "It gave me little choice. As soon as I saw it, it attack me. When I moved to defend myself I hit it and it's blood got on my arm." Alec said in defense. Elapids had a great defense mechanism, you had to be careful at how you killed them. "I'm guessing that's why you screamed." Alec heard Jace say. Izzy and Alec just became aware that Jace who was standing there for a few minutes now was not fighting the demon. There was being careful and just not fighting at all, there is a difference. "Jace?" Izzy asked. "I want to find out what it knows."

Jace was half convinced this was the same

demon that attacked Clary. Maybe it was instinct, or that fact that it had yet to attack him. Isabelle herself tried not to laugh at the fact that she seemed to be watching an old western showdown. "Were you the demon who attacked Clary Fray?" Jace said, his eyes were on fire as his voice dripped hatred. Jace was becoming increasingly annoyed. It wasn't answering him on purpose, reveling in the fury it was instilling Jace. Jace didn't know if this convinced him it was the same demon, or if it was a different one that was just playing with him. "Back up." Jace said to both Alec and Isabelle. He wanted to warn them.

Jace was planning to make the first move and

he didn't want neither Alec nor Isabelle to get burned. The demon moved to dodge but couldn't escape Jace's blade as he delivered a less than fatal wound. "Were you the demon that attacked Clary Fray?" Jace asked once more. Alec saw Jace was going to make another move. "Demons lie Jace, any answers you get may not be true. That, and I'm getting the feeling it has been sworn to secrecy." Had Jace not been facing a demon he would have turned back and asked what Alec meant by that. Alec walked up to Jace and pointed to the demons snake like neck. There was a demonic rune on it. "I don't know what that means, but it's possible the rune was placed there to keep it quiet." Alec said.

Jace momentarily lost his composure as he

with aggressive force killed the demon. He then turned back to Alec and Isabelle "I know that was the demon who attack Clary." The way Jace said those words made it sound as if his mind would not waver from this conclusion. "I don't know, I suppose it does seem possible if you think about it realistically. Someone didn't want that thing to talk, which means it had information that someone would not like divulged. That's most like why the rune was there, we can't be sure if what it was keeping hidden was any information about Clary. But seeing as this is out of the norm, I'm inclined to agree with Jace." Isabelle made her side clear to Alec, which ultimately made him cave regardless if he wanted to be the reasonable one.

Jace, Alec and Isabelle ended up back at the

Institute, feeling unsatisfied. Up until finding the elapid demon the night was going perfectly normal. Then after coming across it, it left each of them frustrated. They were in the weapons room. Jace who was impatient, wanting to know who was after Clary. The others wanted to know that as well, however it wasn't bothering them as much as it was bothering Jace. The fact that they weren't overreacting nearly had Jace asking if they even cared. But he quickly realized this was just his temper getting the best of him. It was understandable though, the lack of answers was driving him crazy. The longer they were in the dark, the longer Clary was in danger. And Jace could not hide the worry that brought.

Izzy put a hand on his shoulder "I want to

know as well. However we can't afford to be reckless with this." Jace took a deep breath. "Prior to what you told us about the wards I was considering telling the Clave." he admitted. "Perhaps the most intellectual thing to do at that point." Alec pointed out. "Of course after learning what we did that was no longer an option." Isabelle pointed out. Jace shook his head. "We're getting nowhere, whoever is after Clary is cleverly covering their tracks." Then Alec said which was obvious. "And we can't exactly use her as bait." Jace almost got angry even at the idea. But then realized Alec would never do that. "Besides, I don't think another shadowhunter would be that gullible." Izzy said voicing her thoughts.

"Maybe what we should really be doing is trying

to discover who would have a grudge against Clary?" Alec proposed this idea. "Finding out the who or finding out the why. It doesn't matter even if Clary was a shadowhunter, I can't see why anyone would want to hurt her." Izzy said, and she was right. Why would someone want to hurt Clary? She was always so good. Izzy said this as if she simply couldn't understand any possible logic behind these attacks. Truth be told none of them would accept this persons reasoning. There was one thing that stayed on Jace's mind though "If the elapid moved to attacked Alec with such haste, why did it not try to attack me?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Note -

First a heat wave, then on the hottest day the power goes out for more than twelve hours. I had a portable battery charger, good for like 10 full charges. But still I couldn't write an entire chapter on my phone. And even if I did, no net access. Luckily my schedule changed because I wouldn't have been able to post Monday because I hadn't written the chapter. So I spent all Monday and Tuesday writing so I could get this up in time. Still I know it was short, sorry but no time and I didn't want to delay.

Reply to Comments - aroundsundown In the TMI series, no we don't see it. Emma sees it briefly, Jace and Clary were in the garden. They had moved in there in Cassandra Clare's Dark Artifices series, which I never read. Not enough Clace or other TMI characters.

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Friday Shadowhunters!


	25. Chapter 23 More To Explore

Hey Shadowhunters!

Found a beta!

Thank you to Lexi-Grey

Also I noticed this story

Just hit 100 followers

Yay!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 23 - More To Explore

None of them knew the answer

to Jace's question of why the demon was reluctant to attack him. Izzy tried to give one theory "Well if these demons are in fact being controlled by a shadowhunter. Perhaps said shadowhunter doesn't want you to get hurt." Then Alec gave another "Also elapids aren't stupid, perhaps because you're you it was more cautious." Jace did not know which of either of these possibilities to believe. Alec was not weak, in fact he was one of the strongest shadowhunters Jace knew. So Alec's theory did not seem to hold much water in Jace's opinion. And as for what Izzy said, what would the difference be if it was Alec or him getting hurt.

Jace voiced these thoughts to

them and they were inclined to agree. These situations were all hypothetical anyway. "I suspect this will probably be answered around the same time we find the culprit." Alec said. Jace couldn't believe it but he actually let out a small chuckle. "Are you aware you still have no shirt on?" Alec looked down and raised his eyebrows. He just now remembered that Izzy had used it to remove the elapids blood. He wiped his hands over his face, he could go to Jace's room and gotten one. However he knew Magnus was going to come and get Jace and himself soon so Jace could go to Clary and he himself could go home to Magnus.

Just then Isabelle recalled

what she wanted to speak with Jace about. "Jace I wanted to ask for my bracelet back." Jace remembered Isabelle saying she wanted to speak with him. "I gave it to Clary to protect her. However now she couldn't be more secure. I don't want to seem selfish but-" "Sure" Jace said cutting her off. Jace never intended for Clary to keep the bracelet. He actually forgot she still had it. "Clary doesn't need it anymore, and it would have been useful tonight. I'm sorry I should have returned it earlier." Izzy smiled at Jace silently thanking him for not thinking her selfish with it. So she tried to make him feel better as well. "It was to protect Clary, I was happy to give it."

Then a portal opened and Jace

and Alec both assumed it was to Alicante but waiting to see Magnus so they wouldn't get lost within it. Magnus came through looking very happy to see Alec without a shirt. "Well, if only every greeting was like this." Jace and Alec both said bye and Izzy replied. "See you tonight boys." After they stepped through the portal Jace saw Magnus had portaled them to his and Alec's living room. Then Jace saw another portal. "That one is to the manor." Jace then gave a goodbye to Alec and stepped through the other portal.

Jace saw Magnus had portaled

him to the manors foyer. The vase that was on the table there once empty, now had flowers in it and the table itself was clean. Jace hadn't seen the whole of the manor yet, or even if he did it was too easy to get lost in still. And Magnus had seen even less, so it's understandable that was why he portaled Jace to the only place in the manor he was sure of. Clary was not here to meet him, then again it's not like he expected her to wait by the door for him to return like some loyal slave.

He went left towards the

conservatory, he knew Clary really liked it. She wasn't here but something looked different about it. The white patio furniture that had turned slowly been turning gray from dust was white again. The glass coffee table was clean now too. There were also a ceramic vase with white Lily's on it. In fact all the flower bots in the room were full. From the ones on the floor to the hanging ones. The smaller tables had lilies in shades of white and light pink. The hanging ones fell long and the ones on the floor were semi tall with big leaves.

Clary had obviously cleaned

up in here. Entering the hallway, he saw similar vases with white flowers. Apparently this what Clary assumed was artistic symmetry. "Simon, could you bring that over here." Jace followed Clary's voice. It turns out she was in the library, very high on a wooden ladder. "Clary?" Jace asked. Clary looked down excitedly. "Jace! I want to show you what me and Simon did." Jace's eyes roamed the room. "I'm pretty sure I see." Clary had gotten to work cleaning the manor and she had done a good job. "Why are you up there?" Jace asked. "I'm organizing the books and taking down a few copies to read as well. Your parents had fantastic taste in literature."

"Sadly the library is too large

I have yet to clean it all." Jace rolled his eyes. "Then don't, take a break." Clary became annoyed. "Have you any idea how bored I've been. This at least gives me something to do." In her complaining to Jace she hadn't realized her foot had slipped and she was falling. Clary let out a frightened scream as Jace went to catch her. She was in his arms, her hands covering her face as if she was still waiting for the impact of the fall. Jace set Clary down then turned to Simon. "There's a portal to Magnus in the foyer to Magnus's." Simon bid Clary goodbye and left. "I'll be more careful, but look. The curtains are open, the tables and shelves are dusted. I wasn't able to clean all of it yet though." Clary said frowning.

Jace kissed her cheek in an

attempt to make her feel better. "I saw the conservatory and the hall and the foyer." Jace kissed her again this time on the lips. "You're not the maid you know." Clary laughed. "Yes but, this place is so beautiful. I can't imagine how wonderful it looked all those years ago, pristine and immaculate." This was going to be Clary's pet project whilst she was stuck in this house. "Ok well it's day, I'm here. So why don't we spend some time together." Jace suggested. "Hmm" Clary thought. "Or you could go to sleep." Jace was surprised at this, "What?" he asked. Didn't she want to spend time with him?

"Jace" Clary began. "Yesterday

you spent the day with me. You were also awake because you hunted the night before, then you went hunting tonight with only a couple hours of post sex sleep. You're going to crash, please sleep." Clary took his hand and led him upstairs to the room they had chosen. He took off his clothes and laid in the bed. Was it really this comfortable the last time he had laid down here? Jace decided he would only sleep for about a half hour or an hour but he woke up around two o'clock. Six hours from when he had laid down. And even though it was only four hours, he felt so refreshed and reenergized. Clary wasn't in the room so he left to find her.

Jace put all but his shoes on

and wandered the large house. It would be hard finding her in this labyrinth but then he followed his nose, it led him to the breakfast room. Clary was cooking, but how? The fridge wasn't stocked, how honestly he still wondered how the fridge worked as well as the plumbing. So he obviously asked this of Clary. "Well Magnus fixed the fridge so that it would run again and Simon brought a bunch of food to stock it." Once they finished eating Clary smiled mischievously. Normally when she looked at him like that it meant something very nice was about to happen. But he didn't think that was what Clary was getting at.

"Wait till you see what I

found." Clary wore a large smile. She jumped up and grabbed his hand pulling him quickly. It appeared she knew where she was going. Clary had begun to memorize the her way around the manor. First she took him upstairs towards the west wing. A part of the manor they had yet to fully explore. She opened the wooden door and Jace saw what may be Clary's heaven. This would definitely keep her busy here. Like every room in the manor this place was also pretty large, It was a studio. Canvas's, paints, brushes and more. Clary handed him a book and Jace opened it to see sketches. There were other paintings in the room too. On the walls on the floor.

"I think someone used to

paint here" Clary tugged him further into the room. Then she pulled down a sheet that was covering a canvas. Jace saw a half finished portrait of his mother. The first thing that came to Jace's mind at looking at the painting was the people were right. He did have his mother's eyes. Jace had seen it in her other portraits, but looking up close like this. Now he really noticed it, just like how he had noticed looking at his fathers portraits was like looking in a mirror. "I want to finish it, if that's alright with you?" Clary asked Jace politely. Jace kissed her cheek "I can't wait to see what you create. You and whoever began this create."

Clary took ahold of Jace's

hand again. "That's not all" Clary brought him back downstairs. They stayed in the west wing. She quickly pulled him down a long passage above him was the manors tall ceiling with crown molding and below the marble flooring on his left was a tan colored stone brick wall and along it were marble busts. On his right floor to ceiling windows. Once they reached the end Jace saw another staircase, a few rooms down the hall but there was also another she pulled him in front of. Clary stopped outside of a large beautifully carved wooden door. "A wine cellar, nice." Clary rolled her eyes at his remark..

Clary opened the door and

she pulled him down the stairs. The witchlights lit brightening up the entire room, you wouldn't think it a cellar with all the brightness it gave. Plus there were quite a few large windows letting sun inside. But this wasn't a wine cellar, well it was, but it wasn't. It was supposed to be, but instead of racks wine there were rows of seraph blades. Everything in here was the makings if a giant training room. "It's amazing isn't it?" If Clary was a shadowhunter this would be her ideal home. The huge library, the beautiful conservatory the amazing ballroom and studio. Now this just completes everything. How could she express to Jace this was where she wanted them to live together?

Clary walked further into

room till she reached the back. There was another door and when she opened it Jace realized it lead outside into the garden. Jace stood behind her "It's beautiful isn't it?" Clary said smiling. Jace agreed then put a hand on her shoulder. "Come back inside Clary." Clary's eyes lowered as her smile faded into a frown. "Ok" Clary took a deep breath and made the decision not to complain about being kept inside. They left the training room and Jace could tell Clary was upset. "I'm sorry." Clary shook her head. "No, it's not your fault, you were right. I can't risk being scene."

Clary rubbed her temples

looking uneasy. Her head was suddenly aching "Something wrong?" Jace asked. Clary didn't really know how to respond. Say what was bothering her, so she merely asked. "Did you hear that?" She rubbed her eyes. Clary heard something loud and the volume just kept increasing. Her hand was covering her ears, for all the use it would do. The sound was internal. "You can't hear that?" Clary asked him amazing how deaf he could be. Tears started to run down her cheeks now. The sound was overwhelming, to loud. She did

Jace listening, concentrating

on what Clary might be talking about. But after a minute he asked "Hear what?" Clary walked so she could follow the noise, she left the room in search of the source. But after a few steps her knees buckled and she grabbed her head. The sound was becoming too much and she wondered how in the world Jace couldn't hear it. The last time she heard this type of noise was when Ithuriel was crying out to her. But somehow she knew, she knew this wasn't him. The feeling she was getting, pressure that made her feel like her head was splitting open. This wasn't angelic it wasn't even demonic. As soon as Clary thought she would scream everything went dark.

Jace was unaware of what

to do. Given that Clary seemed fine only a few minutes ago, what could be wrong with her now? He stood to follow her, then quickly moved to catch her when he saw her collapse. This is when panic set in, physically there was nothing wrong with her. If this was something mental he really was at a loss. For some reason he felt the rune of hearing under his ear activate. Then he heard someone calling him. "Jace! Clary!" It was Alec. Jace took Clary in his arms and went to find Magnus. Jace found them in one of the parlors and he set Clary down on the sofa. "Magnus." Jace asked and Alec could hear the desperation in his voice. Magnus shook his head and felt incredibly foolish.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Tuesday Shadowhunters!


	26. Chapter 24 Who Is Stronger?

Hey Shadowhunters!

Sorry this is short

Pushed for time

So I couldn't write more

If I still wanted to upload today

Trying a new format

Tell me what you think

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 24 - Who Is Stronger?

Clary opened her eyes to see Magnus retracting his hand and three pairs of eyes staring down at her. Jace, however, was the only one of the pair of eyes to look worried. The noise had quieted, Clary sat up. "What happened, why did she faint," Jace asked. To which Clary replied, "I feel like I should be asking that." Magnus sighed, then apologized. "It's my fault. The spell I cast over the manor, it doesn't just keep unwanted people from entering. The perimeter barrier has an alarm on it. Should whoever they are, be strong enough to break through my spell the current resident and I would know because a warning alarm would sound. My mistake I overdid the sound a bit." The odd thing was Magnus knew he didn't overdo the spell to the point where Clary would faint.

Jace saw even Alec seemed surprised; evidently, Magnus had not told him any of this yet. "Are you saying someone broke through the barrier?" Jace asked Magnus. "I can tell it is no longer standing. This person they walked through it then removed it from the inside." "But you're the high warlock of Alicante, your father is a prince of hell. How could someone break your spell so easily?" Clary asked not really expecting an answer. How could Magnus know what was happening? "This warlock is stronger than me," Magnus admitted to them. "Can we focus on the fact that someone is coming near the house." Jace brought this to everyone's attention.

"Clary needs to leave, we have to get her to safety," Jace said quickly. Clary, who was still sitting down, simply said, "No." Jace took her hand. "Clary you need to go." For the first time since getting there, Alec spoke. "No Clary's right. We keep moving her. We've already taken her to what was supposed to be the most secure place in the world. I don't know how they found her or broke the barrier. But I do know they want us to move her somewhere else. Somewhere easier for demons to get to her." Clary stood. "I'm not leaving. Jace, you need to stop treating me like a fragile little flower." "Two out of the four attempts to get you, you nearly died." Jace said to her, "I can't pretend not to worry."

Clary placed her other hand on top of Jace's. "Running is not the answer, at least not for me. I may not be able to fight, but I won't run scared either." Jace tried to take a deep calming breath. Then he turned to Magnus and asked. "Can you make another barrier?" "Yes, but I can't say that it won't be taken down as well," Magnus told him honestly. "This place is huge, I could hide somewhere," Clary suggested. "Wait." Magnus said and looked like he was trying to hear something then said: "Whoever took down the barrier, they're gone." "How do you know?" Clary asked. "I stopped the alarm in you, but only quieted the one in me. No one is on the property." Magnus answered.

"Are you sure they aren't masking their presence? If the alarm was mixed in with the barrier, how did it still sound after it was taken down?" Alec asked Magnus. Magnus hated being doubted. "First, yes it was mixed in with the spell. But no matter what happens to the barrier, the alarm will still work. Second, yes I'm sure, no one is here." "Is it possible that they broke the barrier to prove that they could?" Clary asked. The others looked at her curiously. "I mean Magnus is a very powerful warlock, this could be their way of saying they have someone who can rival his magic." Clary looked at Magnus with apologetic eyes. Because she didn't think there was anyone stronger.

Jace turned to Clary and just looked at her for a moment. "Why aren't you more afraid? Someone is trying to kill you, they nearly did twice. You should be the first person to want to go." Clary sighed, contemplating how to answer Jace, how to make him understand. "Jace I was a shadowhunter. These things, even if I'm not one anymore, don't scare me." Jace didn't respond, so she went on. "If this was happening to you, would you be afraid? If you were a mundane and powerless to protect yourself, would you be scared?" Jace merely shook his head. "You're only afraid because it's me, because you love me. But you have to understand no matter what I am, I don't want to keep running."

Jace looked at Clary searching her eyes then said softly. "You know you can't fight?" Clary nodded. This gave Jace relief, at least she wasn't planning to fight whoever was coming after her. So Clary made it clear to the others. "I'm not leaving." Clary looked to Magnus. "I suppose I could add strength to the barrier. At first, I put a forcefield around the property of the whole manor. I could increase the strength and layer them." To be honest, Magnus didn't know if he could increase the strength. He held nothing back the first time he cast the spell. He wasn't even sure putting multiple forcefields would work but could not bring himself to tell the others that.

For now, what Magnus needed to find out was who was stronger than him. They would have to be older than him with an impressive lineage. There could only be a handful of warlocks older than him who have yet to petrify, perhaps less. Magnus told this to the others. "Petrify?" Clary asked. "Warlocks don't age well," Magnus said plainly. "If there are only so many, it would be easy to find out who it is," Alec said. "Yes, but why? Warlocks are often called on for magical assistance. But we wouldn't get involved in something as trivial as a game of cat and mouse."

Magnus erected new barriers. If the warlock got through the first, he would have more to work through. Magnus only hoped that would slow him down. Honestly, he didn't like the thought that there was someone stronger than him. Sure it was possible, but he was always used to being the best. Taking down his barrier, that was one thing. But a warlock shouldn't be able to interfere with another warlocks spells. That's exactly what this warlock did when he was able to so easily walk through the barrier. If Magnus did find out who and they were stronger than him, what then? He looked at Alec and thought to himself. What would happen if the shadowhunters killed said warlock, would it cause chaos between shadowhunters and warlocks?

"We need to find the warlock, but I think the most important person to find is the puppet master," Magnus said to them. "Are you trying to say that a warlock could just be being used," Clary asked. To which Magnus replied, "It isn't impossible to trap warlocks, make them do your bidding." "But someone so powerful, how could you trap them?" Alec asked, wondering if Magnus was speaking from experience. Magnus and Alec left to go home, Alec had inquisitorial duties, and Magnus set to work on finding the warlock who was summoning all these demons. He promised Clary that he would lower the alert sound before leaving.

Clary was left with Jace, sunset was still a few hours off, so they had time together. Jace left to go to the bathroom, and Clary went back to the library to look at some of the books she had yet to discover. The weird thing was as soon as Clary stepped through the doors of the library, it was like gravity slammed her to the floor. Well more so her soul, she felt this pull like she was meant to be there. She turned to get Jace and tell him about this suspicious feeling, but as soon as she left the library she felt lightheaded and had to grab the door frame for balance. Clary turned around and walked back into the library and felt the same pull the feeling faintness passed.

Clary came to the conclusion that maybe it was because she needed to be here. Something in this library wanted her here and was trying to send that message to her. Clary walked straight going to a part of the library she had yet to explore. She walked faster and faster until she was nearly running, a pull leading her there. In the back, there was a bookcase, but this row of books looked odd. Clary took one off the shelf to see what was in them, but it would not open.

Behind Clary she heard a little far, apparently, Jace had just entered, so she called to him. "Jace!" and as always he came rushing. "The book won't open," Clary said to him. Jace outlined a golden crest on the cover. But it wasn't a Herondale crest, which was odd because it was in the Herondale library. "I think it's sealed by magic," he said taking the book. When Jace pulled on the cover, it opened so easily. "Blood magic," Jace said, looking at the first page then to Clary. "Only Herondale's can open these."

Jace and Clary took down more books and each was the same, only Jace could open them. However it didn't much matter, none of there were in one of the many languages Jace knew. "These are all different languages. More than that, I don't think any of them are a human dialect from this world." Clary said, and she continued to say. "Could they be spellbooks?" Jace wanted to shake his head, but he didn't know. "Why would a shadowhunter have rows upon rows of spellbooks." There were more books on the shelf, but Clary looked at the very top. "I want to see that one." It was by far the largest on the bookcase, and it interested Clary.

They had to get a ladder, but Jace successfully got it off the shelf. Clary looked at the cover, and at the writing, it made her dizzy. She started to sway, and Jace had to steady her. "The writing...looking at it, I feel my head spinning." Jace was hesitant, but he still opened it, well tried to. Apparently, this one would not relent, even for him. Clary was reluctant, but she looked at the book again, this was what was calling her. The words glowed a bright gold, and somehow Clary knew only she could see it. Without even being aware of it, her hand was reaching out of its own accord. Clary touched the hardcover of the book, and it opened.

"How?" Was all Jace could say because he was in shock. Clary smiled. "I don't know how, but at least this one's in English." Jace did a double take to the book then looked at Clary curiously. "No, it isn't," Jace told her because it clearly was not English. "It is." Clary insisted. She leaned over the table the book was resting on. "But it's still hard to understand. The cover, the cover is in some language and looking at it. I feel like I'm going to pass out. But the text is in English, there's only one problem." Clary paused and squinted her eyes. "It's like when I'm looking through someone else's glasses. No, that isn't right, because I can see the words clearly. It's just, it's like they keep moving. Once I start a sentence, the words become all jumbled, they rearrange themselves. As if the book itself doesn't want to be read."

Jace looked at Clary worried. "Clary that's not the only problem. What you see and what I see is different, to me, that is just another unknown language." Clary stood straight. "Not to me." This was very odd to both of them, Clary sat down and scrutinized over the book once more then sighed closing it. She placed it on the table cover down. "If only I can open it there must be a reason, but I don't think I want to try and read it." Clary told Jace and he asked, "Why not?" Clary looked at the book. "Well for one, it gives me a headache trying to decipher it. And two, if it really doesn't want to be read maybe there is a reason. Maybe uncovering its secrets will have consequences. Knowledge is power, but can also be a burden."

Jace decided to listen to Clary because he always trusted her instinct. Plus if she said no he couldn't force her and she may truly be the only one able to read it since the Herondale line is gone. "Whether or not these truly are spell books I suspect this one is enchanted, making it impossible to read except for the caster." Jace assumed aloud. They were putting the books away and when Jace went to grab the largest one, the one they were curious about. Clary, surprising even herself snatched it away from him.

Jace raised his eyebrows. "I thought you didn't want to read it?" He asked, wondering what was wrong with her. Clary looked nervous and shakily said, "I..I don't." She held the book closer to her, as if he was going to steal it. "I just don't want to be parted from it. Looking at it hurts, I either get dizzy or a massive headache. But being away from it, I feel like I'm going to pass out." Jace cautiously said to her. "Put the book down, I won't take it." Clary took a deep breath and slowly lowered the book to the table. She whispered just loud enough so Jace could hear. "If it really doesn't want to be read. Then why does it feel like it's...why can I hear it calling me? The only person who may be able to read it."

Because she knew now, this was why she fainted. Sure the deafening noise probably had a big play into it. But the dizziness she felt and why she got up, was it to search for the noise? That terrible noise. Or was it to come here, to find this?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hope you like this one more than the last

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Friday Shadowhunters!


	27. Chapter 25 Addicted

Hey Shadowhunters!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 25 - Addicted

Clary left the library, still holding the book, making sure it wasn't facing her. Jace didn't like that Clary felt so attached to it. If he was completely honest, it seemed almost wrong. He told Clary what he thought, hoping she would understand where he was coming from. "Clary, I don't like your connection with that book. You feeling so close to it doesn't seem right." Clary didn't say anything, just sighed. She understood what Jace was saying; it was odd the way she felt about it. Clary smiled, and he then suggested. "What if I put it away in the room?" Relieved, Jace nodded. Clary went upstairs to put away the book. What she didn't see was how Jace's eyebrows furrowed as she walked away. His suspicious nature ingrained in him; he was still wary of the book.

Upstairs, Clary put the book on one of the beds end tables. She turned around to leave, and each step she took made her feel more uncomfortable than the last. Her whole body just felt off. Clary clenched her fists and shook her head. She may not be a shadowhunter anymore but had self-discipline. She could be without the book, it was only a matter of willpower. Clary took a deep breath as she walked out of the room. She was glad to see the wave of dizziness that hit her last time she walked away from the book didn't happen. So she put it from her mind and went down to join Jace.

Jace remembered to ask Clary for Izzy's bracelet. "I wanted to ask you for Izzy's bracelet back. Since you're in Alicante demons can't get to you." Clary looked at her wrist and raised her eyebrows. She so quickly got used to it being there she forgot she had it on. "Sure." She told him as she took it off. Jace put it in his pocket and together they went to the conservatory, and each took a seat. "You really did a beautiful job in here, where did you get all these flowers?" Jace asked. Clary smiled admiring one of the lilies. "Simon picked them from the garden. When we were in the library, I read a book about a white flower that only grows in Idris. Once I can leave here I'm going to find it, it's most likely somewhere on the grounds."

Jace was happy that Clary was enjoying herself here, especially since he had hoped they would live here together one day. Still, a part of him can't imagine leaving the Institute for a more domesticated life. But he could live here and still fight demons; many shadowhunters did so. But the commute would be easier if Clary could make portals like she used to. Jace could never say aloud how much he wished Clary was a shadowhunter again. He would never stop loving her, and his love for her grows each day. It was clear when she said things like: "I don't want to run" or "I'm not afraid." Clary wanted to be a shadowhunter. And her not being one hurt her, and her being in pain hurt him.

"Why don't we check out the training room again?" The two of them walked back to the other side of the manor. The walk back wasn't short either. Jace followed Clary, she was starting to understand the layout of the manor. Once they were inside, Clary looked around. "This place really is amazing, the training room, I mean. It makes the one at the Institute look miniature." Jace agreed with Clary. He was looking at the seraph blades, Adamas daggers and katanas as well as different types of spears and bows and crossbows with Adamas tipped arrows like Alec's and even throwing stars. The list went on then he stumbled upon a large glass case.

Jace's eyes widened, and he looked at Clary who picked up a longsword. The case was full of steeles; they looked untouched. They were all so intricately designed, Clary would love these. Then again, this case required a key that was probably long lost. An open rune could probably open it, still, he wondered, where was the key? So many things having to do with this manor, where did they end up? Whether or not Clary had seen this he couldn't show it to her, so he went to pick up a sword of his own and turned to Clary smiling.

Clary smirked at him; Jace was being cheeky. She went on the attack, and they crossed blades back and forth. Clary couldn't help but laugh, she was so happy at this moment. Clary loved training, the rush it gave her was addictive. Jace brought his sword down, and Clary raised hers to block, leaving herself open to being tackled by Jace. She looked up at him smiling seductively; he leaned down to kiss her. Jace felt his heart racing, and he didn't know if it was the fight or their current position. Clary wrapped her arms around his neck, and they continued to kiss until she let him go, surprising Jace.

Clary didn't want to stop kissing, but she had to open her eyes. The light behind her eyes was so bright the rune she saw before was shining a bright gold. She sat up quickly, too quickly. She accidentally bumped her head into Jace's. "Ow," they both said in unison rubbing their heads. "Sorry," Clary said apologizing for her abruptness. "What's wrong?" Jace asked. Clary ignored Jace, thinking where she saw the same bright gold, and then remembered, it was very recently in fact. The cover of that book glowed the same type of gold.

Clary started walking to the exit without even realizing she was leaving Jace behind. However, she could get only a few steps before Jace grabbed her wrist, and she felt like was snapped out of a trance. "Clary?" Clary blinked a few times and shook her head then turned back to Jace. "Sorry, I just need to go to the bathroom." Jace eyed her skeptically. He knew Clary, he knew she would never lie to him. She was always honest and more than trustworthy, but something was telling him that at this moment, she was being less than truthful.

"You don't have to hide things, not from me," Jace said. He gripped her wrist tighter but not tight enough to hurt, not wanting to scare her, but trying to show how sincere he was. "I saw the rune before when we were kissing." This was shocking to Jace, usually, if the rune appeared it affected both of them. "What do you mean saw it?" Jace wanted more clarification. "It was as if I saw a bright flash with my eyes closed." Jace rolled his eyes. "You get a bright flash, and I get a painful brand. There isn't exactly fairness in that." Clary thought Jace was being childish "Well, I can't get runed, images of the rune come to me usually subconsciously."

Jace relented to that, Clary was right. There was still one thing though. "Where were you really going?" Clary looked down, she felt almost shameful because she had lied to Jace. "I saw the same glow the first time I saw the cover of the book. I needed to see it." Jace just shook his head and looked at her seriously. "I don't think you should go near it." "But Jace-" Clary tried to argue, but Jace cut her off. "I said no." Clary was struck by this and pulls her wrist free. "You said 'no'?" Clary quoted him looking angry. "What gives you the nerve to try and dictate my actions?"

Jace sighed and thought he went about this completely wrong. "Clary I don't like how you feel about that book it's not normal." Jace's phone beeped, and he looked at it, it was Alec. "Magnus is here with Alec and Simon. I have to go. Clary-" He could tell by the look in her eyes she was still annoyed with him. Jace kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." Clary looked up at him and smiled then she raised herself up to kiss him. "It's ok. You're just being your overprotective self. And I love that side of you as well." They walked out of the training room to meet the others who had portaled into the foyer.

When they got there Jace pulled Simon aside so as not to be overheard "Simon I need a favor from you." Jace asking him for a favor, this seemed odd to Simon. "Clary and I found something in the library, a book." Simon laughed. "A book? In a library? Shocking." Jace ignored him and continued. "There is something not quite right about it, but Clary is having trouble with keeping her distance." Simon not fully understanding assumed. "So it's a book she really wants to read?" Simon's misunderstanding was an annoyance but was also understandable. So Jace tried to explain further. "More so she seems almost addicted to it. One moment she is ok being away from it, the next it's as if she needs to have it with her. The way it's affecting her, I think it's best if she keeps away from it."

Simon was confused as to why Jace was this of him. He trusted Jace but still wanted to know more so he could understand better. "What do you mean something isn't right? Does Clary get hurt when she's around it?" Jace had no way of explaining the oddity of which the book was. All he knew was that it had to be something abnormal. So he simply said to Simon, "You'll see for yourself." Because he would, if Clary acted anything like she did around himself around Simon, Simon will understand what he meant. Jace told him where the book was and Simon nodded agreeing to do as Jace asked.

One thing Jace didn't understand was why Clary was suddenly acting this way. Things like this didn't just happen randomly. The only thing Jace could think of was that this happened because Clary started cleaning the library. She got near the book, once she finally touched it, it latched on like a vampire and refused to let go. He was Herondale, that is why the other books opened for him. But why couldn't he open that one, and what made Clary able to? What was special about Clary that gave her the ability to do it? Jace looked at Clary then smiled, then again what about her wasn't special. Jace walked over to Clary and gave her a long lingering kiss which surprised her, Simon, and Alec. "I'll see you tomorrow." Clary nodded and saw Jace disappear through the portal.

Simon watched as Jace and Alec disappeared through one portal and Magnus through another. Clary looked at him with a large grin, he noticed she was covered in sweat. "Training?" He asked. "No, sauna," Clary replied jokingly.

Clary looked at Simon. The first thing he said was what Clary was expecting to hear him say sooner rather than later. "This place needs a tv." He probably didn't say anything last time because he was so interested in exploring the manor. She had only been here a few days herself and was still in awe. Right now, Clary just sighed and rolled her eyes, she turned her back on Simon. "Simon this place may be huge, but it's so traditional and classical and-" "Medieval," Simon said cutting her off, Clary pursed her lips, but she wasn't annoyed. In fact, he found the perfect word for the manor. "Exactly, where are you ever going to find a house like this? It's so beautiful."

"Anyway, that's why I brought a more simple form of entertainment," Simon said and Clary noticed he had brought a suitcase two bags and a box. He put it off to the side when he arrived. They walked to the sitting room in the next room, and Simon put it all on the table. Clary thought she knew what was in the box, and she was right. A whole pepperoni pizza and Clary thought for a moment she was drooling. She remembered how Simon was always shocked at how many slices she could eat in one sitting. In one bag was jars of blood, in another was two cups of ice coffee from Java Jones, and she had a feeling one wasn't completely normal. Clary missed their coffee, it was by far the best in Manhattan.

In the suitcase were cards, board games, a chessboard and even shogi. "Shogi?" Clary asked. "I don't know," Simon said laughing. Clary took out monopoly. Usually, it's better if you have more players, but she hadn't played this in forever. The game took up hours and it was fun, so she brought Simon to the breakfast room and placed the board on the table and the pizza on the countertop. She took a slice and put it on a plate, and they played as she ate both eager to get to boardwalk first. This reminded her of how they would play when they were little. Once, Simon was losing, so she felt bad for him, and her mom had to tell her not to cry because it was just a game. She ended up giving him some of her fake money.

Clary got up and said she was going to go to the bathroom. Simon quickly stood, his knees hitting the bottom of the table. "I'll go with you!" Clary raised her eyebrows and looked at him as if he was crazy. Simon himself looked shocked, was that the best he could think of? He could have said he wanted to check out the second floor or see what her room was like. Any number of options, but no, he needed to say the creepiest thing that randomly came to mind. So he tried to clean up his mess. "I want to check out the rooms up there." So Simon followed Clary to her room, and she entered the bathroom. Simon looked around and saw what he assumed was the book.

Simon picked it up and tried to open it but regardless of his vampire strength, the book wouldn't open. Clary left the bathroom and saw Simon holding the book. "What are you doing with that?" She asked. And by the look in her eyes, Simon could tell she was looking at him but seeing him as someone else. Almost like an enemy. "Simon, give me that book." Despite Clary's severe tone, Simon didn't give it to her. She walked over to him fast, so he held the book above his head. "Simon I'm serious I want that book." He eyed her almost scared. "You see that just makes me not want to give it to you more."

"Jace told you to keep it from me, didn't he?" Clary said, knowing it to be true. "He's just worried," Simon said, trying to calm her. "He doesn't need to be! There is nothing wrong! Just give me the book Simon." Clary demanded. Simon just looked down at her and shook his head thinking, this was not his friend...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thank you to my Beta Lexi-Grey who has helped me so much!

Reply to comments -

Gabiotalunatica I haven't forgotten the rune, I planned on bringing it up in this chapter. However finding out what it is, is still far off. XD = P

Sw1fan To your cliffhanger remark - Why thank you! XD

Wiggle Tuesdays and Fridays = )

Hope you guys liked this chapter!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Tuesday Shadowhunters!


	28. Chapter 26 Not My Tears

Hey Shadowhunters!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 26 - Not My Tears

Clary knew she couldn't take Simon down, especially not as a mundane. He was too strong for her now, but she also knew she had to liberate it from Simon's clutches And was it so bad that she wanted the book back? It was obvious the book belonged to her, that meant no one else is allowed to touch it. Still, there was that small part of her. That part that was just a whisper she could barely hear warning her away. The more she tried to force it away, the louder it got. "I said no!" Clary suddenly screamed then she jumped on the bed and went for the book. Simon, who was still in shock, accidentally loosened his grip. Clary got it.

Clary landed on her knees and quickly rolled to stand. She couldn't run, Simon was too fast, he also would have the strength to pry it away from her. Clary looked down at it, unfortunately, the cover was face up. The bright golden symbols on the cover, just the sight of them, made her head spin, and she fell to one knee, dizzy. Clary shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She was feeling faint. Clary didn't know why she did it; if she even wanted to. But she suddenly found herself opening the book. Looking at the pages, her dizziness was gone but trying to read the jumbled words gave her another problem: a headache she knew would only grow.

Clary closed the book. She was still on one knee, and Simon held his hand out to her. Clary was afraid he was asking for the book but realized he was asking for her hand to help her up. She stood shakily with his help still clutching the book to her chest. Clary stepped back, and Simon could see the distrust in her eyes, it hurt him. "Why would you want to be near a book that makes you feel bad?" Simon asked calmly, deciding to argue would only bring out more of an aggressive opposition. Clary frowned, Simon was right, but she couldn't give him an answer. At least not an answer he would understand. Only if he felt what she did would he truly know?

"Can't you trust me, Simon?" Clary asked, searching his eyes hoping he would be able to grasp her feelings. "Of course I do, I just don't trust it," Simon said, pointing to the book. "Simon it's not a bad thing, why can't you, why can't Jace understand that?" Clary just couldn't see what they saw and begged him to understand that. Simon then reiterated Clary's own words. "Can you trust me?" Clary hesitated but finally said "Yes." And Simon looked at her sadly. Simon hoped this would make her understand. It would be clear to anyone else who knew them, but would it be clear to her in the current state she was in?

Luckily Simon, a part of him may have gotten through to her. She was a little surprised, but not at the answer she gave, at the fact that she hesitated to give it, that she had doubts. Clary and himself always trusted each other completely, that kind of question doesn't need to be given time to think. Did Clary realize that now? Did she accept the possibility that something may be wrong? Clary sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry Simon," Simon smiled in relief, finally they were getting somewhere. "I'm sorry you don't understand how I feel about this book." The smile Simon had been wearing turned sour, disappointment took over.

Simon couldn't get through to her, not even Jace could. What did this mean for his best friend, thought Simon. Clary tried to make peace with him. "We can't come to an agreement, and I don't want to fight with you." Clary looked up at him, and Simon could see sorrow, the same sorrow he felt every time they fought. "I think it best if you stay away from me," Clary said to him. And Simon knew she was telling him not asking. At this Simon had to argue "But I'm supposed to protect you." "You still can, that doesn't mean we have to interact."

Simon bit his lip, he didn't know what to do. Jace said to take the book, Clary told him to shove off. The rational thing to do would be to listen to Jace. Simon knew he had the strength to take that book by force, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Clary spoke again, "I'm going to bed." "Leave your door open," Simon told her. Clary could clutch to the book all she wanted, but it was his duty to keep his best friend safe. "You want to be parted, fine, but I'm not taking my eyes off you." Clary realized he wouldn't take no for an answer, so she just slipped into bed, leaving the door open.

Simon watched as Clary laid down, still holding the book close as if it was a teddy bear. He suspected she would put it down if she weren't afraid he would take it from her. He was wondering if she would even sleep just to be cautious. Simon left her room and wanted to relay all that occurred to Jace, but he was hunting now. If he wrote to Jace, it would only prove to be a distraction and that could be dangerous. Since Clary barred Simon from her room, where he intended on sleeping, he slept in the hall right outside, not even choosing a room. It was the next best place to make sure he could keep an eye on her, even if it wasn't the most comfortable.

Clary sat up in bed and placed the book on her lap. If it wasn't face down, one would think she was going to read it. She looked down at it seriously. Clary clenched her fists and turned her face away, shutting her eyes tight as she flipped the book over and opened it. She opened her eyes and saw the swirling words and all she could think was _Stay still! _Clary sighed leaning back on the soft cushioned headboard. She was wondering what was harder to decipher, the rune, or the book. And which was of more importance? Simon could take the book from her, and she couldn't stand that thought, but she was also so tired. Clary sat up and walked to her door frame.

Luckily neither the carpeted floor or the wooden was creaky, then again, she was so light she doubted her footsteps would have woken Simon. Clary walked to the master bedroom and thought perhaps she could hide it here, but where? The book was large, Clary walked over to the bassinet that was in the room. As much as she hated to leave it, almost like a mother leaving her baby. She placed it there and pulled the baby blanket over it to keep it hidden. Simon didn't know of this place, so it would be safe.

Clary walked back to her room and stopped just in front of Simon to check if he was really sleeping. There was every possibility he could have followed her, and she would not let him touch her book. Clary eyed him intensely and by his soft breaths and slight drool, she could tell he really was asleep. Clary laid back down in bed content in the fact that no one would be able to touch her book. Of course, she still felt off being parted from it, but she kept on pushing down the negative feelings.

That night she had dreams of soft white feathers and bright golden runes. Clary dreamt of Ithuriel again, but this dream was more of a nightmare. In her dreams, she could only communicate with him telepathically, compared to his real melodic voice. All she could understand from his thoughts tonight, given what he was showing her, was that he was begging her to discern the enigma that was the rune. Clary understood this, even though it was still quite difficult for her. But he was saying more than that or thinking more than that. Ithuriel wasn't forbidding, not as the other angels would, he was asking. Asking her to stay away from what she had found.

Clary woke up and saw sunlight shining through the windows. She didn't want to feel frustrated so early in the morning, but she was. As she got up and stretched. She heard quick footsteps. "Where is it?" Simon asked, and Clary could hear the severe tone in his voice. "I'm afraid you're going to need to be more specific," Clary said teasing him. Simon continued to bother her as she made her way down to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. After whipping up some eggs she told him that she had, had enough of his constant pestering. "You are not getting your hands on that book. It's mine, it belongs to me no one else." As she said that Simon could see fire Clary's eyes.

Just then Clary heard the sound of a portal opening in the other room. Simon hurried and grabbed Jace's arm before he could get to Clary. He had Jace but he didn't know what to say, how to explain Clary's behavior. Simon looked down. "Clary. I don't understand." Jace just nodded. "She wouldn't let the book go, almost as if she was terrified I would take it." All Jace could think at that moment was how Clary had gotten worse. Simon went on, "I saw what the book does to her, I can't imagine why someone would want to hold on to someone who makes them feel like that. Or why they would feel compelled to hold it so close in the first place."

Jace sighed, he didn't have any answers for those questions either, because they were the same as his. Nor did he have a clue as to why Clary was acting this way. The only thing he knew for certain was there was no getting through to Clary. No matter what he tried to tell her about the book she wouldn't listen. Also, the fact that she was very protective of it. Almost as if something was said against it, she would fight back in defense. Finally, if what Simon said was right, and it had got had gotten that far. Clary refused to let anyone but herself touch it. Simon left, and Jace was on her, kissing her. The annoyance she felt earlier dissipated, and she giggled against Jace's mouth.

Simon had told Jace he couldn't find the book when he woke up, that Clary must have hidden it. He didn't bring up another fight, whether or not Jace had come, he probably wouldn't have. Simon hated fighting with Clary, and that's what would end up happening. It would also be a useless argument since there was no getting through to her. So he told Jace he kept quiet, which unfortunately left the arguing for Jace to handle. However, Jace thought the same, fighting with Clary over this made no sense. Because he was certain the book was trouble, and she would not relent on the fact that it was not.

Jace wondered where Clary had put the book. Out of the two of them, she understood the layout of the manor best, even if that was still only a bit, given its size. Clary brought him to the morning room and sat him down, the unfinished game of monopoly still on the table. She looked down, almost as if she had done something wrong and was admitting to it, but that wasn't the case. "I had a dream last night, a dream of Ithuriel." Jace, eager to know what he said, immediately asked. "What did he say to you? What did he show you?" Clary could see Jace's eagerness. Perhaps he was hoping this latest dream had clue, some kind of hint, as to what the rune was.

Clary explained the dream further. "Ithuriel wasn't showing me the rune like he normally does, where he just shows it to me. Leaving me to my own devices as to how to go about." Clary took a deep breath then continued. "Instead, this time, it was almost as if he was pleading for me to interpret what it meant." Jace didn't know what to say to this. Mostly because it wasn't like Ithuriel, or any angel, to speak that way, to plead. Clary lifted her head but still did not turn to Jace, only glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. The was this deep part of her that didn't want him to know what else Ithuriel had said, but Jace could tell there was more.

Clary closed her eyes and shook her head resigning herself to tell Jace the truth, she turned towards him. "Ithuriel asked me to..." Clary bit her lip having trouble telling Jace what Ithuriel had asked of her. She closed her eyes trying to find some peace. "He asked me to stay away from the book." Jace had a shocked look on a face whilst Clary had a sorrowful one. Jace came back to himself, and saw Clary looking away just staring into space, most likely lost in her thoughts. At least now she most likely understood the negativeness that is the book.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked. But he guessed what was depressing her, Clary was upset she had been wrong about the book. Jace put his hand on hers hoping to be of some comfort. "It's going to be ok, it's not your fault." Clary was still looking down, and he hated the sadness in her eyes. "I know it's not, I just can't believe that Ithuriel of all people-" "Would go against you?" Jace said, cutting her off. Ithuriel was always on their side, this had to be hard for her. "That he could be wrong." Jace was taken aback by this. "Though I suppose we both know that even angels make mistakes."

Jace opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what to say "Clary-" Clary just continued. "I just wish he understood the book like I do." Then she looked towards Jace. "Like you do." Jace closed his eyes tight, he couldn't do it anymore, couldn't. He stood quickly, and Clary raised her eyes shocked at what he said next. "That book is not a good thing, it's bad, and you need to keep away from it!" "I thought-" Clary began to tell him how she thought he at least somewhat understood how she felt despite him asking Simon to look after her. Jace continued not letting her speak. "You thought wrong." Because whatever it was that she thought, had to be wrong.

"That book is bad for you, can't you see how it's making you act? Can't you see there is something wrong with how attached you feel to it? An angel himself said it was a bad thing." Jace implored her to understand. "Since when did you listen to angels again? Since when have you been back on their side?" Jace could see Clary's rage. "I'm not, and I don't know if I ever will be. What I do know is that no matter what the other angels do, Ithuriel will always stand tall to me, always be all knowing. Which means he knows better than you." Clary grit her teeth. "Well, who cares about him!?" Jace was completely shocked, saddened by her words. Then said almost in a whisper, "And he used to be all the same for you as well."

Clary's words struck Jace's heart causing deep pain, and he felt a tear fall. But for some reason, this pain, this tear. Jace didn't think it was his own...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Reply Comments -

To Guest about Chapter 18. I love Malec I really do, but I also think the show was too Malec centered. Causing things like Sizzy to fall in love in only 3 episodes. I'll write parts with other couples and more group parts, it wouldn't be a TMI story without those beloved characters. But my OTP is Clace and I wrote this to make their unhappy ending a happy one. So it will be more about centered on them unlike the show which was centered on Malec.

Gabiotalunatica and Daddy's HQxx Thank you for reviewing the last few chapters. The lack of reviews has me thinking lately people don't like my story.

So instead of abandoning it, which I thought of doing. Mostly because self doubt has been screaming at me. I decided I'll write a few more chapters to see what happens when I ask people to tell me what I'm doing wrong the has given me so few reviews?

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Friday Shadowhunters!

Thank you to my Beta Lexi-Grey!


	29. Chapter 27 Betrayal And Forgiveness

Hey Shadowhunters!

Please read AN after chapter

Also please read my review replys

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 27 - Betrayal And Forgiveness

Jace looked at Clary still stunned at what she had said about Ithuriel. Clary had always cared about Ithuriel, given him the utmost trust. Jace knew he felt the same way, and for a long time, he thought perhaps it was because they shared blood. But he soon came to realize it was more than blood, Ithuriel was different, different from the other angels. Perhaps it was his treatment on earth, but he was empathetic. And although it may be seemingly impossible, he seemed to have a mortal heart. At least he appeared that way in front of him and Clary. It was Ithuriel's compassionate nature that made Jace realize he loves Clary because they are soulmates, not because they share the same blood.

Right now though, Jace had a problem and didn't know how to go about solving it. He had just gotten Clary back, and they were fighting. This was not what he expected out of their relationship. Jace thought that the only thing he could do was try to get through to her, even if that was proving to be difficult. So he tried reminding Clary of herself, her real self. Jace didn't raise his voice, hoping to ease Clary's anger. "Clary, think for a moment, is this you? Would you ever act this way? Be so abnormally possessive over a mere book? Would you continuously try to keep what is clearly an enchanted book by your side even if it makes you feel bad?"

Clary looked down at the table and now that she thought about it, why was she so addicted to the book? Clary felt as if there were two sides of her pulling for domination of her thoughts. Despite what she had said about Ithuriel, when told about how she was behaving, she found it to be absurd. Clary rose and turned to go get the book, this time to give it to Jace. She knew she could trust him with it. "You right, the way I'm acting, it's not normal," Clary said, looking at Jace sadly. "I'm giving it to you, keep it away from me." Clary hated saying those words, but it was for the best. But once she took one step towards the book, something came over her.

Clary turned back to him. "You're wrong, you and Simon. You just don't understand how I feel." Jace was confused; however, that lasted only momentarily. He seemed to figure something out, or at least have a theory. If Clary wasn't near the book, like in the training room, like now when he was trying to convince her it's bad for her, then its hold is not as strong. Only when she's near it, is she enthralled by it. Jace grabbed her arm, and Clary fought to get free. Jace bit his lip but did what had to be done; he knocked her out as painlessly as possible. Clary was unconscious in Jace's arms, he hated having to hurt her, but he had no other choice.

Jace still didn't know the manor that well, but he tried to find the path that leads to the garden. Even though being outside would be dangerous, as long as she didn't leave the grounds, maybe she would be safe. Jace found the entrance to the garden, it was wide glass doors and beyond was a field of tall grass and flowers as far as the eye could see. He brought her outside and lay her down on a lounger. This seemed to be a large patio area made with marbled floors ornate white patio furniture that circled a fire pit that had long since flamed out. On both sides was a lounger with white cushions. This area had a marble railing because when you went to the edge you saw the moat ran under it. From what Jace could see, there were marble steps that led down to a brick pathway lined with white rose bushes on each side which led to a circular area also bricked not far off. A medium sized marble fountain was in the center with marble benches on each side. Beyond that the path stopped and was just endless grass.

Clary was waking up, and Jace was hoping beyond all that she would not hate him for hitting her. Clary blinked a few times before covering her eyes; it was a sunny day. Turning her head, she saw Jace kneeling at her side. She sat up and just as Jace expected, she gave him a hard punch atop the head. While Jace rubbed his head, Clary scolded him. "Why the hell did you hit me?" She looked around. "Where are we?" Jace ignored her first question. He wanted to see what would happen if she wasn't reminded of the book. "We're in the garden." Clary raised her eyebrows and stood. She couldn't see an end to the field, in any other circumstances, she could see herself running through it laughingly. The sight was breathtaking.

Clary noticed Jace didn't answer her question, and Jace should know that would not go ignored by her. Still looking out towards the beautiful field she asked, "Why?" Jace walked up to her and put his hand on her back. Before answering her, he asked, "How do you feel?" Clary turned her head to the side and looked back at him oddly. "Wonderful," Clary said sarcastically, though she really was fine. "I meant about the book." Jace looked closely wondering what her answer would be.

Clary thought for a moment then looked around again. Being in this beautiful place, feeling the cool breeze and breathing in the fresh clean air, compared to New York. She smiled and raised both her eyebrows because, for some reason, she couldn't raise just one. "Odd. It feels like the part of me that was so addicted to the book…" She paused to look back at the manor then continued "Was left back in the manor." So he was right, Jace thought. If Clary wasn't near the book, its influence couldn't reach her. Then again, she couldn't stay outside the whole time. Clary looked at Jace and felt bad for him, because she knew what he was thinking.

Clary turned around and took Jace's hand. "Jace I don't like what that book does to me. I don't know where my connection to it stems from, but it's not right. I won't leave the premises of the manor, but I can't go back inside either." "Clary-" Jace began, but Clary cut him off. Whether he was going to agree or disagree. She had to explain herself. "I don't like the effect it has on me." She put her hands on his arms and looked into his eyes. He could tell she was giving him she was imploring him to understand. Jace looked down then back up at her and nodded. "Ok." Clary smiled. "Besides the garden is so big I'm sure I won't get bored."

Clary laid back on one of the cushioned loungers and was drawing on one of the sketchbooks from the art room that Jace had gotten for her. Clary was drawing the fountain she could see in the distance. But not dried out, still flowing. Staying outside the whole time she was here would not be a bad thing. She could just imagine sleeping under the stars. It really was beautiful. She wondered how it looked back in its glory. When moat around was still streaming with water, when the fields had fewer weeds. She looked up at the manor when this whole place was still alive...

Jace went upstairs to get some sleep after a night of hunting. Jace could feel himself falling into a deep sleep, one of those sleeps where you are sure to dream. But not a normal dream. Images were coming to him that he tried to make sense of but seemed confusing. He saw Clary, and that made him happy. Except for the painful dreams during their separation, Jace always loved to dream of her. However, Jace could tell this was not going to be a good dream.

Jace saw the rune Ithuriel sent to Clary and himself. Next to it, he saw Clary, the golden glow of the rune was reflected in her beautiful green eyes, and she was entranced by it. But behind her was the book, Jace saw it open. What he saw next confused him, a small light had left Clary's body. She was still facing the rune, but a small of her seemed to be drawn out. It floated towards the open book, and once it touches the book's pages, the book slammed shut. The only thing Jace could think was that the book had taken a part of Clary, that is why she is so obsessed with it. But if these were angelic images, then how he interpreted them may be wrong.

Jace looked back to Clary, who was still facing the rune. However the runes bright golden light started to flicker, its glow dimming. At the same time, the letters on the cover of the book were glowing brighter. From what Jace could tell, the book and the rune were fighting for dominance of Clary's thoughts. If one side got stronger, the other weakened. Then he was shown two different images. The first was what Jace assumed would happen if Clary solved the rune. The rune is shown as bright as the sun, triumphant, its light shining down on Clary and everything in sight, as the book went up in flames. The second showed the book opening. Its pages turning as if being read and it shining in glory as it landed on the page that had a piece of Clary. The rune had lost its light, and Clary had fallen into darkness. As if it had used Clary's life, her light to revive and leave her empty. Gone, forever...

Jace woke up and put a hand to his head. He was struck by the dream he had just had. Was this how Clary felt each time Ithuriel sent her a vision in her dreams? Because Jace knew that this dream had to be a message from Ithuriel, a warning. A warning to protect Clary from the book. Ithuriel cares about Clary, and he knows that the book would hurt her. It was around two, and the sun was still shining brightly. Jace got up and dressed quickly so he could go downstairs and tell Clary about his dream. He only hoped that this time, she would have more faith in what Ithuriel had to say. Because it was clear that Ithuriel entered Jace's dreams because Clary was losing her belief in him.

Jace went outside and found Clary lying on the lounger with her eyes closed. If she didn't have clothes on, she would look like she was getting a tan. But right now she seemed to be taking in the sun. "Clary?" Jace said softly, wondering whether or not she was sleeping. Clary opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You're awake," she said, smiling. Jace wanted to mirror her joyful demeanor but with what was on his mind he couldn't. And unfortunately, Clary would have to be made aware of these things as well.

Jace took a seat on the lounger. "I had a dream. It was from Ithuriel." Clary sat up a little surprised. "Are you sure?" She asked. Not because she thought it was bad. Just because she knew Ithuriel only sent visions to her, which made this all the more shocking. "I'm certain that he was trying to communicate with me," Jace told her. Clary replied, "It's just so surprising, aside from our first meeting him, Ithuriel has never done that before." Clary replied. Jace noticed how Clary was trying to puzzle out why this was happening. Could he tell her why Ithuriel came to him and not her? Jace put his hand on hers and looked at her sadly. "Clary I think Ithuriel came to me because he could feel the faith you have in him was waning."

Clary's jaw dropped. Could that be true? Did Ithuriel abandon her because of what she had said earlier? The worst part of it was that it was true. At that moment she didn't care about, nor did she believe in, Ithuriel anymore. The books grip on her made her think of nothing else. But right now that seemed absurd. Everything Jace said before, about what Ithuriel was to him and how she used to feel the same way. She felt it now.

Ithuriel was of great importance to her. She held him above all other angels, even Raziel. Raziel brought Jace back, and that had meant so much to her. She wouldn't have said Raziel was in higher standing before because of that, even though Ithuriel would always be closer to her heart. But after what Raziel had done to her, she had lost faith in all the angels but Ithuriel. Right now, Clary felt like she hated herself. How could she turn her back on Ithuriel? How could she say all those things about him? He brought her and Jace back together, and his blood has saved her time and again with the runes she created. How do you apologize to an angel?

Clary looked at Jace, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Do you think he can forgive me?" she asked. Wondering if she was even worthy of Ithuriel's forgiveness. "Ithuriel knows you, knows you would never betray him if you were of sound mind." Clary hoped that was true, hoped Ithuriel knew her loyalty to him never once wavered. Jace told Clary the visions given to him by Ithuriel. The more he spoke, the worst she felt, how could she have been so stupid? Jace knew he had to take the book from her, out of the manor, lest she be destroyed by it. "Where did you hide the book, Clary?" Clary looked down. "The bassinet in the master bedroom."

Clary put her hand on Jace's. "Take the book with you when you leave. Take it far away from here, and never let me see it again." Jace nodded and stood to go get the book, but Clary grabbed his shirt. "Jace, no matter what I say or do, keep it away from me." Jace kissed her atop the head "I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you." With that he rose to go and get the book.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note -

To sw1fan and anyone else thinking Clary is OOC right now. Well thats done purposely, of course I know this isn't the real Clary. My sister who reads my story gave me a harsh and very real knock on the head when she read I may abandon it. TT_TT She also reminded me of what I told her when I first posted. That I didn't care about reviews and wanted to write to give Clace a happy ending. I guess after so many good reviews, I forgot I said that that. Causing the lack of reviews to make me doubt myself. She also reminded me of the baseball bat in my basement...Just incase she failed at knocking some sense into me this time.

Reply To Reviews -

Gabiotalunatica - I read your review while I was out tonight and got weird looks when I laughed out loud because I read you read my chapters in the br. lol Thanks for what you said = )

Guest - I think the beauty of a story is as long as you can still think of things to write the story can go on. So even I don't know how many chapters it will be, I only know the ending so far. However that may end up changing too. = )

Guest - I have gotten a beta for my story, and I look it over myself as well. I didn't find any spelling or grammatical errors. Could you tell me where they are/which paragraph so I don't repeat the same mistakes?

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Tuesday Shadowhunters!

Thank you to my Beta Lexi-Grey!


	30. Side Story Broken Days

Hey shadowhunters!

So 28 is ready to upload

But I'm having trouble uploading it

So I wrote this

Sooo who wants this little side story chapter?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Broken Days -

Six months Ago

Twenty-four hours ago a tragedy had hit the city. A particularly large fire had ignited in an apartment building in the East Village. The building was old, the superindendent most unfortunately neglected his duties. The boiler blew and the fire raged so great, that the firefighters were unable to save it. Word reached the Institute that no one had survived. This of course, as heartbreaking as it was, had nothing to do with shadowhunters. But it did to certain demons, and a fire that killed dozens upon dozens of people, would definitely attract some attention.

Once the Institute had found out about this horrible occurrence the shadowhunters had to take action and go there. It was more than just Jace, Alec and Izzy too, many shadowhunters were sent out to patrol the grounds of where the fire occurred. They found out dantalions were gathering there, and it was understandable. Ghouls who feast on the dead, a place like this. Where there was good chance that there were unrecovered bodies, it was the perfect place for them gather. As strong as they were, the shadowhunters dispatched them.

Jace had just gotten back to the Institute after a hunt. He placed his ichor covered blade on the table. Days like this, he was full of energy. Days where he had laid waste to countless demons the previous night. It was those nights he let out his frustration, a part of him feeling a little more alive with each kill. After taking a quick shower he dressed and went to the ops room. Isabelle saw him, she stood in front of him and crossed her arms. "Go get some sleep." She said to him with a stern voice. Jace didn't really think she had any right to be judgmental, she was also monitoring the screens for what he assumed was irregular behavior.

"What do you plan to find during the day? Demons can't show themselves in sunlight." Jace said to her. "I'm not looking for demons." Izzy said to him, then turned back to the screen. "I'm finding when the memorial is for the family's who perished in the fire." Jace laid his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your job to face that type of sadness." Isabelle turned to him again and couldn't believe his hypocrisy. "And what type of sadness were you planning on facing?" She asked him.

Jace could see how stern she was. "I know where you were preparing to go just now. I know it's where you go after nearly every hunt. And I know that's why you have been so tired. You don't sleep. You come back to the Institute every morning and get ready to head out and watch Clary. That's all you have been doing lately. Did you think you would be able to hide it from us?" Jace rolled his eyes and took his hand away. "I wasn't hiding it. I was just trying to avoid this conversation. " Jace said the paused for a moment, he looked down.

"Besides, even if I did sleep I'd still feel exhausted. Because it never feels as if I had gotten any sleep. My nightmares, they leave me restless. Every time I close my eyes, I see her." The only time I find some solace with everything that has happened is when I watch her." Jace told Izzy about him watching Clary. Izzy sighed and placed her hand on his arm. She had a look of pity in her eyes when she said to him. "And how much does doing that hurt you? I can't imagine the pain you're in now, but you're not the only one devastated by this. You have to let her go." Jace closed his eyes and shook his head. "I can't" He said then walked around her and left the Institute.

It was a cloudless sunny day, Jace headed for Clary's new school. When he got there he saw her coming down the stairs. She had blue jeans on and a green shirt. Jace loved it when she wore green, it made her eyes shine even more than they already did. She was carrying a messenger bag. Jace knew that's where she kept her school books, sketchbook, art tools, a variety of things and he couldn't figure out how they all fit. Clary was laughing, Jace loved seeing her laugh, love the sound of, the look of her beautiful smile. Loved seeing that, even if he was heartbroken, at least she was still ok.

The only bad thing about this current situation was who she was laughing with. There was a man next to her dark haired, he had a blazer on. Jace didn't know about Clary but it was clear this guy was interested in her. Jaces cheerful mood soured. And what could be do? Clary was lost to him, her meeting someone else, it was inevitable. But even if it was so, Jace didn't think he could take the thought of Clary being in another mans arms. It would make the pain of losing her that much greater. Jace walked closer to her, so closer he could hear their conversation.

"You were very impressive in class today, you have a true gift for art Clarissa." Jace heard the man say then clenched his fists. _Thats not her name_ He thought. "Actually I prefer to be called Clary." Jace heard her say politely. Jace knew how much Clary hated being called Clarissa, but was still kind when she corrected him. That's when Jace heard something to stop his heart. "Would you like to get coffee? We could discuss your take on Rothfield's course and how I look forward to seeing you humiliate him more." Clary smiled and looked down. Jace got closer to look at her, was she blushing?

Clary opened her mouth to say yes. She would make it clear to him later that this was not a date but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Clary turned her head and looked at it. Nothing was there but she could feel...something. Clary went to place her hand on top of her shoulder, to brush away whatever she felt, but just as she got close she felt it slip away. "Clary?" She her name. "Well?" Clary shook her head to clear it "Sorry, I can't." It was odd but, for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to go. In fact right now, she almost felt like crying. An overwhelming sadness had taken hold of her. "I have to go." she said and turned to walk away quickly.

Jace didn't know which he was luckier about, that Clary rejected him or that he pulled his hand away in time. He was still scolding himself, but all he could think in that moment was he had to stop her. Jace had no idea what Clary was going to say, but at the same time couldn't take that risk. By the time he realized what he had done in trying to hold her back, it was too late. There were two things that were very apparent to him now though. The first, was that touching, just for that one instant. It gave him a peace he hadn't felt in so long. The second, was some of his sadness seemed to have eased the same time Clary's smile faded...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yes I know you all hate me

But I would upload 28 if I could = (

I think if I ever have trouble like this

I'll upload little side story chapters

I'll get 28 uploaded as soon as I can


	31. Chapter 28 Spirit

**Read this Intro please if you normally skip it.**

Hey Shadowhunters!

First

I'm sorry this is late

I finished this chapter yesterday

But was unable to post till today

Second

I know a lot of you like my story because I do more than just

"He said" "She said"

I describe the scenery etc...

However this chapter was very dialogue focused

Sorry about that

Third

Hmm...Anyone want a long chapter?

3,996 words!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 28 - Spirit

Magnus arrived at the manors foyer where Jace was waiting for him. Though Jace still had hours before he had to leave, he wanted to get rid of the book quickly. Jace thought the best course of action he could take was to give it to Magnus so he could portal it somewhere far away. When Magnus arrived a wave of relief washed over him. "Finally, you're here." Magnus looked confused. "You sent me the fire message not five minutes ago." Magnus said in defense. Jace rolled his eyes then said "Whatever. Here." Jace placed the book in Magnus's hands. "I don't care where you take it but just get it out of the manor." Magnus look at the book curiously. "There's magic surrounding this book."

Magnus attempted to open the book but to no avail. "This is clearly a spell book, do you know which warlock it belonged to?" He asked Jace. Jace was feeling agitated, he wanted the book gone and didn't know why it mattered which warlock but told Magnus what he knew anyway. "I don't know. Me and Clary found it in the library along with many other spell books. They all opened for me, except for this one which only opened for Clary. But since then she acquired some attachment to it. Clary has become obsessed with the book, we need to get it out of the manor." Magnus studied the book then looked at Jace. "Where is Clary now?" Magnus asked. Jace huffed, annoyed. Again this seemed like pointless question, but he told Magnus.

"On the patio, I'm trying to keep her away from it. If she keeps her distance its hold on her doesn't seem as strong." Jace said. "The three of us need to talk." Magnus said as he started walking so Jace could lead the way. "Not with the book, it stays here." Magnus shook his head. "It won't make a difference-" Magnus started, but Jace cut him off "Yes it does" Magnus sighed and left the book on the table. "You'll understand when I explain the spell on that book to you and Clary." Jace led Magnus to the patio where Clary was laying down on the lounger. "For someone with so many troubles she looks rather relaxed, doesn't she?" Magnus said. Clary sat up and looked back to see Magnus. She smiled then stood to go and hug him. "Magnus what are you doing here so early?" Clary asked.

Evidently Jace had not told Clary that he was giving Magnus the book. "Jace sent me a message to take the book away from here." Jace didn't appreciate Magnus telling Clary that. He thought it was better she know as little as possible about it. "But instead of taking it, Magnus said he needed to speak with us." Jace raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Well?" Magnus could tell Jace was losing his patience because he wanted the book gone. So Magnus explained what he knew about it.

"I recognize the enchantment on that spell book." Magnus started then paused gauging their reaction, however their faces were blank. He continued. "Only a very secretive warlock would use such a spell. It only lets the caster open the book." Clary was confused by what Magnus had said. "But that makes no sense. I didn't cast any spell, and I'm not a warlock. So how could I open it?" She asked. "The caster and possibly one other person, a mundane. But no ordinary mundane. The mundane would have to have angelic blood but not be a nephilim." Jace turned his head towards Clary. "Like Clary" Jace said. "Exactly, the oddity that is Clary is what the person would have to be to open it." Magnus said.

"This spell is hardly every used because mundanes like that don't exist. Well, not until Clary. A mundane with angelic blood is what defines a nephilim, but this person must not have any shadowhunter abilities. This is so the book could stay away from anything connected to the shadowworld. There are mundanes with the sight, but none with angelic blood. Because there are not any mundanes like that the spell is either ingenious to use because that means virtually no one can open it. Or idiotic because it could greatly backfire. If you die the book will ever be opened again, because the spell lives on after its caster dies." Jace was still worried and Magnus could tell by the expression on Jace's face.

"Why is Clary so connected to it. If she merely acts as someone who can open it, why does she have this addiction?" Magnus had never used the spell and could not interfere with another warlocks magic. He didn't know what to say to Jace. Jace went on to say. "Ithuriel sent me a message in my dream, it was about the book. The first time he showed us a message you were able to interpret its meaning better than me and Clary." Magus knew what he was asking so he placed his hand on the side of Jace's head. Jace closed his eyes and focused on the dream. The entire dream replayed in Magnus's mind then he let go of Jace. After seeing the dream Ithuriel had sent, Magnus had gotten the answers Jace was seeking.

Magnus explained what Jace saw. "In your dream there is the book, Clary and the rune. The good news, it's not the book Clary is a addicted to." Magnus said to them. "Then what _is_ she addicted to?" Asked Jace. "There in lies the bad news. She's addicted to what's inside of it. That small light that left Clary, it was a piece of her soul." Magnus shook his head and thought _Of course, of course that was how the spell worked._ "Clary is the only person who can open it, the obsessive nature you no doubt are seeing. Clary doesn't want the book for it's knowledge, she wants the piece of her soul that was taken from her. But the book won't return it." A chill came over Clary at this new knowledge and it wasn't the soft breeze that was brushed over her.

That's why. Clary thought. Now it all made sense. That's why each time she took a step away from that book she felt terrible inside. That's why she always wanted to be near it, to protect it, to have it with her. Magnus was right, Clary didn't care about whatever the book said, every time she tried to read it, it gave her a pounding headache anyway. Sure Clary was a little curious, seeing as Jace could not see the words were clearly english. But other than that not really that interesting. Also just looking at the cover made her want to pass out. But now that Magnus had told her this, told her why. She felt the meaning, knowing she lost a part of her soul was terrifying, and made it seem as if the sun had set on this beautiful day.

Whether the booked wanted to give it back or not Clary was wondering how to get the piece of her soul that was taken. Because she finally realized why she didn't feel whole unless she was around the book. "I've opened the book before, why didn't the piece of me in there leave it?" Clary asked Magnus. Magnus just shook his head. "I don't know. I never used this spell I don't know how it works." Another thing that was on Clary's mind was, if she was meant to be someone who can open the book, why was it so hard to read? When Clary opened it she clearly saw the words were in english, but they wouldn't stop moving. Clary didn't know what was more annoying, the headache it gave her or the fact that they danced around the page teasing her. Clary told Magnus about some of the other spells on the book.

Magnus explained what he knew. "The spell on the words is just there to keep you from reading it, it could be placed on any document." That half answered her question. "Why did it appear english to me and not Jace?" This Magnus was only able to guess. "I would have to assume the lock spell on the book and the spell on its words are connected. As someone who can open it, it automatically appears to you in a language you are able read." "But I can't read it." Clary said annoyed. She wasn't angry at Magnus, but if that was true then it made no sense. "That wouldn't matter for the other person who can open it, the caster. They could read it in the language Jace saw because spell on the words could be undone by them." Magnus sounded more confident than he felt.

What about the words on the cover? Why do they effect me so?" Clary asked, desperate to know why the book makes her want to collapse from dizziness. "The effect the symbols on the cover have only on you, the spell on the words that only you noticed. The caster taking precautions so you, the only other person who can open it, cannot read it. They know you will be able read the language the book would appear to you in, and they don't want that." Magnus answered Clary. "Whatever is in this book could be very dangerous if so many strong enchantments were placed on it." Magnus told them. "Can you explain the scenes I saw in my dream? Of what would happen if Clary chose either the book or the rune." Jace asked.

"Your dream depicts the battle within Clary. Her struggle to stay away from the book, which side to choose. The book opening in your dream, it's pages being turned as if being read. Finally landing on the page with Clary's soul. It would mean she found a way to remove it's enchantments, she was able to read it." Magnus explained to them. "I understand why the rune lost its light, it lost the battle. But why was Clary left in darkness?" Jace asked. "We don't know what dangers may lie in this book. The rune lost its light because she took her focus off it. It losing its light meant it didn't matter anymore to her. The darkness means something is gone. Clary herself won't be gone, the part of her connected to the rune will, the part of her connected to Ithuriel..." Magnus said gravely.

Clary was shocked. "Is that why Ithuriel went to Jace's dreams and not mine? Because I'm losing my connection to him?" Clary was worried. She couldn't imagine her ties with Ithuriel being broken, he was a part of her. "Your ties to him can never be broken, he is and always will be your blood. As for the part of you that cares about him, that's a different story. By choosing the book you banished Ithuriel from your thoughts." Magnus told her. As horrible as what he was about to say was, Clary needed to know. "If you do choose to reject Ithuriel...there is more than likely chance you'll forget again." Clary gasped and covered her mouth shaking her head, her heart broke just hearing those words. "No...no, that can't happen!" She quickly turned to Jace and Jace could tell she was almost frantic.

Clary clutched Jace's arm. "Jace you can't let that happen ok? Promise me! I don't know how much of me is in that book. I don't care how much of me I loose or how terrible it makes me feel." Clary then looked to Magnus. "And I don't care if taking it away won't make any difference." Clary turned back to Jace, she was pleading with him. "Keep it away from me. I-I won't lose you again. I won't lose Ithuriel, he means to much to me." Clary felt a tear fall. Her vision blurred so she lowered her head and kept her eyes shut tight. Teardrops falling as she closed her eyes, she heard them splash onto the floors marble surface.

Jace hooked his finger under her chin and raised her head, he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You're never losing anyone every again." Jace said to her softly then held her close thinking _Neither am I. _Still, Jace didn't know which one of them was more worried, Jace couldn't imagine losing her again. Jace held Clary's tightly, as if she was about to slip away. "Each day, every hour, of this past year I felt as if someone stabbed me in the heart, activated my Iratze then stabbed me again. Losing you was a wound that never completely healed. I refused to erase his memories of you, no matter how painful they were, you made me better." Jace kissed her hair. "I will never lose you again."

Magnus didn't wait for Jace to continue and just went on to explain what the other vision meant. "Should Clary choose to solve the rune, it doesn't necessarily mean the book will be destroyed. It just means it won't get what it wants, it won't be read. The flames can represent the books loss, just as the darkness can represent the runes." Jace turned his head to the side to look at Magnus because he was still holding Clary. "And what of the part of Clary still left in it? Will the torment cease? Or will she have to live like this forever." Jace asked worried. Magnus shook his head. "I'm not well versed enough in this spell to answer that question. It's not my magic." Magnus told Jace.

Clary let go of Jace and turned to Magnus. "Earlier I noticed the glow of the words on the books cover and the rune-" Magnus cut her off. "I noticed it in the dream as well. When the symbols on the cover glow they give the same light, the same energy as the rune." Clary had a bewildered look on her face. "Why? It makes no sense. Why would something part of a warlock, have anything to do with angels?" Clary asked. "It doesn't necessarily have to. The glow could merely resemble its great power." Clary thought about it then Magnus spoke again. "Clary you are facing an internal battle, make sure the right side wins." This seemed more like a warning.

Magnus knew what Clary said about him taking the book away from her, but had he to warn them anyway. "As for the part of Clary's soul in the book, I'll make inquiries. But taking the book out of the manor...it will only be more painful for her." Clary raised her head to look at Magnus. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Think of it as an addiction impossible to overcome. Keeping this amount of distance from it sustains you because it is close enough that you will always feel it near. Feeling it nearby you are comfortable. Take it any further away though, you will notice a the distance. Distance from what you are addicted to and will become restless and uneasy until the need for the book eventually consumes you." Clary closed her eyes, as if she didn't have enough troubles.

Magnus looked around the garden. It really was a beautiful place. "I have been trying to remember where I felt that same imprint of magic before. It was here, just the other day. I think the warlock who broke my wards is the owner of this book." Magnus told them. This of course made Clary and Jace wonder. "Then was the warlock who broke through your wards, after the book-" Jace paused then looked at Clary. "Or after Clary?" Clary decided to answer Jace's question, both of their questions, rather than wait for Magnus to give his opinion. "I think he was after me. It would be to much of a coincidence if the warlock wanted the book the exact same time as I came to the manor."

"It already too much of a coincidence that it's the same warlock." Jace said. But he and Magnus both thought Clary was right. They all knew their enemy was a shadowhunter, and that they were using a warlock. The question was...which? It was up to Magnus to identify the warlock, based off the warlocks magical signature on the book. "Does the warlock know his spell book is here?" Jace said. He wasn't really asking more thinking aloud. "How this book, or any spell book ended up in Herondale manor is beyond me. Quite the collectors your ancestors were." Magnus said looking back in the manor towards the book then back to Jace.

Magnus continued to say what had been on Clary's mind. "They were secretive about some of the books in their library. So secretive about them, they had them spelled shut so only a Herondale can open them. Especially odd given that as shadowhunters, as mortals, can't use any of the books you found." Magnus was right. All the books they found were spell books. Why would the Herondale's want them? Why would they make sure no one else could read them? "You're right, it doesn't make sense." Jace said to Magnus then went on to say. "And they eventually came across a spell book so powerful they were unable to open it."

"If they couldn't open it, why did they keep it? Why keep any spell book?" Clary said, not really expecting an answer. However Magnus did have a theory as to why the Herondale's may have kept this book anyway. "Spell books can't be very useful to mortals, but they can be to warlocks, and demons." Magnus looked at Jace. "Your family may have been trying to keep power out of the wrong hands." When Magnus said those last words it made Clary think, made her doubt what Jace had said before.

Maybe it really was a coincidence that it was the same warlock. If the person who was after her now was using a less than virtuous warlock, and if the Herondale's really did keep these books to make sure they didn't fall into wicked hands. Then the possibility of a book from this particular warlock being here wouldn't be so absurd. "If that warlock is in fact that same warlock who owned this book. Then maybe he also has the power to remove the spell, freeing the piece of my soul it had taken." Clary suggested to Magnus and Jace.

Jace looked at Clary as if she was crazy. "Are you suggesting we let the people who are trying to kill you get close to you?" It was clear Jace didn't agree. "It may be the only way." Clary said to him. "Like hell I'd ever let that happen." Jace was so unbelievably stubborn. "Jace I'm not afraid, this has to be done." Clary implored him to understand. "If whoever this person is wants to get close to you, they'll have to kill me first." Jace said and Clary could tell by the tone in his voice, this was something he would never be swayed to think otherwise.

Clary sighed and sat back down on the lounger, her shoulders slumped. She looked up at Magnus. "Are you taking the book or not?" Clary asked. Magnus sighed and took a seat next to her, she turned to face him. "I love you biscuit, and it for that reason I'm not." Clary huffed annoyed turned away from him. "Having it too close is bad for you, yes. However believe me when I say taking it farther away will be worse, your obsession will only grow." Clary clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly. "I will do all I can to find a way to remove the spell. Till then, just stay strong." Magnus said, trying to reassure her.

Magnus gently placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "It's not even the spell. How can I resist the pull of my own soul." Clary said to Magnus and Jace could tell by the sound in her voice she scared, scared and sad and anxious all at the same time. It wasn't Magnus who answer Clary but Jace "Because you are the most resilient person I know." Clary looked up at him. The bright sun made Jace's hair look like a halo around his head. Jace got down on one knee and took ahold of Clary's hand so he was looking up into her eyes her now. "There isn't one part of me that will ever not believe in you." Jace said to her.

Jace could tell Clary was feeling down on herself. Clary closed her eyes. "You don't know what it's like when I feel the books pull, my souls pull" Clary told Jace. But Jace wouldn't let her give up on herself so easily. "Shadowhunter or not you are the most strong willed person I know. Which makes you strong enough to beat this." Clary took a deep breath then looked at Jace, her eyes no longer sad but serious. "I've been so lackadaisical about this rune. Not because I didn't want to solve it, but because I really had no idea what it meant. I think the most important thing for me to do now, is to find its meaning." Jace grinned and stood pulling Clary up against him and kissing her.

Magnus smiled mischievously and he stood as well. "I think I'll stick around for a while." Clary turned to look at him? "Why?" she asked. Magnus looked around. "To study the book." Magnus said innocently but Clary eyes him suspiciously. "You want to see those other spell books don't you?" she said to him. "Magnus if they contained dark magic why want them?" Jace asked. Magnus rolled his eyes "I don't want them, and Clary you of all people would know I would never practice dark magic. However I would like to see which warlocks your parents took these books from. Our 'Black Magic' theory is just that, a theory." Jace huffed "Fine." Because it was ultimately his decision whether he would open the books or not.

Jace gestured for Magnus to lead the way into the house but then turned back to Clary. Despite all he said, despite her waking up everyday knowing who he is, Jace was still afraid. Now with the knowledge that she very well may lose her memory again.

Jace looked around him taking in the scenery. Here was the manor, his family home, his birthright. Just like Alicante was, the demon towers off in the distance. Not so long ago, he would have said everything he was, was here. After having met Clary though, Jace turned to Clary and said to her resolutely. "If I lose you again, I will ask to be deruned. Now that I got you back, I can't live without you again. Even if you won't remember me-" Clary cut him off. "Even if I forget you..." Clary turned to him and put her other hand atop his. Her eyes were so sad but then she did something Jace would never have expected, she smiled. "I will fall in love with you all over again..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Friday Shadowhunters!

Thank you to my Beta Lexi-Grey!


	32. Chapter 29 Who?

Hey Shadowhunters!

Hey it's episode 29! lol jk

**Please read the AN**

**It will explain A LOT**

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 29 - Who?

Magnus walked into the vast Herondale Library, at first sight, Magnus reveled in all the knowledge this place held. Whether the books were on magic or not, they must each contain some different kind of interesting text. That was also what Clary thought, which is why she madeit one of the first things she wanted to clean. Jace had decided to indulge Magnus and opened whatever books he could. Unlike Clary and Jace who were unable to read the languages these books contained, Magnus could. It turned out Magnus was more correct than he assumed, various spells of black magic from different warlocks.

The pages consisted of spells ranging from necromancyto satanism. Even books on ya sang and how to make the deaths particularly painful. After skimming through them, Magnus closed them placing them back on the shelf which Clary and Jace neglected to do. The Herondale's were right, these books were best left unread. They must have gotten a very powerful warlock to spell them shut if even their owners were incapable of opening them again. Then again, that is if they ever found them.

What Magnus wascurious about though was the book that only Clary could open. The Herondale's could not open this, so perhaps it was not dark magic after all. They might have kept it just to be certain. As eager as he was to study it, not to mention examine the spell more thoroughly to find a way to free Clary. Magnus could not ask Clary to open the book, even if it may help her. Magnus contented himself by studying it from the outside, trying to gain more meaning by concentrating on the magical aura surrounding it. However this warlock was clever, there were warlock barriers around the book making it difficult for Magnus to identify which warlock it belongs to.

Magnus stayed in the library trying to get around the barrier that hid the warlocks signature, but it was getting annoying. Magnus recognized the spell, he had used it before a few times. This book already had a spell keeping the book shut, that spell was stronger than this. Magnus assumed that the only way Clary got past this spell is because she was able to get past the first, either that or because she was not a warlock. Perhaps the book allowed her entrance. This spell works as a way to fool warlocks. It attaches to an object and acts as a lock. The type of lock is like a Chinese puzzle box. Very difficult to decode. Each warlock who uses this spell adds there own spin on how the puzzle works. Making so even if the warlock attempting to break the spell used it before, like Magnus, wouldn't have much help in the matter.

Jace was keeping Clary in the garden. Not that she much minded, but she would miss her bed at night. Not to mention she would eventually have to go to the bathroom. Till then while the midday sun shined down on her then she sat on the iron chair leaning on theiron table eating warm croissants and some hot chocolate. Magnus had conjured them up from a little pastry shop in France. Perhaps he could conjure a small bathroom for her too. Eating pastries like this reminded her of her short time in France with Jonathan. She was outside but still felt like a prisoner. Because just like then, she couldn't move, in fact, she felt even more trapped now than she did then.

Jace came up behind her; he was going to join her meal. Luckily for him the pastries Magnus conjured were a basket full. The hot chocolate was also in a beautiful ceramic teapot. Clary would normally think drinking hot chocolate during summer wouldn't make any sense. However, its exquisite flavor made it scrumptious. It also helped that it wasn't scorching hot. Even during this cloudless sunny day, a cool breeze still blew so you wouldn't feel any discomfort.

"A little pastry shop in France?" Jace said eyeing the delicious buttery flakey pastry. "I bet it's from some bakery in Manhattan." He said smirking. Clary sighed and said, "Must you ruin it?" She laughed. Clary never thought she'd see the day Jace was sipping hot cocoa with her, it didn't seem like his sort of drink. But this moment together was perfect.

After they ate, Jace stood and held out his hand to her. Clary took his hand and he raised her against him. She was curious about what he was up to, they couldn't very well do anything out in the open. Yet another downside to being stuck out here. However Jace didn't much care, he kissed her anyway. He purposely led Clary back till she hit the lounger again and with a squeak fell, but Jace caught her. He set her down on the lounger and laid on top of her. Clary thought this was one of the last places she should be doing this, in the open. But Jace's lips were so irresistible and she couldn't push him away, so she let him have his way with her.

Jace started kissing down her neck and Clary took great delight in the pleasant feeling of his butterfly kisses. Clary grasped his shirt and threw it off him. Jace ran his hand up her and cupped her breast as he went back to kissing her. Just whenboth of them were slowly reaching the point where they wouldn't be able to stop themselves..."Well..." Magnus said raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps I should come back later." Jace bit his lip and laid his forehead on Clary's chest. She could tell he was seriously on the very of pulling out a seraph blade. Clary couldn't help but tease him, even with Magnus there. She slowly ran her finger up his spine, giving him chills.

Clary could tell by the look in Jace's eyes that he was getting annoyed with her as well. She had to suppress a giggle, she loved the effect she had on him. Jace took a deep breath and looked up at Magnus. "Yes?" He said sternly. "I was able to unravel the puzzle spell on the book." Clary raised her eyebrows and sat up quickly accidentally pushing Jace back. "Well? Who is it?" she asked eagerly. "The aura around this book is unfamiliar. I can't tell which warlock it is." Both Clary and Jace looked confused. "You're eight hundred years old. How many warlocks could be older than you?" Jace asked. "They don't necessarily have to be. Age doesn't always mean strength. I don't know every warlock in the world, this is not much of a surprise to me." Magnus told him.

Clary was understanding but was frustrated as well. Her shoulders slumped as she sat side by side with Jace on the lounger. "What if I were to open it?" Clary suggested. "Absolutely not. What happened to you wanting me to keep you away from the book!?" Jace said arguing Clary's idea. Clary looked down and sighed. She remembered her panicked outburst. And truthfully, those feelings haven't changed. She _did_ want to stay away from the book. Clary had to admit, shedid not like the prospect of going near the book. She couldn't imagine anything worse than losing Jace again. But if opening the book helped, gave any indication to who this warlock was.

Throughout all this, Jace was angry with Clary for acting fearless, but she truly was terrified of that books hold on her. Because of what she may lose if it consumed her. However, that's why she had to do this. She couldn't live the rest of her life on a razor's edge, feeling a pull from both sides. She had to face her fears because facing them is the only way to overpower them. To find a way to break this spell, this curse... Clary looked back up into Jace's eyes. "You're right, but I can't live like this forever. Always having a shadow behind me that threatens to take you away. I'm afraid of that as it is, I can't let another thing add itself as one of the reasons that may happen. Clary sighed "I know you will never say yes, but this is my decision."

Jace took her hand. "That's where you're wrong, it's ours. Me and you, we've always been one. If you lose yourself to this spell you won't just lose me, I'll lose you." Jace said and implored her to understand. And Clary did,at that moment she realized her oversight. If she forgot, out of the two of them, who would suffer more? "You're right, but doing nothing is getting us nowhere." Jace did not want to risk it. He thought the ends did not justify the means. But at the same time, he could not stop Clary. "Bring me the book," Clary said to Magnus. After he left she turned to Jace and kissed him. "Bring me back ok?" Clary said and Jace could see the fierceness of the shadowhunter she once was.

Clary couldn't see or hear Magnus getting closer, but she could feel with each step towards her he tookthe book. It was like a pulsing and the closer it got to her the more it felt like she was getting a fix of a drug. "Clary?" Magnus said as he entered the garden, he handed to book to her. Unfortunately, Magnus handed it face up so it immediately slipped from her hands and she had to catch herself on the lounger. Luckily she had already been sitting down because it made her so dizzy. Clary took hold of the book and closed her eyes as she faced it forward to open it. After she did she saw the words moving about the page, making it so she was unable to read it.

Magnus took the book away from Clary, and she quickly sprang out to jump lash out at him. Jace stood too to hold her back. _Why was he taking her book? _Clary thought. Just as she was about to ask Magnus held his hand up and waved it over herface. Clary fell back, collapsing into Jace's arms. "What did you do?" Jace asked. "Small sleep spell, she'll be back within the hour." Magnus saw the language Jace had seen but he was able to read it. This wasn't dark magic. Reading it, Magnus was able to identify the warlock. He had signed it with his warlock mark instead of a magical signature.

The first thing he thought, was how he could not believe he was reading the tome of such anancient and powerful warlock. Second, was how he could not believe that said warlock was still alive. That is to say, he had yet to petrify, because it was the same warlock who broke his wards and it was very much understandable how he did it. Magnus didn't like to admit it, but this warlock is no doubt stronger than him.

Jace could tell Magnus had uncovered something by how closely he was studying the book. "Well? Have you found out who the book belongs to or not?" Jace said, interrupting Magnus's fascination with the book. "Yes, it belongs to a very old warlock, nearly twice my age. He is known to be extremely knowledgable, and great knowledge affords you great power." Jace was losing his patience. "Who is it?" Jace said with an edge in his voice. Magnus rolled his eyes, if Clary wasn't in danger he would be calling Jace impatient. "Isaac Laquedem." Jace searched his mind but realized he had never heard of this warlock.

Magnus could tell Jace was completely oblivious as to who this was, so he explained further. "Isaac Laquedem a French warlock-" Jace cut Magnus off. "I take it you know of Baba Agnieszka?" Magnus asked Jace. "Of course, all Nephilim know of her. She has become a holy relic." Magnus felt a twinge of jealousy at how much the shadowhunters cared for her. Even to the point where they built her a home in Idris. "A while back she also suffered from mental deterioration, hence the becoming a relic part. That's why it's so surprising that Laquedem still maintains his awareness because he is older than her."

Jace raised his eyebrows. "A warlock older than Agnieszka that has yet to still mentally decline?" Magnus nodded and continued. "Around thirteen hundred years old, he was born in the early seventh century. As you know, like Agnieszka, Laquedem was one of the eight warlocks born before Jonathan Shadowhunter. I had no idea if he was still alive or not. Last I heard, about five hundred years ago. He had givenup his moniker, 'The Wandering Hunter' to settle down in Bergerac. After all this time, I can't believe he has yet to fade..."

Magnus didn't know what was more surprising. The fact that Isaac was still around _or _that someone was powerful enough to restrain him. Magnus never met Isaac personally. But after centuries of hunting, centuries of wandering the earth as part of his punishment...Isaac had settled down, found peace. This nonsensical violence would not be something he would engage in. This only meant that someone had a very strong leash, tokeep him in line. Honestly, Magnus could not stand the idea of a fellow warlock tied down like an animal, being forced to do another's bidding.

Jace, of course, had other things in mind. "Can he remove the spell?" Jace asked seriously. "Yes, he can." Magnus paused examined the book and spoke again. "This spell though, it's as if it's growing stronger." Just like Magnus Jace was confused. "How? There's no one here to amplify its power." Magnus turned its pages. "There is..." Magnus looked at Clary. "There's Clary." Jace looked down at Clary, still unconscious in his arms. "How?" Jace asked. "It's as if her soul is enhancing its strength." Jace was beyond lost. "How do you know that's what it is? How could that happen at all?" Jace asked.

"Souls are extremely powerful, the spell on this book took a piece of Clary's and is siphoning its power," Magnus said and Jace was concerned. "Can a soul run out of power? Is it possible that the spell could drain that piece completely." Magnus shut the book. "No," He said and Jace's shoulders sagged as he was overcome with relief. "A soul, even a separated fragment, is an endless source of energy. That begs the question, how strong will the spell become if it now has an endless power source to feed on?" Magnus said to Jace. Then he looked at Jace very seriously. "Not to mention, each time she opens it, it takes a bit more..."

Magnus turned away from Jace and went to hide it in the library as Jace stayed by Clary's side. The both of them thought it was best to get the book away from Clary before she awoke, Magnus had told Jace that would not be long now. Jace looked down at Clary and thought, they were one step closer to finding out who this was because they found out which warlock they were using. But seeing what was happening to Clary, knowing he may lose her again. Jace could not bring himself to even think that a possible outcome.

Clary slowly opened her eyes; she was wondering why she fell asleep in the first place. The first thing she saw was Jace's face looking down at her. "Hey, you ok?" Clary rubbed her head. Even though she knew where she was, she looked around anyway. Because she felt lost, she had no idea why she passed out. "What happened?" Clary asked Jace. Jace didn't want to bring up the book so soon, so instead, he asked. "What do you remember?" Clary racked her mind. "Magnus came...he had the book. I remember opening it, then everything going dark." Clary looked at Jace confused. "Magnus placed a sleep spell on you, no doubt thinking it was for your own good,(P)" Jace told her.

Clary sat up to protest for a second but then couldn't deny that yes, Magnus was probably thinking of her. As soon as that book was anywhere in her proximity she felt the change in her sanity, she could still remember it. Anytime she remembered her actions whilst under the books thrall, she could not believe the absurdity. When Clary envisioned how she must have looked, it reminded her of an addict.

Jace interrupted her thoughts. "Are you-" he paused not knowing what to ask. "I'm clear Jace, don't worry," Clary said to reassure him. Clary looked towards the setting sun and realized evening was on the horizon, which meant Jace would have to leave in a few hours. Jace followed her view and was able to tell what was on her mind. Jace leaned in to kiss her then said. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." He walked off but didn't head far, just till he was out of sight by Clary. Jace took out his steele and proceeded to write a fire message. Then he waited about five minutes before returning to Clary.

Clary was still admiring the sunset, it was the first time she watched it from outside. Seeing how the light was fading, the moon not far off, was rather beautiful. She also couldn't wait till night had completely fallen. Without the city lights blocking everything out, she could probably see a plethora of brightly shining stars. Clary heard footsteps behind her, Jace had returned. "I just got a fire message from Izzy, she said she doesn't need me tonight," Jace said and Clary couldn't help the wide instantaneous smile that spread across her face. "Does that mean you're all mine tonight?" Clary asked grinning and Jace nodded. He proceeded to wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note -

Why haven't I kept my schedule lately? Did I stop writing? What's going on? Well Shadowhunters last time, I was unable to post. Sorry... Now this time, I wasn't even home when I wrote almost this whole chapter. I was called in for a 2 days overnight home care for my great uncle, I brought my laptop to write. Just got back yesterday afternoon but the chapter wasn't finished. Point is, I was half watching him and half trying to find time to write. So I ended up writing almost all of it on my iphone. And when I did find time on my laptop, those with old Macbook's understand, that they heat up quick. I keep having to close it to cool down and write on my iphone again instead. So any of you thinking "I'm sick of this story, the girl never comes through." Please bear with me for a while... I'm home now. Oh and since this is being posted Monday... That's right guys! Old schedule is back. So look forward to your Monday night episodes again XD And Thursdays of course lol

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Thursday Shadowhunters!

Thank you to my Beta Lexi-Grey!


	33. Chapter 30 Never Regret

Hey Shadowhunters!

AN Answers some questions

2 Book call backs! = )

Can you find them!?

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 30 - Never Regret

Jace's arms were around Clary from behind, and she was leaning back on him. Despite all that has happened, everything in this moment seemed perfect. Clary saw the sun had finally left the sky. She looked up, expecting to see the stars the countryside normally afforded but there was none. Though the lights of the stars didn't show there were other lights not far off, now Clary knew why only so many stars shown. The demon towers, it was their light that out shown the stars. Clary had to admit they were beautiful. It seemed as if the sky was always clear here; Alicante was the most beautiful city she had ever seen.

Something was weighing on Clary's mind though, something Jace had said. Clary turned around and looked up at him curiously. "You said that if I forgot again, you would get deruned. That way we could be together." Jace smiled at her. "And I would never regret that decision." Clary closed her eyes and shook her head. Despite how confident Jace was about this idea, she still had misgivings. Clary looked at him with understanding and said. "You love being a shadowhunter. If you deruned yourself for me, could you honestly say you would not come to resent me eventually because your love for me made you a mundane?"

Jace looked at her, and a part of him was honestly shocked at what she had said. "I will never do anything less than love you. You're right, before you, I thought that the part of me that was a soldier was all I was meant to be. Meeting you, you altered my outlook on everything. You think the greatest change was the one made in you, but it was the one you made in me." Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and held him firmly, close to her. She never imagined that Jace would think this. Clary still recalled the day Isabelle told her of how much happier Jace seemed with her in his life. But what Jace had just said to her seemed completely different.

Clary pulled back and smiled at him, then said. "When you were the Owl, I told Izzy that perhaps you would have been better off if we had never met." Jace was about to retort something. Clary thought he would say something along lines of: 'You're crazy or you're wrong.' But she didn't give Jace the chance to speak. "Izzy said that since meeting me, you seemed so much happier." Jace rolled his eyes at what Isabelle had said, but couldn't deny it. "She's right. Every day, I woke up preparing for my next hunt. It would be what I looked forward to every day. Now when I wake up, it's you I can't wait to see."

Clary remembered the charmer Jace always was. But she still thought that what he was saying, was being said with sincerity. "When did you get so eloquent?" She asked, holding back a laugh. Jace smirked, "You're just under my spell." At that Clary couldn't suppress a chuckle, because yes, she was. But just as much as that was true, Jace knew he was just as bewitched by her.

Jace was about to kiss Clary but then saw something appear behind her. Clary was wondering what gave Jace pause, so she followed his eye line and wondered what on earth that was doing there. Magnus had summoned an antique four-poster bed. It had fancy white canopy curtains with a decorative silk golden trim. Clary assumed it was to respect her privacy, to be discreet. The top of the bed was covered as well. At first, Clary would be bothered if she couldn't see the sky, that it would be useless since it was always clear in Alicante. But the tarp they had was clear, and along it ran beautifully yet not overdone fairy lights.

Clary turned back to Jace and looking past him, Magnus was standing there smiling. "Not as extravagant as those bedrooms but it should do," Magnus said to them. Jace was taken by surprise and turn around to see Magnus. Clary let Jace go and ran to Magnus hugging him. "It's so much better. It's perfect." Magnus closed his eyes and hugged her. He was smiling as he remembered how much he had missed his biscuit. Magnus always had a complicated relationship with shadowhunters. Given his age, there were times he was less than pleased with them whilst there were other times he did have close friendships. Before Alec though, Clary was the first shadowhunter he loved, of course in a brotherly way.

There was also something else Clary saw something a few yards away from the bed. It looked like a small roofless wooden cabin, with a wave of his hand Magnus opened the door. Clary saw inside it had stone flooring and torches on the walls. It had a large marble tub, bathroom,and sink. The tub was lined with marble as well, so she could rest any drink next to her. Magnus studied his work and wasn't quite satisfied. "Somethings missing." He waves his hand, and a stone fire pit appeared next to the bed. All Clary could think was it was too much.

Clary pulled away and looked up at him then she said. "Magnus you don't have to stay here." Clary looked around, trying to point out that darkness had fallen, he should go home and get some rest. "Go home, sleep." Magnus didn't like being pushed away. He wanted to help. "I was thinking. We can't find who is after Clary, but if we can find Isaac it wouldn't much matter." Jace wondered for a moment, then it clicked. Jace said what he assumed Magnus was going to say. "Because he is the one summoning the demons." Magnus nodded. "A shadowhunter can summon demons, but controlling them is more difficult. We have to assume this person is using Isaac to summon the demons and ordering them to kill Clary."

This made sense, but Clary still rolled her eyes and shook her head at one thing. "Have you found out why anyone would want to kill me?" She asked. Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. His had pent of frustration with this whole situation. He waved his arms up and eventually brought them down. Keeping them bent, he shook his head. "Honestly I still have no idea. All due respect biscuit but you're a mundane, whether you live or die shouldn't matter to anyone. Even demons just kill for killing's sake, but the person coming after you is controlling them," Magnus said to her.

Clary huffed and crossed her arms. She wasn't insulted by told her the truth and she accepted it. However, she was still annoyed with the lack of answers. Jace spoke up at what Magnus had said but spoke to Clary. "I watched you every day, no demon even attempted to go after you. Honestly, I found it odd. The demons who have a couple of brain cells would jump at the chance to kill a deruned defenseless ex-shadowhunter. But nothing ever happened. Which only leads me to assume someone doesn't like your return to this world."

Clary couldn't believe what Jace had said, he was so handsome yet sometimes not that smart. So she spoke her mind. "What return? I'm a mundane that knows about the shadow world, that's all. This isn't about someone not liking me being a part of the shadow world, it's about them not liking me remembering." The first thing that came to mind was how that was not going to change. "Well, they will have to get used to that. You're not going anywhere, ever again." Jace said with an edge in his voice.

Magnus could sense the tension between Clary and Jace. They weren't even angry with each other. It was their aggravation with this person, this whole situation, that fueled their temper. Magnus stepped between them and said, "We don't know if it isn't both. What we mustn't do is lose our heads." Jace crossed his arms. Clary thought he looked like a petulant child. But Magnus was right, the only reason she and Jace were mad was because of the lack of answers. At least they found something out though.

Clary descended the stairs; she was headed for the bed Magnus had conjured. "Are you going to sleep?" Jace asked. "No, I'm going to meditate. Maybe it will give me clarity on the rune." Clary answered him. Jace never meditated, he found it to useless. But many shadowhunters had found a certain peace with it. If it helped Clary, he was fine with it. But he wanted to stay by her side instead of leaving her alone. It wasn't only about him worrying about her, he wanted to be there to support her. "If Magnus is leaving, I'm going to the library to collect some books to study more about this warlock. I'll bring them out here." Jace said.

Magnus was about to say he wasn't leaving but then thought otherwise. "I will go and try to figure out where we can locate him." However, just before Magnus left, he noticed something. "Why aren't you leaving?" he asked Jace. Jace already had his answer ready. "Izzy said there was low activity tonight, that she didn't need me." Jace had a feeling Magnus could see right through him. What gave it away could be either that Jace loved hunting or that Jace loved Clary. Why would he not go out if he enjoyed the hunt so much? Or of course, he wouldn't go out if Clary was in any danger. But Magnus didn't say anything and just went on his way.

Clary sat on the soft bed; its silk sheets and fluffy pillows were so comfortable. She laid back for a moment and closed her eyes; she felt as if she were laying down on a cloud. Clary opened her eyes to see the night sky, the fairy lights weaved in vines above her, acting as her stars. Clary then sat up and crossed her legs,assuming what she thought was the correct meditation position. She never really understood how you placed your fingers. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on her knees and relaxed her body.

After doing nothing but breathing, Clary was getting bored with it but tried to relax her tense body. A golden light flashed behind her eyelids, and she opened her eyes. After finding out what she did about the book, she wanted to connect with Ithuriel more than ever. So even though she knew she should focus on the rune, she decided it may be best to try and tear down the wall that was keeping her and Ithuriel parted. Clary knew the only way to do that was to sleep, it was only then that Ithuriel came to her. Of course, there was a large possibility it may not work, but she had to take the chance.

How did you will yourself asleep? Clary laid down with that thought on her mind. She thought the best way to go about it was to just relax and let go. Clary did just that, and after about ten minutes she felt herself drifting off. She could tell because she felt the beginnings of a dream come on, where strange things made sense. Even so, she had yet to fall into a deep sleep. As always in her angelic dreams this past year, she was surrounded by light. However, because she was dreaming, Clary had forgotten her motivation for being asleep. And just like everyone, didn't even realize she was dreaming...

The white light surrounding Clary was becoming too great, so she had to cover her eyes. She saw flashes of gold and felt as if she was being surrounded by birds. All she could see through the cracks in her fingers were quickly moving feathers encircling her. The light dimmed, and Clary realized she was half right. There weren't any birds, but she was encircled by feathers. She touched one, beautiful soft white feathers. Everything seemed so serene at this moment, but then the feathers around her start closing in. If they weren't so soft, she would think they would crush her, but she quickly learned that wasn't what they were trying to do.

It seemed like tar was surrounding Clary, trying to get past her feathery barrier. Before she knew it,it started coming from underneath, and the tar was up to her waist. After closer inspection though, Clary realized, this wasn't tar, it was ichor. Why was she being covered in demon blood? She thought. She found her way out of the blood and ran out of the feathers which had turned black with ichor. Just then Clary remembered _Someone's trying to kill me, again._ So she ran, unbeknownst to her that she was dreaming.

Forty-five minutes had passed, and Clary had not made a sound, so Jace went over to the bed. He smiled when he saw she had fallen asleep, no doubt everything that had happened lately has worn her out. Just as Jace kissed her forehead, he saw blood running down her chin. When he looked closer, her lip was split. "Damn." She most likely bit her lip, Jace thought. Of course, it didn't exactly look like a bite mark. He went to the bathroom Magnus had summoned and grabbed some tissues. Jace went back and sat on the edge of the wiped the blood off her chin and put pressure Clary's lip trying to stop the blood flow.

When he was done, he got up to head to the other side so he could sleep with her. He wanted more time together, but this was enough. But his legs got tangled in the many sheets of the bed, and he fell on Clary. "Sorry!" He yelled out. He felt so stupid for waking her, but Clary seemed unfazed, which was odd. After feeling his weight on her, she should have woken up. Jace put his hand on her shoulder and shook her a little. "Clary?" He asked but received no response. Then panic rising he took ahold of both her shoulders and shook her a little harder. "Clary wake up!" Jace was had no idea what to do. The only relief he had was that she was still breathing.

Clary got up. Her knees were sore and scuffed. She felt pain on her lip and tasted the familiar iron taste of blood. She must have injured herself when she collided face-first into the ground. The ground was slick with ichor which caused her to fall. Clary paused for a moment to turn around _It's just blood,_ She thought, but for some reason, she knew she couldn't let it catch up to her. The thing was though; there was nothing all around her. The white light she was surrounded by gradually faded, and she was running in darkness now. There was nothing she could hide behind, no end to the darkness in sight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note -

To Guest and anyone else thinking the storyline is progressing "Too slowly" I'm trying to give this story many chapters so we don't just skip to the end. If you're worrying I might "Get bored". Don't be so concerned, I love Clace, so I won't. If I don't post it's either because I'm busy or have not finished the chapter (most likely due to writers block.) As for "New" information, I just gave two chapters in a row of that. (28 and 29) I said what was wrong with Clary, what the book was, even which warlock was involved in this. I know you want long exciting chapters, but I post twice a week which only gives me a few days to think of what to write. These chapters are made up as I go, which is why it makes hard to think of intriguing chapters in such a short timeframe. As for big exciting chapters, like everyone else, I love them. And also sometimes just skip to certain chapters too. But I also think they are so good because of where they come from, the less exciting chapters. Like the unseen roots to a beautiful flower.

Reply To Reviews

Sw1fan - Meow! =^-^=

Anyone thinking Magnus doesn't love Clary

Read Heavenly Fire

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!

Thank you to my Beta Lexi-Grey!


	34. Chapter 31 Nightmares

Hey Shadowhunters!

I couldn't wait to post this chapter

But for short while my posts will be around midnight

My Beta is going to be busy for a couple weeks

I'll still send her the chapter

Then wait to give her time to review it

I'll try my best to find and fix any errors

I spent 3 1/2 hrs checking for any in this chapter

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 31 - Nightmares

Clary had her eyes tightly shut and then she opened them. She found herself on the sidewalk, in front of her apartment. She looked down and noticed she was wearing the same clothes that she had on during her show, when she ran into Jace. Jace? Where was he? The last thing she remembered..."The art show, we were talking at the art show...How did I get here?" _Come to think of it...Who was this Jace exactly?_ But just like that, his face faded from her mind, along with any memories she may have regained in those few minutes...

Clary opened the door to her apartment and sat in front of her easel, admiring the canvas. She usually expressed her emotions through her art, right now her canvas mixed with gold and white. Abstraction, in all its beauty. Clary fell asleep and woke up the next day but had no where to go. So she opened her laptop and decided to check the reviews of her show. The more she read the happier she was, she could never explain how good it felt to read what people said. With her euphoria at an all time high, Clary got dressed and decided to go to Java Jones for coffee.

Clary opened her door to leave her apartment, then she found herself at school, in the hallway, with her friends. "Clarissa, can I talk to you?" _Damnit _Clary thought then rolled her eyes. She turned around. "Professor-" she stopped talking. It wasn't Rothfield, it was the TA. "I'd like to talk to you, privately." he said looking at her friends. Then he turned around walking away obviously expecting her to follow him. First off Clary was annoyed with his arrogance, automatically assuming she was going to leave with him. However given her earlier behavior she followed all the same. Clary knew she had to apologize.

"Micheal, Im sorry for what I said to Profes-" but he stopped her from continued by holding his hand up. This again annoyed her, as if he thought he had the right to silence her. Especially when she was being humble enough to apologize for being right. "Don't be, I actually admired you for it." Clary looked at him curiously. "I insulted the professor during his own lecture." Clary was wondering how that was admirable. "Insulting and arguing aren't the same thing." Clary stopped walking and crossed her arms. "I called him an inept fake." Michael just laughed. "Ok maybe that was an insult. But you should know, not many people speak their mind in his class. Rothfield is a hard ass, even to me. As much as he appreciates opinions, he shoots down any faith you have in your words."

Perhaps that was a compliment. Clary thought that she always spoke her mind, because she was never one to quietly accept things. At least, she didn't think she was. "He wasn't right in his words regarding Picasso's works in Paris. Moreover I don't even know if what he was saying was opinionated or from what he assumed was actually correct." Michael just smirks. "Well have you ever actually visited his Musee in paris?" Clary chuckled. "I wish, I would love to one day go to Paris." They reached the exit and Clary opened the door to leave school, but suddenly she found sitting down. She looked around and it seemed like she was in some sort of diner.

Clary looked down and saw a salad in front of her. "What the hell?..." "Well that's not exactly what I wanted to hear." Clary heard a male voice and looked forward? "Excuse me?" she asked. "You didn't like my set?" Clary looked around again, she was very lost. Where was she? Who was this? "What set?" Clary asked then realized music was playing in her ears. She removed the earphones and stood up, leaving the booth. "Where am I?" she asked. "Clary calm down." The boy said. "Who are you?" he looked almost hurt. "Clary it's me-" But Clary didn't let him finish, she ran out. Then she looked around and could have sworn this was her room.

There were wooden walls and stained glass windows. She was sitting down on a comfortable bed, she was admiring the carved headboard when she felt the bed dip next to her. Clary turned to see a beautiful girl smiling widely at her. "I just can't believe you're really here." The girl said when she hugged Clary so tightly she felt as if she couldn't breath. This girl looked so happy and sad at the same time she couldn't help but indulge her by hugging back. "I've missed you, we all missed you a lot. I thought-" Clary stopped her. "I'm sorry but, who are you?" Clary then saw the hurt in her eyes. "Clary, it's me, Izzy." Clary sighed. "I'm truly sorry but, I don't know you." Clary quickly left the room when she saw the girl start to cry.

When Clary opened the door she found herself laying down. She could feel she had no clothes on and her head was resting on a firm chest. Her heart was racing. Clary slowly sat up holding the blanket close to her, she looked around. It looked as if she was in a room fit for a queen. Clary looked down to see the man she was with, his peaceful sleeping form made him look so handsome. Clary stood and dressed quietly so as not to wake him and left the room. She was in a huge hallway. "Well this explains the fit for a queen." Where she standing looked like the inside of a castle to her. Just then Clary felt arms come around her.

"Morning, or evening I should say." said the man. Clary turned around but didn't push him away, she didn't feel like she had to. He had such a beautiful smile and if she had any inkling who he was she would probably melt into him right now. But then something happened. Clary felt claws in her back, she looked down and the arms around her were black. When she looked up to see the mans face again it twisted and became monstrous. Clary screamed and kicked out, she ran away down the hall. Clary went to hide in one of the many rooms but once she opened the door she was thrust into darkness. She looked around then turned back to the door which had vanished.

Clary was breathing heavily, she saw behind the vanished door the creature that had her before. Clary turned to run but had no idea where she was running to. Everywhere she looked there was endless darkness. Another odd thing was that this thing behind Clary, it wasn't even running. Maybe that is another reason why it was scary, it was just casually walking. And although she knew she was running as fast as she could, it was still right behind her. A part of Clary thought this was far too slasher fiction, except for the fact that this thing was carrying no weapon. That made Clary wonder why she was running at all? Maybe because of how it looked, or that she could just sense it didn't have good intentions. As for a weapon, well, maybe its claws sufficed.

Something did give Clary relief though. "Light!" she laughed and though her legs burned and her lungs were at a loss for air she pushed herself towards it. When Clary got through to the light she saw she in her apartment again. Her heart stopped racing and she was calmer till she walked into her kitchen. When she went to get a knife, to find some kind of weapon. But Clary saw all the knives in her hardwood knife block were missing. Clary grabbed the first thing she saw, which was a coffee pot. Maybe not as effective as a knife, but it was glass.

When Clary turned around she dropped the coffee pot, hearing the glass shatter on the tiled surface. Clary saw the man standing there with all the knives hovering in front of him, and they were all pointed at her. She was frozen, personally she thought herself a deer in headlights. Or just waiting for its hunter to shoot. Clary sucked in a deep breath, she only just realized she was so paralyzed by fear she stopped breathing. The knives flew at her and she ducked opening the cabinet to shield herself behind the door. It was the first time she was grateful for her size.

Clary stood slowly, it was still just standing there. That's what she feared about it the most, not even its disgusting features. It was how it was always silent, and calm. All Clary knew was she couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed the butcher knife lodged in the cabinet door. A part of Clary wondered why in the world would she be so crazy as to fight this monstrosity. It's face, all distorted gave no emotion. Why it wasn't coming after her now, Clary did not know. She guessed that it may be trying to scare her, its silence was definitely the most frightening thing about him. Maybe it was waiting for her to panic and attack first, because _that_ would be suicide.

Clary was still frightened, but a part of her was angry too. "What do you want from me? Why are you trying to kill me? What are you?..." The monster didn't answer, just stared. Well she assumed it was staring, she couldn't make out any eyes. Clary kept the knife raised and dared not to blink. "I can't imagine you to be a very virtuous thing, but evidently you have a lot of patience." Clarys brows furrowed, her fear giving way to anger. The monster raised its arm and Clary the heard a noise behind her. It sounded like a scratching on wood. Clary knew she couldn't turn around, couldn't take her eyes of this thing. But then she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder.

Clary cried out and nearly dropped the knife she was holding, but she clutched it tight despite the pain. Clary knew a large knife had lodged itself in her shoulder and she could feel the blood running down her arm. Perhaps that was this things intent all along, trying to disarm her through pain. Because Clary now understood what the sound was, the knives had dislodged themselves from the cabinet door. Clary knew she was now faced with a dilemma. She could run from the knives, and end up straight into that creatures arms. She could keep her eyes focused frontward, on the creature and risk behind stabbed in the back. Which she probably will be. Or turn to face the knives and try to dodge them and give the creature a chance to catch her from behind.

Clary could feel the tip of a blade at the back of her neck, feel the cold metal just hovering. It pushed slightly forward until she knew it broke her skin by the thin trickle of blood she could feel running down the back of her neck. But still, it just stayed there. He was trying to goad her into turning around, and that just made her anger grow. It felt as if he was laughing at her. Clary decided she wouldn't give into any of the options she had previously thought of. She reach back and took ahold of the knife at her neck. Then reach further to pull the knife out of her shoulder, this caused her cry out in pain again.

Now with the blade removed even more blood was running down her arm. Clary knew that would happen, nevertheless she had no choice but to remove it. Clary kept her eyes on the monster but turned her body to the side backing up against the wall. She kept one blade pointed at the monster, one at the knives. The one Clary kept pointed at the creature was her bad arm but it was also her dominant arm. She held the other two blades clutched in her left hand pointed towards the rest of the knives. However defending herself against them would be difficult if she couldn't see them. Clary guessed it knew this too, so it would most likely use the knives, then wait till she turned around to attack her.

The only part of Clary that wasn't covered was her front, she had to assume that would come up as an issue sooner or later. So instead of waiting Clary asked again. "Why do you want to kill me?" she said it more firmly this time, with less fear in her voice. Regardless of the fact that her adrenaline skyrocketed due to her still being afraid. Clary gripped the blades tighter and got a flash of her holding much longer ones. She blinked her eyes a few times to clear her mind of this but that was enough for the creature to finally decide to walk forward. It just came to stand in front of her and her arm followed it. It was closer now. As she expected her vulnerable spot was a problem. Of course now it was her right side that was vulnerable.

However the creature didn't stop there. It started walking towards and time seemed to stop in Clary again as her fear took over. He would reach her in two steps given the short distance. Clary did the only thing she could think of and thrust the knife in the creatures heart as soon as it reached her. However nothing happened, it seemed completely unfazed and horror took over. Clary could smell the creatures putrid stench now that it was this close. The creature reached out and now that she was trapped between the wall and it, she had no where to go. With one hand it grasped her neck, lifting her off the floor.

Clary let go of the knives in both her hands, she heard the ones hovering hit the floor as well. Clary grabbed its hands trying to free herself, but she was far to weak. It grabbed her neck with the other hand as well and tightened its grip. It clutched her neck harder, much harder. Clary didn't know which would kill her first. It snapping her neck, or her suffocating...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Reply To Reviews -

Gabiotalunatica + Guest - I really appreciate you read my AN, since many people skip AN's in general. Just in case you didn't reach each others review, I have to say I laughed. Not because I didn't like what you said, but because your reviews were just so contradicting to each other XD Now separate replies.

Gabiotalunatica - Honestly waiting for chapters would drive me nuts lol

Guest - Thank you understanding, I don't think many others do.

NetflixFiction - Maybe soon, right now, I have to try to kill Clary lol

J14 - I don't split paragraphs between quotes. More like when I enter a new space, a new subject has arisen, when a paragraph gets to long or generally when the story slightly shifts, e.g. - Clary felt the pain in her shoulder that ended that paragraph. Then she fought to hang onto the knife, which is the start of the next. I choose to make my chapters 4 lines long. I think more than that would be too long and less would be too small. But sometimes it is only 3 or up to 5 because of changes in scenery and topic length.

Hope you read the Intro

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Thursday Shadowhunters!


	35. Chapter 32 Cease To Exist

Hey Shadowhunters!

I posted chapter 1 on Wattpad

Sheesh

Tough Crowd lol

Only 5 views

Pretty sure they were all me lol

So I'll just focus on here

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 32 - Cease To Exist

Jace saw blood was soaking the bed underneath Clary and panicked. He sent a fire message to Magnus immediately but had no idea what to say. Clary wouldn't wake up and she was suddenly bleeding? Explaining would take too long so he just said that she was in danger and he needed to come back to them, now.

At the sound of a portal opening Jace got off the bed momentarily. A portal had opened on the patio, that's where Magnus assumed Clary would be. However they were nowhere in sight. Jace called to him and Magnus was fast by his side. Jace sat back on the bed and Magnus leaned over Clary. "I don't know what's happening, she went to sleep and now she won't wake up. Then suddenly, she just started bleeding. First it was her lip but now, the sheets beneath her are wet with blood to." Magnus inspected Clary and then he took ahold of her shoulders gently lifting her up into a sitting position.

Magnus wanted to examine her back, see why she was bleeding so he lifted her shirt. He found the source was her lower back. Jace used some of the tissues he used to wipe her lip to clean her back and they saw eight holes. But they didn't look like normal stab wounds. Jace placed his hand on top of them. "Magnus these are claw marks." Magnus was still silent as he worked to stop the bleeding and close her wounds, he still had speculations as to what this could be.

"I'm going to inform the others." Jace told Magnus. "It won't matter, what ever is hurting Clary can't be fought by them, you or even me." Jace was struck. "Is there nothing we can do? The more of us there are the more ideas we may have, but that is all any of can contribute." Magnus sighed. "The others are out hunting, I could portal Simon here, but that would draw my attention away from Clary." Jace knew all of them would want to be here but the only one able to was Simon. Magnus leaving Clary may be unwise, but it wouldn't take long and perhaps one more mind could be of use. "Go get Simon, I'll watch Clary."

Magnus left to get Simon and found him in Maia's diner with a shot of 0- in front of him. Magnus just grabbed Simons arm and told him Herondale Manor then pulled him through the portal. They portal right next to Clarys bedside, Magnus returned to his healing her. Simon saw Clary and ran to her in worry. "What happened?" Jace didn't take his eyes of the wound. "Your guess is as good as ours" he replied to Simon. Simon in his worry just gave suggestions. Simon could tell, although Clary was bleeding, she wasn't wounded enough to pass out. "Was it poison?" Jace shook his head. "No she was already asleep." he told Simon. "Must be one hell of a dream." Simon said.

Jace didn't think this was a time for humor but didn't waste his time on Simons idiocy. Magnus on the other hand thought of what Simon said. Jace may have come to the same conclusion, but in his worry couldn't think straight. Magnus told them his theory of what might be happening. "You brought Clary to Alicante, where no demon can enter. It's possible that if they couldn't attack her physically they are going after her psychologically." Jace thought about what Magnus had said. "But they would still not be able to push there power past the demon towers." Jace told Magnus. "Well evidently they did." Simon said. "This could only mean the demon probing her mind is very powerful." Magnus told them.

Jace thought this sounded all to familiar to him. "Are you saying it could be one as powerful as Lilith?" he asked Magnus. "It would have to be. How Laquedem is controlling them, that is beyond me. As a mundane, Clary does not have the protective rune all shadowhunter infants receive at birth. Jace as you know upon your resurrection, you lost that rune as well. The Silent Brothers had to place it on you once more, I presided over it if you recall." Jace did remember Lilith's torturous nightmares, leading to her complete possession over him. Jace remembered being trapped within his own mind, unable to stop himself from repeatedly killing the woman he loved. He couldn't imagine the same thing happening to Clary.

"Without the rune to protect her from any psychological attacks, she is more vulnerable now than ever, because we cannot save her from this." Magnus placed his hand on her forehead. "I can't stop it. Whatever is attacking her is blocking my magic. I can't wake her up." This also explained something Magnus had been neglecting to tell Jace. Magnus took a deep breath. "Jace she isn't healing." Jace was struck by this. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked worried. "It's the same reason why I can't wake her, it's as if there is a barrier. That and I think because she was wounded in the dream, she needs to be healed in the dream, or when she awakens." Magnus told him.

That's when a horrific thought came to Simon. "If Clarys wounds in her dream are effecting her real self, what would happen if she were to die?" Magnus lowered his head. "Worst case scenario, as much as I don't want to admit it. If Clary dies in the dream, she'll in reality as well." Jaces jaw dropped. "That can't happen, is that really possible?" Jace asked. "By the way things are going, I would say that is the way things may end up." Magnus said shaking his head.

That's when an idea came to Jace. "What about what you, Alec and Izzy tried to do to me. Enter my mind to wake me up, it almost worked till Lilith found me, but no demon can enter here." Magnus considered it for a moment. "That would be conducive to waking her up, but I can't enter her mind. Besides I feel there may be a difference here." Magnus told him. "What's that?" asked Jace. "Unlike you Jace, Clary may not be aware she is dreaming." "Would it make a difference?" Simon asked wondering why her being aware would change anything.

It was Jace who gave the answer, thinking that this had to be the correct answer. "I knew I was dreaming and I tried to take control. Even if I wasn't strong enough to be successful, Clary might be. Knowing you're dreaming gives you the ability to control your dream. She just has to be reminded of that." "But if Magnus can't enter her mind, how can we 'remind' her." Simon asked. Magnus had not taken his eyes off Clary and did not contradict Jace because he was right. "You may be able to send a message." Jace took his eyes off Clary momentarily to look at Magnus and wondered what he meant.

Magnus explained what he had said because clearly he had left Jace and Simon perplexed. "Using me as a bridge you can send Clary a message." Jace and Simon looked at each other. Jace wasn't going to take no for an answer that it would be he who talks to Clary. "I'm doing it." Simon didn't argue, they were lacking time and he also knew Jace would never change his mind. "How would it work?" Jace asked Magnus. "Yours and Clarys situation had some slight but key differences."

Magnus then told Jace what was different about his possession and Clarys current state. "First off, you were awake when we entered your mind. Second we could have woken you up, even though you would have still been the Owl. Third the spell cast on you was did not have a barrier this strong, I was able to penetrate it. I would have to connect your minds. You can't actually enter her dream like Alec and Izzy did yours, but she will hear you. Your connection is strong, focus on her. Find her quickly before she is harmed beyond my repair and before you get lost within the spell."

Magnus laid Clary back down and placed his hand on her forehead. Then he placed his hand on the side of Jaces head, Jace closed his eyes. "You may run into certain obstacles, boundaries. It's the spell fighting back, trying to eject you from her unconscious mind. Just concentrate on Clary."

When Jace opened his eyes again he found he was in total darkness. Then he saw images surrounding him, he heard voices, his voice mixed with Clarys. These were memories, memories of him and Clary. The room started to lighten, Jace looked up and saw a bright golden rune. It wasn't the same Ithuriel sent Clary, but it was powerful. Jace saw the memories of him fading one by one as the rune got brighter, the rune was erasing Clary's memories. Like lights going out one by one. Jace knew stopping this wasn't his goal, he had to find Clary, had to save her. He just hoped he could do that before every memory she had disappeared.

The problem was, Jace didn't know what to do next. He entered a place with Clarys memories. Jace focused on Clary when entering her mind, but upon entering his thoughts drifted to his fear of losing her. It brought him to Clarys memories of the two of them together. Jace couldn't help be reach out when he saw a certain memory, their kiss in the Seelie Court. When he touched the memory he was thrust into the moment. Jace watched as he and Clary kissed, as Simons heart broke and a wicked smile appear on the queens face. "You shouldn't be here." Jace heard a dark voice say.

When Jace turned around he knew he was face to face with a demon. Jace could feel its power but most unfortunately, he did not have his seraph blade. "I could ask the same. Who are you and why are you in Clarys memories?" The demon was intrigued by Jace so he answered his question with a smirk. "I am Valak, demon of memories." Jaces eyes narrows. "Valak, the greater demon?" Jace recalled so long ago when he met Clary, Magnus told them he gave Clarys memories to a demon. "Clary killed you, Magnus said her memories were forever lost." The demon just shrugged. "Memories never die..."

"Now you answer my question. You shouldn't be here, why are you here?" Valak asked "I'm looking for Clary, she's trapped amongst all this." Jace raised his hands gesturing everywhere. "Now you answer me, why are you in her head!" Valak just grinned and shook his head. "Tsk tsk, you have no pull here shadowhunter. I suggest you abide by my rules." Jace felt himself fly backwards and land on his back. He quickly got up and prepared himself for a fight he knew he couldn't win. "I won't kill you, I would in fact like to strike a bargain." Valak told him. Jace looked at him cautiously, "What kind of bargain?"

"Memories are eternal, even if they fade and become forgotten they can never truly die. Your friend here, Clary, hers are deliciously sweet." As Valak said this Jace became more uncomfortable. "Why do you have them? I know Magnus gave you her earlier memories, but these-" Valak "What do you think happens to memories when they are taken from a person? They go to me. I hold all lost memories, memories that somehow escaped from the minds of their owners. Memories you could say are a drug to me, being amongst them fills me with such elation, hers are particularly euphoric. But something has gone wrong."

"My bargain for you is I help you get to your Clary, in return, keep her from forgetting." Valak said. "I'm trying to restore Clarys memories, if I'm successful they will be taken from you. Why would you want to help me?" Jace asked. "Help?" Valak spat on the ground then continued. "The very idea sickens me. This deal is regrettably necessary. You saw before, her memories disappearing one by one. When memories are taken they go to me, where do you think they go when they leave here?" Jace was at a loss for words. "Nowhere, they are erased, permanently." Valak said and Jace could hear the severity in his tone.

"All memories are connected, if all her memories are erased from me, then they are erased from everyone else." Valak told Jace. This confused Jace so he asked. "What do you mean from everyone else?" "The common thing in all of these memories is Clary. If these memories are erased, not only will her memories be forgotten again, but so will yours." Jace took a step closer. "No! That can't happen!" All those times Jace wanted to forget because the pain of Clarys loss was to much to bear. He still couldn't imagine going through with it, or it happening now. "It will happen, her memories will fade, so will all of yours. She won't exist to you, she won't even exist to herself." Valak explained.

"Clary can't forget, not again. I refuse to have my memories of her just fade away." Jace said arguing with the demon, though there was really no point in doing so. "Clary has done so much, people can't just forget that." Jace told Valak. "Memories of moments can be altered."

Valak waved his hand and the scene around Jace changed but stayed somewhat the same. He was in the Court still, but neither Clary nor Simon were there. It was him and Isabelle. Valak waved his arm once more. It was him in the infirmary after fighting Jonathan, the first time he kissed Clary after their kiss at the Seelie Court. The scene shifted and he was on the bed alone. Next he was watching the very moment they met, but then saw Clary fade along with Simons van as he walked into Pandemonium without any interruptions. All these precious moments to him lost forever? Jace couldn't accept that ever happening.

"Erasing the memories of everyone who knew her will have limitless consequences on a catastrophic level." Valak said, to which Jace replied. "Why would the angels do that?" Valaks face grew angry. "Angels? A persons existence being erased won't just effect you pathetic mortals. It will be felt on an angelic and demonic level. Whoever is doing this is weaker than angels but clearly more foolish. Now, the other ignorant ones of my kind may not care but I will. Not because I care whatever happens to your dear Clary, or you for that matter shadowhunter. But because given who I'am, I will feel it especially. So don't think I give a damn about you and it is you that I'm helping. I'd rather lose my favorite cocktail than feel the wrath of the consequences if this happens."

Valak walked forward and grabbed the collar of Jaces shirt, pulling him close until they were face to face. Valak grit his teeth and Jace could see anger rising in his eyes. "Now here is what you're going to do. You're going to find her, save her, and above all else keep her from forgetting." Valak let Jace go. "But I can't find her." Jace said "You tried to enter her dreams, you took a slight detour. Memories and dreams are connected. Why do you think you dream of certain people, places. I've been scouring her mind, she's not dead, yet. The spell cast on her though is too strong, you won't be able to communicate with her as you are with me." Valak warned Jace. "All I need is for her to hear me." Jace told him.

Valak opened a portal but before Jace left he asked. "Do you know the demon who did this?" Jace asked. "No, but I can say for certain it was a greater demon, I just can't say which. Make sure she doesn't die, if she ceases to exist in this world, she never wakes up." Jace quickly stepped through portal and was thrust into Clarys apartment. As he searched for Clary he realized he wasn't feeling completely normal. Jace looked down at his hand and he could see right through it. As if he were was a projection. Before he could do anything else he saw himself fade and disappear. The spell was trying to evict him from her mind but he was still there.

Clary wasn't in her room when Jace finally got towards the kitchen he saw what had ahold of her. Jace had the sneaking suspicion that although Clary couldn't see him, it could. Or at the very least, sense him. Without letting go of Clary it slowly turned its head towards Jace. All Jace knew now was that he was powerless to fight back. In fact the only person who could fight this demon, was Clary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Reply To Reviews -

Sw1fan - I was thinking, maybe I should be more clear Clary may be murdered lol That people didn't get that. No pressure but I was even surprised when I didn't get a reply from you. Mostly because you always say something about my "Evil Cliffies" lol = )

J14 - Likewise, but I stopped my original work to write this.

Gabiotalunatica - I wasn't confused, I just found it funny that you prefer to read more slowly whilst someone else wants more and more chapters.

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	36. Chapter 33 Changes

Hey Shadowhunters!

Sorry for the late post

I didn't write anything last weekend

I was so busy

I couldn't finish the chapter in one day

But I did get the iPhone XR

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 33 - Changes

Jace didn't recognize the demon that had ahold of Clary. All he knew was that Clary was running out of time. "Clary!" Jace shouted, but no response came from her. "Clary listen to me." Clary grabbed the hand of the demon, trying to pull it off her neck. "Who's there?" she struggled to say as the demon kept its firm grip on her neck. Jace was hurt when she said that, but it wasn't the most important thing right now. "Help" she said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Clary you're dreaming." Jace told her. Clary was unconvinced. She grabbed that hands around her neck that were holding her more tightly. "No, it's...it's too real." Jace hated his inability to help her. All that was left, was to convince her to fight back.

"Clary none of this is real." If Clary could, she would shake her head. "I know you're scared right now, but there was a time you weren't." Jace wished the courage of the shadowhunter she once was, would show itself. "There was a time you were brave when you fought." Jace couldn't help feeling like if Clary could just see him. See the faith he had in her, in his eyes. Jace knew Clary would believe him. "You need to fight now." Jace said almost pleading with her to to do something, anything. Clary remembered earlier, when she had a steady hand. When her anger didn't completely overwhelm her fear, but still helped her stand to fight. However now that it had ahold of her, her fear had returned.

The thing that was trying to choke the life out of Clary was abnormally strong. Even if she wanted to fight it she couldn't. Instead Clary tried to calm herself. She then attempted to free herself through a self defense maneuver she read about but never tried. Instead of clutching the things hands in panic, she brought her arms up between its center then spread them, this let up some of the pressure on her neck. She grabbed his head next, technically the next move would be to force her thumbs into its eyes, but it didn't have any. Clary head-butted it a few times then kicked it away.

It let go of Clary and she fell hard on the floor on her left side. By instinct her body landed there because of the wound on her right shoulder. The monster wasn't bothered for long though. It advanced on her and she kept sliding back on the floor pushing aside the fallen knives till she hit the wall. Clary cowered beneath it the creature. Jace continued to try to get through to her, "Clary you're dreaming!" Clary became annoyed with that voice. "So!? What good does that do me?" she said almost frustratedly as sat in fear on the floor, hoping she could just disappear.

"Because you're just a dream. Why be limited by your waking powers when you're only a figment of your own imagination. Your abilities are infinite if you know you're dreaming." Clary just shook her head. "He's too strong." Jace tried to walk forward but came up against an invisible barrier keeping him from Clary. "No he isn't. You're stronger, you can be stronger." Jace said to her and Clary could tell he truly believed it. Jace then to her in a serious tone. "Clary this is your dream. Take control." Even if the voice was right, Clary knew the only way she would gain strength enough to do that, would be to stopped being afraid. Could she do that? The pace of her heart right now said no.

Clary closed her eyes then opened them to look up at the monster. "You're not real." she said. It bent down and brought its face close to hers. Clarys heart began to race again. Then, it finally spoke. "Even so...There's nowhere to run in dreams, nowhere I can't find you." Clary closed her eyes and just kept repeating in her head _I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid._ Clary heard the demon pick up a knife. Was this really how she was going to die? Murdered in her own kitchen, in a dream. A dream? Could she even die in a dream? Judging by the voices worry it may be possible. Clary opened her eyes to see the knife coming down on her. She closed her eyes again tight and turned her head away.

"No!" "No!" Clary and Jace shouted in unison and somehow the thing was thrust back. Clary peeked through one eye then opened the other when she realized she was still alive. She was sitting but more in shock than fear now. Something sent that thing flying, making it fall flat on its back, even if it did get up again quickly. Clary slowly stood and Jace could see the look of shock mixed with questioning on her face. Before she fell back into herself Jace told Clary this time with less cautiously but with more of a firm voice. "Clary, that was you. Now stop holding back." The monster advanced again, faster this time.

Clary held her left hand up and stopped it in its tracks. She slowly closed her hand make a fist and she saw the thing clutch its chest. It was as if she could feel the heart she was clutching within her hand. The strength in her fist only becoming more forceful. "Get out of my head."

Clary looked down, she saw the knives, then she looked back up at the monster. She had a feeling it knew her intentions because first the one covered in her blood rose then the rest, but they were all pointed at her. Evidently it was still fighting back. Clary closed her eyes then opened them to see the knives turned the other way. This was all well and good, but knives didn't work on this thing. "If somewhere I'm real does that mean this is real too, that it isn't just a nightmare?" Clary asked Jace even though she still didn't know it was him. Jace didn't know if that was true, it was possible this demon only lived in the unconscious mind of it's victims.

Nevertheless Jace took a guess. "I think it's very much possible." Clary was staring at the demon. "If I'm just a dream, that means it is too." Then to Jaces surprise, Clary smiled. "So its waking self could not be killed by mere knives. But if this technically is a dream, and I control it...Then I say it can." Clary raised her right arm and painfully thrust her hand forward. The knives sunk themselves into the monsters body, Clary saw it take one hand off its chest to clutch the knife in its heart. Clary looked at it with ferocity in her eyes. "Get out. Now." After a roar it exploded. Clary was left alone.

"Clary, I know it may be hard to believe, but you're under a spell." Jace told Clary. Clary already had the feeling something was off. For instance, why couldn't she see who she was speaking with. "Clary look deep within your mind, your heart. I need you to remember." Saving Clary's life was only the first obstacle. Jace couldn't let Clary forget. Clary didn't know what he was talking about, she didn't feel as if she forgot anything. It may be arrogance, but Jace tried something "Jace" he said. "Jace?" Clary asked wondering what that meant but then she suddenly swayed and took a step back to steady herself, Clary opened her eyes wide as she was flooded with her memories.

Less than a second after remembering there was a sound like shattering glass. Clary looked then to see Jace standing in front of her. They ran to each other at the same time and held one another. Clary winced, she forgot her injuries and they were unknown to Jace, But she put that from her mind. "What happened?" Clary asked. "To much to explain now, do you think you can wake yourself?" Clary looked around "Um..." Sure she could control the dream, because nothing was real. Surprisingly enough, she even broke the spell when she remembered everything. But forcing herself out out of the dream? Was that even possible? Clary closed her eyes and concentrated _I'm waking up now...Right now!_

Jaces and Clarys eyes both opened at the same time, gasping as the shock of waking hit them. Jace felt Magnus's hand leave his head. Jace looked at Clary who was sitting up. Magnus started healing her, and luckily this time it was working. Jace put his hand on Clarys "Are you alright?" he asked. "I think so..." Clary raised her right hand to hold her head but winced. "Ow..." Now that she was awake, every wound she was dealt felt all the more real. All the more painful. "Easy Biscuit." Clary turned her head, surprised to Magnus and Simon. "Jace wrote to me as soon as he saw you wouldn't wake. Then because the others were out hunting, we could only bring Simon here." Magnus told her.

"I thought I told you to be quick." Magnus scolded Jace as he was finishing healing Clary. "I couldn't find Clary." Jace said in defense. "I don't know how I was able to maintain the connection for so long." Magnus told them, because he felt the spell fighting back. "In the beginning I didn't know if I would be able to hold the connection at all." Magnus admitted. "It was for Clary, no surprise you found the strength." Simon told Magnus smiling. But Magnus knew Simon was wrong. He loved Clary and would have fought all he could, but this spell was just too powerful for him. "No, that's not it. The spell, somehow it weakened." Magnus said.

Jace thought of the various reasons why that might have been possible. Valak for instance. He was a greater demon, he may have had the power to lessen the strength of the spell. The spell was cast by a greater demon, so perhaps another greater demon could match its power. That, and Clary taking control of the dream. Jace knew he had to tell them about Valak, so he recounted the events prior to finding Clary. Well, everything except for Valaks warning. "Valak? The demon who had my memories?" Clary asked. "Yes, he found you for me." Jace told her. "Well that was very helpful of him." Simon said at the demons odd behavior.

"According to him, he hates being helpful, and what he didn't wasn't for mine nor Clarys benefit." Jace now told them everything Valak said, his warning. "He said he was helping himself, not us." "That makes sense. Valak is the demon of memories. Any outcome of Clarys memories being erased completely would effect him particularly." Magnus said. "Well Clary does remember everything now, right?" Simon asked just to be sure. Clary nodded. "It was odd in the dream. I was recounting the past few days, but everything was different, because I didn't know anyone. It was as if the scenes were being played out the way they would have if my memories had never returned."

Jace could see the pain Clary was in just saying that. He recalled what Valak said about moments changing. "Magnus could all of us forgetting really happen? Is that really possible?" Magnus thought about it, weighing the possibilities. "I would say demons lie. But this very well may be true." There were so many times Jace wanted to forget Clary to be free of the pain but then he knew he could never bring himself to erase her from his life. Clary made him better, he couldn't go back to the cold soldier he was before he met her.

Jace told them once more what Valak did. "Valak showed me moments between Clary and me. How the scenes would change if we forgot." "It wouldn't only be moments between you and Clary" Magnus pointed out. "Any interaction between Clary, with anyone, would change." Magnus told them. "But they couldn't actually change. I mean we're talking about a persons life. Clary effected so many lives, she did so much. How would you explain who killed Valentine? Or who stopped Jonathan? Memories can be changed but reality can't. Right?" Simon wondered.

Everyone was looking at Magnus as if he knew the answer. "No, they can't. But you have no idea the importance of memories. Ever hear of the butterfly effect?" Magnus asked. "The movie?" Simon asked, which caused Magnus to roll is eyes and shake his head slightly. "How a small change in the past can have large repercussions in the future." Magnus explained. "But that is changes in reality." Simon said. "And what do you think a memory is?" Magnus said almost annoyed with Simons ignorance. "A recollection of a past event. If that changes in only one persons mind, imagine the change it would cause if the entire shadowworld forgot. Changes in a persons memory will effect their future actions."

Jace realized how dire the situation was now. "Then we won't let Clary forget again."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note -

My own weirdness inspired these past few chapters. I can't have nightmares. Well more specifically when I have one, I lucid dream, I force myself to wake up. Unfortunately it's only in bad dreams that I know I'm dreaming. Because who wouldn't want to control a good one?

Reply To Reviews -

Sw1fan - Salt, pepper? Hmm idk.

Gabiotalunatica - Evidently I joined nearly 5 years ago, November 28 2014. Anywhodallkadoodall I'm not sure how to search on Wattpad. I looked for my Use ID and Story but came up with nothing for both. Posting there means I can fix any chapter errors I missed on here. I still prefer fanfic though. Here's a link to my profile wattpad./user/Aurorlight29132 (Just add com after wattpad. because it won't show when I write it.)

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

Surprise in 3...2...1...


	37. Chapter 34 No Ordinary Mundane

SURPRISE!

Extra Chapter!

Pressed for time

So short but sweet

M in this

Skip if you want

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 34 - No Ordinary Mundane

Jace watched as Magnus and Simon stepped into the portal and left the manor. He was still sitting next to Clary on the bed as she was sat up. Jace saw Clary was sulking and looking down at her folded hands. "Why do you look so miserable?" Jace asked and Clary raised her head to look at him. "I was so helpless in the dream. If it wasn't for you, I would be dead, or worse." Jace put a hand on Clarys shoulder. "Clary don't you remember what you did?" Clary looked at Jace curiously and Jace fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Clary you saved yourself within the dream. That wasn't me."

Clary huffed and stood turning her back to Jace, she crossed her arms. "But it was you. It's always you saving me, helping me." Clary said frustratedly. Jace came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You think needing help is a bad thing?" Clary uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on Jaces arms. She leaned her head back on Jaces shoulder and looked up at the stars. Jace smiled slightly and said "Nobody can accomplish anything on their own. At least not do so and be successful." Jace held Clary closer. Clary sighed before saying "Color me dubious."

"Besides, within your dream, that was all you." Jace said to which Clary replied "You mean the terrified me?" Because Clary knew that wasn't who she really was. "I mean the fighter." Jace said "I may have made you aware you were dreaming, but you defeated the demon and freed yourself on your own." Clary had to admit Jace was right about that. That maybe her self pity shouldn't be so great. Clary just wished for once she wasn't the victim. As if she was some damsel in distress. She did know one thing, the power she had in the dream. It was intoxicating.

"You're not helpless." Jace said to Clary. "Shadowhunter or mundane, you were always strong. I saw it in you as soon as we met" Jace said trying to reassure her. "When we met I _was_ a shadowhunter." Clary told him, because technically she was. "But you weren't raised like us. You weren't who you became. But I saw the mundane part of you was strong, that you were fierce and always believed in you." Clary sighed. "Sometimes I feel like without my shadowhunter abilities...I'm so, nothing. Without them I go back to being just Clary Fray." she said forlornly. "I hope you know none of us see you that way." Jace said, because it was true. None of them saw Clary as just ordinary. "Besides, Clary Fray is always amazing to me." Jace whispered in her ear then kissed her neck softly sending chills up her spine.

"Not to mention, with everything that us going on around you now, you are hardly some ordinary mundane." Jace said with a chuckle. Clary couldn't help but smile at those words. "This isn't the way I would normally want to go about getting attention." Clary said. Everything going on isn't exactly the way she would want her existence made aware. "There is a shadowhunter sending demon after demon to kill me. There is a book trying to get my soul. There is the possibility of my connection to Ithuriel breaking. There is also the threat of me losing my memories and that changing almost the entire shadowworld. Lastly of course is the unsolvable rune that apparently only my non shadowhunter self can read."

Jace could not hold back his slight laughter. "Is there really all that? I hadn't noticed." he said. Clary reached back and slapped his thigh then turned around in Jaces arms and placed her hands on his chest. She reached up and kiss him once. "I will never leave you again." This made Jace frown. "You can't make that promise." he told her. Clary placed one hand on his cheek. She looked deeply within his beautiful eyes. It was the look that always hypnotized Jace as he fell into her gaze. "I believe in it. And I know if my faith in that never wavers, we will never be parted." Clarys inner doubts stayed that way, inside.

Clary knew she had to be strong for them both, because Jaces pain may lower his conviction. So Clary reminded him of something he once said to her. "You will never lose me. I swear on us, because there is nothing I believe in more." By the look in Jaces eyes Clary knew he remembered. Those words meant so much to her. Clary hoped they would help Jace in the same way they helped her. She had the sense she made some difference by the way he was smiling down at her.

Clary realized she still had blood on her. "I'm going to take a bath." She walked towards Magnus's bathroom, which was pretty amazing then paused. She looked back at Jace "Are you not coming?" Jace raised his eyebrows in slight surprise but his eyes then quickly became lecherous. Jace quickly walked to catch up with Clary. He took her hand and pulled her to the tub making her giggle. The tub was odd. It was perfect for relaxing in, but there were two faucets but only one fancy golden tap. Clary turned it and saw it would only go right. Out of one faucet was clear water the other was pink. Clary placed her hand under the clear water and saw it was the perfect temperature she wanted. Then the heady aroma of roses hit her. The other faucet was rosewater apparently.

Once the tub was full they both stripped. Jace was mesmerized by Clarys body as always. Jace stepped in first and Clary after. The tub was more than big enough for the two of them. Clary was resting against Jace, her back against his chest. Clary sank into the water and her wet hair covered her breasts which was disappointing to Jace. Jace had his arms around her. Clary thought she could never be more relaxed. Clary saw there were eight glass bottles with a golden pump. Inside was just clear liquid, but on the outside. There in gold, was Magnus's elegant writing. Two said shampoo, two said conditioner and four said body wash.

Jace took a purple loofah and place some body wash on it. It immediately frothed and smelled of lavender. It Clary sat up and took a bottle to smell it but the other smelled of vanilla. Clary gave a sweet smile, she imagined this is what she would want her honeymoon to be like. Maybe Magnus did all this as a gift because of all she and Jace had endured this past year. Jace washed away the blood that was slowly drying on the back of Clarys shoulder. She laid back down against him. Jace slowly moved down to uncover her breasts and gently ran the loofah over her breasts lingering on them for a while as he purposely grazed Clarys nipple making it harden.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jace reached his other hand down between Clarys legs and gently touched Clarys sensitive nub. His teasing was both pleasurable and frustrating. Clary rubbed her behind back against Jaces member causing him harden. Clary could feel him and it made her smile, she loved the effect she had on him. Clary knew he was trying to annoy her with his light caresses, but she also knew she could do the same. Clary rubbed back against him changing her movements from hard to light. Making sure to be very attentive to the head. Jace bit her shoulder whilst she did this. Clary drove him to the point where he was like a rock. Clary turned her head back and looked up at him, she smirked.

Jace reached his other hand down between Clarys legs and gently touched Clarys sensitive nub. His teasing was both pleasurable and frustrating. Clary rubbed her behind back against Jaces member causing him harden. Clary could feel him and it made her smile, she loved the effect she had on him. Clary knew he was trying to annoy her with his light caresses, but she also knew she could do the same. Clary rubbed back against him changing her movements from hard to light. Making sure to be very attentive to the head. Jace bit her shoulder whilst she did this. Clary drove him to the point where he was like a rock. Clary turned her head back and looked up at him, she smirked.

Clary gave Jace sly smile as she reached up to grab the back of his neck with one hand. Clary slowly brought him down as she raised her self up. The kiss Clary gave him was passionate. Clarys then reached down then to grab him, her mere touch gave Jace chills as she excited him even further with soft strokes. Clary bit his lip and Jace looked down into her lustful eyes. She guided him into her and as always they fit perfectly together. Clary sat up, with all the room allotted to them she bent her legs and started to ride him.

Jace held Clarys waist with one hand and the edge of the tub with the other. She came down on him hard as he thrust upwards making the water splash. Clary clenched her muscles and squeezed causing him to moan and dig his nail into her waist. Clarys tight velvet insides always drove him crazy. Jace sat up and moved the hand on her waist slowly up her body to pinch her nipple. Clary gasped as he continued to twist it and started to grind down on him. Jace took his other hand off the tub and wrapped it around her waist and brought her down harder. They were both breathing heavily, Jace felt the yearning for release.

Jace moved Clary so he could hit the spot that he knew drove her crazy, causing Jace to hear the luscious screams that he loved so much. Clary shuddered as she felt her climax. Her energy fading Jace held her tight against him and with one more thrust upwards he finished too. His orgasm was earth shattering and unlike others he felt it throughout his whole member.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Clary straightened her legs and they both laid back against the tub panting as they basked in the ecstasy of their orgasms. Jace lifted his foot out of the water and turned on the tap. First to warm up the cooling water, and to refill the tub some. He held Clary snug against him and Clary felt she could fall asleep right there. Because right now just like Clary, Jace was in heavenly euphoria.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note -

Hey Shadowhunters! I made a Shadowhunters Continued Eternal Love Insta! It's called shadowhunterscontinued. Hmm, should I put up chapter sneak peeks on there? You decide! = ) Sorry this chapter was short. I wanted to update, so I didn't write more. Oh and, who wouldn't want a bath like that? lol

Reply To Reviews -

Netflixfiction - There you go!

Hope you liked!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	38. Chapter 35 Normal Life

Hey Shadowhunters!

More words in the sneak peek

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 35 - Normal Life

Clary let her hair fall around herself naturally drying. She was still in her towel. She had just gotten clean from the amazing bath, she didn't want to wear the same blood stained clothes again. Unfortunately, those were the only clothes she had. Jace wrote to Izzy who would be sending some clothes over with Simon that night. But that was more than twelve hours from now, and given that she had to stay outside, Clary was getting cold. Jace went into the house, Clary didn't know why until he returned with some clothes. "I found them in my moms closet." They looked almost like gear. Black jeans and a black shirt and a black leather jacket. There must have been more normal clothes. But perhaps by the way Jace was smiling, he wanted to see her this way.

Clary went into the bathroom to change. Given Clarys size she had to roll the waist edges to pull up the pants so they would fit. She tied the back of the shirt in a knot behind her. Jace didn't get new clothes for himself. Clary thought maybe he felt odd wearing his fathers clothes. It didn't feel odd wearing Celines. Maybe because this was no different than the gear of any other shadowhunter. If she had been wearing Celine's normal clothes, then she would be feeling unusual. Jace also brought new sheets from the manor to replace her blood covered ones. He probably stripped a bed rather than looked through the many closets till he found some linen.

Clary looked up. It was dark but the sun would rise in about an hour but Clary felt as if she had gotten no sleep. And if she went to sleep now her entire bio clock would be messed up. Though if she was completely honest with herself, Clary was afraid to go back asleep. If Clary had any sense in the dream she would not have been afraid, would have fought harder. She didn't know what scared her now though. Was it the possibility of being victim to the spell once more? Or the possibility of forgetting again? Or worse, being forgotten...

Clary huffed in annoyance. She decided to distract herself from her fatigue by keeping herself busy even if she knew she had to sleep eventually. Till then she would continue the charade of keeping a normal sleep cycle as her excuse for not sleeping. She would lie, even to herself. "There isn't any food is there?" Clary asked. She thought of the pizza. But Simon left that outside after her little episode, he was reasonably distracted. Unfortunately unrefrigerated pizza can only last about two hours.

Clary sighed. "Did Magnus and Simon leave yet?" Clary asked walking out of the bathroom. Magnus decided to stick around incase there were after effects of the spell. He also wanted to examine the Herondale library more, Simon went with him to keep himself busy, since Magnus was his ride after all. Jace pointed to the patio. There they were, they had just bid Jace goodbye. "They are about to." Clary quickly ran over and called out Magnus stopped his movements. He was about to create a portal. "Wait!" Clary looked at Jace. "Get me a pen and paper."

Jace got Clary what she asked for. She walked to the porch and sat in front of the garden table and started writing. "Clary?" Jace said. It seemed as if Magnus and Simon were just about to leave, they had just helped her. Now they were helping again, and what's worse, they would do it gladly. Clary was so guilt ridden. That was why she didn't answer Jace when he asked what she was writing, why she seemed angry. But it wasn't with him, it was with herself. Clary hated being dependent on them. Clary was still writing. "Clary what are you doing?" Jace asked. After about five minutes she put the pen down and gave the paper to Simon. Jace crosses his arms. "Well?" Clary gave a half smile. She liked Jaces impatient annoyed demeanor. "A grocery list. I need food in this place."

Clary then walked up to Magnus. She kept her head down as if she had done something wrong. "Magnus, I'm sorry. As high warlock you must be so busy. Yet I call on you every five minutes." Magnus gently placed a hand on her shoulder and Clary slowly raised her head. "You are one the people I truly love in this world. I watched you grow up. I will always be there for you." Clary sighed "If I wasn't trapped here I could do more for myself, rather than be so helpless." Clary said frustratedly. Magnus tried to ruffle her hair then realized to late that it was wet. Resisting the urge to wipe his hand on his navy blue velour robe _Nothing worse than wet velour _He thought, so instead he wiped his hand on Jaces shirt. Jace gawped and looked down "Hey!"

Ignoring Jace, Magnus said "Don't worry Biscuit. I was expecting this anyway." Clary looked at him questioningly. "You were?" she asked. "Of course. Once I heard you were being moved to Alicante, to reside within the abandoned Herondale manor, I knew I'd be called on. You are unable to make portals, and you would be in need of things. The only way to get them was by portal, and it isn't as if you could ask another warlock. It would mean telling them you have regained your memories. Don't think of me as your personal portal service, because I don't consider myself as such. I'm just someone who will always help you." Magnus smiled and poked her nose. Clary couldn't help but hug Magnus and find herself grateful. She knew anyone else would find her bothersome.

Magnus then conjured a few more things. Some things that usually wouldn't work outside. A refrigerator, stove, a sink, a dishwasher, a counter top, and some cabinets and drawers which were full of the usual kitchen and cooking necessities. With a smirk Magnus looked at the list and there appeared a table with all she asked for. "This is why I never bother with shopping. Even though there are some things far to good to be conjured." Clary laughed and didn't cross her arms out of respect but did eye him. This seemed more like thievery, as she suspected these items were taken from some grocery store and appliance center. Nevertheless she put on an air of appreciativeness because she was very much thankful.

"Magnus, thank you." Clary said smiling. Simon gave Clary back the list then left with Magnus. She placed the paper down on the patio table then went down the stairs and walked up the the table with all the food, she didn't do anything with any of it yet though. Jace saw Clary smile softly, almost but not sadly as she looked up at the sky. He walked up to her and Clary could sense he was behind her. Jace placed his hand on her shoulders. Clary knew he wondered what she was thinking, it wasn't as if she was intending to keep it to herself.

"None of this is exactly camping." Clary said, and she was right. With everything Magnus had given them, they may as well be indoors. "Still, book or no book. I would rather sleep out here, under the stars. The lights of Alicante's demon towers do drown some of them out. However they are nothing compared to the lights of the New York. This place, it's so beautiful, I could see myself staying here with you. The only thing I would wish to change, is this imprisonment. Because that is what this is. For my protection or not, I'am a prisoner here." That is when her smile turned somber and fell.

Clary turned to look at Jace and placed her hands on his arms. She looked in his eyes "Jace I hope you know, I refuse to stay here forever. I've hidden here because it is the safest place for me. Or what we assumed was the safest place. However I will not spend my life in fear, hiding out in this lonely home. Even if I can't fight-" Clary paused then looked at him with a more serious expression to show her resolve. Clary repeated herself then continued. "Even if I can't fight, I won't hide, I won't cower. That Clary, the one in the dream, the one you may want to see in my waking self so it would be easier to protect me in reality. She is not and will never be real."

Jace eyebrows furrowed as his grip on her shoulders slightly tightened. If he thought about it, that Clary would be more convenient to have around. But that was not the Clary he loved. "When I first met you, when I saved you, The first demons you saw, you were terrified. Still, that isn't the Clary I fell in love with. You quickly found courage and the will to fight. Your resolve to do anything to protect those you care about. The fearlessness you showed. That was the Clary I fell in love with and the only Clary I would ever want to see, even if there isn't a single part of you I wouldn't love. Because I know even as a mundane, that part of you hasn't changed" Hearing those words Clary knew she had to kiss him. A gentle, quick yet meaningful kiss.

Before any food went bad Clary and Jace put it all in the fridge. The sun rose and Clary realized it was time she made them breakfast. Jace watched her "What are you making?" Clary smirked. "If I tell you, you'll have to help." she winked at him. Jace walked towards her after taking out a pan from a cabinet when he saw her take out some eggs. "I'll help anyway." Clary searched for a spatula. "Scrambled eggs. See that block of mozzarella." Clary said making Jace looking over to the fresh block of cheese. "Grate it." Clary said to him. Jace found a cheese grater in one of the drawers. He stood in front of a countertop and grated the cheese on top of a chopping block. Jace saw Clary grab a teapot and fill it with water.

They ate together and Clary thought how she would love this type of peaceful life with Jace. Even if she still yearned to be a shadowhunter. Clary asked Jace something that had been on her mind a while. "Jace, I'm a mundane. That won't ever change." Clary said sadly, she looked down momentarily then back up at him. "Could you see a life with me? A normal life?" Clary knew he would love her no matter what she was. However could he live with her that way. "Just because you aren't a shadowhunter doesn't mean I have to stop being one. Besides, to be with you, I'd do anything." Jace rested his hand atop hers. "I can't bring myself to face the same pain I did this past year." he closed his eyes as if he was praying that would never happen again.

Jace then looked away, he avoided Clarys gaze because he knew she wouldn't like what he said next. "Either way, if I need to be deruned to be with you, I will accept that. If I have the choice, and if I don't have a choice, I'll fight till I'am given one. I will always choose you." Clary pulled her hand away then grabbed his wrist. "How do you know you won't come to despise choosing me. Come to despise me?" Clary said and she frowned as the possibility of that hit her. "Jace you love being a shadowhunter." Clary told him. "I love you more. I love you more than anything" Jace said.

Clary laced her fingers through his. "I can see myself staying here with you. I would wish for that life. I hate being a secret, being confined and I long to be a shadowhunter again. But if we were to stay together here. Whether you remained a shadowhunter or not, which I know I prefer you did stay one. If we lived here, I would ask for nothing more." Clary leaned over and kissed him.

Clary got up and walked over to the sink, one plate in each hand. When suddenly she came to a halt. Clary let go of the plates, they dropped but luckily didn't break. That was the good part, the bad...Clary screamed and fell to her knees. She clutched her chest. Jace heard her, then seeing her on the floor, he ran. He went on his knees and placed an arm around her. "Clary? What's happening? What's wrong?" Clary was struggling to breathe. "My insides, it's like they're on fire."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Questions -

I have four outcomes for Clary. Obviously two are, one she becomes a shadowhunter again and two she does not. This is a question I really hope you guys care to answer. Since it is for you. If I choose one, should I make a Clary and Izzy Parabatai moment? Ceremony and such? Second question is, should I continue to post on Wattpad? I mean, there is no circulation really (save for you Gabio). Third, not much of a FB person, but I made a Shadowhunters Continued FB account. Mainly to do the same thing I do on Insta. Should I continue two and three? Should I write one? Just give me yes or no answers. Here are the names anyway.

Reply to Reviews -

Gabiotalunatica - Try the FreeForm app

Guest - Even if something happens, I'll post from beyond lol

Wattpad Aurorlight29132

FB Shadowhunters Continued Aurorlight

Insta shadowhunterscontinued (Which I will continue)

Please answer

Since they are for your benefit

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Thursday Shadowhunters!


	39. Chapter 36 Burning Out

Hey Shadowhunters

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 36 - Burning Out

Clary walked over to the sink, one plate in each hand. When suddenly she came to a halt. Clary let go of the plates, they dropped but luckily didn't break. That was the good part, the bad...Clary screamed and fell to her knees. She clutched her chest. Jace heard her, then seeing her on the floor, he ran. He went on his knees and placed an arm around her. "Clary? What's happening? What's wrong?" Clary was struggling to breathe. "My insides, it's like they're on fire." Jace checked her temperature and she seemed normal. She wasn't even sweating. Clary screamed again, this time she was gasping for air. She closed her eyes tight. "Jace..."

Jace didn't know what to do, Clary looked fine. With how much pain she seemed to be in, if it was an organ or something vital, there would be exterior signs wouldn't there. What did he know though? He was a soldier not a medic. Even if there wouldn't be any signs, if they took her to a doctor he might say that there was nothing to treat. Jace suspected he would say that because this wasn't a mundane affliction. Whatever was causing this, had to be shadowworld related, it was too much of a coincidence. Jace picked her up. Whilst he was holding he noticed she wouldn't let go of her chest. Jace walked her over to the bed and laid her down.

Jace turned around to go send Magnus a fire message but Clary grabbed his arm. "Don't" she knew where he was headed and couldn't let him do it. Clary hated having to depend on Magnus again no matter what he may have said. It wasn't because she was prideful, it was because she couldn't bring herself to keep asking him for help. Jace pulled his arm away then took her hand. "It is thoughtful of you to not want to rely upon Magnus for everything. But I think you need to make an exception this once." Clary just shook her head. "Clary you can't stop me. I can't see you like this and just ignore it." Jace said.

But Jace himself also thought Magnus just left, he didn't want to continuously call Magnus back either. At the same time Jace knew he had to call Magnus, for Clarys sake. Jace hated his own weakness. His inability to help Clary and continuously having to lean on Magnus for answers, for his assistance. Even with all his strength he did not have the knowledge needed to help Clary. Sometimes knowledge is a greater power than the capacity to fight. With everything that was going on, Magnus may as well stay here with Clary. Constant problems seem to arise every ten minutes. Despite what he said, Magnus may not feel so selfless if they kept calling on him. Sooner rather than later, he would probably start feeling less compelled to help.

Jace knew though he had no choice, whether Clary was against it or not. No matter who it bothered, if she was in trouble, he would always do whatever it takes to help her. When Magnus arrived he had portaled to the patio. Jace expected to see an annoyed look on his face, but he just ran to Clary. He ran his hands over her and blue sparks came from his fingers "What happened?" Magnus asked. "I don't know, she fell to her knees and screamed. She said that her inside were burning. But she doesn't have a fever, she's not even sweating." Jace replied. Magnus concentrated on examining her body. "Whatever it is, it isn't physical." Magnus told Jace.

"Then what is it? What's wrong with her?" Magnus looked at Clary. He was still unsure and was unable to make Jace understand. "From what I can tell, it's her soul." Magnus said. "Her soul?" Jace asked confused. This puzzled Jace. They were staying outside specifically to avoid the books effect on Clary's soul. "I thought she was safe outside, that this distance was perfect. It was far enough away but not too far." Jace said with a stern tone in his voice. "Yes but this was also inevitable. The book wants the rest of her soul. It's calling for it. That is what Clary is feeling. Her soul being pulled."

"The problem is the book can pull all it wants it can never force a soul out of the body. So the person whose soul it is suffers during this battle of spiritual tug of war." Jace understood, now that Magnus had clarified everything. However one thing still didn't make sense. "If the book has gotten hold of her again, why has she not acted as she did before? Her addiction to the book, it didn't arise at all prior to this happening." Jace asked. Magnus was unclear on that. That didn't make sense so he did not have an answer. Jace was right, Clary should have felt compelled to find the book, but she wasn't. Why not? Magnus shook his head. "I don't know."

Jace was pacing back and forth. "So what can we do to stop the pain?" Magnus avoided his gaze, he knew Jace wouldn't like what he had to say. "The best I can guess. Give her the book." Jace stopped abruptly. "Excuse me?" Jace said almost angrily. "Jace-" Magnus tried to give him an explanation, but Jace wouldn't let him. "Like hell we are giving Clary that book." Jace said as if putting his foot down. "And if it is the only thing that will alleviate the pain she is going through right now?" Magnus asked and Jace didn't have a response for that. He didn't want Clary in pain, but that book could not be brought anywhere within her proximity.

That is when something happened that surprised both Jace and Magnus, Clary spoke. She struggled to speak. She was panting, as if she were gasping for air. "I don't care how much pain I'm in." Clary stopped to take a breath, then continued. "Keep that book away from me. I won't lose Ithuriel." Magnus looked at her cautiously then back to Jace. "As much as I hate to see Clary liked this, she's right. If Isaacs spellbook gets what it wants. Clarys connection with Ithuriel will be broken, and what might that say to her fate? Will she remember, will we forget? All Clary can do now, is endure it." Magnus looked down at Clary in pity as he ran his hand over her hair. "I'm so sorry Biscuit."

What happen then was very bewildering, Clary chuckled. Jace walked closer "What part of this is funny." Clary shook her head. "It's just that this is nothing I have not felt before." Magnus and Jace looked at each other confused. "When?" Jace asked. "The seelie court." Clary paused to cough. "It isn't unlike the feeling of being pierced through the heart with Glorious. I felt the same thing when you stabbed me." Clary looked at Jace. "Not painless may I add." Clary chuckled again. That's when a lightbulb moment came to Magnus.

"You are feeling the same burning sensation you did when Jace stabbed you with Glorious?" It was less of a question more of as if he needed to say it so his conclusion would make sense. "When Jace stabbed you the burning you felt flow through you was heavenly fire. The blaze incinerated the darkness that permeated your body." Magnus told them what they already knew. "Magnus where are you going with this?" Jace said losing his patience. "If Clary is feeling the same thing, then I may be mistaken. This may in fact be physical and it may not be the book that is causing her pain." Magnus was contemplating if this was more enchantment related rather than demonic.

"That would explain why she wasn't feeling the books pull." Jace mentioned. Because if it in fact had nothing to do with the book, that made sense. "Correct." Magnus said agreeing with Jace. "But that doesn't explain what is happening to her." Jace told Magnus, because it didn't. If it wasn't the book they needed another explanation. "Where does it hurt most Clary." Magnus asked. "Everywhere. It's like fire is coursing through my whole body, through my veins." Magnus paused to think which was annoying Jace. He wanted answers and patience was not a virtue of his. Magnus had a theory, he was just looking for any other one. Because the only plausible answer, was unthinkable...

"If Glorious burned away the demonic influence that had ahold of Clary. Perhaps what is happening now isn't all that different. Perhaps what is happening, is that something is trying to burn away the angelic blood within her veins." Even Clary in pain look terrified at this idea, just like Jace who stood above her. "But if that happens her connection to Ithuriel will surely be broken!" Jace shouted at Magnus more in panic than anger. "And her memories will fade again..." Magnus finished Jaces sentence. Because he had a feeling, Jace couldn't bring himself to say those words. Because he couldn't bear that happening again.

Magnus spoke calmly but he to was filled with worry. "Are you sure that is what it may be?" Clary asked. Because she did not want to lose the ones she loved again. And more than anything did not want Jace to go through that pain again, when she was left oblivious to everything that had happened. Clary turned her head to Magnus and her eyes shined with unshed tears. "Magnus I can't forget again. Please, I don't care what you have to do. How much pain I may have to suffer through. Find a way to stop this." Magnus placed his hand on hers "I'll do all I can."

"First what we need to find out is how this is even possible." Magnus said and Jace looked at him. "What do you mean?" Jace asked. "Well Clary was deruned by the angels themselves. However even they couldn't change her blood, it is an impossibility." Magnus explained to them. The both of them still heard Clarys groans of pain as she lie in agony. "So dark magic must be the core problem in all of this." Jace said. Magnus didn't agree or disagree with that. He was too lost in his own thoughts. Jace thought Magnus was ignoring him and Magnus was aware of that but didn't care at the moment. Something had crossed his mind, something unsettling.

"Jace this spell, whatever it may be. It won't kill Clary." Jace felt Magnus was making light of the situation. "How fortunate. It will only erase her memories, again." Jace said sarcastically. "You aren't understanding what I mean." Magnus sighed. He looked over Clary and tried his best to stop a spell he did not understand whatsoever. "Jace this current act of harm against Clary is not like the others. The previous ones were attempts on her life. We all concluded someone wanted her dead. Perhaps that isn't this persons true motive. Of course killing her would effectively remove her from any world, shadow or mundane. However this will only eliminate her existence in the shadowworld." Magnus looked up from Clary back to Jace. "Maybe that's what this person wanted all along."

Jace didn't know what to think about Magnus's hypothesis. This theory of his angered him. If all this person wanted to do was completely remove Clary from the shadowworld, there must have been another way of going about it. As much as it would pain Jace, he would rather lose Clary in the way where she would lose her memories, rather than she be killed. Still, their focus must remain on the real reason why someone wants her gone. What did Clary ever do to provoke such hate. As far as Jace could recall, there was no animosity between Clary and any other shadowhunter. Jace looked at Clary in sorrow. Who could hate her? Who could not love her?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Reply To Reviews -

Gabiotalunatica - Is IG Insta? lol If so ok.

randi - Idk what a "handle" is lol But everything is the same. My username and story title, I haven't changed anything. Aurorlight is my pseudonym. So I'm Aurorlight29132 on there.

Coming up chapters will be longer

I have been busy all week

Word app on my phone was helpful

But still

Have gotten no sleep

Because I was busy all day

Thus I was only able write at night

Sooo want the Stamina Rune

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	40. Chapter 37 Revival

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 37 - Revival

Jace watched as Clarys symptoms appeared to steadily worsen. It seemed as if the more pain she was in the harder the magic was to control. Magnus was trying to draw out the spell, but it felt as if it was welded to Clary. Clary closed her eyes tight and a tear feel. She wrapped her arms around herself. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire, but the worst part. The flames were not on the outside, they were internal. Suddenly then Clarys eyes went wide but they were unseeing. Her body became rigid. "Clary?" Jace called out her name. However she couldn't hear him, Clary was lost in her own world.

Magnus ran his hands over Clary. "Magnus what is happening." Jace asked. Magnus stopped his attempts to aid Clary despite whether if he wanted to do so or not. Jace saw Magnus stand and take a step back. "What are you doing? You're a warlock, do something! Fix her!" Jace yelled at him. Magnus understood Jaces anger so he was not bothered by it. "I can't, my magic isn't strong enough to counteract the spell." Magnus looked at Clary with a troubled heart then he looked at Jace "This whole time I have merely been trying to keep the spell from from taking hold of her. But it has bound with her body. There is nothing more I can do."

Panic took ahold of Jace. Clary had stopped convulsing but now she was the opposite. She wouldn't move and her eyes were wide open and shining like glass. Which was worse? Clary in pain, or what ever was happening to her now? Jace tried to articulate the questions within his mind but between his confusion and worry he was finding it difficult. "Magnus why has she...What exactly is...What's wrong with her now?" Magnus ran his hand over his face. "Isaacs spell, it's to much for me to overcome, to even understand. Even my original interpretation of it was wrong. If not for what Clary said, we wouldn't know the true problem."

It had been a long time since Magnus's self-pride had taken such damage. They were all so dependent on him and because he loved them all he didn't mind helping them. They were his family. But it seemed he couldn't do anything, this was not the only time either. There was Clary nearly dying back in New York and most recently when she was trapped within her own dreams, both times they only just saved her. However this time is different, Magnus wanted to help but he could not break the spell cast on her, it was too strong. To keep himself from feeling completely dejected, Magnus had to keep reminding himself how powerful Isaac was.

"Magnus," Jace said as he looked away and kept his eyes downwards. "I'm sorry." Magnus shook his head and his head fell slightly as a feeling of self loathing grasped him. "It's my own weakness." Jace then looked at Magnus and tried to get his attention. "Hey!" Magnus looked up at Jace when he heard Jace shout his name. "Just because someone is stronger doesn't make you weak. Someone is always stronger. There will always be someone better than you and someone better than them. That's is how this world is, no one is ever truly the best. You are Magnus Bane, son of Asmodeus a prince of hell, the High Warlock of Alicante and the most powerful warlock I know. Don't think for a moment just because someone has gotten the better of you it makes you any less of an amazing person."

Magnus's eyes widened. It was somewhat hard to imagine, but Jaces words, they were uplifting. Magnus was always so used to being the best. Aside from any demonic interference, he felt he could not be challenged by any warlock. He had forgotten that he in fact was not the oldest warlock. Granted he had assumed any warlock older than Jonathan Shadowhunter would have already petrified. Baba Agnieszka had already mentally deteriorated and Issac Laquedem was older than her. Magnus smirked. Self pity, he never thought that would ever happen. Jaces kind words didn't change the fact that Clary was still in trouble though.

Clary opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by light. This looked familiar, where had she seen this place before? That is when she recalled, this is what she saw when she dreamed of Jace. She was here. "Clary!" Clary turned to look behind her. It was Jace as she always saw him in her dreams. It wasn't brilliant wings that made him look angelic. It was his runes, battle scars, all over his body. His gorgeous firm bare self seemed to shine. Clary had never seen someone so beautiful. She remembered longing to draw him each night he entered her dreams. "Clary!" Jace called again but it was getting harder to hear him. "Don't leave me!" Jace looked so heartbroken and Clarys own heart broke for him. "Not again..." she heard Jace say until an enormous light blinded her.

When the lights brightness lowered and Clary was able to open her eyes again. The place she was now was not unlike where she was previously. But there were difference. She was surrounded by light once more, but this place had the aura. It was warm, familiar. It was how she felt at the beginning of her nightmare. When wings embraced her in an attempt of protection. Something was there, something was watching her. "Clary" she heard someone say her name softly and through a bright light came Ithuriel walking slowly. "Clary" she heard Ithuriels melodic voice echo her name once more. "Ithuriel" Clary said quietly as she looked upon him in wonder. He was smiling down at her.

Merely seeing him Clary felt euphoria flow throw her body and warmth fill her from within. Clary could hardly describe her happiness at seeming alive and well. Just as Clary was about to ask what was happening Ithuriel spoke again. "You have to wake up now Clary." He wasn't forcing her to do so It was more of a suggestion but she knew he was still imploring her to do so. Each time Ithuriel spoke his words were gentle and melodious "My blood is burning out." Ithuriel told her and she felt her entire being grow cold at those words. "Only you can stop it." Clary looked bewildered. What could she do? She was just a mundane. "Ithuriel please, tell me what to do. What the rune means." Clary was begging him for any answers.

"You must find that out on your own." Ithuriel looked at Clary hoping she would understand. "At least tell me how my sight is back. How I remember." Ithuriel eyes became kind yet sad. "My current weakness did not leave me incapable of returning your sight. A reprimand was not dealt." Clary suspected he knew she was worried he would face any trouble for helping her. What Ithuriel said was relieving to Clary, but she was sure he would suffer consequences if he returned her memories and sight. "Why were there no consequences." Ithuriel smiled at her again "Because your removal was not unanimous. You are my daughter, and I will always be there for you. However this time you must save our connection on your own."

"Wake up now Clary" Ithuriel said to Clary once more. Clary was blinded by another bright light and when she opened her eyes again she realized she had woken up. Clary had to blink a few times, her eyes felt incredibly dry, so much so that her vision slightly blurred. Clary realized she felt no more pain. The fire that was running through her veins had stopped. As good as this was it bothered Clary because she didn't know why it stopped. If it wasn't for her ability to still see Jace and Magnus she would be frightened Ithuriels blood had completely burned out. The pain stopping as a result that it had successfully run its course.

Then Clary quickly realized she had yet to say anything. "Jace" Both Jace and Magnus looked at her in shock. Jace was both very much relieved and confused. Jace walked closer to the bed. "Clary? Are you in any pain?" Clary sat up and looked at her hands. She clenched her fists a few times. "Surprisingly no." she told them. Clary had yet to understand why this was happening. Magnus place one hand on her forehead and ran the other down her spine. "Well?" Jace asked. "The spell, it's still there. It hasn't stopped, but Clarys pain has. I don't know the reason, she should still be suffering the effects of the spell." Magnus explained.

Clary bit her lip. A part of her wanted to believe it was Ithuriels doing. He said only she could stop it. If she were to be capable of doing anything she couldn't have herself being in such agony. Clary knew she had to tell them about Ithuriel. "When I was unconscious, I had dreams. The first was of you." Clary said looking at Jace. "It was the one I saw from time to time during this past year. But now with my memories returned, I was able to see you more clearly. You never spoke in my previous ones but you did in this one. You were begging me not to leave you again." Clary looked at Jace and a mixture of fear and sadness covered his face.

"Then my dream change. Ithuriel entered it. The dream was so vivid." Clary paused and searched Jaces and Magnus's eyes for some response or emotion but received nothing, so she went on. "He told me to wake up, that the blood we shared. His blood that runs through my veins was burning out. That I was the only one who could stop it." Clary still found that was doubtful. "He wasn't forceful but I know my waking was urgent to him. He still answered a couple questions. The current crisis did not leave us much time for discussion. I preferred to know the meaning of the rune instead of what he told me but he said 'You must find that out on your own'"

Magnus rolled his eyes "Angels, always so cryptic." he huffed "Then what happened? What did he end up telling you." Clary recalled what Ithuriel was able to tell her. "Ithuriel said that he was currently weak but was still able to return my sight. It was him who returned it to me, as we suspected." Or at least, she suspected it. Clary looked down at her folded hands for a moment. Granted she also thought Ithuriel would be far too weak to do anything. She looked back up. "Ithuriel wouldn't, or couldn't tell me anything else. He also told me he wasn't punished for what he did." Clary shook her head. She looked away and whispered more to herself "Thankfully."

Clary was very much grateful Ithuriel was alright, However the reason he was not punished for his actions was just plain frustrating. She knew Jace would asked why, suspecting she may know. "Why wasn't he?" Jace asked as if on cue. Clary still annoyed answered Jace. "Evidently my removal from the shadowworld was not entirely agreed upon. There were angels against it. I'm assuming though, Raziel was all for it." Clary sighed "I can't imagine his reaction to what Ithuriel did." Did Ithuriel lie to her to put her mind at ease? No, Clary knew Ithuriel would never betray her trust. That he would never lie to her. She was only so worried because of how much she cared for him.

"It was Raziels decision to remove her from the shadowworld. He obviously wasn't the only angel who thought that. Up till now we assumed all but Ithuriel wanted that. However according to what Ithuriel told Clary, not every angel agreed to punish her. I'm assuming even if the majority was in favor of Clary remaining a shadowhunter, she would have still been exiled." Jace voiced his thoughts without doubt in his voice. "Why do you think so? That most likely was not case. Still, what makes you think that?" Clary asked. Magnus let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Because heaven is not a democracy." he said. Clary confused looked from Magnus to Jace.

"Magnus is right." Jace said agreeing with him. "Raziel would make the ultimate decision, it doesn't matter what any other angel thinks." Something still bothered Clary. "If Raziel was so in favor of my banishment. Why not punish Ithuriel for returning my sight?" This time Jace laughed though he found nothing comical. "Perhaps he thought having your heart ripped out was enough of a punishment." Clary shut her eyes tight afraid of the real answer to this question. "Jace, do you think Raziel is doing this? Constantly trying to kill me, remove Ithuriels blood." Clary couldn't imagine angels sinking so low as to work with demons. Besides, they had proof it was a shadowhunter.

"No" Jace said with complete certainty. "No matter the circumstances an angel would never consort with demons." he said. "Not just demons. Angels don't interfere in the affairs of humans nor downworlders either. You and Jace are the exception." Magnus told Clary. Jace then went on to say. "What is this strange thought Ithuriel had that only you can stop the spell." Clary just remembered that. Without the pain she completely forgot she was still under a terrible spell that needed to be stopped before it was too late.

"Ithuriels blood is a part of you, your body can always create more. This spell seems to want to burn it out thoroughly, even your ability to create any more of it. Now that I think about it. If the spell does that, it will he will damage your entire vascular system, which would of course kill you." Magnus said causing Clary to roll her eyes and say "What was that we were saying about them not wanting to take my life." Clary was tired of having to dodge constant bullets from an unknown shooter. Still, what could she do? How could she stop this. Ithuriels neverending faith her made her happy. That however opened the door to the possibility of greatly disappointing him. Clary looked up _Why couldn't you just tell me what to do..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note -

As you can tell the the sneak peeks I put up on Insta are longer in the chapter. I don't know if you find that bothersome, but there isn't enough room for everything I want to write in slides. That doesn't mean I will stop doing them.

Reply To Reviews -

Sw1fan - Technically rut roh is 2 words lol Rooby Doo and Shadowhunters crossover! lmao

Gabiotalunatica - I had so much trouble titling this.

So...

What did you guys think of Ithuriel being back?

I just couldn't continue on without him

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Thursday Shadowhunters!


	41. AN Please Read

Hey Shadowhunters. I didn't really expect I would do this with this story, but I'm sorry to say I'm going on a short hiatus. I will be back the 30th. I'll understand if you unfav or unfollow the story or my insta, if you want to stop reading. However I just can't find the time to write. People in a similar situation will understand what it's like when you feel the one your caring for means more than anything because of how much you love them. Even if it consumes your life and time. Selflessness is born from situations such as mine. I can't write successfully whilst juggling everything on my plate now. I'm taking some time to recharge my batteries and ideas of what to write. But most importantly, write at my own pace.

When I'm back I will have 2 or 3 chapters I will post on my normal schedule. Also, look out for sneak peeks on Insta of the upcoming chapters if you continue to follow.

Sorry = (


	42. Chapter 38 Counterspell

Hey Shadowhunters!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 38 - Counterspell

Clary rose from the bed and went to sit on one of the patio chairs. She felt very uneasy about the fact that she was still spelled but was not in pain. A part of her was very much grateful, but another part felt as if she had lost a warning. The pain was a warning the spell was still active, had not yet been successful in removing her blood. Clary looked over to Jace who was in the doorway leading into the house; he was trying to find any way to undo this. Clary looked down. _There is no way,_ _no way to stop this. I'm going to forget again. Forget Jace, forget everyone. _Clary thought. But what Clary looked at Jace. What she worried about the most was how her forgetting would torment him.

Clary then had a sudden revelation. An idea that would definitely fall under the last resort and desperation column. Clary got up and walked towards Magnus and Jace. Jace saw her coming towards them and went to hold her back. "You can't enter the house, remember?" Jace told Clary not unkindly. Clary put her hands on his shoulders and smiled. She gently moved him out of the way and walked towards Magnus. As she neared the house she felt a pull; it only became stronger as she passed the doorway. Clary looked up at Magnus, doubt-filled her heart even though it was slowly being seduced by the book. "Magnus, if I open the book, could you use one of Issac's spells?"

Magnus thought Clary had gone mad. They all knew the consequence of her going near the book and didn't want Clary to go down that path. "Clary you going near that book is dangerous. You have no idea the consequences that could befall you." Clary tried to make Magnus understand. "What if there was a spell in there to undo Isaac's magic?" Magnus scrutinized Clary. "How can you be so sure this isn't your addiction to the book speaking right now? You left the garden; the book must be affecting you." Clary couldn't deny the book was pulling at her, but her mind was clear. Clary looked down, she bit her lip and shook her head then looked back up at Magnus. "I left the garden with this in mind. I didn't just come up with it after I left." Clary told him.

Jace heard all this and decided it was his time to argue. "Clary you know what could happen if Ithuriel's blood loses the battle over your soul between the book and itself. Your soul will be overtaken by the book. Ithuriel's gift of sight will be removed, along with your memories." Clary turned to Jace and pointed out the obvious which she was surprised Jace for some reason could not see. "Jace be realistic. I'm on the brink of losing those things anyway. This may be the only way." Clary then turned to Magnus. "You once said if someone got ahold of your spellbook they could undo every spell you had ever cast. Wouldn't it be possible for the same to happen to Isaac's?" Magnus didn't need time to contemplate this; he knew it to be true.

"Even if I found the spell he was using, Isaac is much stronger than me. I would need another, a second warlock to control his level of magic." Magnus told Clary. "A second warlock? Dot." Clary said. Jace grabbed Clary's arm. "No, we can't risk any more people finding out about you." Clary took Jace's hand. "If it's the only way, I have to take that risk. I've known Dot for as long as I can remember, she would never hurt me." Before Magnus left he warned Clary. "If I bring the book here I can't ensure that this place will remain secure. Clary looked out towards the fields and everything Magnus had given her. "Then we don't bring the book here. I'll go with you to find it." Clary followed Magnus into the house, heading towards the library with Jace in tow.

When Clary stepped into the library immediately the power of the book overwhelmed her, and she went to find it. Clary quickly approached the back wall lined with spellbooks. "Clary focus," Jace told her as she reached for the book. She opened the book, and Magnus saw all the intricate spells. "Give it to Magnus, Clary." Clary shook her head. Jace wrapped his arms around Clary from behind and took ahold of her wrists. He then looked at Magnus who was right across from the desk. Magnus had to forcefully take the book from Clary because even with Jace holding her she was still clutching it tightly. "No!" Clary screamed and struggled against Jace. "Let me go!" She said as she turned her head to look back at him. "Clary stop, remember why we're doing this. Fight it!" Jace said. Clary did fight; she fought against Jace.

Jace saw Magnus create a portal in front of them and thrust it towards him and Clary. Next thing he knew, he was lying on the grass. Jace looked up at the clear blue sky and then suddenly realized his arms were empty; Clary was gone. He sat up quickly turning his head every which way looking for her. It wasn't until Jace looked frontwards did he see her. Clary was already at her feet looking towards the manor. She had come out of her book induced stupor. "Clary?" Jace asked, just to make sure she had returned to her rational state of mind. Clary looked towards the sky for a short moment then back towards Jace; she smiled.

Clary didn't go back to the patio; she was too afraid to get close to the manor. She went to sit on one of the chairs Magnus had summoned; Jace sat on another. Clary smiled before, but that was only to give Jace peace of mind. Presently she was looking down at her hands, worry overcoming her. "Clary?" Jace asked again when he said saw her somber demeanor. Clary closed her eyes and debated what to say-if she wanted to say anything at all. Clary sighed, she opened her eyes again but kept her head down. "I remember, I always remember." Clary looked up to Jace, and he could see the sorrow and self-pity in her eyes.

Clary lowered her head again, keeping her eyes downcast. Jace had an inkling of what she meant but didn't say anything. "What I do, what I say. I remember everything that happens to me in the times of my soul's possession." Jace put a hand on her knee then with the other placed a finger under her chin to raise her head. Clary tried to look away, shame befell her. But Jace wouldn't let her. When she tried to turn her head he gently placed his hand on the side of her head and made her face him. Was he going to scold her? Clary thought. "Precisely, possession. Whatever actions you may take, it's not your fault." Clary pulled her head away and shook her head. The confidence she had in herself was lacking.

Jace huffed and tried to convince Clary she was not at fault. So he brought up something he thought she may understand. "Did you blame Alec when he became possessed?" Clary looked at him, her eyes wide in surprise. "Jace that was different, Alec was possessed by a demon," she said given it was clear how much worse that was. "You're right that was different, but it was also in a way the same. Just like Alec, you can't control yourself. That's why they call it possession because you have no control." Clary got up annoyed. She turned her back to Jace and took a few steps. Thinking she was walking away Jace stood and was about to follow but then saw she stopped.

Clary turned around and frustrated she said, "But aren't I supposed to fight? That is what Magnus said after all. That I'm supposed to fight against the book's power over me." Jace could see Clary was angry, but he knew it was not with him. "Every time you fall under the books spell you fight to regain your senses, but maybe that's not what you should be fighting. The battle within your mind is for a different reason. The greatest danger the book causes is it breaking Ithuriel's connection with you. Maybe you should be fighting to protect that, not to regain your rational self." Jace told her, but they both knew that was only theoretical. What Jace did know for certain was "Nothing is your fault."

Magnus in the library was turning the pages of Isaac's spellbook. He was right in how complicated most of the spells were, he was going to need help. The current dilemma was, he couldn't find the spell. It had to be here, as a warlock Magnus knew a spell such as this wouldn't be left unrecorded. He went slower, just in case, he misses the page. Seeing all these spells, Magnus wished he was stronger, that he could use this book for his own devices. Not saying there weren't any spells at all he couldn't cast. Some were less complicated, but others, it was like staring into a kaleidoscope. Just trying to decipher them gave him a headache or made him dizzy.

No doubt the spell cast on Clary would be like that, hopefully, with a second warlock their magic will be enough to decode it. But he wasn't unsure if Dot was the correct one. Not that Dot wasn't strong, but this type of magic didn't much seem like hers. It suited another, perhaps Tessa or Katerina. Magnus trusted them both, but he knew the others, especially Jace would be against telling any other people Clary had returned. Jace was already against Dot, and Clary had known her for years. Magnus knew he would have to convince them otherwise, well convince Jace.

After about an hour of searching through the giant tome, he came across what he assumed was it. Luckily it wasn't at the end of the book. Leaving the book in the library, he left to tell Clary and Jace that he did find the spell as Clary suspected. And that his suspicions were correct in his assumption that Dot's powers would not fit correctly with this magic. "No," Jace said adamantly. "That is the only way. Katerina is more versed in this, she will compliment me more." Magnus told Jace trying to get through to his stubborn mind. "Absolutely not. You expect me to keep trusting others with this secret?" Jace said angrily.

"Someone is trying to kill Clary! We don't know who it is, but we do know it is a shadowhunter! We are being betrayed by our own, right now everyone suspects! Even if trusted Katerina enough I won't let another person know Clary remembers because they could tell others!" Jace was furious at the mere idea of someone else knowing. He was starting to scare Clary a bit. "I trust Dot because I've known her longer, but I also trust Katerina. Maybe not as much, because I've only known her for so long, but I can't imagine her wanting to harm me either." Clary said calmly. Jace then gripped her wrist. "It's too dangerous," Jace said begging her to see things his way.

Clary's eyes were slightly pitifully, but she still smiled. "I know why Ithuriel said only I could save him. I thought of this idea, this is my decision." Clary gently took ahold of Jaces forearm. "You have to have faith that I know this will work. That I won't forget you again, I promise." Jace's entire demeanor was full of sorrow. "I wish you could promise that." Magnus then mentioned what else the spell required. This spell requires a pentagram. Me and Katerina would take two points. You, Alec, and Izzy would take the other three. It is with our combined energies that we can cast the spell."

Clary looked confused. "Do you think Issac is working with four other shadowhunters?" Magnus shook his head. "His strength alone would be enough to cast the spell." Jace was frustrated that he was, well the only term he could think of was outvoted. Clary saw his distress and had a feeling she knew what was bothering him. She placed her hands on his shoulders than one on his cheek. "I understand your concerns; I have the same ones as well. But if this is the only way, there is no other path we can take." Clary kissed him once.

"Magnus create a portal to the Institute,please. Jace is going to get Izzy." Jace looked at Clary surprised. "I'm not leaving you alone," Jace said immediately. "I'm not alone I'm with Magnus," Clary told him, which was a true but only a half helpful thing. "Magnus has to study the book, he can't come here with it. He'll be stuck in the library. Then he has to go get Alec from the Inquisitor's office." Clary placed her hands on her hips and huffed. Regardless of what was happening to her lately, she hated being treated like some delicate little flower. "All you have to do is go and ask for help. Then Magnus will come, portal you back, and go get Alec," she said. "And at that time you will be left completely alone." Clary rolled her eyes. "For less than a minute. Go!"

Magnus created the portal, and Clary almost had to shove Jace inside. "Jace was right, I have to study the spell more. I can't stay out here with you." Clary raised both her eyebrows because of her lacking the ability to raise only one. Magnus got the point, short of telling him to shove off she said merely said "I'll be fine, don't be like Jace as well. Please, Magnus." Magnus left her out there. She was tired of this overprotective stuff. Clary looked towards the sky. 'Your removal wasn't unanimous.' Clary repeated Ithuriel's words over and over in her mind. She trusted him completely, she knew he would never lie to her. However, don't people also lie to protect the ones they care about? This small part of her was saying Ithuriel omitted the truth to spare her feelings.

Jace entered the Institute; he was in the ops center. He looked around but didn't see Izzy. "Isabelle is in her room." He heard a shadowhunter say. Why would Izzy be in her room right now? He turned and entered an elevator, heading for Izzy. Jace knocked and opened the door without waiting for a response. What he saw scarred him for life. Isabelle and Simon in bed right in the middle of... "It isn't even midday. What's wrong with you?" Jace said to both of them. Both Izzy and Simon were red, but Izzy's embarrassment was soon replaced with anger. "Well,then you should have waited. Who knocks then comes in any way!?"

Jace turned around and kept his eyes shut, though that didn't much help. The mental image remained in his mind, burned behind his eyelids. "Whatever, Clary needs you." He then left rubbing his temples. This was complete and utter mental torture. When Izzy came out of her room with Simon he heard what he had been expecting. "I'm coming with you." Jace rolled his eyes. "It isn't necessary, you wouldn't be of any help," Jace told him. It was cruel but true. "I don't care. Clary is my best friend;if anything troubles her I will be there to help." Jace sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to waste time arguing and just sent Magnus a fire message.

A portal opened in Izzy's room, and Magnus stepped out, then he created two more portals. Magnus saw Simon "Hey" Simon said with a wide grin. Magnus didn't need to ask if he was going or not. "You three go through this one, it leads to the manor." Izzy pointed to the portal. "Where does that go?" she asked. "To Alec, we need him too." Izzy looked at Jace curiously. Magnus was sure since they were pressed for time Jace had yet to inform them what was going on. He saw the three of them step through the portal, and he entered the other.

When Simon and Izzy came out of the portal, they realized they were on a patio. Clary was standing on the grass, at the sound of a portal she turned to see them pass through it with Jace. Clary ran to Izzy and hugged her. She was happy to see Simon, but it felt as if she hadn't seen Izzy in years. Izzy was also glad to see Clary as well as Herondale manor. If circumstances were different she would have asked for a tour. Clary then hugged Simon. Clary, of course, wondered what he was doing here. "Simon, why are you here?" Clary asked. "I told him he wasn't needed," Jace said. Simon tried not to be insulted. "You're my best friend, why wouldn't I be here?" Izzy looked behind Clary at all the things Magnus conjured and was very curious.

Izzy put her hands on Clary's shoulders. "How are you? Simon told me what happened with your nightmares. Now Jace tells us you're in trouble again." "That's not what he said." Simon corrected Izzy, but it was true. Clary was in trouble. Clary had to explain how the warlock the shadowhunter was using was trying to burn out Ithuriel's blood. Simon took her idea of a solution just as well as Magnus and Jace. Before she could explain the spell Izzy interrupted her. "Hold on, are you honestly saying that a book has a piece of your soul?" Izzy looked at Simon surely angry he didn't tell her. Clary was going to ask why until she remembered he didn't know. Simon knew she was drawn to the book, but didn't know why. "And you think going closer to the book is a good solution," Simon said not really asking, more stating how insane this idea was. "Simon there may be no other way," Clary told him.

"So why are we here?" Izzy asked getting straight to the point. Clary explained to them the counterspell once more. "Magnus can't cast it on his own. He's going to need the help of yours, Jace's and Alec's energies. He also needs another warlock. We were going to ask Dot but-" Simon cut her off."Wait, you were going to tell someone else your back? Where is Jace's opinion in all this?" Simon looked at Jace. "I fought against it, but she wouldn't listen," Jace said in defense. Clary put her hands on her hips. Simon said that as if Jace runs her life. "I make my decisions for me Simon. Anyway,we couldn't use Dot-" She tried to continue. "So you aren't telling anyone else." Clary closed her eyes as she and Jace and begged for patience.

"If you stopped cutting her off you would know more!" Simon shut his mouth but smiled a bit at Jace's annoyance. "Dots magic isn't suited for the spell. Magnus is going to ask Katerina instead. "Just like Jace, Simon was against this, but then he paused. Simon backtracked.

"Wait we're talking about the Katerina who works at the hospital. The same Katerina who treated you the other night. I mean you were taken to the hospital, and she was the one who looked after you." Clary's jaw dropped, and she covered her face with her hands. In arguing with Jace she completely forgot that Katerina already knew of her return. Clary looked at Jace and crossed her arms. Clearly, he had forgotten too.

Even if Katerina was in the dark, Clary would still choose to tell her. Isabelle, on the other hand, thought, "This spell cast on you, it burns out Ithuriel's blood. Destroys your cells to the point where you can't create anymore, you would die. You would have no choice but to ask for help." Isabelle said this facing Clary, but then she turned to look at Simon then looked at Jace. Perhaps it was to make them understand that it would have truly been the only way to save her. Clary put a hand on Simon's shoulder and looked at Jace. "I already opened the book. It's too late to change that, the only thing to argue against is who I choose to tell, and that decision is mine."

Clary said this just as much to Jace as she did to Simon. Jace looked Clary in the eyes, and he could tell she was resolute in what she said as she walked forward to take ahold of his hands. "Things like this are my choices. I choose who to tell ." Clary looked back at Simon. "You and Jace being against it won't change that." She felt as if she went too far, so she hugged Jace. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Your opinion always matters to me and of course, I'll take them into account always." Jace held her. "No, you're right in a way. I try so hard to protect you; I don't consider your opinion on these kinds of matters. I guess we were both in the wrong."

Magnus stepped out of the portal into the Inquisitor's office and saw Alec. He was working on some documents and seemed so focused, he didn't even hear the portal open. Magnus quietly stepped behind him then bent down to kiss his ear. Alec jumped up then looked over his shoulder and smiled. "When did you get here?" He asked. "Just now, you didn't even hear me arrive." Alec sighed. "Sorry, I've just been so focused on all this paperwork. The Kyoto Institute is currently without a head. I have to go there and vet a new leader." Magnus smirked. "You seem reluctant to do so." Alec pursed his lips. "Because I don't have time for such trivial matters."

Magnus smiled. "Well in that case, why don't you help me?" Alec looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm casting a spell, I need a shadowhunter's strength." Alec smiled and kissed Magnus. "For you, anything." Magnus held out his hand. "Good. I'll explain when we're all together. Right now, we have someone else to pick up." Magnus smiled and opened a portal then Alec turned to him and said, "All?" They stepped through the portal, and Alec saw they were at the hospital. Once Magnus entered, he remembered the other night when Clary was there. He smiled, well that meant much less explanation was needed yet still so much to explain anyway.

Magnus looked around for Katerina and saw her tending to a patient in one of the private rooms. She then walked out and seeing Magnus, she smiled. "I hope your shift is nearly over," Magnus said. Katerina loved Magnus playful grin. "I have the nightshift. So I'm busy all night, sorry." she frowned wishing she could help him. Magnus, however, didn't seem disappointed. "Well if you're stuck on the graveyard shift, you must be free now." Katerina shrugged and smirked. "Well that was my last patient," she told him since she had worked all night. "Great," Magnus said. He led her to an empty room and opened a portal. The three of them stepped through it.

Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Simon heard the portal and saw Magnus step out of it with Alec and Katerina. Katerina looked around to see the number of people there. "What's going on Magnus?" Katerina asked. "I'm casting a spell that requires a second." Katerina was a little surprised. _"You_ need help casting a spell?" Magnus wasn't insulted. He knew he had no reason to be; the reason he couldn't cast it on his own made sense. This spell is from Isaac Laquedem's own spellbook. Katerina's jaw dropped a bit. "Laquedem? Where on earth did you find his book?" she asked very curiously. "Here," Magnus said and raised his hand. Katerina looked around and before she could ask. "Herondale Manor. They evidently have their own collection of magical works."

Magnus set up the spell before he began he warned Clary that there may be consequences if the counterspell was unsuccessful. Magnus drew a pentagram, he, Katerina, Alec,and Izzy got into place on their points, Jace had yet to. Magnus's warning remained in Jace's mind;he approached Clary and took ahold of her hands. "Clary you can't do this."He looked at her since he started to have second thoughts wondering if this failed spells consequences would end up being dire. Clary squeezed his hands. "I know," she said understanding and sharing his concerns.

Clary looked towards Magnus and the pentagram. "Every fiber of my being is telling me not to." Clary's doubts just became stronger as she feared the spell's outcome. She then looked back to Jace. "But at the same time, we have no choice." Clary then heard Magnus call her name. "Clary, it's time." She and Jace both turned to him, one hand still clutched to his. A light lit in the center of the pentagram. It was small though probably due to Jace not being there. "Are you ready?" Magnus asked her. Clary let go of Jace and looked at the light, slightly intimidated. Clary stepped into the circle, and Jace took his point.

The light in the center hit all five points, and Clary was encircled by cool blue flame. It wasn't burning the others; they were just calming were still shocked after being frightened of being burned. Magnus who was drawing magic from Katerina and combining it with his cast the spell. However,he started to realize something was going wrong. "Concentrate Clary!" Magnus called out as he tried to get the magic under control. Clary closed her eyes tight. She felt Isaac's magic and tried to force it off her. Jace became worried that she may be in pain again. "Clary hold on."

Clary fell to one knee, but Magnus didn't stop. If he did the magic would explode out. "Clary?" Jace called to Clary. If she heard she was not answering "Clary..." Jace called out once again, but Clary only heard an echoing voice as her surroundings began to blur. "Jace?" she said in a whisper to herself. Clary then heard the voice repeating her name fade. It faded along with her sight. Clary stood and looked around. She saw she was on a field of grass alone and wondered why. Clary looked around confused. "Where am I?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Holy Hera that was a long chapter!

That's what you get from hiatus's

Also relaxing massages lol ; )

Hope you guys liked cuz it was 4,593 words

Anyway this is what you guys asked for

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Thursday Shadowhunters!

Thank you to my Beta Lexi-Grey!


	43. Chapter 39 Isaac Laquedem

Hey Shadowhunters!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 39 - Isaac Laquedem

Clary looked around, and she saw she was alone. "Where am I?" She wondered aloud. It looked like and unlike the where she had been; she was surrounded by grass and there were trees far off. Clary was afraid she had lost her sight. But the six of them did this outside on the stone path leading to the fountain in the garden. If she lost her sight, it would be only Jace, Izzy, and Alec she wouldn't be able to see. Simon, Magnus, and Katerina may be from the shadow world , but they were also from the down world . Clary would still be able to see them. If anything she should be able to see the manor and everything Magnus had conjured.

Moreover, Clary noticed her memories were intact. That at least was a relief. Clary realized that she was wrong. It wasn't her sight that faded during the spell; it was her. She was no longer at the manor. Was she even still in Alicante? Clary heard someone clear their throat behind her. When she turned around she had to look up. This man was as tall if not taller than Magnus; he also had antlers. He must have been a warlock, and Clary had an inkling of a feeling as to which warlock he was. "You're Isaac Laquedem aren't you?" Clary said to him, less in question more knowing it to be true. "And you are Clary Fairchild."

Clary didn't think to correct him. She was too preoccupied with where she was and how she got here. But the how was starting to make a little more sense. "You teleported me here didn't you?" Clary said to him. Though she also wondered if teleportation was even possible. "Are you not going to thank me?" Clary's jaw dropped. "Thank you? This doesn't even make us even. You tried to kill me. Twice now!" Isaac rolled his eyes not recalling caring as to what she said. "What happened? Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?" Clary was being eager with her questions, but she had a good reason.

"I saved you. Your warlock wrongfully assumed he could cast one of my spells. Specifically, the counter spell that I created. Foolish warlock, trying to fight my magic with my magic." That angered Clary even more. "Magnus is not foolish, he's brilliant and powerful and the high warlock of Alicante." Isaac continued to wear a blank expression. "Yes, I heard of the Clave's leniency regarding down worlders in Alicante. Magnus Bane, the first high warlock of Alicante. Quite the honor. I didn't bring you here just to talk about him. Though I wonder the state of Herondale Manor with the spell uncontained. Surely they think you have disintegrated." Clary panicked. "I have to go back! See if they survived!" Isaac raised his hand. "In time."

"I brought you here to tell you that I'm not casting these spells for my own enjoyment. Someone has collared me and with this leash around my neck, I am bound to do their bidding." Whether Isaac was trying to prove his innocence or not Clary still replied: "We already assumed so." Though how could someone bind such a powerful warlock? "I am unable to even tell you the name of the shadowhunter you are seeking." That of course was a great bother to Clary. "Then what use is seeing you, " Clary asked with clear disdain in her voice. "I didn't just bring you here to save you; I brought you here to tell you to remove this chain that shackles me. I am old and tired. I don't care to get in between any trivial shadowhunter squabbles." Clary contemplated this request. "Why should I help you? These spells you create, they are clearly dangerous." Clary said to him.

"How dangerous are they really? Magic itself is not evil; it is how it is used that determines whether it is good or bad. The sleep spell was entirely about feeling as if your dreams are a reality. Magic can become twisted if you have bad intentions." Clary looked at him doubtfully. "And the spell to burn away my angelic blood? You can't defend that; it can and will kill me. I can still feel it." Isaac knew he couldn't argue against that spell. "That spell was created during a very dark time between shadowhunters and downworlders. I long ago gave up any malicious intent. This spell was my way to avoid killing them. But I have no doubt I will be forced to do worse."

Clary didn't know what annoyed her the most. Isaac believing he was righteous or seeing that he really was trying to do the right thing. Then again, maybe he was. Still, one thing remained. "Your spell burns out blood to the point where you can't create more; that's murder." Clary had a point. Isaac didn't want to kill, but this spell had a deadly side effect. "That spell has two ways of use. I'm no saint; I did use it to kill. Just like it is being used to kill, it can be used to remove angelic blood without death being needed. Because you have a higher concentration of angelic blood, if I even wanted to cast this spell of my own accord without this shadowhunter brat controlling me. I would have no choice but to use the former."

"What makes me curious now is, why are you not in pain? I've seen the effect my spell has." With all Isaac's knowledge, Clary was surprised he didn't realize it sooner or figure out why not on his own. "The angel Ithuriel, at least that is what I assume, " Clary told him. "I came before angels graced you humans creating shadowhunters." Once again, full of himself. Or maybe he wasn't? Maybe none of it held any meaning to him, and he was telling her why. "Can you remove the spell?" Clary asked him. "No." Clary huffed and crosses her arms. "But it's your magic. Why can't you do it?" He should be able to undo his own spell. "It isn't that I'm unable to; I'm forbidden to."

"This shadowhunter, he can't lock me up, but he can control me. He can control my actions. What I can and can't do. I can't stop the magic but I can, in a way, pause it." Isaac then reached his hand out and held it in front of her. Clary was confused as to what this meant. "What do you mean pause it? I thought you weren't in control of your own will, " she asked. "What you humans don't understand is how magic is ever flexible. There are loopholes and backdoors. It is my magic I can put it on hold if I wish. But that's not why I can do this.

"The reason the shadowhunter can't stop me is that he overestimates his power over me. Ignorant humans using magic they don't understand."

Clary didn't know whether to thank Isaac or not. None of this was really his fault. "Thank you, am I to be indebted to you?" Clary asked because she had a feeling this came at a price. "Or you are going to send me back now?" Unless Isaac intended on keeping her here. "Yes, one thing though. I want you to bring my spellbook to me, " he told her. _And there is the price _Clary thought. "It will give me the power to undo the damn bind he has over me. With the restrictions removed, I can completely lift the spell." That was easier said than done. "Can no one else do it?" Clary asked Isaac refused. "It has to be you, " Isaac told her. "I can't go near that book." Clary was about to explain why when Isaac cut her off. "Even if I said I'd remove the spell placed on your soul?"

Clary looked at him surprised. But then again, should she be? It was Isaac's spellbook after all. "Yes, I, of course, am quite aware of it and how this will prove difficult for you." "If you did that the seal on your book would be lifted." Clary reminded him. Because if he undid that spell the book's contents would be easily readable. "I can cast another spell to protect it. Find the book, then call out my name." Isaac said this so easily, but there was still one large problem. "Once I'm near the book calling you so you can take it from me is that last thing I would do. The others wouldn't let me near it anyway. And if I told them you asked for it, they may even say I was lying so I could have it." Clary knew they would all think that.

"They won't think that way," Isaac said. "How would you know?" Clary asked since she knew her friends more than him. "Because you aren't going to tell them." Clary was curious and became more wary of this suspicious behavior. "Why not?" she asked as she eyed him. "They would only get in the way. Get the book. When you have it in your possession, call for me. It will open a portal leading to me." Clary placed a hand on her hip and covered her eyes with one hand. It was his spell yet it seemed he just was not understanding. "I told you, I won't do that. The book's pull is too strong."

Isaac looked at her and seemed to actually see her this time. "Are you sure the real problem is not your fear of it consuming your heart?" Clary wanted to be insulted, but he was right. She was afraid, terrified of what she becomes whilst in the book's presence. No, she couldn't do it. "Find some way to fight the spell. Or are you just going to give into it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Then for the first time, Isaac showed expression, instead of continuing with his cold and bored demeanor. His face was clearly full of frustration and irritation. "I am bound to a Nephilim brat, so I'm forced to do his bidding. I have no intention of being enslaved for the rest of my immortal life. Bring me my book so I can free us both." Isaac then opened a portal behind Clary. She didn't have wonder where it led. She knew it would take her back to the manor. She only hoped beyond everything, that the others were alright. That Magnus was able to control the magic. That it didn't cost him too much.

Right before Clary stepped in the portal Isaac said something else, more of a warning. "Tell that warlock if he wishes to continue living his life as is and not turn into a cold block of stone, he should not attempt one of my spells ever again. Feel free to call him an egotistical child on my behalf for even thinking he could cast a spell of mine." With that she left, stepping into the whirling bright vortex.

Jace, Izzy, and Alec were all thrust backward from blast wave of the failed spell. Jace was lying on his back on the grass looking up at the blue sky still trying to understand what had happened. He turned his head to the left and saw Alec and Izzy on the ground, burnt grass beneath them. Jace slowly sat up and put a hand on his head; it was aching. He then looked to his left and saw Magnus and Katerina unconscious and slowly returned to himself when he saw Alec run to Magnus. Jace shook his head and looked around for Clary. "Clary!" he cried out as his heart raced. "What happened? What went wrong?" Jace whispered to himself because asking Magnus was clearly out of the question.

Jace moved to help Izzy up who was still slightly unsteady and saw Simon who was still on the floor. She went to wake him. Then Jace took a step forward to the center. All the grass around them was burnt. But here, the place where he was standing, the place Clary was, it was completely blackened. There wasn't even grass, just black ash. Jace needed answers, but the only one who could give them was Magnus or Katerina. "Magnus, wake up!" he heard Alec call to him. Jace walked toward Alec but didn't know what to say. This was his fault, he asked for Magnus's help. A feeling of great guilt came to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Izzy and Simon walk over to Katerina and try to rouse her, but like Magnus, she was not having any luck.

Jace looked back to the burnt center, and a great fear hit him. Those ashes, were they Clary? No, he couldn't imagine such a terrible thing to be true. The worst thing he thought was possible was Clary forgetting him again. However now he knew he was wrong. A world without Clary, even if she was not in his life would truly be a dark one. Jace looked at Izzy again and remembered the conversation he had a short while back when Clary first remembered. They were training together.

"You swear you did not approach her. Jace, I know you watch her every day." Izzy said as she came down on him hard with her seraph blade. "She came to me." Izzy looked at Jace suspiciously, and it was clear she didn't believe him. "Clary saw me. I don't know how, but she did." Jace said dodging another strike and went to slash Izzy's arm. "I tried to leave. Or maybe I was just running, afraid I was wrong." Jace then stopped and was breathing heavily. "But she chased after me; she knew me. Izzy, she knew my name." Izzy stopped moving too and was completely bewildered. "That's not possible, " she told him.

There also was the day after the first time Jace and Clary had slept together since she had been back. He had gotten into an argument with Isabelle in his room right before the second attack. Jace was with Clary again, she remembered him, and he was overcome with a never-ending high. But even though nothing could surpass his joy. There was still the ever there possibility, that he would lose her again. Jace told his fears to Izzy and did not like what she had to say. "I know you love Clary more than anything, but we don't know for certain what will happen. Clary being back now is wonderful, but you need to prepare yourself for the possibility you may lose her. Because she could forget again."

Jace knew Izzy wasn't trying to be mean; she was being realistic. Even she didn't want to lose Clary again either. So Jace told Izzy what he had been thinking since Clary returned. Actually, he had been thinking about it before then as well. He turned away from Izzy and looked out the window, he was unsure if he could say this to her face. "Izzy if Clary forgets again, I'm going to reveal myself to her." Izzy had walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder and forcefully turned him around to look at him. "Are you insane? Jace, you would be breaking covenant law. There is nothing Alec would be able to do to stop you from receiving those consequences. You will be deruned."

"You don't understand, " Jace said as he walked past Isabelle and sat on his bed. Resting his elbows on his knees Jace hung his head. "I have contemplated doing this for a while." Izzy went to sit next to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "You love being a shadowhunter. It's what you are destined to be." Jace just shook his head. "I love her more; she is my destiny. Getting her back, this feeling of constant euphoria now. I can't lose it, I can't lose her, I won't. I know now my decision is made. I would rather be a mundane and with her than a shadowhunter without." Izzy was shocked. Jace loved being a shadowhunter, and he was the best one she knew.

"I won't regret that choice if it comes to pass." Izzy looked at Jace with so much pity. He had yet to raise his said. "Are you certain?" she asked him. Jace closed his eyes. "You don't understand what it's like. I have had nightmares every night since she had left. There hasn't been a single evening where I have a peaceful sleep." Izzy found it hard it understand. "Your dreams are of Clary. How is that a nightmare?" Jace finally raised his head, and Izzy saw he was crying. Tears ran down his face, the ones she hadn't heard drop onto the floor. By instinct, she held him close, and he hugged her back. "They are of Clary, but they are nightmares too, " he told her.

"Does she get hurt in them?" Izzy asked Jace. "Worse, she comes back. Runs to me and tells me she remembers me. The worst ones are when I ask if it's a dream, and she says no. She promises me that it's real. Eventually, I wake up. Sometimes I don't even notice the tears on my face till I look in the mirror. Those mornings, I have to use all my strength not to fall apart. Then I remember what Clary once told me. That I have to feel something. That keeping it inside was not good for me. That I needed to tell someone." Izzy and Jace had separated, and he noticed she had started crying too. Jace supposed she couldn't hear his torment and not hurt for him.

"But you never did. I knew you had nightmares about her. Why didn't you tell me how bad they were? Clearly, they were worse than any mere demon hurting her." Izzy sighed Jace saw how her eyes were shining with tears, just like his. "Jace, Clary was right, you need to talk to someone about these things. If you don't, the pain will destroy you from within." Jace took a deep breath; he was adamant in his decision. Izzy could tell by the resolute tone in his voice. "I won't live without her again. I can't. If she forgets me then I choose life as a mundane rather than life as a shadowhunter. So long as I'm with her, nothing else matters."

Jace came back to himself; he was still staring at the pentagrams blackened center. Then he heard a relieved sound from Alec "Magnus," Alec said smiling down at Magnus, and without thinking, threw himself on his husband, unaware that Magnus was still weak. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Alec asked as he looked over Magnus. "No, I just feel as if one of the demon towers fell on me." Magnus raised his hand; Jace was curious as to what he was doing. Blue and gold sparks came from the tips of his fingers, but they only flickered. Surprisingly Magnus didn't look so panicked. "Containing the spell inside the pentagram, it put a severe strain on my magic. It will take me a while to recuperate." Magnus looked at Katerina who was still on the floor. "I suspect Katerina will be the same way. Hopefully, hers will return by her night shift."

Jace wanted to run and ask where Clary was, but he didn't; he was more respectful. "Magnus, I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have asked you to-" Jace was cut off, but not by who he thought and did not hear what he assumed was going to be said to him either. "You couldn't have known this would happen. I was also eager to cast such a spell." Jace expected Alec to yell at him for endangering Magnus. "While it's wonderful you and Katerina will be ok, where is Clary?" Jace heard Simon say. Jace had almost forgotten he was there. Simon was right. Frankly, Jace was surprised he had not heard Simon speak up sooner.

"Magnus, do you have any idea what happened to her?" Jace asked. The consequences could be dire, Jace remembered. However he also thought the worst-case scenario, she would forget, not disintegrate. Magnus looked at the pentagram, how everywhere was burnt and the center was just ash. His eyebrows raised in shock. Jace took that as a bad sign. "Is she...?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

You didn't REALLY think I'd make Clary forget again did you?

Ye of little faith lol

I want a happy ending too sillies!

Another long chapter!

I take the repetitive dreams of

"Promises me I'm not dreaming"

From my own experience

Except it's my dad with me

Not Clary lol

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!

Thank you to my Beta Lexi-Grey


	44. Want Answers? Read

Sorry not a chapter = (

This is for those who don't follow my Insta. I came back from my hiatus ready to write. But I've fallen ill. I don't know what I have but I can't write. If I had a cold I maybe or probably could. But my head just won't stop spinning. I don't know why so I don't know how to treat it. My dr is gone till the 21st. That's when my appt is, let's hope I feel better by then, and hope I don't fall when standing (Almost did a few times). Not to mention I hope I can eventually eat because my dizziness is making me nauseous. I'm not giving up on the story don't worry, I will try to write. I just can't do much of anything right now because I can't stay vertical long.

Wish me well Shadowhunters!


	45. Chapter 40 Lock and Key

Hey Shadowhunters!

Feeling much better

About 88% normal

I suggest you read the AN

And Reply to Review

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 40 - Lock and Key

Jace stepped away from Magnus and walked over to the burnt dark center of the pentagram. He fell to his knees and try as he might he could not remember a time where he felt a pain as great as this one, remember time when he was in this much agony. So many times had Clary and his relationship hurt him. Finding out she was his sister, watching her date Simon. When Lilith controlled him. Even when she ultimately forgot him, he had never felt so terribly. When he had a year filled with never ending traumatizing nightmares or just watching Clary when every part of his soul wanted to reach out, wanted to go to her.

During that time Jace wondered why wasn't doing it. Maybe because he knew the consequences? But was being a shadowhunter so important to him? Of course it was, being a shadowhunter, it was everything. Especially now that Clary was gone. He could have her back or maybe just start over. Even if he lost who he was, it didn't matter so long as Clary was in his arms again. Thinking back now, Jace was curious how long it would have taken for him to finally give up. When will the strength he had finally wain. The strength that kept him from doing what he knew in his mind was wrong but in his heart was right.

Jace was sure, he would have succumbed to his anguish eventually. Would have approached her. Told her everything or introduced himself, maybe both. Who knows, maybe if he did, Clary would still be alive? Jace took some ash in his fingers and watched as it slowly fell back to the ground. This was all that was left of her now. He failed, he couldn't protect her and he hated himself for it. A few tears hit the ashes until a portal opened next to him making them slowly blow away. Jace watched as Clary stepped through it. At first he stood stunned then he ran to to her. The force of his embrace was so great he was afraid she may break. Clary hugged him back and was not surprised at this reaction. "Jace, I'm ok."

Jace grabbed her shoulders and looked her up and down "How? The ashes?" Jace said as he turned around to look. The pile of ashes had gotten smaller from the portals blowing some away. Jace then quickly turned his eyes back to Clary. Swearing to himself he would never take his eyes off her, never even blink, again. Clary remembered what Isaac said. She could not tell them he wanted the book, but Clary was not going to lie about where she was. "Isaac Laquedem, he saved me I suppose." Clary noticed all eyes were on her. Then she noticed her surroundings. The burnt pentagram, Magnus and Katerina on the floor.

"Magnus, are you alright?" Magnus was sitting up and made a failed attempt to stand, his ego no doubt taking a shot at being stuck on the ground. "Where were you Clary?" Clary heard Simon ask. "Isaac brought me to some field with a surrounding forest, much like this place. He said he saved me because no doubt the reversal spell would have been unsuccessful." Clary looked to Magnus "Magnus is it even possible to go from one place to another without the use of a portal? Isaac somehow teleported me." Magnus didn't have to think much on this. He was still stuck on Isaac being so sure the spell would fail. Which it did but the lack of faith bothered him. "He's old and smart, that is all I can say on that matter." Clary could see he was annoyed.

"Are you all safe? Were any of you hurt?" Clary asked. "Magnus and Katerina took the brunt of the backlash. We were all knocked out a bit, but they took all the force trying to contain the magic." Alec answered Clary. That explained why Magnus and Katerina were on the ground. Alec kneeling next to Magnus whilst Izzy was holding Katerina's hand. Clary then saw something "Look." She said pointing towards Katerina. She was slowly opening her eyes. "Katerina, are you alright?" Isabelle asked. "Don't try to stand." She said as she saw Katerina slowly sit up. "Magnus I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, it was my idea. I should never have been so stupid." Clary said apologizing profusely.

Magnus shook his head. "I too was eager to try a spell created by Isaac Laquedem. I should have known better." Magnus said disappointed in himself. "Isaac told me to tell you to never attempt one of his spells again." Clary wasn't going to tell Magnus the rest of what Isaac said. But by the look on Magnus's face, she thought, perhaps he already knew. Knew she was holding back so as to spare his feelings. "Magnus, I'm having trouble feeling my magic." Katerina said to Magnus worried. "Me too, I suppose it may be a side effect. We poured everything into containing the blast." Katerina sighed "Which means we have to wait till our magic is recharged." She said.

"You don't have to wait here, it's a bit far but you could come to the inquisitors home with me and Magnus." Alec told Katerina. "I don't care where I wait. I need to return to New York by nightfall. I do not need my powers to be a good nurse but I do need them to get me back home." Katerina said frustrated. She was a good nurse, powers or not. However she couldn't do her job if she wasn't at the hospital not to mention without even being in the same country. This is all my fault Clary thought. It was her idea. No matter how eager Magnus wanted to cast the spell this was ultimately her idea. Clary couldn't help but think she shouldn't have said anything.

_Maybe I did just want the book? Maybe my intentions weren't as pure of heart as I thought._ Those were the thoughts running through Clarys mind. Still, she couldn't help remembering the feeling of knowing she was doing the right thing. Or attempting to do the right thing, seeing as this was a massive failure. "Alec, why don't you take Magnus home and bring along Katerina and Izzy as well." Clary said. Izzy looked up. "Why me?" Izzy asked. "Katerina has to return home. Her powers will return eventually and you can go with her. Simon can go as well if he wishes." Clary said as she looked over to Simon.

"I'm staying." Simon said firmly. "Your my best friend and you clearly are in trouble." He told Clary. "I'm staying as well." Izzy said and she looked almost angry. She stood and walked over to Clary and placed a hand on her arm. "I missed so much in merely a few days. I don't want to leave you again." Izzy said softly but stubbornly. "You're head of the Institute, you have to go." Clary said with a frown. "I don't care, you're more important. Family is always more important." Izzy said taking Clary's hands. Clary smiled and was happy after so long Izzy still saw her as a sister.

"Iz you need to leave. You have responsibilities and what will your excuse be when questions are asked about your whereabouts?" Jace said because he knew his sisters stubbornness. Izzy made a face as she looked away crossing her arms. "As for Simon, he should stay. He will need to be here once nightfall arrives anyway." Jace said looking at Simon he then looked down. "I can't remain here two nights in a row." Jace turned to face Clary and took ahold of her hands, he brought them up to his lips and he kissed the backs of her fingers looking sadly into her eyes. "Even if I wanted to."

Ultimately they decided to wait at the manor. Jace suspected Alec did so, so Jace would be able to spend the day with Clary. Unbeknownst to him, she had other things on her agenda. First Clary had to face her fear of entering the manor, the book still very much affected her. If she walked back inside she was worried all she would think about would be getting her hands on it. Clary looked down "With everything that is going on, I don't know what to do anymore." Clary told Jace. Jace wondered what she meant. A lot of things were bad right now but the most right thing was her being here with him. "What do you mean?" Jace asked.

"Why am I being targeted? It isn't as if I have done anything or could do anything. I'm a mundane, I'm nothing." Clary said and Jace frowned. "You are not and never will be nothing." Clary sighed. "I just don't see how I'm important enough to kill. I think I would find it insulting either way." By that Clary meant whether if she was important or not, she would still find it insulting that someone wanted to kill her. What had she done to incur another's wrath? Even as a shadowhunter Clary never had such a target placed on her.

What bothered Clary most was it was a shadowhunter. Since they left the Institute she was going through every shadowhunter she knew within her mind over and over. She kept coming to the same conclusion. No one she knew would do this, no one ever held such resentment against her. It wasn't as if Clary had any enemies amongst the shadowhunters, at least not in this time of peace. Though...she still broadened her mind to possible suspects within the shadowworld, even if the culprit was a shadowhunter. However each conclusion she arrived at was just as ridiculous as the previous.

Clary hugged Jace and to him she seemed vulnerable, as much as she hated it, that was what she wanted. Jace needed to think she was weak now, so he wouldn't see her betrayal coming. Clary took his hand and brought him over to the patio. She recalled what Isaac said about keeping her taking the book secret. "Jace if I did something you thought was wrong, how would you react?" she asked him. Jace didn't know why she was asking this but answered anyway. "I would want to know why you did it. If our opinions differed I would like to know the reason why they did." Clary sighed "Jace if we ever did but heads about something..." Jace looked away not accepting that could happen. "Jace, you have to trust I know what I'm doing." Clary said imploringly.

Clary thought about what Jace said and bit her lip before replying "I'm going to get some rest on the patio. That spell injured me more than I thought, help Magnus." Jace looked at her wondering why she said that. "If that's true it should be you I should be helping." Jace said, as if it should be obvious she was more important to him. Clary sighed "I just want to sleep a little, don't worry." Clary said with a false smile. Jace reluctantly agreed and he let Clary go. She went and laid down on one of the loungers. Clary closed her eyes then peeked one open to see Jace walk over to his sister. she quietly stood entered the house heading for the library.

When Clary entered the library she saw the book laying on the desk. Magnus had taken the page with the spell and just left the book there. She rushed toward it and against her better judgement Clary opened the book.

Jace looked up to see how Clary was fairing when faring when he saw she was gone. He ran to the patio and looked around. After realizing she must have entered the house he ran in after her. The first place Jace went to was the library, whether it be instinct or not he knew Clary would be where the book was. Jace stood at the doorway of the library and Clary looked up to see him. "I'm sorry" Jace heard her say. "Clary step away from the book." Clary ignored him and hated that she couldn't even tell him why. She looked up at him with such sorrow and Jace knew there was more behind this than Clary just wanting the book.

Clary felt the books power taking over her. She saw Jace rush into the library "Clary, let it go." Clary knew he was telling her to fight, and she was trying to. However she didn't know if she would be able to fight off the influence. Clary shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. "Isaac..." she whispered. A portal opened on her right stunning Jace. Magnus was still weak and no one else knew where they were. Clary knew going in there meant freedom from the book. She wanted that so much. Wanted to be free, free of everything. Clary grabbed the book but was reluctant to step through the portal. Because the part of her connected to the book didn't want to disappear.

Clary's eyes drifted to Jace and as their eyes connected, it was as if she was giving a silent apology. Clary held the book close and forced herself into the portal. She came out of it on her knees, when she stood up she saw she was in the field again. Isaac saw how close Clary was holding the book. "You shouldn't have opened it." He said to her "Opening it just makes the addiction worse." Isaac didn't bother trying to take the book from Clary, at least not yet. "There is a reason only I can safely open the book." Isaac told her. He was going to continue but Clary cut him off. "If that's true why make it so a mundane can do it as well." Clary asked. Still clutching the book.

"Who ever said I made it so a mundane can open it?" Isaac asked curiously. "Magnus, he said a mundane with angelic blood-" Isaac cut her off. "Stop listening to your warlock when it comes to my magic." Clary didn't like him insulating Magnus was unintelligent. "A mortal with angelic blood is automatically nephilim. However there's a difference. You are a shadowhunter if you have Raziel's blood. You have Ithuriel's." He told her.

Clary still thought that made no sense. "I thought any angel would do?" Clary told him. "Normally, but you were deruned. So you are forced to be mundane with angelic blood." Isaac pointed out. "And isn't that what you need?" Clary asked him. Isaac explained but Clary was still a little confused. "I don't need the blood to come from a mundane with angel blood..." Then realization dawned on Clary as let out a breath of surprise. She finished his sentence in a quiet voice. "You need it to come from an angel."

This was shocking. "Angel blood? Really?" Clary said sarcastically. "Not easy to come by." Isaac told her. "That's because angels don't exist on earth." Clary said that but she still recalled Ithuriel being bound and tortured by her father. "To remove the spell that locks the book successfully my blood and an angels blood must be combined to undo it." Isaac said no longer looking at Clary, but the book in her arms. "That's why you needed me." Clary said softly. Then she wondered why Jace wouldn't do. Was it because she was easier to manipulate? "What about Jace? He has pure angel blood as well." Clary told Isaac. "His nephilim side would have interfered. In more than one way..." Isaac said plainly, and surprisingly he rolled his eyes when he said that.

"I had a small store of angel blood. It's most likely still out there somewhere, but I left that home and all its possessions long ago." "Why?" Clary asked. "I had lost the book. Frankly I was tired of everything and all the spells within it were useless to me, so it didn't bother me much. No one would ever be able to open it anyway." Isaac said. "Well you were mistaken." Clary told him. "Did you think I did not foresee something such as this." Isaac said this as if it should have been obvious. "Raziel's first children had pure angel blood. I knew my book needed more precautions when that came to pass." "So you cast this addiction spell." Clary assumed.

"I cast that once I completed the blood lock. If an angel were ever to open my book-" "Why would an angel want your book? How could you even think of doing this to an angel." By this Clary meant the suffering she was having to bear. She was shocked and outraged at his impudence. "An angel wouldn't be affected as much as you. You're right, an angel would never want my book. But I had to prepare for anything, for instance, someone getting their hands on angel blood. Not to mention Raziel's first children had pure angel blood. As you recall I said magic has loopholes. You, Jace, Raziel's first borns are a prime example."

"It was then I strengthened the addiction spell and added on the spell that makes other warlocks incapable of reading it." Clary remembered how Magnus found it difficult to read the book without getting a dizzy or a headache. "Why wasn't Jace affected by the book like me? He as pure angel blood to." Clary asked. "It's most likely that the rune that prevents any magical influence on his soul protected him." Clary thought back to Lilith. The rune Jace lost when he was revived by the angel, that Lilith took advantage of. Luckily it was replaced quickly once they saved him. "That's also probably why he couldn't open it, it needed a mundane. The first shadowhunters may have been the same, but I could take no chances."

Isaac held out his hand. Clary thought he was asking for the book so she held it closer to her, but instead he produced a dagger. He then forcibly took her right hand. He probably wouldn't have to be so forceful if she wasn't under the books spell. Clary dropped the book and the first thing on her mind was retrieving it with her free hand till she felt Isaac's blade cut across her palm. "Ow!" Clary cried out and tried to pull away but could not. Then Isaac linked his arm with hers so they were intertwined, and to keep her from escaping. Still dripped with her blood he used the knife to cut across his own right hand. Unlike her, he didn't seem fazed by it.

Isaac dropped the knife. He took his arm out from under Clarys, before she get get away he grabbed her right wrist with his left hand. Isaac brought her over until they were standing above the book. He then clasped hands with her and held tight. Drops of their blood dripped onto the cover of the book. Once they hit the cover the blood lit up gold. In fact the whole book had a glow about it. Then eight dials appeared, each ring having runes in some unknown language. They turned on their own as more blood fell onto the book and once they were in the correct sequence each rune shone like the sun, a bright golden shine.

Clary then heard Isaac say in a low tone "Our blood is the key..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note -

When I started this I wanted to post only once a week. At the request of someone I decided to post twice. My life has become too hectic and I can't keep having late posts or be stressed about what to write. I won't stop the story but I won't post Monday and Thursday. I would ask your thoughts on my changed schedule, but I suspect I would get no answers in the reviews. So I decided on my own that I will post two chapters a week, but not on different days. Starting the Monday the 28th, each Monday will have two chapters. That gives me a week to write not only 2 or 3 days.

Reply to Reviews -

TheLight6767 + Any curious readers - Well I get to know each character book and show wise, I love them. When I write I imagine them saying what I'm writing and I can tell whether or not it sounds ooc or not. I play it out in my mind like a movie so I know how to describe what they are feeling or what the scenery looks like etc The hard part is I know the books inside out having read each multiple times. Some might say "Jace would never say that." But the book Jace would. As I said in the beginning, I favor the books even if I loved the show. I use the personalities of each character to come from both book and show. As for the plot, I've always been imaginative. This fanfic was meant to only be 2 or 3 chapters of Clace reuniting. I didn't expect for people to want an actual story. I had to make up a plot out of nowhere. I didn't know my plot till chapter 19 nor what the rune meant till even later. I became so focused on this I dropped my own book.

Gabiotalunatica - I should have switched the parts then, make it more exciting lol

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	46. Chapter 41 Sneak Peek

Hey Shadowhunters!

It's the Witching Hour!

I thought about writing a Halloween special

Then decided...

I'll give you guys a big Sneak Peek instead = P

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 41 - Sneak Peek

Clary saw the large dial on the book. Evidently its previous cover was an illusion. This dial had eight bronze rings each with runes. Clary heart the clicks as they turned, once it seemed they were in the perfect combination each rune had lit up gold. Isaac waved his right hand over Clarys healing them both at the same time, then he knelt and retrieved the book. Clary was still under the books thrall so she stepped forward to get it. Isaac placed a hand on her shoulder holding her back then began to chant. Clary couldn't understand what he was saying but after about a minute the book shimmered slightly and so did she.

Clary took a deep breath, it felt as if she had been underwater for ages. That pull in her chest, it was gone. Isaac was no longer holding her back and he didn't stop her from stepping forward. He must have known he successfully removed the spell. Clary was still confused about something though "That cover, with the large combination lock. That was the real cover of the book? Why was I able to open if it required your blood as well?" These questions made sense. Was the previous cover an illusion? What's the difference in how she opened the book and how he did? Well to Isaac, there was a big difference evidently.

"I was able to open the book without the need of your blood. With seeing this particular lock. Why are there two ways to open it?" Isaac didn't even look at Clary even though she was staring intently at him. He was just turning pages but was still decent enough to answer. "The way you opened the book was _a _way. Not the correct way. Why do you think you had so much trouble with it. If anyone got their hands on angel blood I knew the book would open. So I cast another spell of protection, keeping its contents safe even if they were seen. A spell of impaired sight." The spell the keeps other warlocks from reading it. Clary thought.

It seemed that Isaac had finally found the page he was searching for because he stopped. He spoke again this time in a different language than he did to remove the spell on her. Then Clarys eyes widened a bit when she saw what looked like a white transparent collar appear around Isaacs neck. She stepped forward then she saw it shatter and turn to dust as it faded away. Isaac stretched out his arms "Much better." He snapped his fingers once and Clary felt the earth shake. Walls seemed to be forming from nothing as wooden floors covered the field she was in. Suddenly she found herself standing on a large balcony.

The balcony was all marble and the bedroom was wooden. She went to the edge of the balcony and looked back out the house, which was more of a mansion really. Not unlike but probably larger than the Herondale Manor. "I needed the book to take down the wards the surround my home." Clary heard Isaac say. "You live here?" Clary asked in wonder. She stepped further into the house and its rustic yet royal feel was surprisingly welcoming. "Lived" she heard Isaac say. "I left this home long ago." Clary did not think she was mistaken when she seemed to hear a somberness in his voice when he said that.

Clary saw Isaac walk into what seemed like a closet and when Clary followed him inside it was clearly much larger than than it appeared to be from the outside. Probably by magic she thought. It felt like she was in an apothecary. Bottles of ingredients of things Clary didn't know existed, not all of them were labeled in english either. In fact most of them weren't. Isaac didn't know where Isaac was or what he was doing. She thought if she went any deeper she may get lost. When she turned to go back the way she came Clary saw the shelves had moved. It seemed as if she was trapped within a labyrinth. "Isaac!" Clary called out.

Clary walked forward but it she couldn't see the exit anymore, and rows of shelves seemed to have gotten longer. "Isaac!" She shouted again slightly panicking. Clary took a step back to go around the other way but her back it a wall causing her to trip and slide down it. She heard a thud as an unlabeled bottle hit the floor, but didn't shatter luckily. The contents consisted of a gold shimmering liquid, it was quite beautiful actually. Clary looked up and saw a cabinet above her, one of its doors slightly ajar from her hitting it. Clary stood and opened the cabinet, she saw countless numbers of the same bottle with its mystery substance.

The gold shimmered so much it even lit up the cabinet somewhat. Clary had an inkling as to what it was, but couldn't bring herself to actually say it aloud. "Isaac!" Clary didn't call him in fear or panic now, more in anger. Perhaps noticing the change in her voice came up behind her. He didn't even have any expression of guilt on his face. "You said you only had a small store of angel blood!" Isaac didn't think he lied to Clary because to him this was small. Isaac could see Clary was angry. "Where did you get your hands on all this angel blood." The only thing she could think of was how Ithuriel was captured and tortured by her father.

"Don't assume the worst of me. I did not summon an angel like Jonathan Shadowhunter and his warlock." Isaac said when he saw Clarys fiery gaze. "This was before the time of shadowhunters. Raziel had not yet appeared on earth, but another angel did. At the time I was so very young, only about twelve hundred years of age." Clary did not think that was at all young but she didn't say anything. "Not many things could fascinate me, but she did. I had never seen a someone so beautiful and terrifying. She was as captivated by me as I was of her. She never thought a being with demon blood could be anything but evil." Clarys gaze softened. "You sound like you really cared about her." she told him.

"Don't romanticize our relationship. We grew close because we had much in common. Both of us were immortal, both of us were solitary beings. Yet I was part demon and she was an angel. We still felt the same and eventually became rather close. She gave me her blood of her own will because it was her who suggested I use that specific spell to lock my spellbook. She foresaw how powerful I would become and how dangerous the spells within the book will be. Even the ones I had yet to create." Clary felt him take her wrist and he lead her out of the closet. Once they were back into the bedroom Clary mentioned the obvious. "I want to go back."

"I can't stay here, my friends must be terribly worried." Clary said to him. Honestly Isaac thought she was safer with him but did not want to get more involved with the current situation. He also was not one for revenge, or more like, he was just too tired for it. However he could not forgive being used like that so he took one step that may be a small fragment of vengeance. "I'm going to give you something, something which you will return to me."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note -

Burnt my right hand with scalding oil whilst I was pan searing salmon. After using two icepacks till the point of melting, my sister gave me Aloe Vera. By the Angel I felt like an Iratze was placed on me.

Hope you liked this sneak peek

You will get the full chapter along with 42 Monday!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	47. Chapter 41 Enchanted

Hey Shadowhunters!

Here is the full chapter!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 41 - Enchanted

Clary saw the large dial on the book. Evidently its previous cover was an illusion. This dial had eight bronze rings each with runes. Clary heart the clicks as they turned, once it seemed they were in the perfect combination each rune had lit up gold. Isaac waved his right hand over Clarys healing them both at the same time, then he knelt and retrieved the book. Clary was still under the books thrall so she stepped forward to get it. Isaac placed a hand on her shoulder holding her back then began to chant. Clary couldn't understand what he was saying but after about a minute the book shimmered slightly and so did she.

Clary took a deep breath, it felt as if she had been underwater for ages. That pull in her chest, it was gone. Isaac was no longer holding her back and he didn't stop her from stepping forward. He must have known he successfully removed the spell. Clary was still confused about something though "That cover, with the large combination lock. That was the real cover of the book? Why was I able to open if it required your blood as well?" These questions made sense. Was the previous cover truly a mere illusion? What's the difference in how she opened the book and how he did? Well to Isaac, there was a big difference evidently.

"I was able to open the book without the need of your blood. Without seeing this particular lock. Why are there two ways to open it?" Isaac didn't even look at Clary even though she was staring intently at him. He was just turning pages but was still decent enough to answer. "The way you opened the book was _a _way. Not the correct way. Why do you think you had so much trouble with it. If anyone had gotten their hands on angel blood I knew the book would open. So I cast another spell of protection, keeping its contents safe even if they were seen. A spell of impaired sight." The spell the keeps other warlocks from reading it. Clary thought.

It seemed that Isaac had finally found the page he was searching for because he stopped. He spoke again this time in a different language than he did to remove the spell on Clary. Then Clarys eyes widened a bit when she saw what looked like a white transparent collar appear around Isaacs neck. She stepped forward then she saw it shatter and turn to dust as it faded away. Isaac stretched out his arms "Much better." He snapped his fingers once and Clary felt the earth shake. Walls seemed to be forming from nothing as wooden floors covered the field she was in. Suddenly she found herself standing on a large balcony.

The balcony was all marble and the bedroom was wooden. Clary went to the edge of the balcony and looked back out the house, which was more of a mansion really. Not unlike but probably larger than the Herondale Manor. "I needed the book to take down the wards the surround my home." Clary heard Isaac say. "You live here?" Clary asked in wonder. She stepped further into the house and its rustic yet royal feel was surprisingly welcoming. "Lived" she heard Isaac say. "I left this home long ago." Clary did not think she was mistaken when she seemed to hear a somberness in his voice when he said that.

Clary saw Isaac walk into what seemed like a closet and when Clary followed him inside it was clearly much larger than it appeared to be from the outside. Probably by magic she thought. It felt like she was in an apothecary. Bottles of ingredients of things Clary didn't know existed, not all of them were labeled in english either. In fact most of them weren't. Clary didn't know where Isaac was or what he was doing. She thought if she went any deeper she may get lost. When she turned to go back the way she came Clary saw the shelves had moved. It seemed as if she was trapped within a labyrinth. "Isaac!" Clary called out.

Clary walked forward but she couldn't see the exit anymore, and the rows of shelves seemed to have gotten longer. "Isaac!" She shouted again slightly panicking. Clary took a step back to go around the other way but her back it a wall causing her to trip and slide down it. She heard a thud as an unlabeled bottle hit the floor, but didn't shatter luckily. The contents consisted of a gold shimmering liquid, it was quite beautiful actually. Clary looked up and saw a cabinet above her, one of its doors slightly ajar from her hitting it. Clary stood and opened the cabinet, she saw countless numbers of the same bottle with its mystery substance.

The gold shimmered so much it even lit up the cabinet somewhat. Clary had an inkling as to what it was, but couldn't bring herself to actually say it aloud. "Isaac!" Clary didn't call him in fear or panic now, more in anger. Perhaps noticing the change in her voice, Isaac came up behind her. He didn't even have any expression of guilt on his face. "You said you only had a small store of angel blood!" Isaac didn't think he lied to Clary because to him this was small. Isaac could see Clary was angry. "Where did you get your hands on all this angel blood." The only thing she could think of was how Ithuriel was captured and tortured by her father.

"Don't assume the worst of me. I did not summon an angel like Jonathan Shadowhunter and his warlock." Isaac said when he saw Clarys fiery gaze. "This was before the time of shadowhunters. Raziel had not yet appeared on earth, but another angel did. At the time I was so very young, only about twelve hundred years of age." Clary did not think that was at all young but she didn't say anything. "Not many things could fascinate me, but she did. I had never seen a someone so beautiful and terrifying. She was as captivated by me as I was of her. She never thought a being with demon blood could be anything but evil." Clarys gaze softened. "You sound like you really cared about her." she told him.

"Don't romanticize our relationship. We grew close because we had much in common. Both of us were immortal, both of us were solitary beings. Yet I was part demon and she was an angel. We still felt the same and eventually became rather close. She gave me her blood of her own will because it was her who suggested I use that specific spell to lock my spellbook. She foresaw how powerful I would become and how dangerous the spells within the book will be. Even the ones I had yet to create." Clary felt Isaac take her wrist and he lead her out of the closet. Once they were back into the bedroom Clary mentioned the obvious. "I want to go back."

"I can't stay here, my friends must be terribly worried." Clary said to him. Honestly Isaac thought she was safer with him but did not want to get more involved with the current situation. He also was not one for revenge, or more like, he was just too tired for it. However he could not forgive being used like that so he took one step that may be a small fragment of vengeance. "I'm going to give you something, something which you will return to me."

Isaac walked to an armoire which was also enchanted. After despelling it he removed a small box from it. "I want you to take this." He held the box out to Clary but when she reached for it he pulled it away. "You _will _return this to me." Clary opened the box and saw a beautiful engagement ring. A large diamond was placed atop it whilst others surrounded it. "Why would you give something like this to me?" Clary said in disbelief. "That ring is titanium, and is also enchanted." Clary shook her head. "No, anymore spells will only fry my synapses further." she tried to hand it back but Isaac took Clarys wrist. "This isn't a spell that will be cast on you, it is a spell of protection. This ring will ward of any magic that may fall upon you. Whether is be evil or not." Clary looked at Isaac quizzically. "Explain." she told him.

Isaac let go of her. "Magic cannot effect you, that does not include only a warlocks spells. From and vampires charm to seelie magic. Angelic or demonic. Even seeing through a shadowhunters glamour. This ring is the the ultimate protection and will make it so the shadowhunter after you cannot harm you via spells." Isaac had no doubt the shadowhunter would find a replacement warlock. Clary supposed this made sense, however one thing still did not. "Why do you have this?" Clary asked him. Isaac "In my long long life there have still been perhaps only a few dozen people I have truly ever loved." One person was a mundane. Clarys eyes shot up. "You fell in love with a mundane?" she asked him astonished.

Isaac ignored her question and just carried on with his story. "It was after the time of Jonathan Shadowhunter. I was, for want of a better word, wandering." Clary recalled the stories of the Wandering Hunter. "However my wandering stopped when she crossed my path. She was mundane, nothing magical about her. Yet I fell for her so. She enchanted me. Through her eyes I saw the world in a different light. Mundanes were no longer the lifeless uninteresting thing as I once thought them to be. Through her I was able to appreciate what the mundane truly had to offer. Experience things I never thought would hold any significance, would attract any passion from me."

The more Isaac spoke the more Clary could see how much he truly loved this woman, and how much passion she still inspired within him. "This was to be our engagement ring." Isaac said as he looked at the ring. Clary could see, no matter how he tried to hide it. Isaac was heartbroken. "You never gave it to her?" Clary assumed. "I did." Isaac answered. "I made sure she was protected from anything that would do her harm. However things went awry. She fooled me into removing the ring under the guise of saying she was afraid of losing it. Because you see, only I can remove it. I begged her not to. I told her it was better she was safe than have it lost. So she put the ring back on or so I assumed." Clary bit her lip and listened intently.

"By the time I found out, it was to late. She had placed the ring on countless others, and had a shadowhunter rune them. She had assumed because the ring protected against all magic it would protect a mundane from becoming forsaken. Most unfortunately she was mistaken in thinking that. I confronted her, asked her why she was conducting all these experiments. I should have already known the answer, but my love for her made me too blind to see it." Clary lowered her head. "She wanted to be a shadowhunter." Clary said and Isaac didn't disagree, because she was right.

"She wasn't going to experiment on herself till she was successful with others." Isaac said. "I pleaded her to let this goal of hers go, but she said she wanted to be part of my world. I told her it was her world that I wanted to be a part of. However she would not listen to me. I had never thought the day would come where I would have to protect her, from herself." Clary couldn't help but scrutinize him at that point. "What did you do." It wasn't a question. She knew he had done something drastic and was demanding he confess. "I erased her memory of the shadowworld, of shadowhunters, of me."

Clarys eyes filled with tears and she didn't know if was from anger or sorrow. "How dare you!" she yelled at him, chastised him. "It was the only way to keep her safe." Isaac said trying to be reasonable. "No! You don't get to make that decision! What the hell do you think gave you the nerve to erase a huge part of her life!" Clary shook her head. "Stop projecting your current situation onto my past decisions." Isaac told her blatantly. Clary took a step back, struck by his words. He was right, but she felt insulted nonetheless and did not hold back her thoughts either.

"How can I not?" Clary said in a more calm yet stern tone. "You didn't just cause her pain you hurt yourself. And you can pretend not to care anymore, that you have gotten over it, that you have healed, but we both know that's a lie. That type of hurt never leaves. It stays, and it festers till you wish you were numb. Because that's how Jace felt when he lost me. That's how I felt when I lost him." The countless times she did... Clary bit her lip to stop herself from shouting anymore venom at him but found it incredibly difficult. "Being forced to suffer through watching someone you love look right through you, no one deserves that. No matter how much you loved her, nothing gives a person the right to do what you did."

Isaac did not get angry at what Clary said. In fact he felt as if he wanted to thank her. For years upon years he had been wanted someone to tell him what he did was wrong. All he heard for what seemed like an eternity is people telling him "It was the right thing to do." Isaac's regret made him grateful for Clarys words. It may be perhaps that she knew how it felt that she was able to relate in such a way. That she was able to tell him the real truth of it, unlike so many ignorant others who were unable to understand. That, and no matter how he tried to deny it. The fire he saw such a great time ago within another burned in Clary. Someone who was honest no matter how much it hurt and was fearless no matter what she may face.

Isaac took back the box and removed the ring from it. After placing the beautiful black velvet box on the golden silk sheeted bed he took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. "I trust you to not take advantage of this." Clary looked down at her hand then heard the sound and felt the wind of a portal open next to her. "It will return you to Herondale Manor." Isaac said. "What will you do? How will I find you to return it?" she asked him. "The diamond on the ring. Touch it and say my name when you are ready to return it. I will find you." Clary couldn't help but feel for him. "You didn't answer my first question." Clary pointed out and Isaac was aware he did not. "Because I don''t have the answer myself."

"You should no even I don't know who it was who was controlling me. I can tell you he is male, other than that, he is being very careful about hiding his identity." Isaac told Clary right before she stepped through the portal. Because in everything that she had learned, she had forgotten about their current adversary.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

To tired to post 42 right now

Only 8 o'clock and I'm going to sleep

Hope you liked!

You will get 42 tomorrow!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you tomorrow Shadowhunters!


	48. Terrible News!

Terrible news! I dropped my Macbook and now it's fritzing. I don't know if it will be able to last me continuing to write. I will do my best though. However I don't feel comfortable writing on an unsecure laptop. I could lose A LOT of data. At the same time, I have no money to buy a new one. I was thinking, MAYBE if worse comes to worse. I write whole chapters on my phone (which would be a bitch) and have my beta or one of you Shadowhunters post it. That means access to my unposted chapters. I will trust you to restrain yourselves lol So that's why 42 wasn't up last week. I should have posted it Monday evening instead of procrastinating because I was tired. Because I dropped it that night. I was unable to finish it, I'm still trying. I haven't even started 43. I couldn't help but continue 42 because it is already mostly done. But I don't know if I should risk writing 43 on here. Which one of you Shadowhunters can I trust with my account?


	49. Chapter 42 Two Steps Back

Hey Shadowhunters!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 42 - Two Steps Back

In an attempt to stop Clary, Jace ran forward as he saw her disappear through the portal "Clary!" He shouted into nothingness, and although Clary couldn't hear him which he knew, it was obvious the others could. Alec and Magnus rushed into the library to find Jace standing there staring into space in utter shock.

Jace felt foolish, he knew he was acting as if looking in the same place would make the portal reappear, which was obviously not going to happen. "Jace?" Alec asked looking at Jace wondering what may be wrong? Evidently he and the others have yet to leave. "Where is Clary?" he heard Magnus ask as he came up behind Alec. Ignoring Alec, Jace spoke directly to Magnus. "Is there a way to trace where a portal may have lead?"

Magnus was confused as to why Jace was asking this but answered his question anyway. "No. That would be another warlocks magic, I can't interfere with it. Portals that were not of my own making specifically would be even harder to tap into." Jace slammed his fist down on the table. "Damnit!" he shouted in anger.

"Jace where is Clary?" Alec repeated Magnus's words. "And where us the book?" Magnus said looking at the empty table suspiciously where he had previously placed the book. "Clary's gone." Jace said answering Alec's question first, then answered Magnus. "A portal appeared, she took the book and went through it. It closed before I was able to stop her."

Magnus went to stand next to Jace as he reached out his hand. He tried to pick up on the portals magical signature but was unable to. "It's clear it was made by Isaac. Other than that, I can't tell you where it leads, but to him." Alec clenched his fists frustratedly. "He used Clary to get his spellbook." Why wouldn't she tell us? He wondered.

"She could have been being blackmailed?" he offered as an explanation. "That wouldn't stop Clary." Jace said shaking his head as he looking intensely at the ground. "Perhaps he was threatening her, she may have been afraid." Magnus guessed. "No, that is also unlike Clary." Alec said shooting down Magnus's theory.

Jace was so worried that he wasn't thinking of any rational solutions or explanations. "I don't think we need to be as worried as we are." Alec said to Jace as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Jace looked up at him and harshly said "How can you be so sure?"

Magnus answered in Alec's place. "Because Isaac bothered to save Clary before. If he wanted her dead he wouldn't have done so. We can't be sure what happened, but I don't believe he is interested in killing her." Jace however did not agree with this "He was the warlock who has been trying to kill her this whole time?" Jace said this as if it was obvious Isaac was a clear danger.

Suddenly Jace heard the sound of a portal open behind him. When he turned around he saw Clary walk through it. The first thing Magnus noticed was she was not holding the book. Jace went to hold Clary but Magnus asked quickly "Clary, where is the book?" Clary averted her gaze momentarily, then she looked Magnus in the eye. "I gave it to Isaac, to keep." she told him.

"Why would you do that?" Alec asked. "For one, it's his. Second, none of us can understand its power. Isaac needed the book to free himself from the shadowhunters hold. He even removed the spell that affected me." Clary tried to explain, then sighed because she didn't think they understood.

Magnus's eyes danced around the room, it was as if he was searching for something. Alec could feel his tension "What's wrong?" Magnus could not quite make out what was making him feel so uneasy. "I feel an oddity. It wasn't here before." Magnus's eyes fell on Clary. "It's you. That abnormality is coming from you." Clary raised her eyebrows. "Me? I'm abnormal?" Clary didn't know if she should feel insulted or not.

Magnus walked up to Clary and took Jace's arm pulling him aside. He then ran his hand down the air in front of her. "I can't feel you. Your aura, it's as if it has dissipated." Magnus's eyes traveled down to her hand. Clary eyes followed his finding the ring. Magnus took her hand and examined the ring. "I take it this isn't yours?"

Magnus had a suspicion that the ring had something to do with the reason why he could no longer reach Clary. She shook her head "Isaac gave it to me before I left his home, on the condition that I return it." Clary tried to take her hand back but Magnus wouldn't let go. He held her hand still, continuing to examine it. "Do you mind elaborating on what it does exactly?" Magnus didn't understand why, but he didn't like it.

Magus squinted, examining the ring on Clary's finger. "Isaac said it would protect me." Magnus had an inkling as to what the ring what do. What it would protect against? Magnus was completely blunt when he told Clary "I wish you hadn't have accepted this." Clary was curious why Magnus thought refusing such a gift would have been smart. Jace and Alec wondered the same thing. "Why would she refuse? This could be of so much help. I only wish he would let her keep it." Jace said looking at the ring.

Magnus shook his head. The three of them saw this as a gift, they didn't see how much harm it could cause. "I don't think you fully understand what this ring does." Magnus told Clary. She told him what Isaac had told her. "Isaac said it protected me from all types of magic. Downworlder, shadowhunter, demonic, angelic. With this, I don't have to be afraid of forgetting again." Clary said in excitement. Jace particularly like that possibility.

Magnus sighed "Isaac convinced you to where this ring on the concept that this is the ultimate protection. However if no magic whatsoever can effect then what about my magic?" Clary looked at Magnus questioningly. "What if you had wounds so severe you would need a warlock to heal you. My powers won't be able to help you. Or if something effects your mind despite the ring. Jace nor anyone else would be able to enter it to save you. Or if we lose you and you need to be tracked again? Like everything, this ring has its faults."

"Couldn't she simply remove it?" Jace asked. That's when Clary thought back to what Isaac had said. 'Only I can remove it.' "Isaac told me, only he has the ability to remove the ring." That is what began to give Jace some reservations despite his enthusiasm. Clary however was thinking of something else. Isaacs fiance

performed numerous experiments. She removed the ring off her many failures. How did _she_ remove it? She was unable to take it off herself after all.

Clary pulled her hand away and looked at it. "Is there no way to remove this on my own?" Clary asked Magnus. "Something like this is enchanted to protect someone till death. After the person dies, the ring would become obsolete. I would assume it would be removable when the bearer has passed on." Magnus said but this was all still mere assumption not fact.

Clary clenched her fist a few times, the one that held the ring, then looked at the diamond. She knew if she wanted it removed she need only summon Isaac by touching it, something the others didn't know. But despite all Magnus had said, a part of Clary still thought this ring would be useful. Besides, it didn't matter if Isaac removed it now or later anyway. She could call him anytime.

"Maybe it will have consequences in the future, for the time being it's a gift." Clary told Magnus. He didn't argue with her, even if he succeeded in changing her mind, they couldn't remove the ring anyway. Although unbeknownst to him, he was wrong in thinking that. In the end Clary convinced Magnus it was time for him and Katerina to leave.

They returned to the garden, then Magnus and Katerina left with Izzy and Alec. It would take a short while, given that they had no magic to make portals, and no horses. But they took the path from Herondale Manor back to the Inquisitors home. All the while Katerina attempting to find some spark in her magic and hoping if she couldn't, Magnus would be able to.

Clary and Jace stayed back at the manor with Simon who would watch her tonight. Clary insisted he leave too, however Jace told her it was still very early. They had the whole day to spend together. That none of them even knew if they would be able to return to New York tonight anyway.

Originally Clary and Jace agreed he would leave at nightfall, but then Alec said it was useless to do so if they couldn't return to the Institute. Alec told Jace if Magnus's magic should return, he would send a fire message. Till then, there was no point in leaving Clary.

Magnus had vanished everything from the garden before he left. Clary no longer had to stay outside after all, despite that she was a little upset. The bathroom he conjured was beautiful and so was the bed. It was the type of place should would like to have been inside the manor. Maybe when this was all over, if she lived he with Jace. She could ask Magnus to recreate what he had done before within the manor?

Clary look at the manor from the outside and smiled at the thought of living at the manor with Jace. This place was his birthright, something he seemed to have yet to claim since finding out he was a Herondale. When he looked here, could he see their future here together like she did? Because Clary saw the family she could raise here. The nursery that went unused.

Then again, could Jace have a future with Clary? Is it possible, or legal for that matter, for a shadowhunter to wed a mundane? As much as she had been trying to put that from her mind, it kept returning. The Clave had changed so much, Alec and Magnus being a prime example. But that was different in a large way.

Magnus is already part of the shadowworld. Prior to it becoming so progressive, Clary didn't know what the Clave would see as more absurd. A shadowhunter marrying a downworlder, or a shadowhunter marrying a mundane? Because despite their changes in thought towards the formers types of unions. What about hers and Jace's? A different yet still very complicated situation.

Clary looked at the ring. Was it possible, to keep her and Jace apart the Clave would try to erase her memories via vampire or warlock powers? Clary couldn't let that happen, but at the same time, she couldn't permanently keep the ring. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to. It would be a betrayal on her part and she knew despite everything Isaac was forced to do, she couldn't do that to him.

It felt as if lately any one positive step forwards created to negative steps back. The ring, a great protection would be a positive, but has two possibly inevitable negatives. The first that it would have its consequences regarding magic like Magnus had explained. The second knowing she had to eventually return it even if it became a great help to her. Looking at those two negatives, it made her wonder was the ring good or bad? Which of those would happen? Perhaps both? Perhaps neither.

Jace took Clarys hand pulling her from her thoughts and into the manor. Simon stayed outside on a lounger, not only to give them time alone, but just to take in the sun. Even though it had been a long while since he became a daylighter, he still took great appreciation in it. When it was a lovely day such as this, he took advantage of it.

Clary stopped walking once they were halfway across the ballroom. She looked up at Jace and couldn't help but ask herself what had been on her mind all this time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note -

I seriously shortened my paragraphs. I don't find it appealing when you read it online, too short for my liking. My previous way seemed better. However on the app it comes out too long. So this is a dry run. My Mac is better, but I'm worried it will fail and I'll lose everything. I'm keeping this chapter short to post it quickly just in case my Mac stops working on me again.

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	50. Chapter 43 Sneak Peek

Hey Shadowhunters!

Read AN please

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 43 Sneak Peek

Clary looked Jace in the eye and struggled to find her words. "Jace, do you see a future for us?" she was afraid of what he would say. Could he see their future? Or was he just living one day at a time? The time he was taking to contemplate the answer was driving her mad. Jace then laced his fingers through Clarys. "I can see me, spending the rest of my life, with you."

With conviction Jace told Clary "I won't let anyone, or anything take you away from me again." Clary could feel him tracing the ring on her finger. She had a feeling he liked one part of its protection more than another. "You know I can't keep this right?" Clary reminded him. "It could protect you against the angels spite." Jace said plainly.

Clary sighed and for some reason unknown to even her, she smiled. "Jace you have to trust that I will never leave you again." Jace was happy she believed in them. However despite Clary renewing his faith that everything would turn out well, he was still fearful. Fearful, because it was he who felt the pain the past year, not her.

Clary could see Jace's doubt. She knew that he didn't doubt their relationship. Just how it would survive when they had so many powerful enemies. After all they had been through, Clary though wanted a normal relationship. However if she stopped to think about it, a life full of normalcy would probably drive her mad with boredom, Jace as well.

Clary let out a chuckle and Jace looked at her wondering what she could possibly find humorous in this moment. "Since the moment we met we were faced with so many obstacles, but we overcame them.." Jace didn't deny it because what Clary was saying was beyond true. After Clarys return into his life, his mind had changed.

Jace originally thought it was a miracle their love survived the trials their relationship had faced. Valentine's lies, Lilith's spell, Jonathan's rune, then divine punishment itself. However it was the night Clary remembered him that he realized, it was no miracle. It was just how strong their love was. A love that could overcome anything and anyone.

Jace looked around the ballroom. "If we do make it through this...would you consider living here me?" Clary's jaw dropped because she was in utter shock. "What?" she asked in a whisper. "You want to know if I see a future for us. I see us spending the rest of our lives together, here." Clary couldn't help but be moved by his words.

Jace spoke with such conviction, Clary could not see a hint of doubt within his eyes. Clary smiled at him softly. "No..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Authors Note -

Ok Shadowhunters, this is to those thinking. "She left the story." Truth is, I did. I needed a break because I ran out of inspiration. I thought not writing would help that, and it did. This past month felt liberating. I didn't feel as if I had a deadline anymore. I was able to write as I used to before the story, at my own pace. I was going to do a surprise Thanksgiving chapter, but I couldn't write this week. My grams fell and hit her head. Non stopped blood, she needed stitched and her eye is still bruised. I spent three nights awake at the hospital to watch her. When I went home during the day and my sister took over I couldn't write. I was so tired and still only slept 5 hours. So that was my beginning week. Sleep a bit at home, stay up all night at the hospital. Those who follow my Insta know this already. It wasn't until Wednesday I came home and realize I haven't eaten in 3 days. Then I had to take care of my grams more, she is still off balance. This is a sneak peek to one of the 2 chapters I will be posting next Monday. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, luckily me and my grams did.

Reply To Reviews -

Sw1fan - You and everyone else = (

Forgot to ask what everyone was for Halloween?

What did you do for Thanksgiving?

Also congrats to our Shadowhunters for winning PCAs!

How is everyone liking the shorter paragraphs?

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	51. Chapter 43 What It Would Be Like

Hey Shadowhunters!

Happy Holidays my Shadowhunters!

Here is a present for whichever Holidays you celebrate

Or just because it's that time of year

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 43 - What It Would Be Like

Clary looked Jace in the eye and struggled to find her words. "Jace, do you see a future for us?" she was afraid of what he would say. Could he see their future? Or was he just living one day at a time? The time he was taking to contemplate the answer was driving her mad. Jace then laced his fingers through Clarys. "I can see me, spending the rest of my life, with you."

With conviction Jace told Clary "I won't let anyone, or anything take you away from me again." Clary could feel him tracing the ring on her finger. She had a feeling he liked one part of its protection more than another. "You know I can't keep this right?" Clary reminded him. "It could protect you against the angels spite." Jace said plainly.

Clary sighed and for some reason unknown to even her, she smiled. "Jace you have to trust that I will never leave you again." Jace was happy she believed in them. However despite Clary renewing his faith that everything would turn out well, he was still fearful. Fearful, because it was he who felt the pain the past year, not her.

Clary could see Jace's doubt. She knew that he didn't doubt their relationship. Just how it would survive when they had so many powerful enemies. After all they had been through, Clary though wanted a normal relationship. However if she stopped to think about it, a life full of normalcy would probably drive her mad with boredom, Jace as well.

Clary let out a chuckle and Jace looked at her wondering what she could possibly find humorous in this moment. "Since the moment we met we were faced with so many obstacles, but we overcame them.." Jace didn't deny it because what Clary was saying was beyond true. After Clarys return into his life, his mind had changed.

Jace originally thought it was a miracle their love survived the trials their relationship had faced. Valentine's lies, Lilith's spell, Jonathan's rune, then divine punishment itself. However it was the night Clary remembered him that he realized, it was no miracle. It was just how strong their love was. A love that could overcome anything and anyone.

Jace looked around the ballroom. "If we do make it through this...would you consider living here me?" Clary's jaw dropped because she was in utter shock. "What?" she asked in a whisper. "You want to know if I see a future for us. I see us spending the rest of our lives together, here." Clary couldn't help but be moved by his words.

Jace spoke with such conviction, Clary could not see a hint of doubt within his eyes. Clary smiled at him softly. "No..."

Of all the things Clary would say, Jace did not expect her to say this. She could have, as he had hoped say yes. She could have said maybe, she could have said she needed time to decide, to think about it. She could have even said to wait till everything that was currently happening to them had blown over.

Any one of those answers would have been enough. However simply saying no, and with a smile on her face. That was something Jace did not foresee. "No?" Jace said repeating her words. Clary looked down shyly. She knew she had to explain herself. She only hoped he would understand.

"Jace, I never want us to part again. But if we stay here think about how bored you will be." Alicante isn't like New York. Before my brother when was the last call to arms here? Jace you're a soldier, that's why you belong in New York. I don't care if we live in a castle or a hut. If we are together it doesn't matter to me. When this is all over, why don't we find a place of our own, in New York."

Jace raised his eyebrows. At least Clary wanted to live with him. It didn't matter where personally, as long as they were together. Besides it didn't matter if he lived within Institute to be affiliated with it. He just needed to live in New York. Jace smiled and hugged Clary. She knew she had reassured him. The look on his face at her rejection was a mix between pain and shock.

Jace probably assumed she would say yes. Clary thought. Jace took her hand and it was then Clary realized just how hungry she was. She let go of his hand feeling that instinct to reach for her steele to place a nourishment Rune on herself. Most unfortunately she quickly came back to herself and reality once again. Remembering the use of a steele was taken from her, permanently.

Regardless, Jace too would probably start feeling hungry as well. He could use the rune satisfy his hunger. But it wasn't that same as having a real meal. At least not to herself. Clary always felt the rune would take the hunger away from her. But it didn't leave her with the same contentment as having say, a Manhattan pizza.

Then Clary remembered that Magnus, given that his magic was gone, did not vanish all that he had conjured. That makeshift kitchen was still there. Clary kissed Jace's cheek then started leading him by the hand outside to the kitchen, Jace unaware of what she was doing. She saw on the patio Simon. Clary had almost forgotten he was still there.

To strangers, it would seem as if Simon was trying to get a tan, given how pale he was. However since he was a vampire that wasn't possible. Simon just loved the sun. Since becoming a daylighter, even if it was so long ago, he had learned to appreciate the sun in a completely different way. Unaware that regardless of how many vampires admired his ability, many had an enraged jealousy.

Jace rolled his eyes because he could see that Simon had fallen asleep. "Don't wake him." Clary told Jace. "He needs to stay up here all night to watch over me. Let him get some rest now." she whispered. Clary let go of Jaces hand and walked down the steps towards the kitchen Magnus conjured.

Jace understood now where Clary was leading him. He wasn't entirely sure why he hadn't asked before where she was taking him. Clary opened the fridge and saw something odd. This was not what was in the fridge before. She turned around and looked at Jace quizzically even though she knew he would hold no answers.

"What is it?" Jace asked? Clary wasn't sure how to explain it. "Nothings wrong it's just, what happened to all the food that was here before." Clary said. Jace walked forward. "It's empty?" he asked. "Not exactly." Clary replied. Clary took a warm box pizza out along with a fresh caesar salad. Even though everything about this was weird. The first thing she thought was, how was it still hot?

Clary walked away and placed it on the table. Clary took a guess and opened a drawer, there was a fork and pizza cutter. Clary looked back at the fridge whom she knew to be empty. "Jace can you please take out some ice water for me?" Jace walked over to open the refrigerator and Clary looked back at him. Sure as she thought, a pitcher of iced water with lemon slices was inside.

Clary brought a couple cups to the table and told Jace what she had noticed. "The refrigerator changes. That water, it wasn't there before. Also, how is this pizza hot if it was in a refrigerator." Jace didn't find it as confusing as Clary. The fridge was simply spelled to provide what the person who uses it requests.

It wasn't anything to worry about so Jace told Clary the most probably explanation that he had come up with.

As they sat and ate Clary thought about how many days it would take till she was safe? How long till they found out who was after her? In the presence of her friends she felt safe. Still she wished she had the ability to protect herself. Clary remembering sparring with Jace.

Clary knew Jace had been holding back. He was afraid of hurting her. Before it wouldn't have mattered but she couldn't heal herself with an Iratze anymore. Even if it was thoughtful she hated him fighting with one hand behind his back.

For one it made her feel weak. Two, It was a constant reminder she was no longer a shadowhunter. Three, it wasn't really a challenge. And four, it just wasn't as much fun as when he really came at her.

"I want to spar." She told Jace. Jace agreed it would be an enjoyable pastime. He stood but Clary stayed seated. Biting her lip, she nervously said what she had been wanting to. "Don't hold back." Clary then stood and looked him in the eyes. Unblinkingly she stood firm on what she said and he would not change her mind.

"What?" Jace ask confused, yet still he think he knew what Clary meant. He didn't know what to say that wouldn't start any conflict. Because Jace wasn't replying, Clary continued her way to the training room. Once she got there she picked up a sword. It felt comfortable, yet she was used to having a short sword in her other hand.

Clary could feel Jace as he came up behind her. His warm breath on the back of her neck gave her chills. Jace took her hand. Clary looked down and was surprised to see him placing a sword in it. She felt balanced. As if this was how she was supposed to be.

"Where did you-" Jace gestures toward the back wall with his chin. Before Clary could finish her question. "I saw you grab the sword. I had a feeling you wouldn't feel right with that alone." He explained. Clary kissed him. She had forgotten how well he knew her. She looked down at the two swords. They weren't like her kindjals, but they were enough.

Jace picked up to two swords of his own and turned towards her. "Not fair." Clary said glaring at him. She had noticed he had taken his shirt off. That always proved as a distraction. Clary places down her swords and left under the pretense of going to the bathroom.

Instead, as Jace waited Clary quickly ran to the master bedroom. It was in poor taste but she started look through the dresser. Opened the drawers and closets to see if she could find anything of the sort that she was looking for. Jace was getting impatient and was going to go look for Clary when he heard a sound behind him.

When Jace saw Clary he had momentarily lost grip of his sword. She had come back wearing what looked like a black sports bra. It was something you would normally wear to train in. Jace knew Clary was evening out the odds, because his eyes kept going down making him lose focus. Just as hers did when she saw him topless.

Clary was still distracted by his firm chest and abs but at least Jace had a distraction of his own now. They got into position and Clary was the first to attack. The sound of blades clashing, seeing the sparks fly feeling the sweat drip down her body as her adrenaline elevated. This was what Clary loved.

Clary came down on Jace hard. "Stop holding back!" Jace furrowed his eyebrows "I'm not!" He said in denial. Even though he two knew it was a lie. Clary narrowly missed his stomach. "You're pulling punches." she said, because it true. "Ever think maybe you're winning on your own? You're just that good?"

Clary block one of Jaces attacks then tilted her head to the side giving him an "oh please" look. "Unlike you I'm not so egotistical. I haven't trained in a year. Not to mention it wasn't even this easy when I was a shadowhunter." Clary paused sighing. "Just stop denying it. I've seen how you train and this isn't it."

Jace dropped his arm from where Clary was still blocking it. "I don't want to hurt you." He told her plainly. "You think only shadowhunters get hurt when they spar?" Clary asked raising both eyebrows.

"Mundanes train too. And for whatever they may be training for they get hurt too. That's why it's called training. To perfect your skills. Not taking your opponent seriously will only hinder you from seeing what you can do. If you hold back, it's not really learning is it, for either partner. Because the person you're facing doesn't have a challenge. Which would leave the vulnerable to a stronger assault. Because they wouldn't know how to defend against it. Now as strong as you are. How am I supposed to learn how to fight as best as I can as a mundane, if you don't give me something that is worthy to be called a fight."

Jace thought for a moment. His "Thinking" be it quick was making Clary's impatient self very annoyed. Mainly because she just wanted an answer. "I can do that." Clary smirked. "Good, because if you don't I'll kick your ass." Jace smirked "I'd like to see you try."

Clary wondered if this is what it would be like living together with Jace. All she knew was she loved being together with him. Every they were together she never wanted him to leave. And every time he left she couldn't wait for him to return. What she didn't know was Jace felt the same way.

Clary knew how much Jace cared for her though. It wasn't all he did for her, she did not need that as proof. It was the look she sees in his eyes every time he sees her. The look that made her feel as if she was the most special person in the world. Clary smiled, but she did not realize how distracted she became lost in thought.

Clary felt a sting above her left elbow then something dripping down her arm. Clary looked to see the wound, she wasn't upset or worried. However, her eyes went from the cut to Jace. Clary wondered what his reaction would be to her being hurt.

Jace dropped both of his blades as he walked over to her and took ahold of her arm. "This is why I was holding back." he said as he examined the wound. Clary rolled her eyes looking away from him, but not pulling her arm back either. "At least now you admit it." She said rolling her eyes. Jace looked up at her for a moment annoyed with her remark.

"It is a little deep. We should bandage it before it gets worse." Clary whipped her head back to Jace. He still had her arm looking at the cut Ugh she was getting so frustrated with him. Something so simple was nothing, yet he is making a big deal of it. And she knew Jace probably felt guilty as well.

Clary didn't know why she did it, when she did it or how. But she just couldn't take being treated so fragile. Clary kneed him in the stomach winding him and pushed him back. "Pick up your swords." she said as her temper was rising. "Clary you're bleeding be reasonable." Jace said with one arm on his gut.

Clary pulled a from her back pocket some gauze and wrapped it tightly and difficultly around her arm. She had taken it for Magnus's bathroom before returning to Jace who was waiting in the training room. She had a feeling she was more likely to find bandages there since the Herondale's could simply use Iratze's.

Jace shook his head disagreeing with Clary. He walked forward and helped her finish wrapping her arm. Despite his somewhat sloppiness with runes, he was very gentle and precise with what he was doing now. Except when he tightened it. Clary had a feeling that was some spite because of how difficult she was being.

Clary got into fighting position again. "Well?" she said eyeing Jace. Jace took up his swords. "I know you feel guilty, that it's you're fault." Clary paused. This wasn't the time to comfort him by telling him it was otherwise. Because it was his fault, and it was not a bad thing. She only hoped he could understand that.

"I won't say it's mine because I said come at me. I won't say just don't do it again. Because what you still don't understand is I'm ok with this. I'm even happy you're finally taking me seriously. You may the one who hurt me. But you didn't do anything wrong. Now let's go again, just like before. Don't hold back."

Despite Clarys words Jace had reservations. "And if I hurt you worse next time?" he asked her. "Jace what you did now I don't consider as something bad. However an action of yours what I will consider harmful is you not properly preparing me. The action, or more like something you didn't do. Which was take me seriously. What you did may hurt me now, but it will do less harm in the future. If training like this properly equips me for future dangers, what do you have to feel so worried about?" Clary said hoping he finally understood.

Jace looked at Clarys arm. The cut was too deep, she was bleeding through it. He placed his swords down once again. Jace took Clarys short sword and delicately cut the wrap. He bit his lip, his brows furrowed in worry. He was hoping she wouldn't need stitches. At the very least, they needed to dress it again. This time with more padding.

Clary look down at her arm and saw she was still bleeding. It didn't sting anymore but she did feel a dull hurt. If they fought again she knew she would be at a disadvantage. Her arm, be it very little. Still felt slightly weaker than before. "We need to wrap this again, this time with more padding. We should probably disinfect it too." Jace told her.

Clary sighed and let go of her other sword, she heard it fall to the ground as it collided with the floor. They decided to return to Magnus's bathroom on Clarys condition they would return here. Honestly if Jace refused she would have left. Clary knew she had to tend to her wound.

When they got back to the patio, they noticed Simon wasn't sleeping on the lounger anymore. Where had he gone? The most likely answer was he was looking for them in this huge house. Imagine his surprise when he sees they have returned to where they last were. Clary and Jace descended the stairs and walked over to Magnus's beautiful bathroom.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Note

Given everything that has happened recently. And my on and off writers block. I can't promise days of chapters, or how many. My schedule, at least for the time being will be sporadic. Also another reason I have writers block is, everyone says don't finish the story. I don't want to, but it has to end sometime. I know the ending. But to keep it going longer, is proving to be difficult for me. I'm having trouble finding what new and exciting chapters I should place in the middle.

I love the holidays

And I got some ideas for new chapters.

I don't know if you'd consider it long or short

It is 3,254 words though (Excluding intro and outro)

I know it's a slow chapter

I hope you like it anyway

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you Monday Shadowhunters!


	52. AN Please Read!

For anyone asking where I am. I will be posting within a week regardless if my beta proofreads it in time. Evidently being laid up with a mild case of influenza for nearly two weeks gives you inspiration. I hope you Shadowhunters like strange twist I added.

Some might think it is too far fetched or just the original storyline was better. But I think I had to go this way because the original storyline was becoming so boring for me I got stuck.

I needed to add/change things or I can't say I would have been able to continue a good story. I would have updated because I would not have wanted to drop the story. But they would have been forced chapters due too writers block.

Don't worry though, it is not as if everything is different. So please, to those who don't review, tell me what you think of the new way I went. I haven't changed a lot just added some...well you'll see. = )


	53. Chapter 44 Time

Hey Shadowhunters!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 44 - Time

Now that they were outside, Clary saw how dark it had gotten. They were in Magnus's bathroom, Jace was dressing Clary's wound wrapping in more bandages after he cleaned it. Clary could see the look of guilt on his face and it pissed her off. Honestly she barely noticed the cut. She felt a slightly sharp sting, but then it dulled. After all the pain she went through, she supposed she had built up a small tolerance.

Then again thoughts like that brought Clarys mind back to Jonathan and she had to shake her head slightly to get them out of her mind. "Am I hurting you?" Jace asked at the sight of her shaking her head. "No I'm fine." Clary looked at her arm and smiled "Nice, but I wouldn't suggest you try to be a medic." Jace smiled at that.

A fire message came and Jace caught it. "It's from Alec, Magic is back on. Well Magnus's is. He created a portal so Katerina could leave. He'll be here soon to take me back too." Jace said the last part frowning and Clary's own smile faded. It was inevitable, but she wished they wouldn't have to be parted.

Staying together every minute would be ridiculous. But after a year... Clary also wished she didn't have to rely on poor Magnus to constantly create portals for them. But if she said anything she knew what he would say. "Biscuit, if it's to keep you safe, it doesn't matter."

Clary stood up and she walked over to the patio when she started feeling slightly dizzy. She closed her eyes tight, when she opened them the feeling was gone. "Simon!" Simon jumped from her shout which made her laugh. "Jace is leaving, so it's just us for the night." Jace walked up next to her on the patio and held her hand.

Just then a portal opened and Magnus stepped through it. It was clear he didn't want to stay so he just created another portal. This one most likely lead to New York. After kissing Jace once he left through one portal whilst Magnus stepped through the next. Her night following was uneventful, and truthfully she was grateful for that.

Clary looked up, night had completely fallen and the blackened sky was sparkling with stars. At first she thought she could see the stars because there were no city lights here. But the bright glow of the demon towers would no doubt drown them out. No matter the reason, she was happy they were visible.

Simon looked at her with a large smile. "What do you want to do?" He asked her, like a child wanting to play a game. "Sleep" was merely all Clary replied. After everything she had went through today, she was exhausted. Clary roused Simon because she knew Jace would have done it. Simon needed to be alert to watch over her.

Clary walked over to the bed Magnus summoned and laid down. She knew she didn't need to sleep outside anymore. The book didn't possess her, and Jace would say it would be safer indoors. But they were in Alicante, nothing could get to her here and she liked sleeping under the stars. She was still amazed at how every day in Idris was so beautiful.

When Clary woke after a peaceful sleep she saw that Jace not come yet. This was odd because after searching a bit she couldn't find Simon either. She was alone. Well, she thought she was till she heard a noise behind her. "Oh, you're awake." Clary had a wide smile on. That was not Jace's voice.

Clary turned around and went to hug Izzy. "What are you doing here?" Clary asked. Although she just saw Izzy she was so happy to see her. Maybe because each time she saw one of her friends it felt like she had not seen them in months. That still begged the question, where was Jace? Why did no one wake her?

Seeing Clarys confusion Izzy explained "I convinced Jace that I wanted to spend some time together with you." Izzy smiled looking down. "I think he forgets sometimes that he isn't the only one who missed you." She looked back up at a smiling Clary who felt she would love to spend a day with Izzy. Even if it made her feel guilty that she wasn't with Jace.

Then Clary recalled something. "But, you're the head of the Institute, you need to be there." Clary said to Izzy. "I know, and Jace tried to make that argument too. So I just told him to take over for the day. And to continue Simons training. Besides, if I was to come, it could only be during the day." Very true, Izzy would need to be there to hunt at night.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Clary wondered. She asked leading Izzy further into the manor. "I figured you needed time to rest after everything." Clary sighed, Izzy was right. She did wake up feeling much more peaceful. Even if her favorite pillow (Jace's bare chest) wasn't there. Clary blushed as she thought of that, but Izzy didn't seem to notice.

Clary gave Izzy a short tour, including the crown moulding. She went upstairs to show her what she really wanted to. It was Jace's nursery. "This is my favorite place in the manor. It's one of the only two places not covered in dust. The other being Stephen study. I'm sure it was Imogen, she started cleaning this after learning about Jace."

Clary saw how they both started gathering dust. In the nursery's case once more. "I'm going to start cleaning them again for her." Clary walked forward and took ahold of one of the colorless herons on the crystal mobile that above from the crib. Every other heron was a see through blue flying among the other clear colorless ones that looked like pure glass.

"If I was ever to have a child with Jace, I would want them to have have this mobile." Clary said smiling as she still looking at the heron in her hand. "It is my favorite item in this room." Clary looked up at Izzy smiling then brought her to the room she shared with Jace in the manor. Izzy looked around impressed.

"This place is amazing." Izzy said as she jumped and laid down on the bed. It was clear she was enjoying herself here. Being in a place such as this was much more her style Clary thought. "I want to show you the weapons room later. It is amazing, me and Jace trained down there. I think you would appreciate it."

"Jace was training you?" Izzy said with a smirk. "I may not be a shadowhunter but I can still fight. Jace was so terrified of hurting me. He treated me like glass, as if I was a flower." Izzy smiled. "Well I won't, come on." Izzy got up to follow Clarys lead. "I won't go easy on-" Clary didn't hear Izzy finish so she looked back.

Izzy wasn't behind Clary, nor was the room. She looked front and saw her way in front of her had changed as well. Clary felt very puzzled, where was she. "What the..."

Clary blinked and look around her. She looked around her but all she saw was white. The last thing she remembered was being with Izzy, they were headed towards the training room. Clary was happy to spend some quality time with Izzy after so long. Had she passed out? Was this a dream?

Clary jumped slightly at the sound of a voice behind her. "Good to see you again." Clary quickly turned around and saw...nothing. Then something blurred and came into view. It was a man with his hands folded in front of him. His face retained the white glow all around her and she could not make out his voice either.

Clary knew she had to prepare herself for a fight but he didn't do anything. "Where am I? I was with Jace and the others. I was-" "You woke up...again." the man said cutting her off. "What do you mean woke up?" Clary asked. By the look of everything, this seemed more likely to be the dream. She also wondered what he meant by again?

"Everything, well nearly everything, you have experienced till this point has been a dream." Clary shook her head. "That's impossible. Everything has felt too incredibly realistic." Clary couldn't see his face yet she had a feeling he was smiling. "Yet it is still false." Clary shook her head. "No, this has to be a spell."

Clary then wondered how a spell could effect her if she was wearing Isaacs ring so she looked down at her hand. It was there, so how?... "See, not real." Clary was getting annoyed. "Then I'm dreaming. You are not real." The man chuckled "I'm very real, everything else isn't."

Clary didn't know how to counter this other than say "How can my imagination conjure up all of this." She asked, referring to what he was eluding to as merely a dream. The man suddenly became serious. "Because it didn't." This only confused Clary more, so he elaborated.

"What you just woke up from was a possible timeline. This isn't the first time I spoke with you. Each previous time was from a different possible timeline. You are playing out how life would take place if you were awake." After all the amazing things he said she only particularly took notice of the last.

"Awake?" Clary as him. "You're in a coma Clary. You're at the hospital." Clary's jaw dropped. "I said nearly everything. The last real thing you experienced, was being attacked outside your friends apartment." Clary recalled the demon that nearly killed her. "No, Simon removed the poison and Magnus healed me. Then Katerina took care of me at the hospital."

Clary recounted that time him all that she remembered. "You never woke up at the hospital Clary. When you fell into the coma something happened." He paused expecting her to say something but Clary just listened intently. "It was as if time froze. The only time moving forward was in your mind. Playing out scenario after scenario of what would happen if you woke up."

Clary was having a difficult time wondering how it was even possible to do all of that. Then again, he did say it wasn't her. "If I didn't create this, who did?" Clary asked. "Can you honestly think of no one?" he answered her cryptically, a question for a question. Ithuriel, Clary thought to herself and somehow he knew she realized who it was.

"I've seen each possible outcome, so far. The one you just woke from is the closest you can get to reality. Ithuriel was able to reach and warn you in it." Clary wondered what he was talking about. "I didn't speak to Ithuriel." She didn't summon him as far as she recalled. Truthfully she was afraid to again.

"Think Clary, Ithuriel reached you." Clary became annoyed. "Why can't you just tell me things instead of waiting for me to figure it out. I didn't speak to Ithuriel he-" Then Clary stopped a little surprised as she thought back to when she was trapped in the nightmare spell. "The nightmare, the dream, when I was under Isaacs spell. He kept telling me to wake up. I thought he meant from the spell, but he really meant from-" "The coma" the man finished for her.

"Ithuriel has been keeping you alive, but to do so he had to stop everything. Nothing continues in the reality, everything is frozen. But stopping time for so long would cause an imbalance. Thus he made it so time would continue only within you. But not only one time line. Multiple ones that could take place if you ever woke."

"In the nightmare Ithuriel said not every angel was against you. I understand your connection. An angelic connection such as that would normally mean absolute trust. He would not lie. I suspect when he said not every angel was against you, he did it to spare your feelings." Clary noticed a sense of pity in the mans voice.

He walked toward Clary and her eyes followed him as he circled her. "Angels are not forgiving. I believe Ithuriel cares too much for you to not do so. Choose to be merciful." Clary understood just about everything. Perhaps even why the mere closeness between them gave her chills. An unease she could not shake.

Suddenly Clary felt an ache within her chest and placed a hand on it. It was one of those times your thoughts are accidentally spoken aloud and the filter between mind and mouth is missing. She didn't know why she said it, she didn't even realize before it was too late. "Why do you want me dead." Clary asked him.

The man didn't reply and Clary didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking. She was glaring at him now with clenched fists preparing to fight if needed. "Very clever Clary. The me you're speaking with now does not. In your dreams however. The one thing that always remains the same is your enemy being me."

"But I can't tell you before you find out. Foreknowledge is dangerous. What you need to do now is wake up." Clary thought he was being ridiculous. People couldn't will themselves to awaken from a coma. "If I am comatose, I cant make myself wake up." She told him. To which he replied "You can if you pull one of the possible timelines to the surface and make them real."

Clary didn't see how on earth she could be capable of doing such a thing. "You can't wake up from the coma and start from that point, in the hospital. Time went on within you. That does not merely involve your life Clary, and you need to choose how it did. Pick a timeline, bring it to the surface. I suggest your most recent. That is when all you have dreamt till this point will become reality."

Clary understood what he was saying but she also knew she was not strong enough. "I can't." She merely said looking down. "I'm not here to hold your hand and encourage you. I've had this same conversation multiple times. Each time you failed." This did not help Clary's lack of confidence. If anything it was discouraging her.

"You're right. You may have failed because you lacked the strength to do this, or perhaps I finally succeeded in killing you. You are lacking in power. After all what I'm requesting is impossible for even a shadowhunter, and you are a mundane. But you have a blood connection with an angel. That is why I believe you can do this."

"Even though I said this many times, I do still believe it." Clary raised her head surprised that, that small speech helped. "Be warned the me you will return to will be the one who wants to kill you." Clary nodded. Not that it mattered, she didn't even know who he was anyway.

"Time will move on the same way, you trying to kill me. Will I find out who you are and the reason for that?" Clary asked very curious. "Will I ever see this less violent side of you again?" She asked that second question softly and almost sadly. Clary was to return to the part of him who wanted to kill her. Would she ever see this normal side of him again?

The man didn't answer her. Without being able to see his face she could not tell if he was ignoring her question, or searching for an answer. Finally he spoke "Thinking if the me within your dreams, I can't give you a definite answer. That question could be answered by either you see this me again, or the me from your dreams changes." Clary frown at that.

"Either way, do not fail in this timeline, hopefully this time you will be successful." And again her confidence dropped. Clary didn't know what went wrong in each timeline because she couldn't remember any others. What she should or shouldn't do unlike the previous ones. "I assume this dream may work best. Ithuriel was able to speak with you in this. Also as I said it is the most recent."

Clary bit her lip "What will happen?" She asked "You will return to the dream you have chosen, in this case the current one since you failed within the others, at the point you had woken up. From then on try to bring it to the surface. It's the only way to get out of the coma and for time to reset. You won't be at the hospital if you wake. Time went forward, at which moment you pulled yourself out of the dream will be where you are in reality. It will become reality."

Clary then asked. "In my dream I was healed after the attack. But you are saying I was not. How will that moment in time play out if I succeed?" She assumed she puzzled him with this question because it took a moment for him to answer her.

"It could overwrite the original timeline and make it so it was not as serious, or still remain the same. Even a new outcome is possible. Time is delicate we don't know what will happen till it happens. We just have to wait till you accomplish this." he told her.

"And if I can't?" Clary asked. "Then yet another timeline will begin and I will have to have this conversation again." She sensed a touch of annoyance in his voice at that. "But how would I even go about trying to make a dream a reality?" Clary said this with a somewhat pleading tone in her voice, begging for answers.

Clary suddenly remembered he said he was not there to help her. But she had to be given some sort of clue, a hint of how she could do this. Staying alive was one thing, but doing this? She'd prefer to continue merely trying to avoid death than this absurdity.

"You keep forgetting these aren't mere dreams. They are lives you would have lived had you really been able to overcome the elapid attack. Stop thinking you are trying to make your dreams real. Make the life within you real." He said this calmly. Clary didn't know why, but the last sentence sounded almost poetic to her.

Clary took a deep breath then closed her eyes. When she opened them again she saw the hallway in front of her that lead out of the room. "-you" She heard someone say as they walked into her. It was as if no time had passed though it had felt like an hour. It was Izzy following her.

Pull it into reality? How? Clary thought. She felt foolish for not asking more questions, but she couldn't think of what else to ask either.

Clary thought that perhaps he evaded her questions on how to do this and asked her to solve it because he himself did not have the answers. Regardless, it was her "dream" after all. Only she would be able to do it, that is, if she could.

The only reason Clary believed all this nonsense was because she was awake at the moment within this world, meaning she couldn't be dreaming all she had learned from the man just now. Even in a dream, Clary didn't think she could come up with all that had happened to her up to this point. It was too fantastical for her imagination. And even though it felt so real, it wasn't, at least not yet.

After bumping into Clary, Izzy saw her spacing out and not walking anymore. "Clary?" she asked. Clary looked over her shoulder at Izzy but her mind was still elsewhere. Clary blinked and shook her head then slowly sat down on the bed and kept her head down. Izzy got down on one knee in front of her. "Clary, are you alright?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Note

Started the New Year off with a two week virus. But it gave me inspiration to write a 3,465 long chapter. Not that I should get sick more often. I don't know if you shadowhunters will like this twist. Hopefully you will. This was not looked over by my beta, so I hope it isn't so bad. Please give me your thoughts especially this chapter on the way I went with this story. How my changes are.

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you next time Shadowhunters!


	54. Chapter 45 Looking Through The Barriers

Hey Shadowhunters!

Read AN please!

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice!

Enjoy! = )

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 45 - Looking Through The Barriers

Izzy on a single knee was looked up at Clary who was still staring down towards the floor. She couldn't read Clarys expression. She could not even assume to know what was on her mind. Because deep in Clarys thoughts there was a war going on. Her mind torn between truth and lies.

The last thing Clary wanted to do was tell Izzy what had happened. However after returning to herself, Clary had to sit and take a moment to understand everything. She assumed she did during the conversation she had just had. But now that she was back, she started to have doubts.

Everything just felt too real to be a dream. Then again, this wasn't necessarily a dream. It's, if you want to say it more or less complicatedly, this was a potential reality.

Clary realized it had been a few minutes since she had said anything. All the thoughts running through her mind made her completely forget where she was or who she was with. She didn't even realize till now That Isabelle was calling her name trying to get her attention.

Finally after looking up did Clary see Izzy with a very distressed face. Perhaps the only solace given to her would be the Clary couldn't be enchanted. Izzy knew of the ring she had acquired from Isaac. Clary looked down at her hand. The one that was not real. She curled her hand into a fist, frustrated at the question if this was really true or not.

"I'm fine. For some reason, I became light headed. But I'm ok now." Izzy didn't know if she believed Clary but didn't question Clary's response all the same. She stood and looked down at Clary who was still sitting on the bed. "Well then, you were going to show me the training room?"

Clary just remembered where they were headed earlier. She lead the way out of the room in silence. The whole way she wanted to take the time, even if it be short, getting to the training room to think. Izzy however did not think that the same and started a conversation. One or any Clary knew she could not ignore, lest she raise suspicions.

Still, Clary was lost within her own mind. She wished she could be alone for a while to think. As Izzy spoke on Clary made sure to pay attention, regardless of all the distractions within her mind. Any questions to Izzy about what she was saying, she would become annoyed. No doubt ask where Clary had run off to (metaphorically speaking). And inquire as to what she was thinking about.

Izzy was very smart though, and Clary knew this. Which means she also knew that Izzy did currently have unasked questions of what just happened. And Clary did not want to give any reasons for her to ask them.

Clary knew she could not hide the truth. Not forever. Just keep whatever had just happened to her, to herself for now. Until she had answers to the questions Izzy may have. Even if perhaps revealing the truth, and gaining help from others would be the best way to go about finding them.

Clary did not want to lie to her friend, she hated lying. To others, this may be a way to sugar coat the word lie, but Clary never believed so. Keeping a secret, is not a lie. A lie would be a revealing something, speaking something. But covering the truth with something false.

Right now, even if Clary was happy to be with Izzy, Clary just wanted to be alone. She needed time to process. Weigh the possibilities on whether everything she had just learned is the truth or not. So Clary started to think of an idea to do that. She decided to show Izzy the training room. Maybe spar with her for a while. But then she would tell her that she was feeling unwell and had to lie down.

But then Clary paused at that idea. When would she get to spend some alone time with Izzy again? She did not want to ignore the opportunity to spend some time with friend she had not been with in a year. The one who was now head of the Institute, which made her even more busy. Harder hang out with even if it be day.

Clary decided, may it be difficult or not, to put her thoughts on hold. At night, when the arrival Simon comes, she could tell him she was tired. The way she did last night. The way any normal person would be. And if he asked why she was going to sleep so early, she could merely tell him the excuse she was planning on giving to Izzy. That she wasn't feeling completely alright at the moment. Whilst holding hope that he would not take that information too seriously.

True that would be a lie. Clary wasn't sick. But in a way she didn't feel good either. She felt as if her mind needed rest at the moment and she didn't know why. Perhaps she just had information overload at the moment. A part of her still did not believe all she had just learned. Though for some reason, she lacked some of the doubts she originally had.

Clary was lost in her own thoughts and didn't know what to do. In all honesty, even though she was happy to see Izzy, Clary wanted to be left alone. She felt as if, if she tried to think whilst surrounded by the people who merely wanted to protect her, she would just be extremely distracted. At the same time she knew that she would never be able to let them give her some space.

Isabelle put a hand on Clarys shoulder causing her to startle. "Are you alright?" She asked. Clary who assumed she was still on the fence of whether or not to tell her friends apparently had decided in that moment. Because she had answered "Yes" She continued to spar with Izzy. Acting as if nothing happened and hoping her lie would be convincing.

Perhaps Clary forgot her friends intelligence or underestimated it. Or maybe she wasn't aware of how intuitive Izzy could be, because Izzy said to her right in the middle of their match. "Whatever you are keeping to yourself, I suggest you tell someone." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Secrets have unforeseen consequences."

Clary frowned "You'll think I'm crazy." Clary said with a desperate look in her eyes. She wondered why she even felt desperate. Isabelle wasn't making her say anything. It was her choice who, when and if she told anyone at all. However Izzy's words, it made her want to confide in someone.

She started to think the desperation in her eyes, the begging. It wasn't for Izzy to stop asking questions, to stop trying to force her. It was for Izzy to push harder. Clary was too wary to say anything. Couldn't bring herself to tell the truth. She wanted someone to make her say it.

"Nothing you could say or do would ever make me think that." Izzy sighed and placed her blades down. She then went to take Clarys from her as well. Izzy took ahold of Clarys hands and looked her in the eye. "You can trust me." Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then began to explain everything that had just happened to her within the past hour.

Izzy hadn't spoken the whole time. She merely listened intently at what Clary had to say. Clary explained her strange behavior and everything that was supposedly going on. Clary search Izzy's eyes for the moment she would declare Clary had lost her sanity. Izzy merely let go of Clary and turned around.

Izzy's silence worried her more than if she claimed Clary was insane. It felt like Izzy was justifying that Clary had lost her mind. "Say something." Clary said as she bit her lip. Her nerves were on edge and each second of silence longer felt like a stab in the gut. "Izzy please." Clary begged her to speak.

"What you're asking me to believe is too much Clary. I don't think you're crazy." Izzy said as she placed her hand on Clarys arm, but Clary flinched away at the touch. It was meant to be comforting but it wasn't.

As much as Izzy was trying to soothe Clary from the fact that she didn't believe her. This gesture felt like Izzy was trying to get through to Clary. Make her believe what she was saying could not be possible. It made Clary feel somewhat angry not comforted. Nevertheless Izzy's words were effecting her in a way.

What if she did just have some episode. If she thought about, the fact that all she had learned was real seemed less and less possible as the seconds passed by. Clary looked at Isabelle for what seemed like forever, where in reality in was barely a minute.

Clary didn't know her next words would be. She could argue with Isabelle, defend what she had said, and she was going to do that, before doubts crept in. Clary was going to do either that or agree with Izzy that everything she learned was fake. Just to satisfy Izzy by proving she didn't think this insane situation was real.

Of course Clary would be lying. But that was then. She wondered if she agreed now, would it be a lie? She didn't know if she believed it herself anymore. Yet there was this small part of her she could not rid herself of, that said that it was true. Clary looked into her friends eyes then shook her head slightly.

Clary backed away and didn't speak as she turned to walk away. Clary realized she couldn't give Izzy any answer, because she was unclear on how she would answer Izzy's reaction. So she left because she couldn't look into Izzy's desperate eyes any longer. The eyes the were begging for Clary to admit to herself that it was all untrue.

Even if Clary herself was not sure on whether or not she believed it anymore. Clary changed and went back outside. She wanted to hide to gather her thoughts and not hear what Izzy had to say on everything Clary told her, but she also really wanted some fresh air. She felt as if she couldn't breathe.

Izzy left the training room but was somewhat lost. She followed the path back up they took from Clarys room, well, the room she had been using. She kept back tracing. From there she went the path they took from the nursery. Now she was at a loss, Izzy was trying to remember how they got here from the garden, but she was so captivated by the manor she wasn't really paying attention.

It was the same with all the other rooms but Izzy's instinct helped her puzzle together the routes they had taken. The only lead she had now was going back downstairs. She used the closest staircase to lead her down to the first floor. One floor above the training room.

Izzy looked left and right. The only clue now was finding the ballroom that lead to the garden. She was starting to get frustrated how the Lightwood Manor was not this big. That and how this place seemed like a maze. Nevertheless she found the ballroom.

Izzy assumed since Clary was not in her room or the nursery she may have gone back outside. When Izzy walked outside she saw Clary sitting on the steps leading onto the grass. Clary felt Izzy's presence before she heard her footsteps. Still, she didn't ask Isabelle to leave her alone.

Izzy went to sit down next to her and to Clarys surprise a portal opened on the grass a few yards in front of her. However Izzy was not so surprised. Once she reached the ballroom she had sent Magnus a fire message. Even if she didn't believe Clary, Izzy believed the others needed to hear what Clary had to say.

Everyone walked through, Jace, Simon, Alec and lastly Magnus. Clary stood and walked forward then looked at Jace. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "We were about to ask the same." Jace replied. "Magnus received a fire message from Issabelle. It said you had something to tell us." Alec said to Clary.

Clary turned and glared at Izzy. Did she call them all here in order to have them gang up on her? Izzy spoke "They need to hear what you have to say. We all need to decide if we believe it or not." Clary agreed with Izzy so she told her story again. Of everything she saw, of the man she spoke to, and of how this was all fake.

Izzy just turned around. She wanted to believe Clary. "What do you want me to say?" Clary opened her mouth then closed it again when she realized she had no answer. "That I believe you? That I don't think something must be wrong with you." Izzy said and shook her head slightly as she looked at Clary sadly. "I don't want to lie to you."

Clary looked down and felt tears come to her eyes. "You said-" "I know what I said! But Clary this is too much. You can't ask me to believe. I'm sorry" Clary looked at the others then closed her eyes and she heard her tears hit the floor. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to escape everything. Clary shook her head.

"Well what did you think was going to happen?" Clary opened her eyes and blinked her tears away. She looked up and saw the man who started all this. "What do you mean?" Clary asked. "You thought you would tell your friends what was happening and they would just believe you?" he paused giving Clary a moment to think. "Think about it. You sound as if you have lost your mind."

What had happened was momentarily forgotten as Clary replied. "I thought I wasn't going to see you again?" "Your friend not believing you caused great emotional turbulence. It caused you to wake up. I'm going to have put you back to sleep again." "Wait!" Clary shouted to stop him.

"How do I make them believe?" Clary asked looking for some answer as to how she could make her friends believe her. "Find a way. You are running out of time." he merely said. Clearly stating that he didn't know either. Before Clary could say anything more, he snapped his fingers and Clary was back to where she was before.

Clary felt fresh tears on her face, they seemed foreign since a moment ago her face was dry. Clary took a deep breath to calm her and put on a more determined look. This kept happening, she was either having episodes, or it really was true. "You don't have to believe me. But I know that all of you trust me."

"We don't think you would lie Clary. You just think something that is impossible is true." Simon said to her. It hurt especially hard not to have the support of her best friend. But at least he didn't say that she was crazy. Clary looked to Jace and he stepped towards her. "And you?" she asked.

"I don't want to believe that I'm not real." Jace said looking into Clarys eyes. He laced his fingers with hers. "But I will always believe you. I want to help you make us, me and you, real." All the others looked at Jace, surprise written all over their face.

"If this is true, how do we go about waking you?" Alec asked Clary. "According to the man-" "Who we are apparently trusting now." Jace cut her off rolling his eyes. Clary continued "It wasn't the first time I saw him. As if Ithuriel placed me in time loop. The only way to break it is to break out of the coma. All the other times a failed, I either couldn't find a way to wake up. Or..." "Or what?" Simon asked. "Or I died..."

Silence befell them at those words. "If you're in a time loop then if you die here it won't matter. You'll just start all over again." Simon pointed out. "Yes but this isn't a normal dream. It's how time would have gone on in the real world. Not to mention Ithuriel can keep Clary alive for only so long. He's doing everything to make sure she lives. Keeping her alive in reality and disregarding any timeline where she dies." Magnus said.

"Normally when you're in a dream and you know you're dreaming. To wake up you could just die." Simon said. "Except Clary can't do that here because whatever happens here, happens in the real world." Jace said. "Not to mention, another reason this isn't a normal dream is because Clary isn't asleep, she's comatose. Another reason why she can't just scare herself awake." Alec pointed out.

"If you somehow found out what went wrong all those other times, you would know what not to do." And Clary was surprised to see, it was Izzy who said that. Clary looked at Magnus. "Is there some spell I could use to remember?" "If this is all fake then there may be a limit to which spells work or not."

"Every spell that was cast up till now worked. So this shouldn't be a problem right?" Asked Simon. Magnus however shook his head. "This is different. Clary isn't trying to remember long forgotten memories. Even though she would be trying to see the life of Clary Fray she wouldn't be looking at her own life."

Magnus could see they were lost, so he explained further. "Even a past life is still a life you have lived. A life with very complex magic you may be able to access. Because regardless if it was a different person, it wouldn't have been a different soul. These other Clary's, they are not you. You can't access their memories because you are not the same person."

Magnus looked at their faces and it plainly said that they understood. "Then don't try to help me find a memory, help me see into one of the other timelines." Clary said to Magnus. Magnus just shook his head again, clearly Clary didn't realize she was asking the impossible.

"You are asking to break down the walls between the different time lines." Magnus said in a serious tone to Clary. Clary just raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'So what?' "There is a reason there are barriers in time-loops. Having them keeps all the timelines stable. Take them away and-" "Everything crashes in on itself?" Izzy said cutting Magnus off.

"In a sense yes." Magnus agreed. "What if Clary didn't so much as break down the walls as looked through them?" Jace asked. Magnus didn't have a reply for that. "I could just glance at every timeline, not enter it entirely." Clary said. As much as Magnus thought it was a good idea, it still seemed impossible to do.

"That would require magic even I don't know." Magnus regretfully said. He hated admitting he wasn't strong enough or smart enough for anything. Hated feeling inferior.

"Maybe I can help?" Jace said. Everyone looked at Jace in question. "How?" asked Alec. "Herondale blood. There are so many spellbooks in the library, perhaps one of them has what we need." Magnus rolled his eyes 'Doubtful' he thought. Deciding on his own he was better than all those other warlocks.

That is when Clary had an idea. "Isaac? Isaac I know you can hear me." she said. Suddenly a portal opened near Clary. She was about to walk through it when suddenly Isaac himself stepped through. He looked at all of them, his glance his greeting. Then he turned his head toward Magnus. "Bane." Was all he said in recognition. That hated inferiority fell upon Magnus again, though he refused to show it.

"Isaac you are the oldest warlock alive today. I thought you may be able to help us, help me, with something." Clary said with a pleading look in her eyes. "You want access to the other timelines." Everyone but Magnus was surprised by what he said.

"How did you-" Clary began but Isaac cut her off. "I am old enough and wise enough to realize that a time-loop has begun. And seeing as you are obviously at the epicenter of each, clearly I kept an ear out for you." He said this as if it should be obvious, that they should know he was so great. "Can you do it?" Alec asked.

"I know of the time-loop, but can't recall every detail in each." Isaac paused then looked at Clary. "I can share my knowledge with Clary, however she will have to fight for all the fragments of information on her own. Think of it as trying to find the missing pieces of a puzzle." He explained plainly.

Isaac said they would need to do it when her mind was completely relaxed. They went up to Clary's room. Alec, Magnus, Simon and Izzy waited outside in the hall on Isaac's orders. But Jace refused to leave. Even if Isaac demanded he need to concentrate, which thankfully he didn't. He let Jace stay, he supposed this would help Clary relax more anyway.

Clary laid down and looked up at the tall warlock. She had to admit, even if it was her idea she was a little frightened, now that it wasn't Magnus entering her mind. Isaac removed her ring, the one he had given her that repelled magic.

"Close your eyes." she heard Isaac say. Isaac covered her eyes with one hand and she quickly fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep. He then placed a hand on her forehead.

Jace watched on, nervous about what would happen to Clary. It suddenly struck him, it was possible one of the other Clary's did this too. If they did and things still ended up bad for her, then what they were doing now was futile, because it had already failed to be of use.

Clary felt as if she was surrounded, watching bits and pieces of a movie of her life, except she didn't remember ever doing any of what she was seeing. Then she remembered in her sleepy daze, she was looking at the other Clary's. Isaac was right, it was like you only had half the puzzle pieces. He said she would have to find the missing ones.

Clary knew to do the spell she needed to relax. However she also felt like in order to get the missing pieces she needed to concentrate. All these scenes were melding together, frankly it was making her head hurt. The last thing she wanted to do is look for more.

Clary tried relaxing her mind. "I need to separate them." she whispered to herself. Clary imagined a canvas splashed with different colors, what she needed to do was separate the colors. At first it was difficult but gradually it became easier.

Clary realized she could part them all, but she needed to find the missing pieces. Each had some parts missing, but every had the ending missing. As if it was specifically trying to be kept from her.

Clary reached her hand out as if she was reaching for what she was missing, when she felt the first missing piece come back she knew what she had to do. Clary stopped trying to force it. Instead she closed her eyes and let her arms fall to her sides. Her head fell back and she took deep breath, leaving herself open, vulnerable.

In that instant Clary felt a flood come upon her. Every missing piece fit into place. Images passing through her mind then perfectly placing themselves where they belong. Except...the endings...

Suddenly all around Clary was black. "Clary..." she heard someone call her name, a familiar voice. "Clary..." her name echoed again. Clary searched and when she finally turned around she saw who was calling her. It was herself. "Are you me? A Clary from another timeline?" Clary asked. "Yes and no." The girl who looked like her said very cryptically.

Clary noticed she seemed sad, was it pity for the situation she was in? No, this was a different sadness. "Who are you?" Clary asked. "I'm the endings..." Clary was surprised. Why had the endings of each life been separated and manifested into this being? "I don't understand." Clary said.

"You now know what happened in every life. You've come farther than any Clary, because none had taken to this path. However I think it best you don't know the outcome of the others." Clary was confused. "But that's the whole reason I did this, to find out what went wrong. Why I was unsuccessful." Clary said.

"And you have found out enough." Clary heard the girl say. "No, I haven't." Clary calmly argued. "I won't deny you the knowledge you want. But I will ask again you do not take it." Clary noticed she had a pleading look in her eyes. But she had no choice, she needed to see how she failed, needed to know how to avoid failing again.

"Please." Clary said. The the girl walked forward, the apparition that was the endings of each life. When she walked towards Clary, up close she seemed even more depressed. Seeing herself like this, Clary felt so much sadness for this person, she couldn't understand it's sorrow.

It came up to Clary and took her face in its hands then whispered. "I'm sorry..." Then it kissed her lightly, and Clary closed her eyes and returned the kiss. When Clary opened her eyes again it was gone. At first she was confused then she felt as if the wind was knocked out of her. She gasped as every ending passed through her mind.

Clary fell to her knees, she realized the apparition entered her. She was now seeing seeing the endings to each time put themselves into place. But something else was happened. Clary just realized she was crying. She closed her eyes tightly and put her hands on her head and started shaking it violently. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Jace looked down at Clary and noticed tears falling from the corner of her eyes. "What's happening?" Jace asked slightly panicked. "I don't know." Isaac said calmly. Then they saw Clary start to become uneasy. "Take her out." Jace said. "If I do that she may not have gotten all of the information she needs." Isaac warned Jace. "I don't care just do it!" Jace demanded shouting.

Clary woke with a start. It hurt, everything hurt. She sat up and realized she couldn't stop crying. She knew now why the apparition looked so sad. It knew all Clary knew now and it was so painful to see.

"Clary? Clary!?" she suddenly heard Jace shout out next to her. He was sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?" he took ahold of her hand and grasped it tight. On hearing Jace's shouts the others quickly entered. "What happened?" Simon asked. "Is Clary alright?" Isabelle asked.

Jace didn't have any answers for them so he just looked at Clary, to see what she had to say. She looked at the people around her with her tear strewn face. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Clary's eyes now downcast she felt lost. How stupid she was to want the knowledge she has now.

One thing did bother Clary though. She would understand being upset by what she saw. But she wasn't so sensitive that she would cry so much. Clary thought back to the apparition who claimed to be the endings, how sad it looked. With all the other scenes she just watched from the sidelines.

Clary was a mere spectator for everything she saw. Everything leading up to the endings. However when it came to learning the conclusion of each life, that person, that being that embodied the endings somehow entered her. Clary was feelings the pain of every failure and death. All that sorrow that the apparition was feeling, she was feeling it now.

Clary looked at Jace "He lied..." she said in a low voice. Jace was momentarily confused, still wondering if Clary was ok. "Who lied?" he asked. Clary took a deep breath and wiped her face. She cleared her throat so she could speak clearer, louder. "The man I spoke to. The one who told me all this. The one trying to kill me."

"Shocking" Clary heard Simon say ironically. "What did he lie about?" Alec quickly asked. "He told the truth, about mostly everything. Except what happened at the end of the other timelines." Clary paused to take a deep breath and began again. "He said my failures were either because I couldn't pull this world into reality. I couldn't wake myself up. Or that I died."

Clary looked away, she felt she couldn't meet her friends eyes when she told them the truth. "Truth is, my failures were that I died in each one." Clary looked Jace in the eye. "Over and over I watched myself die. No matter what we did, we couldn't stop it. We never even found out who that man was."

The look on Jace's face clearly said he did not want to accept this information and he would fight against it ever happening again. "I felt the pain of every, I guess the only thing you could call it is unhappy ending." Isabelle sat on the bed and looked at her sadly. "You felt every death?" she asked.

"No, more like I felt every anguish." Clary clarified. "That's why I cried. Every sad moment, they all came on me at once." Clary looked around the room stunned by what she was saying, because it was true. She felt every sad moment, and it hurt beyond comprehension.

"Did you get anything that could tell us what to do?" Izzy asked. "Well I know what not to do." Clary said with a chuckle. But then she sighed and held Jace's hand a little tighter. "However...If I die each time, maybe it is just meant to be. Maybe that's my fate." Clary looked at Jace sadly, because she knew what he would think about her assumption.

"What?" Jace asked looking confused and shocked by what Clary had just said. "No...no!" Jace refused to believe what she said. "I'm not going to let you die, not again!" Jace argued but Clary thought he may be in denial. "Jace dying could be my destiny. You didn't see all of what I did. Looking at all that death. It helps me accept it more." Clary reasoned.

"Even if I did I wouldn't accept it. I would never accept losing you. If you saw me die multiple times, can you honestly say it would make it any easier for you to accept losing me!?" What Jace said hit Clary hard. Clary in fact saw him die just once and she couldn't accept it. She brought him back.

Clary knew she would do whatever it took to keep Jace with her. That she couldn't blame him. That he was right. "Ok then." Clary said smiling at Jace. "We fight." Isabelle smiled nodding. "All of us, we'll find a way." Then she looked at Clary "Because we'll never give up someone we love."

"I think what we need to do now is have Clary tell us the reasons she died every other time." Alec paused then continued. "We need to know what path to avoid taking." "Alec is right. We can't have this be a Labyrinth. It needs to be a maze." Magnus added. "What's the difference?" Jace asked. Magnus rolled his eyes and ignored Jace's question.

Clary then realized that still left the problem of her being asleep. They could try to save her life all they wanted, but it would be useless if she never woke up in. If she would not be able to find a way to pull this world into reality. Looking back on all the other timelines, it seemed she died before even given the chance to try.

"There is still one dilemma." Clary said to them. "What?" Simon asked for the group. Clary opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. "She's still asleep. We may have found a way to save her, but not wake her." Magnus said. He realized before any of them what Clary meant.

"Did you find any clue as how to do it? Did another you figure it out?" Isabelle asked. Clary unfortunately shook her head. "No, she was to dead to try." Jace didn't find this funny. Clary looked at Isaac. He knew of the loop already, perhaps he knew about this too.

"Breaking through a time-loop is one thing. Breaking free from whatever it is you are trapped in is different." Isaac said. "Why? Because she is frozen in the real world?" Jace asked. "Actually she is the only that isn't frozen. If time is really moving on in her, she needs to continue in time."

"The problems are first, waking from her coma." Isaac looked around as if to say he was aware of her situation. Then went on to say "And in doing so bring this entire world out of her mind, which we are currently trapped in." "I'm sorry what?" Simon said. "We're trapped in Clary's mind?" he asked. Clary thought he already knew this, so why was he acting surprised? Or more like, confused.

"This world isn't necessarily fake, especially considering that it could become real. It's just an intricate net formed by an angel to keep its beloved child alive." Clary looked up at Isaac and realized she never saw it that way, even though it was true. It was basically what the man said. Ithuriel was trying to keep her alive.

"You need to wake yourself up, once you accomplish that, the angels magic on you will be undone and this world will be real." Isaac told Clary. So she just had to find the killer, keep herself alive and wake herself up, Clary thought. "But how does one force themselves out of a coma?" asked Jace. The room was silent, each of them waiting for another to answer that question. Because you can't do that.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Author's Note

I hope all of you Shadowhunters are all coping well during these hard times. It may be too much desire but I truly hope all of you are healthy and safe. Luckily me and my family are. Please me safe and smart out there. In other news. Where have I been? Well I write long bits and pieces of a chapter over time and just put off tying them together. This one (which I don't know if I particularly liked) ended up being 5,908 words. Also my beta didn't look over this, so sorry about any spelling/grammar issues. I also know Izzy was a little ooc in this chapter. But I needed her to be for that moment. Those who think I changed the storyline. More like I added to it. Added another plot, because the I hit a wall with the whole find the attempted murderer story. No amount of hiatus time would fix my writers block.

5,908 words

Was it good?

Please Review!

Be Honest But Be Nice! = )

See you next time Shadowhunters and stay safe and well!


End file.
